


Right Kind of Wrong

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kara and Alex are not related, Light Angst, Mentions of ReignCorp, OT3, Romantic SuperSanvers, Slow Burn, SuperCop - Freeform, SuperSanvers, Threesome - F/F/F, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 115,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: Kara has had a crush on Alex since she was a little girl. They had always been close until Alex went away to college. Their relationship had not been the same ever since. Kara is now a sophomore in college and navigating life, while Alex is involved with NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer. Can they learn to be friends again? Or will something else take it's place





	1. Kara Comes To Babysit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nayanna_Rivergron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Santana's Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312462) by [Nayanna_Rivergron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron). 



> Guess who's back? Back again? AlexDanversHasMyHeart! And I come bringing a new story that I hope you will enjoy. It's a little different from my other stories, but I am trying to branch out into something new, get my feet wet so to speak. I've been working on this for the better part of five months, and it's almost complete. So I will try and get an update out every Friday (schedule permitting).
> 
> I want to give a HUGE shoutout to the Beautiful, Lovely, and Enchanting Nayanna_Rivergron for allowing me to use her story, 'Santana's Crush' as an inspiration for mine. She is all kinds of awesome, and I can't wait to read your Glee/Supergirl crossover fic.

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do_ __  
shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah.  
Well, I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong.  
Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong.

_Right Kind of Wrong~ LeAnn Rimes_ _  
_  

 

Kara was in her room studying for her midterms, her classes were kicking her ass, and her professors were not making things easier for her. She was studying for her Ethics midterm when her roommate and best friend, Sam entered the room looking frazzled.

“What’s up, Sam? You look stressed out.”

Sam sighed, “I am! I don’t want to bother you, but I need a huge favor from you.”

Kara put her pen down, “What is it? If you need me to cover your shift for you, the answer is no.” The last time Sam needed a favor, she ended up covering her shift at CatCo Café.

“No, it’s not that. I was supposed to babysit for Alex and Maggie tonight, but I can’t. I promised Lena that she and I would have dinner tonight. I’ve been pushing it back due to work, and I can’t cancel on her again.” Sam, explained as she finished getting ready.

Kara was confused, Maggie and Alex did not have any kids. If they did she would have known, “Maggie and Alex don’t have any kids.”

“They don’t. Maggie’s niece, Jamie is visiting for the weekend, and tonight is their anniversary. Maggie has something special planned, and she doesn’t want to cancel it. Would you do this for me?” Sam asked, giving Kara her best puppy dog look.

Kara sighed and gave in, “Fine, but you will clean the kitchen and the bathroom for two weeks.” She negotiated.

“Done!” Sam agreed quickly, “I’ll text Alex and let her know you will be there. I owe you one.” She hugged Kara quickly, before leaving the apartment.

Kara sighed, “Everyone one was in a relationship except for me.”

Kara had a long history with, Alex. Alex used to babysit her when she was younger, they spent a lot of time together. Kara worshipped the ground that Alex walked on, she could do no wrong in her eyes. It also didn’t help that Kara had a massive crush on, Alex. She hated anyone she dated, and one time she threw up on one of her suitors when they went to the fair.

When Alex went off to college, their relationship changed significantly. She no longer had time for Kara, and she barely kept contact with her. Alex kept making excuse after excuse to know come home and visit. Eventually, Kara gave up on her. Then one day, Alex met Maggie, and it was then that Kara realized, that Alex would never take an interest in her. She dealt with it the best way she knew how, keeping her distance and throwing herself into her relationship with, Lucy. Alex had tried to reach out to her a couple of times, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Kara’s phone chimed she touched it and saw a text from Alex. She read it and sent a text back saying, ‘she was on her way.’ Kara placed her books, notes, and laptop in her messenger bag, if she was going to be babysitting, then she might as well study. Kara left the apartment and made her journey to Alex and Maggie’s house. They didn’t live far from Kara’s apartment, so it wasn’t that long of a drive. She parked her car on the street in front of their townhome. Kara sighed heavily and got out of the car. Kara walked towards the driveway, and up the path and a set of stairs before she made it to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Kara rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited.

A few minutes later the door opened revealing Alex in a light blue, knee length dress, with matching shoes. Her hair was curled lightly, and she had her signature smile on her face. Kara thought she looked like a goddess, and suddenly she felt like that ten-year-old girl again.

“Kara. Thank you so much for doing this on short notice. Come on in.” Alex greeted her and opened the door wider for her to come in.

Kara stepped into the house, “It’s no problem. Where is Maggie?” She asked looking around for the other woman.

“Maggie is upstairs, putting Jaime to bed.” Alex replied, “You’ve turned into a beautiful young woman. It’s hard to believe that I used to babysit you all those years ago.” Alex complimented Kara.

Kara bit her lip to keep herself from blushing, “Seems like a long time ago. Sam told me that tonight is your anniversary, congratulations. How long have you and Maggie been together?”

Alex smiled, “Thank you. We’ve been together now for three years. Let me show you around so you can get familiar with the place. I know you have midterms to study for.”

“Yeah, I do.” Kara agreed as she followed behind Alex. She tried to keep her eyes straight ahead, and not going to Alex’s ass, or the skin that was on display. The butterflies that she had before were starting to make themselves known again.

“This is the kitchen, help yourself to anything.” Alex told her as they walked out of the kitchen, “Down the hall and to the right is the bathroom. Let me show you the living room.”

Kara followed behind Alex into the living room, which was off to the right of the kitchen. She admired the décor of the house; it was a mixture of modern and contemporary. The home was very welcoming and had a warm feeling.

“Your house is nice.” She complimented Alex.

Alex smiled, “Thank you, Maggie helped. The remote control to the television is on the table, and it also controls the DVD player and the cable box. You can use that desk in the corner to study, so that way, you do not have to sit on the couch.” She pointed to the desk in the corner.

“Okay.” Kara acknowledged.

Maggie came downstairs and entered the living room, “Jaime is fast asleep. Hey, Kara.” The other woman greeted her.

_‘Oh my God.’_ Kara thought as Maggie made her presence known. If Alex looked like a goddess, then Maggie was Aphrodite herself. Maggie had on a black knee length dress, and black ‘come fuck me’ heels. Her shoulder-length hair was pulled back in a haphazard ponytail, held up by chopsticks. A little bit of her hair hung down in the back, and her smooth olive skin was on display. She had to admit that Alex and Maggie made a beautiful couple. Kara cleared her throat, “Hey, Maggie.”

“Jaime is sleeping, so she will not be a problem. If she does wake up in the middle of the night, give her some warm milk, and let her watch Annie. She will fall back to sleep in no time. If you have any problems, text Alex or me and we will come home. Thank you again, for doing this for us, Kara. I know you are busy with studying.” Maggie told her appreciatively.

Kara gave her a small smile, “It’s no problem. You two have fun tonight, everything will be fine.” She reassured the couple.

Alex laughed, “It looks like we’ve come full circle. I remember your parents giving me the same talk when I watched you for the very first time.”

Kara laughed nervously, “They went overboard with it though, we made it through our first night.”

“We did. You were the perfect angel.” Alex told her sincerely.

Maggie looked at Alex, “We need to get going if we’re going to make our reservation.”

Alex nodded in acknowledgment, “We really should get going.”

“We should be home by midnight or 1 a.m. at the latest.” Maggie had told Kara.

Kara waved her hand, “You’re fine, just enjoy yourselves.” She followed the couple to the door.

Alex helped Maggie put on her jacket, “Make sure you study, Kara.” She told her sternly.

“I’m not that little girl anymore, Alex. That voice doesn’t work on me.” It was a lie, but Alex didn’t need to know that.

Maggie tried to hold back a laugh, “You certainly are not a little girl, Kara. You’ve turned into a gorgeous young woman. We’ll see you later, Kara. Have a good night.”

Kara watched as Maggie ushered Alex out the door. “You too.” She called behind the couple before closing the door. Kara leaned against the door and blew out a harsh breath. She was in so much trouble, and there was nothing she could do about it. Kara pushed off the door and went into the living room. She placed her messenger bag on the desk, before heading to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Kara opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and an apple.

She went back into the living room and turned on the television, and landed on Food Network. Chopped Junior was on Kara loved that show. It was amazing to see young kids cook elaborate meals in a certain amount of time. She went over to the desk and pulled out her books, notes, and laptop and began studying for her midterms. Two hours later she heard a small whimpering from upstairs. Kara knew that she needed to get up there, she dropped her pen down on the desk and made her way upstairs. She came to the first room at the top of the stairs where the whimpering was coming from.

Kara entered the room and saw a little girl who looked like she was about five or six, sitting up in the bed rubbing her eyes.

“Hi, Jaime. My name is Kara.” She introduced herself to the little girl.

The little girl sniffed, “Where is Aunt Maggie?” She asked in a little voice.

Kara entered the room completely, “She and Alex went out for the night. They will be back later. Do you want some milk?”

Jaime nodded, “Yes, please.”

“I’m going to pick you up now, is that okay with you?” Kara asked as she approached the little girl.

The little girl nodded, “Yes.”

Kara picked the girl up and placed her on her hip, “We’ll have some milk, and then watch Annie. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yes! I like Annie.” Jaime replied happily.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kara walked carefully down the stairs with Jaime attached firmly to her hips. When she made it downstairs, she put Jaimie down, and the little girl followed her into the kitchen. Kara looked in the refrigerator and pulled out the milk and poured it in a mug. She popped it in the microwave. Kara grabbed a couple of graham crackers and put them on a napkin, Maggie didn’t mention graham crackers, but they went well with milk. The milk was warm (Kara checked it), and put it on the table along with the crackers.

“Here you go, warm milk and graham crackers.” Kara helped the little girl to the table.

Jaimie gave her a bright smile, “Thank you, Kara.”

“No problem,” Kara replied. She remembered when Alex would give her warm milk and graham crackers for a snack. She said that it would help her sleep better, and it did. Once Jaime was finished with her snack, Kara put the mug in the sink, and threw the napkin in the trash after cleaning up Jaimie’s face.

“Are you ready to watch, Annie?” Kara asked.

The little girl nodded, “Yes. Will you watch it with me?”

Kara smiled, “Of course.” They went to the living room, and Kara found the movie. She deposited Jaimie on the couch and went to put the film on. Kara grabbed the remote control and started the movie. She picked Jaimie up and put her on her lap, and they began to watch the movie.

“Kara wake up.”

Kara could hear someone calling her name and lightly touching her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Alex standing over her, “What time is it?” She sat up, “Where is Jaimie?”

“It’s a little after one, Maggie took her upstairs and put her in the bed,” Alex replied.

Kara blinked owlishly, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Alex smiled, “It’s okay.”

“I didn’t even finish studying.” Kara whined, “I need to get home.”

“It’s late. You should stay over; you shouldn’t be driving this late.” Maggie told her.

Kara shook her head, “That’s okay. I’ve driven late before. I’m a safe driver.” She protested.

Alex took a step back, “I’m not going to argue with you.”

“Thank you.” Kara got up from the couch and began gathering her things.

“This is for you.” Maggie handed Kara some money.

Kara tried to decline it, but a small glare from Maggie made her take the money, “Thank you. Jaimie was a joy.”

“She normally is,” Maggie replied.

The couple walked Kara to the door, “Text me and let me know you made it home okay.” Alex told Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes and straightened up her bag, “Yes, mother.”

“She’s still as sassy as I remember.” Maggie laughed.

“That’s never gonna change. I’m gonna go now. Have a good night.” Kara opened the door and left. She made the journey home in record time and entered her apartment that she shared with Sam. Kara saw Sam and Lena sitting on the couch watching a movie together.

“Hey, Kara. How did tonight go?” Sam asked.

Kara put her bag on the table, “It wasn’t that bad.”

Lena smiled, “Come and have some wine and finish watching _How to Marry a Millionaire_ with us.” She offered with a smile.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’m tired, and I don’t want to interrupt your alone time.” Kara declined and made her way to her room.

She closed the door and changed into her clothes. Kara made sure to put her phone on the charger and fell into bed. It didn’t take long for sleep to claim her.

_RKWRKW_

Maggie and Alex were getting ready for bed. They would have to save their sexy time for when Jaimie had gone home. It was always a rule to never have sex while the kid was in the house. Alex loved Jaimie, but sometimes she was a real damper on their weekend sex.

“Kara has turned into a real beauty. I always knew she would, but she is gorgeous.” Alex stated as she was preparing to get in the bed.

Maggie laughed, “I’ll say. I was surprised that Sam had suggested, Kara. I mean, you two aren’t exactly on the best of terms.”

Alex sighed, “Things changed between us when I went off to college. I really broke Kara’s heart when I left. I broke so many promises to her, and we’ve never been the same again.” She explained.

“Then me stepping into the picture didn’t’ help matters either,” Maggie added.

“What do you mean?” Alex queried.

Maggie shook her head, “You were so oblivious. Kara had the biggest crush on you. Anyone with eyes could see it, except for you.”

Alex sighed, “It was a little crush, everyone has one of those. I don’t want to sound selfish, but I miss her.”

“Then why don’t you work on repairing your relationship with her. She’s not that ten-year-old little girl anymore.” Maggie suggested, she knew the bond between Alex and Kara was pretty intense.

Alex got on the bed, “What about you? You should get to know her too. You are a huge part of my life, and I want to bring the two of you together as well. Besides, you should have seen the way she was checking you out.”

“You’re crazy! She was not checking me out.” Maggie denied vehemently.

“Oh yes, she was. I’ve known Kara for years, I know all her quirks and tells. Kara was definitely checking you out.” Alex teased, “You were checking her out as well, and not in the sizing up competition kind of way. ‘You’ve grown into such a gorgeous young woman, Kara.'” She imitated Maggie.

Maggie laughed and got into bed, “She has. I was simply telling her the truth. I do not sound anything like that, by the way.”

“Yeah, you do. I will admit though; Kara did look cute while sleeping with Jaimie. Kara was never one for kids, but tonight she took to it like a pro. Maybe when we have Jaimie again, instead of Sam, we can have Kara.” Alex suggested.

Maggie looked thoughtful, “Work on your relationship with Kara first, and then we can talk about her babysitting, Jaimie.”

“You’re right. I don’t know how to go about it though. I don’t want to be over the top, and I don’t want to be cliché.” Alex thought out loud.

“Take her out to lunch or something. I don’t know what college kids are into these days.” Maggie replied, sleepily.

Alex turned off the light, “True. I’ll think of something.”

Alex settled down and hugged Maggie from behind. She would worry about Kara later, right now she wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend.

 


	2. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Sam, and Lena spend some time at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* I know I said that I was going to wait until, Friday to update, but the response so far has been overwhelming. So, I decided to post the second chapter now, because you are fantastic!

_Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed_

_Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed_

_Into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see_

_The perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late_ _, I'm already torn_

_Torn~ Natalie Imbruglia_

 

Kara woke up to the smell of breakfast being made, she rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. She fell back on her pillows, 10:30 a.m. is too early to have breakfast, but she knew that Sam was a morning person. That was where the differences appeared, she loved Sam, and she was a great roommate and friend.

“Kara are you up? I made chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for breakfast?” Sam’s voice floated through the door.

Kara closed her eyes, “I’m up! I’ll be out in a minute.” She yelled back to Sam.

“Okay.”

Kara sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, she was still tired from last night. It feels as if she did not sleep at all. Kara got out of bed and made her way towards her bathroom, to wash her face, brush her teeth, and take care of business. Once she felt better, Kara exited her room and made her way to the kitchen. Lena and Sam were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and already eating.

“Good morning, Kara.” Lena greeted her with a smile.

Kara returned the smile, “Good morning.” She grabbed a plate and put some pancakes and bacon on it. There was a point in time where she was leery of Lena Luthor, given that her brother had serious issues with Clark. But she has proved herself to be trustworthy, a good friend an even better girlfriend to Sam.

“Did you sleep okay last night?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I slept okay. Can’t complain. If that is your way of asking me if I heard you two last night? Then the answer is no.” She answered the question.

Lena laughed, “We did not do that last night. That happened before you came home.”

Kara started to eat her pancakes, “So do not need the visual.”

“How did it go last night? Was Jaimie any trouble?”

“No, she was a perfect angel. Slept for most of the night, woke up once gave her warm milk and some graham crackers.” Kara explained between bites.

“And Alex?”

Kara sighed, “Alex was Alex. There is nothing to really talk about. She made a few references to when she used to babysit me, and how beautiful I’ve become. She even tried to use her stern voice with me but that didn’t get her anywhere.”

“What’s the deal with Alex?” Lena asked.

Sam looked at Kara, “Is it okay if I tell her?”

“I don’t care.”

“Alex used to babysit Kara when she was younger. Kara had a huge crush on her, when I say huge…you could see it from space. She was head over hills in love with, Alex it was sickening. Then one day, Alex went away to college, and she basically forgot all about Kara.” Sam started explaining.

Kara scoffed, “Forgot about is an understatement.” She stuffed another forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

“Anyway. Alex came for a visit and to attend Kara’s graduation, let’s just say, Kara was not happy about it. To make matters worse, Alex brought her girlfriend, Maggie along. That was the last straw for Kara and they have been mildly friendly with each other since then. They often avoid each other like the plague.” Sam finished her story. She was there through the whole saga, so she knew first-hand about everything.

Lena took everything in, “Sounds like you have quite the history with Alex and Maggie.”

“A little too much.” Kara mumbled under her breath. “I swear seeing her last night in that dress made my stomach do backflips and then Maggie. Don’t even get me started on how good she looked last night. I was tongue tied, that woman is beautiful beyond words. Maggie and Alex together, equals fire.”

Sam laughed, “I guess those feelings never really faded away.”

“I guess not, but there is nothing I can do about it.” Kara surmised and finished eating her pancakes.

“Sam and I were going to go to spend some time in the park. Do you want to come along with us?” Lena asked.

“Nah, I have midterms I have to study for. You know how those professors can be.” Kara replied.

“No! You are not studying today, it is Saturday, and you are going to get out of this house. You are going to get dressed, and you will be spending the day with Lena and me.” Sam demanded.

Kara dropped her fork, “You don’t have to be so forceful, geez!” She got up from the table and took her dishes to the kitchen.

“You don’t want to argue with her you’ll end up losing,” Lena told her.

“I learned that when we were kids. I’m going to go get dressed.” Kara turned and left the kitchen. Once she was in her room she could hear her phone chiming a couple of times. She picked it up from her bedside table there were two messages from Alex and one from Winn. Kara opened the message from Winn and replied to it. She switched to her messages and read the messages from Alex.

_Alex: Did you make it home okay?_

_Alex: You’re probably sleeping. I hope you have a good night_

Kara checked the settings on her phone to make sure that the read receipts were not on. Then again, the bubble on Alex’s message was green, so that mean she did not have an iPhone. She didn’t want to be a complete ass so she opened up her messages and sent Alex a reply.

_Kara Zorel: Sorry, I didn’t text you. Went straight to sleep. Have a good day._

Kara put her phone down and went about getting ready for the day. She tried not to think about Alex and Maggie in their dresses. She put a quick stop to those thoughts, they would not lead to anywhere good. Kara hopped in the shower, she didn’t even know what time they were going to the park.

_RKWRKW_

Alex and Maggie had an early start to their morning, Jaimie came into their room at the ass crack of dawn and woke them up. This found the couple up and fixing the little girl some breakfast, Alex was thankful that they only get Jaimie one weekend out of the month, having kids take a lot of work. She loved kids when she was younger, Kara was a prime example, but now she doesn’t have the patience.

Maggie placed a mug of coffee in front of Alex, “Wake-up, time waits for no one.”

Alex took the mug, “Shhh, I haven’t had my coffee yet. Where’s Jaimie?”

Maggie climbed back in the bed, “Jaimie is in the guest room, playing with her toys, and watching some kids show on Disney Junior. We have a while before we see her. I may have promised her that we would take her to the park later.”

“If that gives us a few moments to ourselves, then I am all for it.” She leaned over and kissed Maggie.

“You taste like coffee.” Maggie laughed.

Alex shrugged, “You like it.” Alex’s phone chimed in the background, and she reached over to grab it. “It’s a message from, Kara.”

Maggie relaxed against Alex, “What does it say?”

“She fell asleep, and she made it home okay,” Alex replied, before putting her phone down on the night table.

“That explains why she didn’t text last night. I have a question for you, and it’s one that I’ve wanted to ask for a while.” Maggie started out.

“Ask away. You know you can ask me anything.” Alex caressed Maggie’s arm lightly.

“Why did you stay away so long?” She asked.

“Stay away so long for?” Alex asked.

Maggie sighed, “Why did you stay away from Midvale and Kara for so long? Why did you wait until, Kara’s graduation to show up again?”

Alex sighed, “I was on my own, independent and I was doing my own thing. If I would have gone home, I would have to deal with my mom and her bullshit. She would get on me about not dating, and all that other good stuff. You know my mom I couldn’t deal. Kara, I needed her to gain her independence, she depended on me too much and I thought that me being away from her would help with that. I didn’t think that it would cause her to push me away completely. I thought going to her graduation would make up for me being away, well you saw how that turned out.”

Maggie shuddered at the thought, “She let you have it. The way you talked about her, made her seem as if she was a pure cinnamon roll, but after hearing the words, she had for you. I had to rethink that perception.”

“Alura had told me that Kara had quite a rebellious streak going after I left. I may not have been there in person, but I was there in spirit. I would check in with her mom every now and again to see how Kara was doing.” Alex tried to defend herself.

Maggie shifted on the bed, “Wait, you talked to her mom, but you did not talk to Kara? How is that okay, Alex?”

Alex looked sheepish, “She was doing okay. I didn’t want to ruin her progress. Alura told me that she had made more friends outside of Lucy and James. She even became best friends with Sam. If I would have come back who knew what would happen.” She explained herself; it was a good idea at the time.

“Does Kara know that? Did you ever tell her why you stayed away?” Maggie asked.

“No. Kara didn’t ask, and I didn’t tell. Why are you pushing this so hard?” Alex asked curious about her girlfriends thought process.

Maggie sat up and faced Alex, “I’m not pushing it hard, but if you want to repair your relationship with, Kara, then you need to tell her what you told me. I met Kara when she was seventeen years old. I may not have the history you do with her, but I have some insight. And underneath that cool exterior, lies that girl who was hurt by your actions. The same young woman who was here last night, she may have grown up, but she is still that girl you left behind.”

Alex knew that Maggie was speaking the truth. She spent the past year trying to avoid facing the consequences of her actions, but now they were staring her in the face.

“What if I tell her and it doesn’t change anything, then what?” Alex asked.

Maggie shrugged, “At least you made an attempt and that is all that matters. Talk to her I’m sure she will forgive you anything.”

“What about you?”

“What about me? This is between you and Kara.”

Alex licked her lips, “Well, you are my girlfriend, you stepped in and ruined Kara’s perfect fantasy. I think that you should talk to her too. After all, you are the person who took me away.” She smiled smugly.

Maggie laughed, “I did not take you away. Okay, maybe I did, but in my defense, I didn’t know that I was taking you away from her. I’ll tell you what, if you talk to Kara, I’ll talk to Kara. I know how much she means to you.”

Alex touched Maggie’s cheek, “You do?”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, I do. Listening to how you would talk about her and how proud you were of her, made her become meaningful to me. She is the only other person, besides me, that you get so worked up over. And that, Alex is a beautiful thing.”

“You are the best.” Alex complimented her girlfriend, before leaning in to kiss her. The moment was interrupted when a ball of energy came running into the room and jumped on the bed.

“Aunt Maggie, Aunt Alex is it time to go to the park yet?” Jaimie asked bouncing up and down on the bed.

Maggie reached out to calm the girl down, “We’ll get ready to go to the part in a little bit. You have to get dressed.”

“You don’t want to go to the park in your pajamas do you?” Alex asked.

Jaimie shook her head brunette curls moving everywhere, “No. People can’t see me in my pajama’s Aunt Alex.”

“Then we need to get you dressed,” Maggie told her niece, she was cute, but a handful.

“That means you and Aunt Alex have to get dressed too and no more kisses, it’s gross.” Jaimie turned her nose up.

Alex smirked, “What if I kiss you? Would that be gross?” She gave Jaimie a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jaimie squealed, “That’s different because it’s me. Will I see Kara again?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. You may it depends on her schedule. You liked her, huh kid?” Maggie asked.

The little girl nodded, “I do. She picked me up and took me downstairs. She gave me warm milk and graham crackers. Kara watched Annie with me too; Sam doesn’t do that.”

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, “Graham crackers?”

“When Kara couldn’t sleep, I would give her milk and a couple of graham crackers, and she would fall back asleep,” Alex explained.

“I guess it stuck, because she did the same thing for, Jaimie,” Maggie noted.

“Yeah, I guess it did.” She smiled fondly.

“Let’s get dress and go to the park,” Jaimie commanded.

Maggie laughed, “We’ll get dressed so we can go to the park. I’ll take care of her, and you get dressed.” She told Alex.

“Okay.” Alex watched as Maggie and Jaimie left the room and got out of bed. She used this time to reflect on everything that Maggie had said to her about, Kara. Alex was able to admit that she messed up, but now it was time to make things right between her and Kara.

Once they were dressed and ready to go Alex, Maggie and Jaimie left the house to go to the park. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining, the weather wasn’t too hot and it wasn’t too cold, the weather was just right. Alex and Maggie walked side by side as Jaimie walked in front of them to go to the playground.

“Aunt Maggie, Aunt Alex! I see Kara and Sam!” Jaimie yelled at the two women.

“Where?” Alex asked.

Jaimie pointed, “They’re at the ice cream truck! Can I go say hi?” She asked.

Maggie looked in the direction Jaimie was pointing, and she saw Kara, Sam, and Lena leaving the ice cream truck. They were talking with each other and Kara had her head thrown back in laughter.

“Why don’t we wait until they are closer,” Maggie suggested.

Jaimie frowned, “Okay. Can I go to the playground now?”

“Yes, but stay where we can see you,” Alex called after the little girl.

They found a bench and sat down on it, there were other kids on the playground, so she was sure that Jaimie would have someone to play with. She kept looking in Kara’s direction as the trio continued walking. Alex thought back to Kara and Sam and how they used to laugh together, and tell each other secrets when they were younger.

“You’re looking at Kara aren’t you?” Maggie asked.

Alex laughed nervously, “N—no I’m not.”

Maggie laughed, “Yeah, you are.”

“Why don’t you go talk to her?” Maggie suggested.

“No, she’s with her friends. I’m going to let her be for now.” Alex looked at the playground, trying not to focus on Kara eating her ice cream.

_RKWRKW_

Kara, Sam, and Lena were enjoying a quiet day in the park, the sun was shining the birds were singing, it was a perfect afternoon. It felt good to get out in the sunshine and clear her thoughts. They were walking along the path enjoying their ice cream, and laughing at some story that Sam was telling about one of her professors. Kara was really trying to pay attention, but her eyes were drawn to Alex and Maggie, walking with Jaimie. When Alex would look in her direction she would quickly look away.

“I think we’ve been caught,” Sam whispered.

Kara tried to play cool, “Caught doing what? We’re having ice cream there is nothing illegal about that.”

“I think she means, we’ve been spotted by Jaimie, Alex, and Maggie,” Lena replied.

“Oh, the joy.” Kara tried to be unaffected.

Sam elbowed Kara’s arm, “Don’t try to be indifferent. I saw you looking in their direction. Why don’t we go say hi?” She suggested.

“No! I mean, no. Why would we say hi? It’s obvious that they are spending time together.” Kara tried to make an excuse.

Lena smirked and took Kara by the arm, “We’re walking. We’re going to say ‘hello, ’ and then we will keep it moving. There is no need to freak out, Kara.”

Sam smirked while enjoying her ice cream, “My girlfriend.”

The trio walked the path until they were a few feet away from where Alex and Maggie were sitting. Kara’s heart was beating in her chest, and the butterflies were steadily flying in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw her breakfast and the ice cream that she was eating up.

“Hey Maggie, Hey Alex.” Sam greeted the two women sitting on the bench.

“Hey, Sam, Kara, and Lena. What brings you here? I thought you were supposed to be studying for mid-terms, Kara.” Alex greeted them.

Kara laughed nervously, “They decided I needed to have a break. Why are you not on Sam’s case about studying for her mid-terms?”

“Because she already knows.” Maggie chimed in, “Jaimie asked about you this morning, Kara. You made quite the impression on her.”

Kara blushed, “That’s good, I think.”

“You stole my spot, Kara!” Sam mock scolded.

“I’m just that good.” She continued eating her ice cream.

Alex cleared her throat, “Kara? Could I uh, could I talk to you for a minute?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Kara agreed.

Kara followed Alex away from the group. They stopped when they were far enough away that they couldn’t hear.

“I wanted to see if you would like to get together one day and have lunch, just the two of us. It’s been a long time, and I think it’s time for us to talk.” Alex rushed out nervously.

Kara raised her eyebrows, “You want to have lunch together so we can talk? It has been a long time, Alex and there is nothing to talk about.”

Alex was determined, “Yes there is. A lot has been left unsaid, and I want to at least clear the air between us.”

Kara wanted to cross her arms, but she couldn’t, “Clear the air between us? Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that? This could have been addressed months ago.”

Alex sighed, “Kara, do you think this is easy for me? You and I used to be so close, and I miss you. Please give me the opportunity to talk to you. Just hear me out, and if you don’t like it, then that’s it.” She tried her best not to beg.

Kara saw the sincerity and uncertainty in Alex’s eyes, “We can have lunch. I’m not saying that things are going to miraculously turn out perfect, but I at least owe you that much.” She gave in.

Alex smiled, “Thank you, Kara. This means a lot to me.”

“You get one chance, Alex. Make this one count.” Kara quipped.

“Believe me, Kara. I will.” Alex turned and walked away.

Kara followed behind her and went to where Sam and Lena were standing. She finally finished her ice cream cone.

“Good talk?” Sam asked.

“Good talk.” Kara agreed, “Okay, so we’re going to get going now. It was good seeing you and tell Jaimie we said hi.”

“Wait, why don’t you tell Jaimie yourself?” Maggie suggested, “I think she would love to see you, and Sam.”

Sam readily agreed, “I think that would be a good idea.” She looked at Lena, “Is that okay with you?” She asked her girlfriend.

Lena smiled, “It’s definitely okay. I’ll stay here and talk to Alex and Maggie.”

Kara and Sam walked away, “You know that this is a ploy to get you stick around right?” Sam asked.

Kara shrugged, “I really think it is.”

“They’re probably checking you out as we are walking.” Sam teased.

“Don’t even go there.”

Sam laughed, “I have eyes, Kara. When you and Alex were walking away, Maggie was checking you out big time.”

“Again, you’re seeing things. You’re projecting.” Kara shot Sam down.

“Kara! Sam!” Jaimie came running towards them.

“Hey, kid!” Sam greeted the little girl.

“Hey, Jaimie. We wanted to come and say hi to you.” Kara greeted the little girl.

Jaimie smiled brilliantly, “I asked Aunt Maggie when I would see you again? And here you are.”

Kara returned her enthusiasm, “Here, we are.”

“What am I? Invisible?” Sam questioned playfully.

Jaimie shook her head, “No, I see you. You still have to come and have a tea party with me you can bring Kara.”

“We’ll see. We need to get going, kid. I’ll see you later.”

Jaimie pouted, “Okay.” She went back to play.

“Now, we can go and finish up our walk,” Kara stated.

Sam smirked, “What did you and Alex talk about?”

Kara sighed, “She asked me out for lunch. She said she wanted to talk to me to clear the air.” She shrugged.

Sam looked at Kara, “Isn’t that what you wanted? For her to explain to you about why she stayed away for so long? This is your chance to hear her out and a chance for you to heal and move on.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Maybe you can even get the girl.”

Kara didn’t say anything to that. She wouldn’t be able to get the girl, with Maggie in the picture. She would pine from afar and be jealous of Maggie for landing Alex.

“We saw Jaimie, and we should get going,” Kara stated.

Sam rolled her eyes, “She is freaking out about mid-terms again. She is going to nail them.”

Lena laughed, “Kara is a bit of an over achiever, but there is nothing wrong with that.”

Alex laughed, “There really isn’t.”

“Get your study on, Kara.” Maggie encouraged her.

Kara avoided eye contact with Maggie, “Right. Bye.” She rushed off.

Sam and Lena follow behind Kara trying to catch up to her. Kara slowed down her pace to give her friends a few minutes to catch up to her.

“Okay, what was that? You shot out of there like the devil was on your heels.” Lena asked as she flanked Kara’s right side.

“It was nothing. I needed to get away from there.” Kara explained.

Sam smirked, “Kara wanted to get away from the hotness that is Maggie and Alex.”

Lena laughed, “They couldn’t keep their eyes off of Kara as she was walking away. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “You two are imagining things, they are not looking at me like that. You have to remember, Alex and I have a long history, and I have a history with Maggie too. Whatever you think you’re seeing isn’t there.”

“The lady doth protest too much.” Sam joked, Kara was in a land of denial, it’s not just a river in Egypt.

“Whatever,” Kara replied. She needed to get away from Lena and Sam they are making matters worse. Kara was bound and determined not to stir up any old feelings for Alex, she broke her heart, and Kara was not going to give in to what she was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress is being made, and say goodbye to Jaimie. She will not appear again anytime soon. And we got a little bit of backstory on Kara, Alex, and Maggie!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Please Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara meet to have lunch. Alex panics, but Maggie is there to help calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another update! It's Friday and I did promise an update so here it is. Thank you to everyone who had bookmarked, left kudos, subscribed, etc. I am ecstatic about the response. Keep it coming!

_Now, don’t just walk away_

_Pretending everything’s ok_

_And you don’t care about me_

_And I know there’s just no use_

_When all your lies become your truths and I don’t care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Could you look me in the eye_

_And tell me that you’re happy now, ohhh, ohhh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are You Happy Now? Michelle Branch_

 

 

 

Alex was pacing back and forth in Maggie’s office; she was meeting with Kara in less than thirty minutes for lunch. She was nervous and her nerves were rattled, this is the first time that she and Kara would be alone in about two years. How is she going to manage this, sure they are in public, but she was afraid that Kara would bitch her out after hearing her reasons for being so distant.

Maggie watched as Alex paced, she could understand why her girlfriend was nervous, but she was making her dizzy, “Babe, calm down. It’s going to be okay, stop panicking, it’s only Kara.”

Alex continued pacing, “That’s just it, it’s Kara. How can I sit calmly through lunch with the girl whose heart I broke nine years ago?”

“Yes, she may be the girl whose heart you broke, but this is the time to make it up to the young woman, who has been the center of your world since she was nine.” Maggie tried to calm her girlfriend down.

Alex stopped pacing, “That’s easy for you to say. You didn’t break her heart, you didn’t see her crying hysterically after I got into the car and drove off. Kara knocked her father down and started running after the car, crying for me to come back and not to leave her.” She recalled the memory, it was forever seared into her brain.

Maggie went over to her girlfriend and put her hands on Alex’s biceps, “You are taking the steps to mend the bridge between the two of you, this is the first step. Then the ball is going to be in her court, and you will follow her lead. Let Kara dictate what happens, because she is the one that is hurting. You’re hurt too, I know, but focus on, Kara. You’ll get her back and your relationship will be stronger for it.” She gave Alex a reassuring smile.

Alex laughed wryly, “How are you so understanding about this? If it were me, I would probably be flipping the fuck out right now.”

“I have an understanding of your relationship. I’m an objective party and I came in late so I can see everything for what it is. Kara, still cares a great deal for you, her text messages should be an indication of that. If she didn’t care she wouldn’t be meeting you for lunch, or texting you at all. Take a few calming deep breaths, and focus on the positive.” Maggie told her.

Alex knew that Maggie was right and that she was panicking for no reason. Kara had been receptive to her texts, she also agreed to have lunch with her. This was a step in the right direction and hopefully everything will fall into place. She took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes.

“Thanks, love. So, when are you going to step up to the plate?” Alex asked with a smile.

“Why would I do that? I didn’t break her heart. I am an innocent bystander.” Maggie teased, “This is your drama.”

Alex pulled Maggie close to her, “You, Miss. Sawyer are my girlfriend, and if she is going to be in my life. Then she will be in your life too, so it’s good to get in her good graces now. I’m not saying hang out with her all the time, but maybe we can all hang together. This can get her used to you and you her. I mean you did come in late to the party, Kara was seventeen and now she is nineteen. Better late than never.”

Maggie bit her lip, “That’s true. I think I would rather the three of hang out together, before I decide to meet with her one on one.”

“I get it. I do, Kara is someone that’s a part of my past and my future. The other day you were checking her out. What was that about?” Alex asked.

“You were checking Kara out too, on more than one occasion. Kara is aesthetically pleasing; I mean you have to be blind not to see it. We may be in a committed relationship, but that doesn’t mean, I can’t appreciate a beautiful woman when I see her.” Maggie teased before sitting back down in her chair.

Alex agreed, “That is true. Kara is very easy on the eyes, sometimes, I feel like a perv for admiring her. I’ve known her since she was a young child.”

“I get where you are coming from, but you met her when she was seven, and then you left. You missed out on her pre-teen and teen years. You skipped all of that and went into her adulthood. It’s not liked you’re having inappropriate dreams about her.” Maggie reassured her girlfriend.

Alex looked at her watch, “I need to get ready to meet Kara. I love you.” She went to Maggie’s desk and kissed her, before leaving.

“I love you too,” Maggie replied.

Alex left her girlfriends office and then the building. She was nervous having lunch with Kara was the make or break for her. Kara could tell her to ‘fuck off’ or she may embrace her, Alex hoped for the latter. She walked the few blocks until Noonan’s was in sight, with a few calming breaths, Alex walked into the establishment. She looked for Kara and saw her sitting at a table in the corner.

Alex made her way over to the table, “Is this seat taken?” She asked.

Kara looked up from her phone and smiled, “I’m waiting for my lunch date, but she has not arrived yet. You can sit down until she gets here.”

“I’ll be more than happy to wait with you. Have you been waiting long?” Alex decided to play along.

“No, I just got here. I wanted to get a table before other people get in here, and decide to steal all of the tables.”

“I’m just in time to order then. How was your day so far?” Alex picked up the menu on the table.

Kara shrugged, “It was a day. I am finally free of midterms, and I can enjoy the small break that I have at the moment, before Thanksgiving.”

“I know you rocked your midterms. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” Alex asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Kara lit up, “My mom is coming this year, and she will be celebrating with Sam, Lena and me. What about you and Maggie?”

“We’re going to visit my mom and dad for the holiday. You know how fun that is going to be. How is your mom?” Alex asked.

“My mom is doing good, kicking criminal ass, but that is to be expected. How are your parents? I haven’t talked to them in a few months.” Kara asked trying to meet Alex half way.

Alex shrugged, “They are doing okay. My mom asked about you the other day. She wants to know when you’re coming to visit. She is tired of hearing about you from your mom, and Facebook.”

Kara laughed, “I have to make it home one day. I’ll make sure to visit Eliza and Jeremiah.”

The waitress came over and introduced herself, before taking their order. She left to go bring their drinks out. The waitress, Tiffani brought their drinks and the complimentary bread basket.

“Please do.” Alex reached for the bread at the same time Kara did, and their fingers brushed lightly against each other.

Kara blushed and pulled her hand back, “I’m sorry, go ahead.”

Alex grabbed a piece of bread and placed it on the small plate, “How are things on the dating front?”

Kara reached for her bread, “I’m single at the moment. Lucy and I broke up because we wanted different things.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your break-up. There is nothing wrong with being single at the moment. No relationship drama, or having to tell someone where you are.” Alex teased.

“I miss it sometimes. I mean everyone is in a relationship but me, and I am okay with that.” Kara replied.

Alex tried to find the words to say to try and provide a little comfort to Kara, but she was coming up short. She was not prepared for this she was ready for Kara to launch into asking questions. Alex needed to step up her conversation game or this lunch was going to crash and burn.

“It’s good that you are. You can concentrate on your studies, and if a relationship is in your future, then you can embrace it.” Alex encouraged her.

Kara laughed, “Yeah, I am not looking for one, if one falls into my life. Then I have to be careful about it and make sure it’s the right one and we are compatible. So you and Maggie, when are you getting married? Three years is a long time to be together.”

“We are married in spirit. When the time comes, we will get married. Right now, we are enjoying life as it is.”

The waitress brought their food out and refilled their drinks. She left them alone again but Alex was too nervous to eat. Which was ridiculous since this is Kara and she has eaten in front of her plenty of times.

“Why did you stay away for so long? You completely forgot about me.” Kara asked the most significant question bothering her.

Alex sighed, “I had a taste of independence, my parents were suffocating me. I didn’t forget you, life happened.”

Kara scoffed, “Life happened? You kept breaking your promises to me. You told me that you would always be there, but you weren’t. I needed you, Alex and you left me alone.”

“I know that, Kara and I am sorry for leaving you like I did. You needed your independence, you were depending on me too much. Our relationship was not healthy and a tad co-dependent.” Alex explained.

“Co-dependent? I was a child, Alex.” Kara countered.

“A child who should have enjoyed being a kid, instead of always wanting to be with me. I wanted to have a life outside of you. I loved you with everything I am, but our relationship was not healthy. Do you know that I had people thinking that I was being inappropriate with you, because we spent do much time together?” Alex asked Kara. It drove her nuts to be asked that question at every turn.

Kara looked down at her plate, “No. I didn’t know that. You weren't inappropriate with me. I looked up to you; you were the coolest person that I knew.” She replied.

Alex smiled, “You were the coolest kid ever. I’m sorry for keeping my distance from you as I did. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time.” She took a bite of her sandwich.

“I did manage to come into my own, but you still weren’t there. You made promise after promise, but you kept breaking them. I gave up on you.” Kara started fidgeting with her fork.

“Again, I am sorry for that, Kara but I am here now and I don’t plan on going anywhere. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I missed out on your teen years, but I want to be here for you now. Do you think you could let me?” Alex asked.

“I forgave you a long time ago, Alex but I didn’t forget. I meant it when I told you that you have one more chance, and to make it count. You are going to have to work to earn my trust back, just so you know.” Kara said with no trace of humor.

Alex exhaled in relief, “I will do whatever it takes to get your trust back and to make things right with us. I may make mistakes, but you can’t hold it against me.” She warned, Kara.

“I won’t hold it against you, Alex.” Kara smiled mischievously, “What about Maggie? How does she feel about all of this?”

Alex knew Kara’s smile all too well. She was going to give her hell, “Maggie is the one who suggested all of this. She knows how much you mean to me and how much I care for you. This means that you are going to have to be a little bit nicer to, Maggie. I remember how you treated her when you first met.”

Kara moved her food around her plate, “I was sort of a bitch to her, but I had my reasons. I’ve grown up since then and she is your girlfriend. If I am to be a part of your life and you a part of mine, then I have to make nice.”

Alex smiled, “That’s all I ask. Believe it or not, she likes you.”

“She does?”

“Yeah, she’s always liked you. You made quite an impression on her at seventeen. How about this? I’ll talk to Maggie and the three of us can hang out. It will give you and Maggie a chance to get to know each other. I want the two most important people in my life to get along.” Alex tried to turn Kara on to the idea of hanging with her and Maggie.

Kara finished eating her food, “Let me know, and I can pencil in some time to hang out with you. It kind of sucks being the third wheel though.”

Alex laughed, “You’re not a third wheel, you’re, Kara.”

“I know that, silly.” Kara laughed.

“Do you have plans after you leave here?”

“No. I am plan less. Sam and Lena went to a food and wine tasting today.”

Alex had an idea, “Why don’t we go get some ice cream after we leave here?”

“I would like that. The last time we had ice cream… it was after I fell off my horse. You felt so guilty that you took me for some after I left the doctor.” Kara smiled fondly at the memory.

“I remember that. I thought your mom and dad were going to kill me because you fell. I was never so scared in my life. But you did get back on the horse again.” Alex remembered that day like it was yesterday.

Kara laughed, “I did, thanks to you. You encouraged me to get back up and try again.”

“And you did. I was so proud of you.” Alex praised the woman sitting across from her.

“Yeah.”

Alex and Kara finished their lunch with relative ease. Alex listened intently as Kara told her about her classes and the professors who get on her nerves. The more she engaged, Kara, the more the butterflies increased in her stomach. It was in that moment that Alex again realized, that Kara was no longer that girl, but she was a young woman who became so much more. She found herself wanting to know more about this version of Kara. The knots in her stomach disappeared and were slowly being replaced by something else, something she couldn’t put her finger on.

“Sounds like you have a lot going on right now. How do you find time to socialize?” Alex asked as she waived the waitress over.

Kara chuckled, “That is where Sam and Lena come in. They are two of my best friends.”

“What about James?” Alex asked.

“James is studying in Metropolis, so I don’t get a chance to really see him,” Kara explained. They talked every now and again, they were childhood friends, but even life gets in the way.

Alex understood all too well, “You’ll see each other again. Fate works in mysterious ways. Ready to get out of here?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I want that ice cream you promised.” She smiled.

That smile was enough to bring anyone to their knees, it was so endearing and one of Kara’s best features, other than her eyes of course. Alex paid the bill and they left the restaurant. They strolled along the promenade enjoying the beautiful weather that National City had to offer.

“So we talked briefly about me. Tell me a little bit about yourself, everything I remember is from me being a kid.” Kara wanted to know more about Alex.

Alex rubbed her chin, “Where to begin? What do you want to know?”

“Did you ever get your Ph.D.?”

“Yeah, I did. It took some time, but I got it.” Alex answered. She tried not to think about that dark period in her life.

Kara smiled, “That’s great. So are you teaching now? Do you work in a hospital?”

“No, I work for the FBI. I’m lead forensic scientist, so I am a lab rat, but I do have my ducklings though.” Alex stated proudly.

“Your ducklings? You mean, little people who do your bidding?” Kara asked.

Alex laughed softly, “You can say that. It’s quite fun to have all that power. They listen though and follow direction. And they have minimal screw ups.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“A very good thing.” Alex replied before stopping in front of the ice cream shop, “Let’s go get that ice cream.”

Alex opened the door for Kara and waited for her to enter before she did. This was not an attempt to check Kara out, that would be wrong. Once inside the two women made their way to the counter. There were so many delicious choices, but Alex decided to go with her favorite, rocky road.

“Do you know what you want?” Alex asked. She wasn’t sure if Kara still liked the same flavors.

Kara nodded, “Yup, I do.”

It was time for them to place their orders and Alex let Kara go first. Once she placed her order, Alex went next. Their ice cream was given to them, and Kara led them to a little table in the corner.

“No longer a strawberry ice cream lover.” It was more of an observation and not a question.

“Yeah, I still love strawberry, but brownie ice cream is the best,” Kara replied happily before digging into her ice cream.

Alex shook her head as she watched Kara, dive into her frozen treat. Some things will never change when it came to Kara. The ice cream was finished, and they walked the promenade enjoying each other’s company until Alex got the call to go into the office.

“Sorry to cut our afternoon short, but duty calls.” Alex apologized she did not want the afternoon to end.

Kara shrugged, “It happens, thank you for today, and for explaining everything to me.”

Alex grinned, “Thank you for taking the time out to listen to me. We should do this again sometime. I mean if you would like.” She amended, the last thing Alex wanted to do, was to be too forward.

“I would like that. Maybe, you could bring Maggie along.” Kara suggested.

“I think she would like that. I need to get going.” She kissed Kara on the cheek before leaving. Realization of what she did dawned on her. It was a friendly kiss with no intent behind it, Alex thought to herself, as she began rubbing her lips absentmindedly.

_RKWRKW_

Kara had been completely nervous when she entered Noonan’s this was going to be the first time that she and Alex had been together in years. She had thought about cancelling the plans once or twice, but Sam told her not to. This was her time to hear Alex out and get closure on that part of her life. She sat in the restaurant looking around and decided to pull out her phone. Kara was deep in Candy Crush, until Alex sat down at the table. Kara had to admit that Alex looked good in a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue button down shirt, and a black leather jacket. She definitely had the bad girl vibe going for her and Kara, found herself liking the style Alex had adopted.

To Kara lunch was a success so far her nervousness gave away to a familiar warmth, that she felt all those years ago, but she pushed those feelings away. Having lunch was not meant for her to give into her feelings for Alex. Kara had mixed feelings when Alex started talking about the reasons why she stayed away. On one hand, Kara understood, but on the other hand the little girl inside, still felt abandoned by Alex and didn’t understand. She knew that was something that she would have to work on.

Having ice cream with Alex took her back to a simpler time, when the two of them would go out for ice cream, whenever Alex would babysit. It was their little secret, Kara’s parents didn’t like her eating a lot of sweet, but Alex let her indulge in the sweet cream every now and again.

Kara made her way home and entered the apartment surprised to see Sam sitting at the table. She put her keys on the side table.

“Hey, Sam. I thought you would still be out with Lena.” Kara greeted her friend before going to the kitchen.

“Lena had to go and take care of an issue. Something family related, so here I am. So how did lunch go with, Alex? I want details and do not leave anything out.” She turned in her seat.

Kara came back into the dining area with two bottles of water, “We had lunch at Noonan’s, Alex apologized for staying away for so long. She even gave me a reason why she did.”

Sam took a bottle of water, “What reason is that?”

“Alex felt that our relationship was unhealthy, and people were questioning her intentions with me.”

“What kind of intentions? You don’t mean?” Sam left the implication in the air.

Kara nodded, “Yep.”

“Why would people think that? That’s just sick.” Sam protested.

“Tell me about it. Anyway, Alex apologized and I forgave her. I told her that it’s going to take some time, and my trust needs to be built up again. She even suggested that I hang out with her and Maggie sometime. Which is kind of strange, but whatever.” Kara brushed it off.

Sam gave her a ‘what the fuck’ look, “You hang out with Lena and me all the time. Why is this different?”

“I never had a crush on either one of you. Plus, Maggie is the one that took Alex away.” Kara explained.

Sam shrugged, “And that means what exactly? You can spend time with both of them, you never know, Maggie could be a great woman. So what else happened?”

“We went for ice cream, and we talked some more. We made plans to get together, and I told Alex that maybe she could bring Maggie along.” Kara finished telling her story.

“That’s growth, Kara. Then what?” Sam asked intrigued.

Kara blushed, “She kissed my cheek before she left. I came home.”

Sam gasped, “Alex kissed your cheek?! Did you die?”

“No, but I wanted to.” Kara admitted, “It was a friendly gesture, so I am not going to think about it too much.” She brushed it off.

“Yeah, okay. You will probably obsess over it. I know you, Kara. I’m glad that you had a good time with, Alex. Maybe all of us can get together some time.” Sam suggested.

Kara shook her head, “So I can be the fifth wheel? No thanks.”

Sam smirked, “You don’t have to be the fifth wheel if you have Maggie and Alex in your life. If you know what I mean.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“I am not into that, and I am pretty sure that Alex and Maggie are not into that.” Kara denied.

Sam shrugged, “You never know, they may make an except for you. Hell, if Lena and I were into that, you would definitely be our exception.”

Kara grimaced, “You and I have known each other since we were kids and we were raised as sisters. That would be very incestuous.”

Sam scoffed, “You and Lucy grew up together too, and you dated. How is that not incestuous?”

“We never considered ourselves sisters, we were simply best friends,” Kara argued back.

Sam dropped the conversation, “Wanna order pizza later and binge watch Netflix?”

Kara grinned, “Now you are speaking my language. This is the calm before the mom storm.”

“I can’t wait for that. Your mom is all kinds of awesome.” Sam agreed.

Kara finished her water, “That she is.”

Kara and Sam spent the rest of their day watching Netflix and making fun of all the shows they used to watch when they were younger. Pizza was ordered and the two women enjoyed their night, but Kara couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss on her cheek from Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara had lunch (awww).
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think by dropping a comment down below.


	4. Red Red Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Maggie about her lunch date with Kara. Later Alex invites Kara over for ladies night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Friday...I do have a new chapter for you though. I think this is a pretty fun chapter but who knows. Thank you for every comment, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, etc. You all are awesome.

_Red, red wine, stay close to me_ __

_Don't let me be alone_ __

_It's tearing apart_ __

_My blue, blue heart_

_Red Red Wine- UB40_

 

 

Alex entered the house and was immediately greeted by Maggie. She had an expectant smile on her face as if she was waiting for Alex to spill all the details about her lunch with, Kara.

“I thought you would still be at work.” Alex greeted her girlfriend.

Maggie shook her head, “I took the rest of the day off. I wanted to see how you were doing after your lunch with Kara.”

Alex took her jacket off and put it on the coat rack, “This could have waited until you got home you know. Having lunch with Kara is not the end of the world.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to wait. Can you blame me?” Maggie took Alex’s hand and led her to the living room, “Sit. I want details.”

Alex sat down on the couch, “I met her at Noonan’s. We made small talk about the current events in our lives. Kara wasted no time pulling out the big guns. She started asking the heavy questions. I felt as if I was being interrogated. I was half expecting for a black ops group to torture me.”

Maggie, “There was no black ops team? What did you tell her? About your staying away?”

Alex sighed, “I explained that I wanted and needed independence and that Kara needed her independence because the relationship was almost unhealthy. I also explained to her that people thought, I was inappropriate with Kara because we spent so much time together. I needed to put some distance between us.”

“How did she take it?” Maggie asked.

“She took the explanation well. Kara was genuinely surprised when I told her about the inappropriate part. Why do people think that when a person takes an interest in a younger person, it’s sexual?” Alex wondered out loud.

Maggie shrugged, “Times have changed, Alex. So what happened after that? Did you two make up?”

“She forgave me and told me that I had to earn her trust back. I told Kara that I would do whatever it takes and that I may screw up, but she can’t hold it against me. She agreed, and then we went out for ice cream.” Alex continued. She had to admit that she enjoyed spending the afternoon with, Kara. She didn’t want it to end, but thanks to her ducklings, she couldn’t even do that.

“What happened after ice cream?” Maggie questioned.

“I got a call to come into the lab, unfortunately, one of my little ducklings mixed up some of the solutions. I had to go in there and correct them, which wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. I kissed Kara on the cheek and then I left.” Alex shrugged it off.

Maggie gasped, “You kissed, Kara? How did she react? Did you think about it or did it just happen?” She asked.

Alex smiled, “She didn’t hit me that’s for sure. I think she was just as shocked as I was. I didn’t do it on purpose; it was reflexive. I used to kiss her on the cheek before I left. I guess old habits die hard.”

“That’s a huge step for you, Danvers. Are you going to get together again?”

“We made plans to get together, and Kara suggested that you come along next time,” Alex replied.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Really? She suggested that I come along?” She could not believe her ears.

Alex laughed at her girlfriend’s reaction, “Yeah, she suggested it, it surprised me too. Kara had said that since we were together, it was only fair that she got to know you too. You are an important part of my life, and I want you two to get along. Then maybe, just maybe the two of you can establish a friendship of your own.” She suggested.

Maggie breathed deeply, “I would like that. I want us to get along and be friends for you. I don’t want to be seen as the one who took you away. I would like to get to know Kara properly, and maybe she could eventually forgive me as well.”

“Forgive you for what? You did nothing wrong?” Alex asked.

“For keeping you away,” Maggie answered.

Alex wrapped her arms around, Maggie, “You didn’t keep me away. I kept me away, and everything will work out. Kara had forgiven me, and she will surely forgive you too. Have faith in her. I may have been absent from her life for a few years, but I still know Kara.” She kissed her girlfriend on top of her head.

Maggie sighed in contentment, “I know. So when are we going to get together?”

“Well, there is always before Thanksgiving or after Thanksgiving, when we come back from Midvale.”

“Let’s do it before we leave for Midvale. I don’t want to wait.” Maggie told her.

Alex reached on the table and picked up her phone, “I’ll text Kara and see if Tuesday is good for her.” She sent a text to Kara and put her phone back on the table.

A few minutes later, Alex’s phone chimed, and she picked it up off the table, “Kara said ‘Tuesday is good.’ Her mom is going to be coming in on Wednesday.” She read the message out loud.

“Didn’t I meet Kara’s mom?” Maggie asked.

“No, you met her mom’s twin sister Astra,” Alex answered trying to remember if Maggie met Alura or not.

“Oh, okay.”

Alex sighed, “Yeah, I was confused at first, but when Kara explained to me it was easy to tell the two of them apart.”

“What is Kara’s mom like?”

Alex smiled fondly, “She is charming and very protective of Kara. Alura is very respectful of Kara’s choices even if she may not agree with them. You would love her, and I am sure she would love you too.”

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“I know so.” She kissed Maggie on the temple.

“We are Jaimie free, so I think we have some time to make up for,” Maggie replied slyly.

Alex smirked, “I like the way you think.” She got off the couch and pulled Maggie with her. They walked the short distance to the stairs and disappeared into their bedroom.

_RKWRKW_

Kara and Sam were in the middle of watching The Vampire Diaries when her phone started chiming. She picked it up and saw that there was a message from Alex. Kara unlocked her phone and saw that Alex wanted to get together with, Maggie.

“Who is it from? Is it from, Alex?” Sam asked.

Kara showed her the message, “Yeah, she wanted to see when will be a good time for us to get together with Maggie.”

Sam perked up, “What are you going to say? Are you going to go?”

“Yeah, I did suggest that the three of us could get together. It would be rude of me not to follow through.” Kara replied coolly. It’s not like she’s meeting with the president of the United States, it was meeting Alex and Maggie.

“I know. What day should I choose?” Kara asked.

“Your mom is coming Wednesday, and you mentioned that they were going to see her parents in Midvale. Why not Tuesday?” Sam suggested. She thought the sooner they met, the better it would be.

Kara sent back a text letting Alex know that Tuesday would be good for them to get together. She would have their meeting out of the way, and she can focus on her mom’s visit and Thanksgiving.

“Did you text her back?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. I told Alex Tuesday, and she agreed. I hope our meeting doesn’t reach a snag. Why did I suggest that we include Maggie? She was the one who took Alex away.” Kara griped.

Sam laughed, “She did not take Alex away. They met and fell in love; she didn’t take her away from you. She was states away, and Alex was no longer yours anymore. Besides, Alex is her own person and not a possession.”

Kara knew that she was unreasonable, but in a small part of her mind, Alex would always be hers. She was not sorry one bit about that though, but she pushed those thoughts away.

“I hear you.”

“Sure you do.”

It was three hours later when Kara and Sam finished watching Vampire Diaries. The sun had set, and Kara was growing hungry again. Sam was preparing to meet Lena at her apartment for dinner, which left Kara to her own devices.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to cancel with Lena tonight? I don’t want to leave you by yourself.” Sam asked before she left the apartment. Kara liked her solitude, but sometimes she worried for her friend.

Kara gave her friend a reassuring smile, “Yeah, I’ll be okay. I am going to watch a lot of cheesy 80’s cartoons and probably order Chinese. Go and spend the night with your girlfriend. I don’t need a babysitter.”

Sam kissed Kara on the cheek, “Alright, enjoy your alone time.” She opened the door and left.

Kara sighed and got up to grab the menu to the local Chinese restaurant. She was about to place an order when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alex. Kara was curious as to why the hell Alex was calling her at 7:30 p.m.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kara. I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but Maggie and I were wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and hang out with us.” Alex requested.

Kara’s heart was racing at the implication before she knew what happened, “You’re not interrupting anything. I’ll be able to make it over. Is there some pressing reason as to why were are meeting now and not Tuesday?” She replied before her brain could catch up to her mouth.

Alex laughed bemusedly, “We can still hang out on Tuesday, but why wait until then, when we can do it now? We can order your favorite and have ladies’ night.”

“Do you need me to bring anything?” Kara asked.

“Just bring yourself,” Maggie answered in the background.

Kara laughed, “Did Maggie have anything to drink?” She asked.

“No, I did not, not yet at least,” Maggie answered.

Alex laughed, “Are you coming over?”

“I’ll be over in ten minutes.” Kara hung up the phone. She went into her room to find something comfortable to put on. Kara opted for a pair of Aeropostale sweatpants, the matching shirt, followed by the hoodie. She knew she probably looked like the epitome of basic white girl, but she wanted comfortable. Kara exited the apartment making sure that she had her phone and her charger. She locked the door and exited out the apartment building, and headed to her car.

Her mind was full of thoughts. On one hand, she was happy about spending the evening with Alex and Maggie, but on the other, she didn’t know how to act around Maggie. They’ve only had a few exchanged with each other, and if her butterflies were any indication, then yeah she would be screwed.

Kara parked her car in front of Alex and Maggie’s townhome and turned off the engine. She took a couple of deep breaths and exited the vehicle. Kara made sure that she had her keys, her phone, charger, and her wallet. She made her way up to the house and rang the doorbell, like the first time, she was rocking back and forth on the ball of her heels. Her stomach had a huge knot in it, and it felt like she was going to throw up at any minute.

The door opened, and Alex appeared looking as comfortable as ever in a pair of green pajama pants, with a green camo t-shirt. Kara thought she looked good and was taken back to that moment when she was nine, and Alex had stayed the night because her parents would be home late. She had on a pair of gray pajama pants and a grey camo shirt.

“Come on in. We’re waiting for you.” Alex greeted Kara at the door.

Kara smiled, “Thanks for inviting me.” She entered the house, “Where is Maggie?”

“She is down in the basement getting a couple of bottles of wine. We ordered Thai food and an order of potstickers from Wong Foos. Is that okay with you?” Alex asked as she closed the door behind Kara.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Where can I put my keys?” Kara asked holding on to her keys.

“On the small table next to the door or you can use the key hook on the wall.” Alex pointed to the key holder mounted on the wall.

Kara put her keys on the rack, “There is that.”

Maggie came into the hallway carrying two bottles of wine, “I have a merlot and a Moscato. I wasn’t sure which one to choose. So I got both, I don’t know if you drink red or white.” She held up both bottles.

“Red is fine for now,” Kara responded. She followed behind Alex and Maggie into the living room, which looked like pillows had exploded all over the place.

“I like the ambiance, but what exactly are you going for with all these pillows, and candles?” Kara asked looking around the living room.

Maggie pointed at Alex, “Blame her for that. She was feeling a little nostalgic, from when you were younger, and the two of you used to turn the living room into your own little fort, to watch movies.”

Kara blushed, “That’s sweet. I forgot all about that. You remembered it?” She looked at Alex.

Alex blushed, “Yes. We used to have great talks, and I figured that the three of us, could have a nice talk here and have some food. We can get all of the heaviness out of the way before we get together on Tuesday. You’re one of my favorite people, Kara and Maggie is one of my favorite people too. I want the two most important people in my life to get along.”

Maggie looked at Kara, “I want to get to know you, Kara and talk with you. You mean a lot to Alex, and you two have a history together. I was hoping that maybe, I could have a positive part in your story. Our history doesn’t go back as far as yours and Alex’s, but we do have two years full of history. Plus, I want you to get to know me, so you no longer hate me.”

Kara joined Alex and Maggie on the floor, “I don’t hate you, Maggie. I never hated you. I was the main girl in Alex’s life, then she goes off to college, and comes back with an equally hot girlfriend. She came back like ‘new girlfriend, new life, who dis?’”

Alex and Maggie laughed at Kara’s response. Alex opened the bottle of red wine and poured three glasses half full. The three women reached for their respective glasses.

“When you put it like that, you make me sound like a complete and total asshole, Kara.” Alex took a sip of her wine.

“At the time, you were kind of one because 1. You left me, 2. You never came home, and 3. Your girlfriend didn’t like me.” Kara answered.

Maggie shook her head, “I didn’t hate you, Kara. If anything, I was jealous of you.” She admitted, taking a small sip of her wine.

Kara gave her an ‘Are you serious?’ look, “Jealous of me, why? I was seventeen years old. I was nothing to be jealous about.”

“Yeah, you were because you were the only person that Alex would talk about with so much adoration. You had a part of her that even I can’t touch.” Maggie replied.

Kara looked at Alex, “Is she for real?” She asked in disbelief.

Alex crinkled her nose, “Yes, but if we are going to be spilling the tea. Then I should tell you that Maggie was a little obsessed with you, even before she met you.”

Kara sipped her wine, “Seriously? Why?”

Maggie shrugged, “Call it curiosity. I wanted to know about the girl who had Alex’s heart.”

Kara could not believe what she was hearing, Alex had cared for her a lot, and then Maggie was kind of obsessed with her. She didn’t know what to make of this information. Kara could admit that she did a Google search for Maggie and tried to learn something, anything about her.

“That’s not at all creepy. I don’t know if I should feel flattered or weirded out.” Kara admitted.

Maggie grimaced, “It wasn’t in a sexual way, that would be a little weird.”

“That was not the thought that popped into my head, but thank you for letting me know.”

The doorbell rang, and Alex got up to answer it. Kara assumed it was the food and when Alex came back with the bag that let Kara know that is was the food. She could smell the potstickers in the bag, and her mouth was watering.

“I come bringing food,” Alex announced as she put the food on the table.

Kara rubbed her hands together, “Yes!”

“Kara loves her food. She can really eat.” Alex teased.

“I have to see this.” Maggie looked at Kara in mild disbelief.

Kara grinned, “Watch me.”

Alex smirked, “Wanna place a wager on it?”

Maggie returned Alex’s smirk, “What’s on the line?” She challenged.

Alex thought for a minute, “If I win, then you and Kara will spend Tuesday together by yourselves. And if you win, then Kara will tell you some embarrassing stories about me.”

“Oh, you are on, Danvers.” Maggie gladly took that bet, anything to hear stories about Alex when she was younger.

Maggie dished out the food and placed a large container of potstickers in front of Kara. Kara took the container and opened it up, breathing deeply, enjoying the scent of the dumplings. She sent a sly grin over to Alex to let her know that she would be winning her bet.

They started eating as Maggie told stories about her childhood and how her father was a gigantic asshole. Alex and Kara told stories about their adventures as children, some of them were edited for posterity purposes.

Kara finished eating all of her potstickers, much to Maggie’s chagrin, “Finished them all. It looks like Alex won.”

Maggie dropped her fork, “Oh, come on!”

Alex laughed hysterically, “Looks like you and Kara will be spending the day together.”

Kara shrugged, “I see no problem with that.” She poured herself another glass of wine.

“I have no problem with it either, Kara. It looks like you and I will be getting to know each other.”

“It looks like we will be. I’m pretty sure you know all about me from, Alex.” Kara stated.

Maggie nodded in agreement, “Yes, but I want to learn about you, from you. There is a difference.”

Kara felt the heat creeping up her neck and making its way to her cheeks, “True.”

Alex pushed her food to the center of the table, “I think I’ve eaten way too much.” She finished off her glass of wine.

“Same.” Maggie pushed her plate away, “We finished with the red. Wanna start with the white?”

Kara felt a little buzz from the two glasses of red wine she had, “Do you think it would be wise to mix wine colors like that? I was always told to stick to what you had before.” She asked. Lena had told her mixing wine is the same as mixing alcohols.

“I think we should stick with the red, or we will be dealing with a hell of a hangover in the morning.” Alex shared her thoughts out loud.

Maggie stood up, “I think there is another bottle of red in the kitchen cabinet. I’m going to go get it.”

Kara watched Maggie leave the living room leaving her and Alex alone. The wine was having a small effect on her, but not too much.

“Are you having an alright night tonight? I know this was last minute.” Alex decided to check in with her.

“I’m enjoying myself. It beats being at home by yourself when your best friend is out spending the night with her girlfriend.” Kara ranted.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “You sound a little bitter there, Kara.”

Kara frowned, “I’m not bitter.”

Maggie came back with a bottle of wine, “Bitter about what?” She sat down next to Alex.

“Kara is ranting about Sam and Lena,” Alex answered her lover's question.

“Well, if they are spending time with each other, then you should feel free to come hang out with is,” Maggie suggested as she poured more wine into their glasses.

Kara traced her finger around the top of her glass, “I don’t want to be the third wheel. Trust me; it’s not the best place to be.”

Alex smiled sympathetically, “You wouldn’t be a third wheel, you will simply be Kara.”

“If you’re into it then maybe, you can be in a relationship with us, that way you’ll never be a third wheel.” Maggie blurted out.

Kara looked at Maggie as if she grown a second head, “Um, what now?” She was sure she didn’t hear right.

Alex laughed nervously, “It was a joke, Kara.”

Kara did not look convinced because Maggie delivered that line with seriousness, “Right?” She drunk her wine.

Maggie didn’t say a word and continued drinking her wine. After a few more glasses, Kara called it quits; she was feeling more than a little buzzed. She knew that she would not be able to drive home in this condition.

“We should really clean this up,” Alex suggested.

Kara agreed, “Yeah, we should.”

“There will be no driving for you tonight, Kara. You will have to stay the night.” Maggie told her as she got up to help clean up.

Kara did not protest, “I wouldn’t drive home anyway. I’m completely and totally buzzed.”

Alex agreed, “Yes, it wouldn’t be the responsible thing to do. I don’t want your mom giving us hell because we let you drive while buzzed.”

“Please don’t bring my mom into this,” Kara whined.

Between the three of them, they were able to set the living room back to rights. Kara checked her phone and saw that she had a couple of texts from Sam. She texts Sam back letting her friend know that she was okay and she was safe. Once she sent the text message, she put her phone back down.

“I’ll lend you some pajamas to put in for the night, and you can sleep in the other guest room,” Alex told Kara.

Kara smiled gratefully, “That would be appreciated. These clothes may be comfortable, but I do not want to sleep in them. I don’t have a toothbrush or anything else here.”

“We have a spare toothbrush and toothpaste in the linen closet. I’ll show you where it is.” Maggie offered.

“Sure.” Kara readily agreed.

Kara followed Maggie upstairs, again, trying to look anywhere except at her ass. Those pants that she had on did wonders for her figure. She stepped aside while Maggie opened the door to the linen closet.

“Here is the toothbrush and toothpaste. Make yourself at home, and the other guestroom is right here.” She pointed to a room that is next door to Alex and Maggie’s bedroom.

Kara swallowed, “Thank you.”

“Alex will bring you pajamas. Good night, Kara.” She kissed her cheek.

Kara’s eyes widened in shock, and her heart felt like it was going to jump out her chest, “G—good night, Maggie.” She went into the guest room and closed the door. Kara realized that Maggie Sawyer had just kissed her on the cheek, the same cheek that Alex had kissed her on earlier that day. Kara felt like she had stepped into the 7th circle of hell, and it’s going to take a while before she could probably get to heaven.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, “Kara? I brought you something to sleep in.”

“Come in,” Kara called out to Alex.

Kara watched with a baited breath when the doorknob turned, and the door opened. Alex was still in the same lounge clothes that she was in earlier. She deduced that those must be Alex’s pajamas.

Alex entered the room, “We’re the same height, so I know you can wear these.” She handed the clothes to Kara.

“Thank you.”

“Well, okay then. I’m going to leave you to it. Thank you for coming tonight, it was fun.” Alex mentioned with a smile.

“Yeah, again thank you for inviting me. Maggie kissed me on the cheek.” Kara blurted out.

Alex tried not to laugh, “I know. She told me that you freaked out.”

Kara sighed, “It was unexpected. I chalked it up to the wine she had.”

“Or she could genuinely like you, Kara. What’s not to like? Do you need anything?” Alex asked.

“No, I’m good. Thank you, Alex.” Kara replied.

Alex smiled, “Good night, Kara.” She left the room closing the door behind her.

Kara began to strip and put on the clothes that Alex had offered her. She put her clothes on a chair in the corner and got into the bed. Kara turned the lamp off and hoped that she didn’t have a hangover in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to get the song stuck in your head! #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Why Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after ladies night. Will Maggie remember what she said to Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has shown this story some love. It's a little different from what I am used to or what you're used to from me, but why not step into something new. Thank you for every comment, kudo, bookmark, subscription, etc. This story is going to be journey because of Kara and Alex's complicated relationship. As the story goes on you'll get an understanding of their relationship. This chapter is the beginning.
> 
> I know it's not Friday, but I figured everyone needs a little pick me up, and some laughter.
> 
> visit me on tumblr @alexdanvershasmyheart.

_Why not_ __  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

_Why Not~ Hillary Duff_

 

 

Kara woke up with a slight hangover, but it wasn’t that unbearable. She reached over to the night table to get her glasses, and she felt a bottle of water and two pills waiting for her. Kara sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Either Alex or Maggie brought her some water and Tylenol. She popped the pills into her mouth and took a big gulp of water the liquid felt so good to her parched mouth. Kara finished the bottle of water and put it back on the night table. Her phone kept chiming over and over again having had enough Kara picked up the phone and saw she had three text messages from Sam, a missed call and a voicemail from her mother. Kara decided to ignore them for the time being, right now she had more pressing matters to attend to, and that would be her bladder. Kara decided to leave the warmth of her bed and head to the bathroom. She opened the door and made her way to the bathroom. The smell of breakfast being prepared caused her stomach to growl. Kara quickly made her way to the bathroom and took care of her business. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom.

Kara made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen, “I’m entering the kitchen now.” She announced herself before entering.

“We’re dressed and keeping our hands to ourselves. You can enter, Kara.” Alex replied.

Kara stepped into the kitchen to see Maggie at the stove scrambling eggs, and Alex is making toast.

“Good morning.” She greeted the couple.

“Good morning, Kara. How did you sleep?” Maggie asked.

Kara leaned up against the wall, “I slept okay. Thank you for leaving the water and the medicine. I woke up with a slight hangover, but the water and pills made it much better.”

Maggie smiled, “You have Alex to thank for that. Some old habits never die hard. Can you look in the cabinet over there and get three glasses?” She asked.

Kara looked at where Maggie was pointing, “Uh yeah.” She went to the cabinet and got the three glasses and set them on the table. She expected a little weirdness this morning with Maggie, especially after her suggestion last night. Kara still couldn’t believe Maggie suggested that she entered into a relationship with them.

“Maggie is a vegetarian, so we have eggs, toast, and fresh fruit,” Alex mentioned.

Kara had a feeling that Maggie was a vegetarian based on all the vegetables in the refrigerator, “That’s okay with me.”

“Go sit down and I’ll bring your plate to you.” Alex pointed to the table.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’m twenty, not ten. Or did you forget?” She asked as she sat down at the table.

Alex shook her head, “I did not forget. I know you’re an adult and I wasn’t trying to tell you what to do.” She defended herself.

“Sorry.” Kara apologized.

“Pay no attention to, Alex. She is an ass this morning.” Maggie put a plate in front of Kara.

“I rarely do, it just depends,” Kara smirked.

Maggie laughed, “Wow, Danvers. How were you able to deal with so much sass?”

Alex snickered, “That is a secret, I will take with me to my grave.” She brought the orange juice to the table.

“Maybe, Kara will tell me.”

Kara shook her head, “I don’t even know what Alex is talking about. I couldn’t tell you.”

Kara watched as Maggie and Alex sat down at the table. They were so in sync that is was hard to tell where one began and the other one ended. She noticed the same thing with Lena and Sam it was a little strange considering her and Lucy had it but not really. Everything was so confusing to her.

“About last night.” Maggie started.

Kara smirked, “Oh when you suggested that I enter into a relationship with you and Alex  and if I was into it.”

Alex hid her smile behind her coffee cup. She had told Maggie that Kara was going to have a remark about her comment. Alex didn’t say anything as she watched Maggie squirm in the hot seat.

“About that. I’m sorry, Kara. I shouldn’t have been so bold with you. It was disrespectful, and I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I respect you as a person and would never do anything that would put you in a place of uncomfortableness.” Maggie apologized. The idea had popped into her head, but she didn’t mean to voice it out loud.

“I was not uncomfortable at all, it caught me off guard. Thank you for apologizing and respecting me as a person. I know you meant well by that remark, we all say things, that we’re thinking. The offer as tempting as it was, I’m going to have to pass right now.” Kara replied having thought about what she wanted to say.

“Oh,” Alex said softly.

Kara cleared her throat, “I’m not saying no. I’m saying not at this moment. Alex and I are starting to reconnect again, and you and I are getting to know each other. It’s a little too soon to be jumping into something.”

Maggie laughed amusedly, “I wasn’t talking about now, Kara. I was talking about later, once we are used to each other. I’m not one to jump into a relationship with someone I just met.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “So wait, you are into _that_?” She asked completely surprised.

Alex looked at Kara, “Into what?”

“Polyamory?” Kara asked as if it was common knowledge.

Maggie chuckled, “We are not into that per se, but we will make an exception for the right woman.”

Kara’s mind was spinning with this information. She could not believe that Alex was into that, let alone Maggie. This lets Kara know that she did not know Alex anymore, that she is an entirely different person than what she remembered. Kara would have to get to know the adult version of Alex and now Maggie.

“Right.” Kara shoved a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

“You’re not weirded out by this are you?” Maggie asked. The detective could sense that Kara may be a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m not. Have you two ever been with another woman at the same time?” She couldn’t believe she asked that question.

“Yeah, it was a one-time thing, and it never happened again,” Alex answered honestly.

“Why not?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “We haven’t found anyone that we were both into or who is into the both of us. So, one-time thing.” She explained.

“This is all interesting. Does that mean you are both interested in me?” Kara asked trying to make sense of all of this. All she wanted was to have a nice breakfast, not have this conversation, at least not yet.

“Yes.” Maggie and Alex answered at the same time, before giving Kara a reassuring smile.

“But, we’re going to take our time with this. You mentioned that you are trying to reconnect with me and get to know, Maggie. We’re friends first and foremost.” Alex smiled warmly at Kara.

Kara laughed nervously, “It’s kind of funny that you brought this up. Sam and I had this exact conversation yesterday.”

“You did? What brought that conversation on?” Maggie asked.

“We were talking about something, and a conversation happened. No big story there.” Kara tried to brush off the conversation. Some things need to be kept to herself.

Alex grinned, “She’ll tell us eventually. Keeping a secret, it not one of Kara’s strong suits.”

“I can keep a secret.” Kara objected.

Alex shook her head, “No you can’t.” She quickly disagreed.

“I’m not that girl anymore, Alex. You have a lot to learn about me.” Kara protested.

Maggie hid her laughter behind a piece of toast, “I swear you two are like that little old married couple.” She mumbled, with a mouthful of toast.

“Well, you want to be a part of this little old married couple.” Kara sassed back.

Alex nearly choked on her juice, “She’s got you there.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Yeah, okay. This is why we take it slow and get to know Kara the adult Kara and not the ten-year-old you remember, Alex or the seventeen-year-old, I remember.” She explained.

“Time to move on from the past and move into the present.” Kara suggested, “Thank you for breakfast by the way.” She decided to change the subject.

“Not a problem. We have to show you good hospitality. Do you have plans for today?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Not that I know of. I have to text Sam to see if she is spending the day with Lena or if she is going to come home.” She was 100% sure that Sam would be with Lena.

“If Sam is with Lena, then why don’t you hang out with us today, we don’t have any plans. Maybe you can head home and get some clothes, so you can stay over.” Alex suggested.

Kara was trying to figure out what they were playing at. Sure she would like to spend the day with Alex and Maggie, but staying the night again, that was questionable. Then again, it would beat being home by herself, so it works.

“Yeah, it will give us a chance to get to know each other, and you can tell me embarrassing stories about Alex.” Maggie teased.

Kara thought about it for a moment, “I’ll spend the day with you two. I will not tell embarrassing stories about Alex. She knows entirely too much about me, and she would probably kill me in my sleep.”

“I wouldn’t do that. Your mom will kick my ass five ways from Sunday, and don’t get me started on Astra.” Alex stopped herself before she went on a full rant.

“Yeah, Aunt Astra will probably hunt you down, and actually kill you.” Kara agreed.

Breakfast was over, and the trio worked together to go clean up the kitchen. Kara ran upstairs to get her phone and to change into her clothes. She would take a shower when she got to her place. She sent out a quick text to Sam asking her about her plans, and of course, she was right, Sam was spending the night with Lena again and would be home on Monday. She texts back letting Sam know that she will be with Alex and Maggie for the evening, again. Sam text back immediately with ‘get it, girl.' Kara shook her head and made up the bed, folded up the pajama’s and put them on the bed.

Kara made her way downstairs and saw that Alex and Maggie were having a quiet conversation, “I’m going to head home, take a shower, and I’ll be back.”

“Okay. What time should we expect you to come back?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. It depends on when you want me to come back. I mean you two might want to talk or have sex. I don’t know.”

Alex shook her head. Kara was such a nerd, “We don’t have sex all the time. We do other things as well.” She looked at Maggie, “When should Kara come back?”

Maggie looked at Kara, “Whenever you finish taking care of what you need to take care of at your place.”

Kara shrugged, “I’m going to get going now. I’ll see you later.” She exited the kitchen and went to grab her keys, before leaving the house. Kara was able to breathe easy while her mind tried to comprehend, what just happened in there. She unlocked her car and got into it and left. Kara couldn’t contain her happiness.

_RKWRKW_

Alex and Maggie watched as Kara left the house leaving them alone for a little bit. The two women looked at each other and smiled. Maggie closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Alex before pecking her lips quickly.

“Do you think I came on too strong with Kara?” Maggie asked.

Alex smirked, “Maybe, a little.” She pushed her thumb and index finger together, “But at least you were clear about your intentions. However, blunt they were.”

“At least I had the balls to say what I wanted, unlike you.”

“She rejected your idea, Maggie. Why aren’t you upset about it?” Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head, sometimes she didn’t understand her girlfriend, “Were you not listening to the conversation? Kara did not reject us; she said ‘not right now’ which translates to later. She had valid points, we are getting to know each other, and you two need to get back to where you used to be. That is why Kara said that being friends right now is what she wants.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “You didn’t have to explain this to me like I am a child. No more jokes about a threesome, okay? You don’t want Kara to think that we want to get into her pants, that is the furthest thing from my mind. I have to get back into her good graces, and your shenanigans are not helping any.”

Maggie let Alex go, “My shenanigans is what got Kara coming back over today and staying the night again. So, it means Maggie Sawyer: 1 and Alex Danvers: 0.” She teased.

“Au contraire, you are spending Tuesday with her, so that means you have a lot to work for too. After all, you’re the one who took me away, according to Kara.” Alex smirked, “You have to get in her good graces also.”

Maggie grinned, “I think I could get in her good graces with no problem, you committed a huge sin, and mine was just a tiny one. So I have a better chance to get back in her good graces than you do.” She pulled Alex towards the stairs.

Alex allowed herself to be pulled, “Says you. Wanna bet?”

Maggie laughed, “I thought we grew out of that.”

“We did, but last night brought us back again. Do you wanna take it or not?” Alex asked as she climbed the stairs.

“What is the bet and I’ll decide if I’ll take it or not.” The detective agreed. She loved these little side bets, it took her back to the beginning of their relationship.

“If I win, then you will have to do whatever I say for a full two months,” Alex stated while pulling Maggie into the bedroom.

Maggie scoffed, “That’s lame, Danvers, even by your standards but I’ll accept. If I win, then you will have to become vegetarian.” She countered Alex’s bet with a smirk. Maggie knew that Alex had to have her bacon, and chicken and all that other good stuff.

Alex pushed Maggie down on the bed and climbed on top of her, “Dirty pool, Maggie, but I’ll take your bet.” She smiled serenely before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

“You know; Kara could be back at any minute,” Maggie whispered against her girlfriend’s lips.

“Mmm, I know.” She kissed Maggie again, “You were the one who brought me up here.” Alex licked Maggie’s bottom lip before nipping at it.

Maggie’s hands started playing with the hem of Alex’s shirt, “I know, but my intentions were not this.”

Alex pulled back, “Then what was it?”

“To get dressed, you perv.” Maggie squeezed Alex’s hips lightly.

Alex climbed off of her lover, “You get a girl all excited. And then you twat block me.”

Maggie sat up, “What part of Kara coming back don’t you understand? I don’t want to start something and then have her interrupt. We do not even know how she feels about sex or if she’s had sex before. Relax, Danvers, Kara is not going anywhere.”

Alex flopped back on the bed, “I know, but a small part of me feels like I will lose her again. I don’t want to lose her. Call me selfish, but I missed her, and I want to get her back.” A lone tear trailed down her cheek.

Maggie sighed and turned to face Alex, “It’s not selfish, Alex. I told you that. You and Kara had something special, then life happened, and you two split up. Stop dwelling on the past and concentrate on the here and now. Kara is in your life right now, and I know you want to atone for your past transgressions, but don’t let that stop you from enjoying Kara now. Look at the steps you two have made in the course of a few days. You had lunch with her, she came over last night, stayed over, and had breakfast. That’s a lot of fucking progress if you ask me.” She brushed a few strands of hair out of Alex’s face.

Alex sighed, “I know. You know how I get sometimes.”

“Yeah, you live in your own head. You have to get out of it babe, or you will miss what’s going on around you. And right now, you have Kara.” Maggie tried to reassure her girlfriend with a smile.

“You’re right. I do have Kara, well we have her.” Alex readily agreed. She’s spent so much time dwelling on little Kara, that she needed to focus on adult Kara. Kara may have still been that hurt little girl underneath, but she was still a woman, and she needs to find a way to heal them both at the same time.

“That’s right we do. Get dressed; we don’t know what time Kara will be coming back.” Maggie got off the bed.

“If she will come back,” Alex mumbled under her breath.

_RKWRKW_

Kara entered her apartment and saw that Sam was there much to her surprise. She was supposed to be with Lena.

“Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Lena?” She asked as she put her bag on the table.

Sam smiled, “I’ll be going back there in a little bit. I came home because you sounded frantic on the phone. So, I wanted to come over and see if you were alright. After our last text and I didn’t hear from you. I thought something happened.”

Kara sighed and sat down at the table, “Nothing happened. I’m trying to process what the hell happened last night. Remember that conversation about Alex and Maggie being into, that?”

“Yeah, I remember. Are Alex and Maggie into, that?” Sam asked.

“Not really, but they will make an exception for the right woman. They tried with one woman, but she was not interested in dating both of them. I guess she was a one-woman lady. Anyways, last night we had wine and Maggie came out and said, ‘you should be in a relationship with us,' like it was the most casual thing in the world.” Kara explained still trying to wrap her head around that comment.

Sam was grinning from ear to ear, “You are in girl. What did you say?”

Kara fiddled with her glasses, “I told them I would have to pass right now. Alex and I are reconnecting, and Maggie and I are getting to know each other. As appealing as it sounds, we’re not ready to go there yet. I’m not ready to go there yet, maybe after some time has passed.” She explained.

Kara had thought about it long and hard. She liked Alex and Maggie, yes but they are not on a level playing field. Yes, being with Alex is something that she would dream about when she was younger, but she’s an adult now, and have to approach the situation as such.

“If that is the case, then why are you spending the day with them and spending the night, again?” Sam asked curiously. Sure it’s about reconnecting with Alex and getting to know Maggie, but she had a feeling that it could be something different. Sam was happy for her friend she saw what her relationship with Lucy was like, and she did not want her friend to go through that again.

“I enjoy their company, believe it or not, they’re fun. Besides, I need other people to be around, besides you, Lena, and a few of our schoolmates. I love you both, but sometimes, I feel like a third wheel so.” She trailed off not wanting to offend her friend.

Sam chuckled, “I’m not offended at all. It’s good that you, Alex, and Maggie are getting together. Especially, you and Alex, because of the huge ass crush you had on her. I saw how much her leaving hurt you. And I saw how upset you were when Alex showed up with Maggie at our graduation.”

Kara laughed, “I was pretty pissed. She chose that moment to come back with a new girlfriend. I’m sure she was unaware of how much I loved her. I was jealous, and I lashed out at them both. I am sure I surprised everyone with those colorful words I said.”

Sam laughed along with Kara, “Why do you have to be such a bitch? You left, and you came back with a new girlfriend? You were gone for almost eight years, and you choose now to come back? Fuck off you and your girlfriend.” She tried her best to imitate Kara, “You were vicious.”

Kara remembered that moment, she was at her graduation party, and Alex came over to talk to her. That was the first time she had seen her in eight years, and Kara couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. Kara remembered Alex with long brunette hair, now her hair was cut into a bob type shape, and instead of the brunette color she was used to, she was an auburn color. Kara felt that it suited her. The dress Alex had on was knee length and black, it was kind of flowy, but to her she was beautiful. Alex had come over to talk to her, with Maggie in tow and she was beautiful, deep brown eyes, long wavy, brunette hair, and olive skin. It all went to hell from there when Alex tried to talk to her, and she let her hurt and jealousy get in the way. She let Alex have it before walking off. When she came back out a little while later, her mom told her that Alex and Maggie had left.

“I was jealous and hurt. I didn’t know how to express myself properly just yet. You comforted me that night.” Kara recalled fondly.

Sam nodded, “I did. I will always be here for you, Kara. If Alex or Maggie do anything out of line, I will have their heads.”

Kara laughed, “Thank you for that. I need to get a shower and get my clothes together and head back over. I don’t want them to think that they scared me off.”

“I need to get a few things, anyway while I’m here too. Did they scare you off?” Sam asked.

Kara smiled like the cat who ate the cream, “No, if anything it made me fearless.”

Sam shook her head at her friend's cheesiness, “Okay, Ms. Fearless. Enjoy your day with Maggie and Alex. I want details.”

Kara snickered, “I make no promises. There may not be details to tell.” She said in parting as she went into her room.

She went into her room and gathered up what she wanted to take over to Alex and Maggie’s. Once her bag was packed, Kara made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. If she was going to be with Alex and Maggie for the day, she wanted to smell good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is a Hilary Duff song! It popped up on my Spotify while I was writing this story, so...I went with it.
> 
> Maggie remembered her words
> 
> Kara being an adult about the situation
> 
> We had a moment when Kara had seen Alex again after she left for college and her reaction to Maggie
> 
> Sam being Kara's cheerleader (aww)
> 
> Drop a line to let me know what you think!
> 
> visit me on tumblr @alexdanvershasmyheart.


	6. When Kara Met Maggie (The First Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back at Alex and Maggie's, and we learn about Maggie and Kara's first meeting. a.k.a Graduation Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's another update! I posted this chapter to celebrate the fact that 'Right Kind of Wrong' is my 3rd highest subscribed to fic, behind 'Dangerous Liaisons' (Swanqueen) and 'Yes Dr. Danvers' (Kalex) *dances salsa* This is my way of saying THANK YOU!

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_ __  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
Hey Hey!

_Girlfriend~ Avril Lavigne_

 

 

Kara sent a text message to Alex letting her know that she was headed back to their place. Kara made sure she had everything she needed and told Sam she would see her on Monday. Alura would be there on Wednesday, so they needed to give their apartment a deep clean. Her mother was a stickler for cleanliness she didn’t go all ‘Mommy Dearest’ over dirt, but she was very critical about it. Kara wondered how her mother would react when she found out that she had reconnected with Alex again. She was pretty sure that her mom would be cool with it, her mom was very open-minded, and she would support Kara in anything. The drive back to Alex and Maggie’s didn’t take long, and she parked in the area she was parked the night before. Kara turned off the engine and got out of the car. She grabbed her bags and headed towards the house.

Kara didn’t even have the chance to ring the doorbell because the door was already opened, it was as if they were waiting for her.

“She opened the screen door, “I’m here.” She announced before entering. “You know; you shouldn’t leave your door opened like that,” Kara told them.

Alex laughed as she met Kara at the door, “This neighborhood is crime free, and we know everyone plus, we are officers of the law. No one will dare fuck with us.” She replied while taking Kara’s bag.

“I could have done this myself.” Kara protested.

Alex shrugged, “I know, but you are our guest, so we will show you good hospitality until you are used to being here.”

Kara closed the main door, “If you say so. Where is Maggie?”

“Upstairs getting dressed.” Alex took Kara’s bag upstairs.

Kara put her keys on the key hook and took her jacket off and put it on the coat rack in the corner. She did like their house, it was inviting and very warm, a testament to the women who live here. Kara went to the living room and sat down pulling out her phone and texting Sam right quick. She wanted to let her friend know that she arrived safely, not to worry and to enjoy her time with Lena. Her phone vibrated when Sam had sent her a message with a picture attached. Kara laughed when she saw a picture of three cats, sitting on a couch, and drinking wine.

“What’s so funny?” Alex asked.

Kara waved her phone, “A text from Sam. She is ridiculous. You look nice, do we have special plans for the day?” She asked as she took in Alex’s appearance. She had on a white and black plaid shirt, with black jeans. Kara thought she looked like a lesbians wet dream.

“It’s amazing that you and Sam were able to remain friends for as long as you have. She must be someone extraordinary.” Alex lamented sadly.

“She really is special. After…after you had left we became close, and she helped me through the rough patches of you being gone. We’ve been there for each other she’s like the sister I never had.” Kara smiled.

Alex laughed softly, “It’s good that she was there for you. Why didn’t you two ever date?” She asked. Alex always knew that Kara and Sam would become close. Kara was always close with Lucy, and when she found out that they dated, it didn’t come as a surprise. She caught them playing doctor one too many times.

“Sam and I were raised like sisters. We saw each other as sisters, and we were not into each other like that. It would have probably been seen as incest or something like that, so it was never in the cards.” Kara explained. This question would come up often when it came to her and Sam. They would make sense on paper, but they wouldn’t make sense anywhere else.

Alex nodded in agreement, “That makes a lot of sense.”

“What makes a lot of sense?” Maggie asked as she entered the living room and sat down beside Alex.

“Kara was answering my question about why she and Sam never dated? They are closer than close, but they never dated.” Alex filled her girlfriend in on the conversation.

Maggie looked thoughtful, “Why did you and Sam never date? If I remember correctly, you two were always joined at the hip, and the day of your graduation, she looked as if she was ready to kill us.” She had asked Alex about Sam and Kara, but Alex would always say, ‘I don’t know.’ And now she was going to find out.

Kara wondered if she should explain this again, but Maggie was genuinely curious about Sam. She wasn’t there like Alex was, but she was there for part of their relationship. Kara couldn’t fault Maggie for wanting to know. So, she decided to answer the question again, because she was sweet like that.

“Sam and I grew up together like sisters. We never saw ourselves as anything else, plus, we were not into each other the way that Lucy and I were into each other. Although, she did admit that if she and Lena were into polyamory, I would be their exception.” Kara shrugged. That would be so weird since she had zero attraction to Lena, except for a platonic level.

“You are quite popular, Kara. You seem to be everyone’s exception.” Alex commented.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know about that.” She really wasn’t all that special, but people see it in her.

Alex got up, “I am going to run to the store. I forgot I needed to pick up the ingredients for the paella.”

Kara and Maggie wore matching looks of confusion, “You’re making paella?” Kara asked.

Alex wiped her hands nervously on her pants, “Yes. That is where I was going when you came, Kara.” She explained.

“Since when did you decide to make paella? This is brand new information to me.” Maggie stated. Alex, never mentioned anything about paella or going to get ingredients.

Alex had to think quickly, “We were distracted in the shower, and it slipped my mind.”

Kara shuddered, “Ewww gross.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Right. Go get the ingredients, and you will be making the paella tonight, just so you know.” Maggie told Alex.

“I wouldn’t dream of trying to get out of it,” Alex replied before leaving the living room.

Alex was gone, and that left Kara and Maggie together. This was the first time that they’ve been alone together. Kara had a feeling that this was a set up by Alex to get the two of them alone.

“Do you want some wine? We can have cheese, crackers, and fruit.” Maggie asked. She was a little out of her depth here.

Kara shrugged, “That’s fine. Do you need any help?” She asked.

“Yeah, that would be fine. I have to learn your likes and dislikes. Your helping me will give me an idea.” Maggie explained. This was a part of getting to know, Kara on a personal level.

Kara stood up, “Yeah, that’ll work. I mean we're supposed to be getting to know each other.”

Maggie smiled shyly, “We are. Come along, Kara you are going to learn a little bit more about Maggie Sawyer.”

Kara returned the smile. She remembered Maggie smiling that when she first encountered her at her graduation party.

_~Flashback~_

_Kara was bubbling with excitement; she was finally a high school graduate. Four years of enduring hell, she was finally a graduate. Her mother went all out for her party, inviting all of her friends, and family. The one addition that Kara was not expecting was Alex and someone she didn’t know. Kara had spent most of the afternoon avoiding Alex at all costs. She would catch little subtle glances of her, but each time she looked over, Alex had her arm around Maggie’s waist. This made Kara see red and green, and she felt anger replacing her feeling of excitement._

_“What’s the matter, Kara? Why do you look like someone just kicked your puppy?” Sam asked putting a calming hand on Kara’s back._

_Kara rolled her eyes, “Alex and her girlfriend or whoever she is. Why did my mom even invite her? I haven’t seen nor talked to her in almost eight years, and she has the nerve to show her face, today of all days.” It’s been too long, and Alex had the nerve to show up. Her mom probably invited Alex, hoping that it would be a pleasant surprise._

_Sam looked over at the couple, “Your mom invited her because she knows how much Alex means to you. Despite it all, you still love her, and she cared enough to show up. Sure she didn’t show up times before, but she’s here now. That makes a difference right?” She loved her friend, but sometimes she could be very stubborn._

_Kara rolled her eyes, “Don’t defend her. You hate her, hate her with me!” She gestured wildly._

_“Alex didn’t do anything to me, so I can’t hate her, but I can dislike her for hurting you and bringing that bitch with her.” Sam sided with her friend, on the new girlfriend stance, but she couldn’t bring herself to hate Alex. She didn’t have a strong attachment to her as Kara did._

_“That’s much better.” Kara took a sip of her juice._

_Sam tapped Kara on her shoulder, “Don’t look now, but Alex is on her way over here to talk to you, and she is bringing her girl toy with her.”_

_Kara tried to ignore the knot that was forming in her stomach. Alex looked even more beautiful than she remembered. Gone was her long brunette hair, it was shorter, and an auburn color. Her hair looked almost red in the sunlight. The dress Alex had on accentuated her figure beautifully, it was knee length, black and flowy. Kara thought she looked like Aphrodite herself, and she felt as if her knees were going to give out on her._

_“Just breathe, Kara,” Sam whispered to her._

_Kara sighed, “I am. Why is she bringing her girl toy?” She asked. Kara had to admit that Alex’s girl toy or whatever she was to Alex was beautiful. Her deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle with every step she took. She had brunette hair, similar to what Alex had when she was younger, but the girl toy had blonde highlights in her hair. She was dressed similarly to Alex, but her dress was blue. “How fucking charming.”_

_Sam gasped not used to hearing Kara swear. Her friend would always find another word to keep from saying the actual word._

_“Hey, Sam and Kara.” Alex greeted them._

_“Hey, Alex.” Kara and Sam said at the same time, with false happiness._

_Alex smiled, “I wanted to come over and say congratulations on graduating. I know you are happy to be finished.”_

_“Yeah, I am.” Sam answered, “Who is this that you have with you?”_

_Kara kept her eyes trained on her cup to avoid looking at Alex and her the interloper. The green-eyed monster was alive and well in her. Alex was hers, and no one else is supposed to have her._

_Alex smiled, “This is my girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer.” She introduced her girlfriend, “Maggie this is Kara and Sam. Kara is the one I told you about.”_

_Maggie smiled shyly, “Hi Kara and Sam.” She looked at Kara, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Kara.”_

_“I wish the same could be said for you. I didn't even know there was a you to meet.” Kara looked at Alex, “You didn’t tell me that you had a girlfriend. Oh wait, you stopped talking to me, so I couldn’t know.” She said with a faux sweetness._

_Sam inhaled sharply, “Maggie, why don’t we step away and let these two talk.” She suggested. Sam didn’t move far though she needed to be there for her friend._

_“Yeah, that would be great.” Maggie agreed. She did not want to be in the line of fire._

_Alex sighed, “That was uncalled for Kara. What has gotten into you? This is not you.”_

_Kara rolled her eyes, “Does it matter? You’ve been out of my life for almost eight years; you don’t know who I am anymore.”_

_Alex tried to reach out to Kara but stopped, “Life got in the way, Kara. I’m sorry for being gone for so long.” She tried to apologize._

_Kara put her hands up to stop Alex from touching her, “No! You don’t get to touch me. I don’t want to hear your excuses. Why did you have to be such a bitch? You left me and came back with a new girlfriend. You were gone for almost eight years, Alex. I heard nothing from you at all. And you choose today of all days to make an appearance, and I’m supposed to welcome you with open arms.”_

_Alex sighed, “Kara, it’s not like that.” She tried to explain._

_Kara threw her hands up in exasperation, “I don’t want to hear it, Alex. You and your girlfriend can gladly fuck off.” She turned and walked away._

_“Holy shit!” Sam swore she had never seen Kara react this way._

_Maggie was speechless, “So says all of us.”_

_“I’m going to…yeah. It was nice meeting you, Maggie.” Sam waved the two women off but not before sending a death glare in both their directions._

_~End Flashback~_

“Earth to Kara.” Maggie tried to get Kara’s attention.

Kara snapped out of her thoughts, “I’m sorry. I was lost in thought. What were you asking?”

Maggie smiled, “I was asking what kind of cheese you wanted.”

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Whichever cheese you have. I pretty much like them all.”

“Okay, if you say so. Do you want to share what you were thinking about?” Maggie asked.

There was a slight pause before Kara answered, “When you and I met for the very first time.”

“Ah, your graduation party. I remember that day vividly. You were pissed off; it was kind of hot. What made you think of that?” Maggie asked cutting up the brie, “Would you mind cutting up the gouda and the Colby jack cheeses for me, Kara? There is another knife in the dishwasher.”

Kara agreed and went to the dishwasher, “To answer your question, it was your smile that reminded me of that day. It was the same smile you gave Sam and me when we first met.” She pulled the knife out of the dishwasher and went to the counter to start cutting the different variations of cheese.

“My smile caused you to go back to that moment. Why were you so pissed? I know you mentioned you were jealous, but there was something more.” Maggie looked at Kara out the corner of her eye.

Kara sighed, “I was jealous, like super jealous, because I was in love with Alex. I thought it was a little crush, but I realized that it went deeper than that.” She stopped cutting and looked at Maggie, “Then, Alex left, and I didn’t hear anything from her. I know she had her reasons, but at the time I didn’t know. When she magically appeared at my graduation with you, it made me see green. I felt that you were the reason why Alex stayed away from me. In my mind, Alex was mine, and no one else was supposed to have her. It was selfish, but to a seventeen-year-old, it didn’t register.” She finished her explanation. It felt good to finally get it off of her chest.

“I was a little taken aback by your reaction. I thought you would have been happy to see, Alex. She was nervous and very excited to see you. Alex was not going to go to your graduation, but I told her that she should because she at least owed you that. After you dismissed us and walked away, Alex was devastated. She thought you hated her and she was a mess. I’ve never seen her like that before. I tried to console her, but it was hard. Alex told me that it felt like she lost a piece of her heart.” Maggie explained how Alex felt, she wanted her girlfriend to tell Kara, but she knew Alex would not.

Kara felt guilt building up, “I didn’t think it would bother her as much.”

Maggie put a comforting hand on Kara’s, “It did, but you were seventeen, you didn’t see past your feelings. Alex loved you very much, Kara and she still does.”

Kara cocked her head to the side and knitted her eyebrows together, “Why are you telling me this?” She asked.

“I felt you should know. When I first met Alex, all she would talk about was how great you were. You were the light of her life. I felt like I was competing with you, even though, you were a kid at the time. I didn’t meet Alex, until after she finished her Ph.D. and we were working a case together. She would always talk about you and how proud she was. Alex may not have talked to you, but she kept up with everything you’ve done. She was very proud and when I went to your graduation and learned that you were valedictorian, and got accepted to almost all of the schools you applied to. It was like ‘holy shit,' how was I supposed to compete with that? You were very intimidating.” Maggie finally admitted. If she wanted to get into Kara’s good graces, then she might as well start with this.

Kara was taken back by Maggie’s confession, “Thank you for telling me this, but you really didn’t have to compete with me. You were old enough for Alex, and I was not. So the best woman got Alex.”

Maggie blushed, “No, the best women have Alex. I know you two have a lot of issues to work through but hear her out, but also give her hell.” She sent a wink in Kara’s direction.

Kara laughed, “You will learn soon that I will always give Alex hell.”

Alex and Maggie went back to cutting up cheese, fruit, vegetables, and put the crackers on a tray. Once that was done, Kara grabbed the wine glasses and the bottle of wine. The duo went back into the living room and sat down on the couch after putting the tray, wine, and glasses on the table.

“Tell me some things about you, Kara. What’s your major in school? Your favorite color? Etc.” Maggie started the conversation.

“I’m sure Alex told you some things about me already. My major is journalism, with a minor in psychology. Blue is my favorite color; everyone says it’s my color. I love to eat, and potstickers are my favorite food, along with pizza. I love looking at the stars and have a fascination with space.” Kara gave a little bit of information about herself.

Maggie was intrigued, “Why space?”

Kara shrugged, “Why not? It’s infinite, and there are a lot of stars, planets, and so much the universe could tell us. When I was growing up, I had a dream of being an astronaut. I wanted to explore Mars and a few other planets. Maybe take a visit to the Milky Way.”

“I would never place you as a space girl. Smart and beautiful.” Maggie complimented her.

Kara blushed, “Quit it. So, did you always want to be a detective?”

Maggie poured two glasses of wine, and handed one to Kara, “Yeah. I wanted to help people, so I went to the police academy, worked the Gotham beat, then transferred to the NCPD science division.”

“Tough and beautiful, Alex chose well.” Kara smiled before sipping her wine.

Maggie chuckled lowly, “I think we both did.”

Kara tried not blush at Maggie’s complement or intense stare. It should be against the law for a woman to look so beautiful. Maggie was completely make-up free, her hair in a messy ponytail, and a pair of sweatpants, with a gray NCPD police shirt.

“So, dance party,” Kara suggested.

Maggie put her glass down, “Sure, why not?” She picked up the remote and turned on the television and selected the Spotify app. Beyoncé’s ‘Single Ladies’ had just come on. The two women started dancing and trying to do their best Beyoncé moves. Kara had to admit that Maggie was kind of fun.

_RKWRKW_

Maggie was a little nervous being left alone with, Kara. She made a mental note to kill Alex later if this blew up in her face. Maggie knew that this was the starting point for her and Kara, more like a pre-game show, before they get together on Tuesday. This would have been their first time alone with each other, and this could go wonderfully or end in disaster. Maggie hoped that it went with the latter. That is when she suggested the wine, and food because Alex had told her food was the way to Kara’s heart. Give her food, and she will start talking about whatever it is that’s bothering her.

Alex was right once again; Kara opened up to her about how she felt, while they were cutting up the cheese and fruit. Maggie learned that Kara was genuinely hurt by Alex coming back with her, and to hear it in her voice, broke her heart. She made sure to make it up to Kara in any way she knew how. Maggie was a little taken aback when Kara had suggested a dance party, she hasn’t had one of those in forever, but here she was dancing and singing along with Kara. She also learned that Kara was a great dancer and she could sing too. There was a lot more to Kara than meets the eye. Maggie had to admit like Alex; Kara was the total package, mixed with pure sunshine and a little bit of a volcano.

“You’ve been holding back, Zorel! You didn’t tell me that you knew how to sing.” Maggie accused Kara of hiding her talent.

Kara blushed, “It’s not something that I care to let people know.”

“Does Alex know?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. She doesn’t know. Alex would have known if she was around, but we know how that turned out.”

Maggie could tell from Kara’s voice that Alex had really done a number on her, Kara was not angry or resentful but hurt. There were glimpses of that little girl bubbling underneath the surface. They couldn’t have anything substantial if Kara and Alex are still at a crossroads. The detective needed to formulate a plan to get the two of them to resolve their underlying issues. Kara felt abandoned by, Alex, so that meant, Alex needed to show Kara that she was not going to leave her again. Her girlfriend said the words, but now she needed actions to back it up.

Then again if she helped Alex, then she would be ensuring that Alex would win. There was no way she was going to let that happen.

When the last song was over, they collapsed on the couch laughing and trying to catch their breaths.

“That was so much fun. It’s been a long time since I’ve danced around like this. Thanks for suggesting it, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “You’re welcome. You were kind of tense. A great way to relax and loosen up is when you dance it out.”

“I think I saw this once or twice on an episode of ‘Grey’s Anatomy.'” Maggie equated their dance party to the television show.

“We are not even going to get into that. I stopped watching after season 8. Lexie deserved so much better than she deserved.” Kara stated bitterly. “She and Mark belonged together, and she died before that could even happen. I heard Mark died in early season 9, so that means they were together in the afterlife.”

Maggie was impressed, “You shipped, Slexie?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! They were the OTP of all OTP’s, way better than Ross and Rachel.” She was scandalized by Maggie’s reaction.

“I liked Slexie too. I also liked Jackson and Lexie together. They were two beautiful people. Not only that, Jackson encouraged Lexie.” Maggie replied.

Kara laughed, “Jackson and Lexie? They were cute I would give you that, and I loved their dynamic. Either way, I simply loved Lexie.”

“Me too.” Maggie agreed. She wondered if Kara liked Lexie for the same reason she loved Lexie, but she would shelve that conversation for another day.

The music continued playing softly in the background, while they finished eating their small snack. The rest of the wine went untouched as they finished the wine that was in their glasses. It was too early in the afternoon for them to be buzzed on a bottle of wine. Maggie found herself enjoying this time with, Kara. It was relaxing, no tension between them and hearing Kara laugh and talk about school and her friends, made Maggie feel a little bit closer to Kara.

“So you have to tell me a few stories about you and Alex. I know you have a few funny ones.” Maggie tried to get Kara to talk about Alex and their adventures.

Kara giggled, “I don’t think she would appreciate that too much.”

“Maybe one story. What Alex doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Maggie tried to get Kara into telling a story.

“Fine, but if she finds out, and comes to kick my ass because you can’t keep a secret. I am coming for you, Maggie Sawyer.”

“Not now, but you may be in the future.” Maggie couldn’t control her laughter.

Kara blushed a deep red, “Oh come on!” She pushed Maggie playfully on the arm, “You couldn’t resist that could you?’

“Nope, sometimes you are too easy.”

Kara took Maggie’s glass away, “No more wine for you, missy.”

Maggie took it back, “I had just as much as you did. And stop distracting me.”

“Let me think of a story. Oh, I have one! So one day, Alex and I went down to the beach with some of her friends. They had a surfing competition coming up, and they wanted to be ready for it.” Kara started off the story, “I was there because she was babysitting me. There was this huge wave, and Alex thought she could take it. Unfortunately, the wave was bigger than her, and she was knocked off the board. When she came up, her bikini top was missing.” She started laughing uncontrollably, “Let’s just say, all of her friends, plus people on the beach got an eyeful of Alex.”

Maggie started laughing, “Oh my God! That had to be humiliating for her. What happened after that?” This story was pure gold.

Kara continued laughing, “She found her top, but she was never able to fully look her friends in the face again. It eventually blew over, but that was the day that everyone had seen Alex’s golden globes.”

“I bet she was probably embarrassed.” Maggie continued laughing.

“Oh yeah, she was, and it was hilarious.” Kara had continued laughing, but her laughter died down when Alex entered the house with bags.

Maggie stopped laughing, “You need some help with those, babe?”

Alex did not look amused, “So, you had to tell that story didn’t you, Kara? Of all the stories you could have told, you chose that one.”

“In my defense, I could have told some that were a lot worse.” Kara got off the couch and helped Alex with the bags.

Maggie decided to follow behind them. She had a feeling that Kara was about to get an earful, and that she may need Maggie to come to her defense. The detective knew one thing, it was never a dull moment with, Kara around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys the whole graduation flashback. Kara was a little bitch, but in her defense, she was hurt, and jealous.
> 
> We also got Maggie's POV. We will see more of hers as the story progresses.
> 
> Should I keep the song lyrics or stop using them?
> 
> Let me know what you think! Drop a comment and come visit me on tumbler @ alexdanvershasmyheart.


	7. Don't Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets her payback with a funny story about Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Thank you for everyone's response to this story! I am amazed at how many people like it. I didn't know how this story would catch on because it's not my usual pairing, and my first time writing an OT3. So thank you again!

_Don't speak_ __  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

_Don’t Speak~ No Doubt_

 

 

Alex, Kara, and Maggie were in the kitchen putting up the food in the kitchen. It was going to be a while before Alex started cooking. Right now, Alex wanted to relax and chill with, Kara and Maggie. Which is what she planned to do when everything was put away, they could order pizza and relax, then maybe Alex could get payback by telling an embarrassing story about Kara. She had so many of them

“Hey, Maggie did I ever tell you the story about how Kara had just gotten over the stomach flu, and she puked all over Lucy?" She started.

Kara’s eyes widened, “Alex! Don’t you dare tell that story! You agreed not to tell it.” She protested.

“Oh, I want to know. I don’t think it could top the ‘golden globes’ story.” Maggie stepped in.

Alex grinned, “This one may not top the ‘golden globes’ story, but this one is high on the embarrassment pole. Anyway, so Kara had just gotten over the stomach flu, and Lucy was coming over to play.”

Kara sighed, “This is so embarrassing.”

Maggie shushed, Kara, “Ignore her, tell me. Who is Lucy?”

“Lucy was one of Kara’s best friends, and eventually her ex-girlfriend. So, Lucy came over, and she and Kara went upstairs to play. Normally, when kids play they are loud, but Kara and Lucy were different. I went upstairs to check on them, and Kara had her shirt off, and Lucy had the stethoscope.”

“They were playing doctor?” Maggie brushed her shoulder against Kara’s arm, “That’s an interesting way to play.”

Kara blushed, “We were nine, okay?”

“Kara and Lucy were so into it that they didn’t hear me come in. Well, Lucy went to kiss Kara, and she was ready to kiss her back, and Kara threw up all over Lucy’s face. It was so gross, but I had to help clean them up. It was a fascinating day indeed.” Alex finished the story and laughed.

Maggie started laughing, “Oh my God! That is gross and disturbing. So what happened after that?”

“They stopped playing doctor for a little while after that, but they found other ways to play,” Alex answered the question proudly.

“That’s not as bad as you losing your top, but that was gross.” Maggie looked at Kara, “When did you and Lucy start dating?”

Kara sighed, “Our freshman year of high school, we broke up at the beginning of my sophomore year of college. We wanted different things.”

This was news to Alex she did not know that they dated for that long. She knew that they had dated but not for almost six years. That let her know that she missed out on a lot of what was going on in Kara’s life.

“She was your first love?” Alex asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “Not my first love.” She looked away from Alex, “But I loved her a lot, and she loved me too. Life happened, and she was taken away. The story of my life.”

Alex felt her heart constricting in her chest, and she looked at Maggie, feeling so very helpless, and didn’t know what to do. Maggie sent her a subtle head tilt in her direction. Alex was confused, but she finally got it.

“Life happens, Kara but sometimes, life brings the people who are meant to be a part of your life back to you. Look at you, me, and Maggie. You and I were separated because I went off to college. I tried to come back, and that didn’t end very well. We barely had a relationship, when you went off to college. And now look at where we are, you are in your sophomore year, and you are standing in the kitchen, with Maggie and me.” Alex explained, hoping that Kara was picking up on what she was trying to say.

Kara traced her fingers along the countertop, “I’m not saying that I want Lucy back. I’ve moved on with my life, and I know she is moving on with hers. Lucy is a non-factor right now.”

Alex shook her head, “Not talking about, Lucy. I am talking about you and me.”

Maggie watched the situation unfold, “I’m going to leave you two alone. You two have a lot to discuss. I don’t think I should be here for this.” She tried to excuse herself.

Alex watched as Kara grabbed Maggie’s hand to stop her from leaving, “You can stay. You’re just as much as part of this as Alex, and I are.”

Alex looked at Maggie who looked at her, “Kara is right. This involves you too. If we are going to work through this, then we should do it together. I’m going to order pizza, then the three of us are going to sit down and talk.” She suggested.

The truth was, Alex needed a little bit of a reprieve from this conversation, it’s one that needed to be had. She wanted to have this conversation now instead of waiting until later. This was the starting point to mending the rift between the two of them and building the bridge that would bring them together, again.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I was not expecting to have such a heavy conversation today.” Kara replied.

Maggie smiled, “It was bound to happen, but it’s good that it happened now instead of later. The last thing you want to do is take your resentments and hurts into the future. It’s easy to say you’re over it, and you let it go, but you really didn’t, and you will end up bringing it up again.” She looked at Alex and Kara, “This is the jumping off point to help you both heal from the hurt you’ve experienced.”

“I’m not…” Alex tried to protest.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, “Uh, yes you are. Kara’s graduation party ring any bells.”

Alex’s mouth snapped shut. The day of Kara’s graduation party was a day she wanted to forget. She was not going to go, but Maggie suggested that she should. It was a good idea to see and talk to Kara. Her presence was not welcomed, and Kara let her have it, she had never seen Kara so upset before. Alex thought Kara would be happy to see her, at least that is what Alura thought. Alura was wrong, Kara was less than thrilled that she showed up, and the way she told her and Maggie to ‘fuck off’ was enough to break her heart.

“Oh yeah. I remember that now.” Alex finally found her words.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, not my best moment.”

“Kara and I discussed that before you came home. She explained to me why she acted the way that she did.” Maggie mentioned casually.

Alex looked at Kara, “You did?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I did.” She looked away from Alex.

“I am curious as to what that explanation was.”

Kara sighed, “I’ll tell you, but first pizza.”

Maggie laughed, “Thinking with her stomach. Kara, why don’t you find us something to watch on Netflix, while I talk to Alex.”

Kara looked at Maggie and Alex, “Okay.” She left the kitchen without a single question.

Alex watched as Kara left the kitchen, “Do you really think this is a good idea? Aren’t we moving a little too fast?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie shook her head, “No. You’re not moving too fast, if anything, you are moving at the right pace. You and Kara are confronting your issues head-on and putting it all on the table. If Kara was not here, would even try to reach out to her and have this conversation?” She asked.

Alex sighed, “Probably not. I would try to ignore it or sweep it under the rug.”

“That’s not healthy or a good way to deal with it. Those problems will always find a way to come back. Deal with them now, and they won’t.” She kissed her, “Order the pizza and then come into the living room and we will finish this conversation.” Maggie left the kitchen, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

Alex mulled over everything that Kara had said to her and also, Maggie. This was the turning point in her relationship with, Kara. This could either make or break it, but Alex hoped, that this would make the relationship. She was thankful for Maggie; her girlfriend had been a rock in all of this. Maggie’s unwavering faith and her ability to see things for what they are helped Alex, and it seemed as if Maggie was helping Kara too. Kara may still be guarded in some ways, but there were times when she could see a glimpse of the Kara she remembered.

Alex picked up the phone to order the pizza, but she didn’t know what Kara liked on her pizza. It was up to her to ask. She went into the living room to see Maggie and Kara sitting on the couch, watching some medical show with a doctor who is a complete and total asshole.

“Kara? What do you want on your pizza?” Alex asked.

“You forgot what kind of pizza I like?” She asked in mock anger.

Alex did her best imitation of a fish, “Your pizza tastes may have changed.”

“Double cheese pizza, duh, Alex.” Kara teased.

Alex laughed sarcastically, “You’re all sophisticated now, your tastes may have become sophisticated as well.”

Kara shrugged, “Maybe.”

Alex dialed the pizza place and ordered two pizzas a vegetarian for her and Maggie, and a double cheese pizza for Kara. She joined the two women in the kitchen bringing bottles of water with her. The bottle of wine was still sitting on the table, but it was evident, that Kara and Maggie wanted to forgo the wine. Alex sat on the couch with Maggie, while Kara was sitting in one of the smaller chairs.

“You said you were going to talk, so talk,” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex whispered back, “I don’t know how to start the conversation or where to pick up from.” She admitted. Alex felt as if she was drowning.

“Just say what you feel,” Maggie suggested.

Alex cleared her throat, “Kara? I…what we were discussing in the kitchen. I was hoping we could finish discussing it. I don’t want to leave anything to misunderstanding or miscommunication.”

This caught Kara’s attention, “Okay. What do you want to talk about?”

“You mentioned that you told Maggie why you were so full of anger at your graduation party. Could you tell me why?” Alex asked with slight trepidation.

Kara shifted in her seat out of nervousness, “I was jealous, like, insanely jealous. I considered you mine, and I didn’t want to share you. I was hurt, and angry but mainly jealous, it clouded my judgment.” She admitted while also leaving out a considerable detail. “I thought Maggie was the reason why you stayed away.”

Alex got off the couch and went to Kara and kneeled in front of her, “Kara, you know Maggie was not the reason why I stayed away. It hurt me to stay away like I did, I knew how much you cared for me, and it wasn’t until later, that I realized that you had a huge crush on me.”

Neither one of them noticed that Maggie had left the room, while they were having this conversation. She felt that it was intruding on a private moment that was meant solely for the two of them.

“You knew about that?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “I didn’t know it at the time, but I figured it out.” She took both of Kara’s hands in her own, “I had to think back at all the times I attempted to date and how you would sabotage them all because you didn’t like them for whatever reason. Like that one time, we went to the fair with Rick, and you had so many sweet things, and you rode that one ride that twisted you around. You threw up on him and smirked after you were done.”

Kara blushed, “He wasn’t good enough for you.”

“You didn’t think anyone was good enough for me,” Alex told her, laughing at the memory, of that day.

Kara looked at her with wet eyes, “I was good enough for you.”

“You were entirely too young, Kara and I did not see you that way,” Alex told her.

“I know that, silly.” Kara rolled her eyes

Alex laughed amusedly, “You were such a cutie though.” She turned serious for a moment, “I wasn’t going to make an appearance at your graduation party. Your mom invited me to come, but I couldn’t bring myself to go because I was afraid of what you would do. It was Maggie who talked me into it.”

Kara cleared her throat, “She told me that. Why did she have to talk you into it?” She heard from Maggie; now she wanted to hear from, Alex.

“I was afraid of what you would say and what would happen. I had a feeling that you were going to be pissed, and I was right. You were pissed off, and you held nothing back, and it hurt like hell, Kara. I thought you would at least be happy to see me. Yes, I’ve missed a lot of your life growing up, but I thought that my showing up would be enough. I was incorrect in my assessment. After you walked away, I felt my world crashing down around me. The one person I loved, walked away from me. I guess I learned what it felt like when I left you. I lost you, Kara and I know it was my fault, but I didn’t think it would hurt so much.” Alex tried her best not to cry.

Kara reached out and wiped the tears from Alex’s cheeks, “I am sorry for hurting you, and making you hurt. I was angry, jealous, and a lot of other emotions that I couldn’t name. When you came back, I was happy and excited, but other feelings took over. I wanted to hate you it was better than still loving you. You abandoned me, Alex. You told me that you would never leave me and that you would always be with me. You weren’t there. I needed you, and you were not there. When I found myself having feelings for Lucy, I needed someone to talk to, but you were not there.”

She wiped Alex’s tears again, “You broke every promise to me, and I couldn’t keep holding on because it hurt too much. I told you that I forgave you, but I can’t forget, and I am giving you a chance. I don’t want to be abandoned again. I don’t want you to abandon me again. You have to show me that you will be here, no matter what.” Kara finished her speech.

Alex sniffled, “I will never abandon you again, Kara. I give you my promise, but I know my words mean nothing, so I will show you through my actions. I am here with you now, and whenever you need me, I will be there. Maggie will be there; she can hold me accountable. I love you, Kara. Losing you, was one of the worst things ever, and I do not want to suffer through that again. I don’t want you to suffer through that again.”

“This doesn’t miraculously fix thing between us, but it’s a start,” Kara told her.

Alex chuckled, “I know it doesn’t, but thank you for hearing me out, and listening to what I have to say. Can I have a hug?”

Kara smiled, “You can have a hug.” She leaned in and hugged, Alex.

Alex sighed in relief as she hugged Kara back, “I love you, Kara.” Alex whispered in Kara’s hair.

Kara exhaled softly, “I love you too, Alex.”

Maggie cleared her throat, “The pizza is here.” She put the boxes on the table.

Alex and Kara broke apart, “It’s been that long?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, but you two needed to talk.”

Kara laughed, “Yeah, we did.”

Maggie looked at Alex and Kara, “Is everything okay?”

Alex nodded, “It will be.”

“That’s all that matters. Let’s eat.” Maggie suggested.

The trio gathered around the table and began to eat their pizza. They didn’t worry about getting plates. All that mattered was their food and enjoying it together.

_RKWRKW_

Kara felt a little bit better after her conversation with, Alex. She honestly forgot that Maggie was in the room. Kara hoped that Maggie didn’t feel awkward or left out of their conversation. Their conversation was not meant to be that heavy, but unfortunately, it turned heavy and well it happened. It was bound to happen, but she was glad that it happened now and not later. Hearing Alex, say that she loved her, made Kara’s heart speed up. She felt guilty for not telling Alex that she was her first love. Yes, Kara admitted that Lucy was not her first love, but she was not ready to tell Alex that.

“How much of our conversation did you hear, Maggie?” Kara asked.

Maggie put her slice of pizza down, “I heard bits and pieces of it. I felt that you two needed to have that conversation without me.” She admitted.

“Why? It concerned you too.” Kara asked.

“There were some things that did not involve me, and I felt that you would be able to talk freely without me around.” The detective answered.

Alex put her hand on Maggie’s, “Thank you, babe, but you did not have to do that.”

Maggie shrugged, “I know, but I did it anyway. The conversation was a heavy one, but it needed to be had.”

Kara shrugged, “Better late than never. I guess. I do have a question though.”

“Ask away,” Alex replied.

“Why did you talk to my mom about graduation and not me? Why were you in contact with my mom and not me?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “I didn’t talk to your mom often, but when she reached out to me about your graduation. I jumped at the opportunity to do so; my coming was supposed to be a surprise for you.”

Kara picked at her pizza, “Oh. I guess that makes sense.” She looked at Maggie, “Did you want to come to my graduation, Maggie?” Kara asked Alex’s girlfriend.

Maggie bit her lip, “I did. I wanted to meet you. You were very special to Alex, and I wanted to meet the girl behind Alex’s admiration. I was not disappointed, as I had mentioned earlier, you were intimidating but also, hot when you are upset.” She finished with a shrug.

Kara blushed at the compliment. She could not believe that Maggie had called her hot in front of Alex. “I do not look hot when I am upset.” She protested.

“Yeah, you do. If you were a villain, you would make a very hot villain. I agree with Maggie here. I don’t want to be on the other side of your anger though, you’re pretty scary.”

“I am not. Don’t do anything to piss me off, then we will be okay.” Kara gave the two women a cheeky grin.

The mood seemed to lighten considerably after the heaviness of their conversation. Kara was still curious about Maggie’s thoughts on her conversation with, Alex. The detective was there for most of it, but she wondered if she heard the tail end of it. Kara decided to leave it alone for right now and focus on what was going on now.

“I got a call from my sister, a little while ago when you and Kara were talking. She wanted to know if we could keep Jaimie the first weekend of December. They want to get all of Jaimie’s gifts out of the way.” Maggie told Alex and Kara, “I told her that I would talk to you.”

“I don’t think we have anything planned for that weekend.”

“When is your Christmas ball?” Maggie asked.

Alex had to think about that, “The weekend before Christmas.”

Kara watched intently as they discussed their plans and what to do about Jaimie. Kara had to admit that Maggie was right for Alex and vice versa.

“I’ll let her know that we will watch Jaimie. Maybe, we can put up the tree, and decorate it.” Maggie suggested.

Alex smiled, “I would like that. That means, Kara will have to join us.”

Kara shook her head, “Oh no. You are not going to use me to babysit.” She protested.

“You’re not going to babysit, you’re going to help us decorate the tree, with Jaimie,” Maggie spoke up.

Kara laughed nervously, “I did not sign up for this. I might have plans.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “We’re signing you up, besides Jaimie loves you to pieces. You can bring Sam and Lena along.”

Kara looked at Alex and Maggie who were giving their best puppy dog eyes. She wanted to say 'no' so bad, but she realized that this was Alex’s way of including her in everything. Kara had to applaud Alex’s efforts, and she was sure that Maggie had mentioned this in front of her, for that very reason.

“Fine.” Kara finally relented, “That means you will have to come over to me and Sam’s to help us decorate our tree.” She presented her counteroffer.

“Deal!” Maggie agreed.

“Good, that’s settled.” Alex went for another piece of pizza.

Kara grabbed another slice of hers and nearly devoured it in one go, “When was the last time you’ve been to Midvale?”

“About a year. Mom is making a big deal out of it. So, Maggie and I decided to visit, before mom and dad come and make themselves known here. Why haven’t you been back to Midvale? You haven’t been back to see your mom or Astra.” Alex asked.

Kara wiped her hands on a napkin, “I don’t know. I know Midvale is home, but there are too many memories there. Memories that I want to leave there.” She answered cryptically.

“What kind of memories? I thought your memories would be worthy of remembering, because of me.” Alex tried to tease.

“Not everything is about you, Alex.” Kara scolded playfully, “I had a little bit of a rebellious streak after you left. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Maggie shrugged, “What kid doesn’t?”

“That is true.” Alex agreed.

They finished the pizza and finished the bottle of wine. The trio found themselves sitting on the couch watching the same medical drama, that Maggie and Kara were watching before. They each took turns making witty commentary as each episode played. To Kara, this was a lot better than being with Sam and Lena. She loved her friends, but there was something about Maggie and Alex that made things a little different, a little freer, and a little bit more exciting. She had a feeling that things between her and Alex were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there people. Alex and Kara are slowly mending their fences. Jaimie will be making an appearance in an upcoming chapter. She will bring some cute shenanigans to Alex/Kara/Maggie, but before that, we will have Kara and Maggie spending a day together!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	8. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! I love everyone's response to this story. This is my second baby, and I am nurturing this story to the best of my ability. It wouldn't be possible with commenters like you. Keep them coming.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again to the lovely Nayanna_Rivergron for being my personal cheerleader!

_When you wish upon a star_  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you

 _If your heart is in your dream_  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

 _When You Wish Upon A Star~ Linda Ronstadt_  
  


 

 

Tuesday had come and Maggie was nervous, today was the day that she would be spending the day with, Kara. She tried to get Alex to change her mind and come with them, but Alex said it was her turn to be with Kara. Now, she knew how Alex felt when she had to meet Kara for lunch that one day. Here she was standing in Alex’s office pacing back and forth, the same way Alex did, the day she met with Kara.

Alex looked up from her microscope, “Maggie, stop pacing, you’re making me dizzy. Why are you so nervous? You’ve been with her alone before.” She wrote down her findings.

Maggie sighed, “We were at home and you were there, kind of. This is different…this is me and Kara together. What are we going to talk about?” She continued pacing.

Alex put her pen down and stood up, “Talk about you. Talk about her, hell, talk about the weather. Maybe, tell her about Jaimie. If all else fails, let Kara take the lead on the conversation. I’m sure she will have a lot to say.” She put her hands on her girlfriend biceps, “You’ll be fine. She spent the weekend with us, she texts us, and sends us memes and pictures. Keep the flirting to the minimum, unless, Kara flirts first.”

Maggie smirked, “Kara has not openly flirted with neither one of us, so I am safe on that front, but I may flirt a little to test the water.”

“Good luck with that. You are going to be okay with Kara. She likes you and you like her. You two were like peas in a pod this weekend so you have nothing to worry about. What exactly are you two going to do today? You’ve been quite secretive.” Alex asked. Maggie had been very secretive about her plans with, Kara.

“The plans are not all that secretive. I am taking her to photography exhibit at the National City Metropolitan Art Center, and then we are going to have lunch at Del Campo, the new Latin-infused restaurant on Main Street.” Maggie replied proudly, it took her a while for something to come up with. She chose two things that Kara loved, photography and food.

Alex smiled, “Very impressive. Two of Kara’s favorite things, you are really trying to win this bet, aren’t you?”

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe, I am or maybe, I want to impress Kara. You two have this long history together, that spans over eleven years. You and I have a history that’s only three-years-old, that’s a lot to contend with. And my history with, Kara well, it’s not that great.” The detective knew that she was a slight disadvantage where Kara was concerned. Alex knew all of Kara’s quirks, nuances, and what made her tick. Maggie has to learn all of that about Kara, which could be a process. She has noticed that Kara speaks more freely about her feelings with her, then she does with Alex.

Alex caressed Maggie’s arms before moving to lock their hands together, “It doesn’t matter who has the longest history with, Kara. What matters is the present and the future. I have a history with little Kara, big Kara not so much. She adores you, Maggie and that means more than any history we may have. Think of this as a house, you and I are the sturdy foundation, Kara is the addition being added to the house. We have to make sure that her frame is sturdy enough, to handle being added. We as builders, have to make sure of that. So, push history aside, and make new history.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at Alex’s cheesy analogy, “You are such a nerd, Alex Danvers, and I love you for it.” She stood on her tip toes and kissed her girlfriend, “I have to get ready to meet, Kara.”

Alex bit down lightly on Maggie’s lip, “Yeah, you do. You need to get going before, I lock the door and take you in my office.”

Maggie moaned in agreement, “That sounds like a very good idea. When I come back from my day with Kara. I can make a very special visit to your office, and we can make your fantasy, a reality.” She kissed Alex again.

“I like the sound of that.” Alex whispered, before letting Maggie go.

Maggie stepped back while letting go of Alex’s hands, “Wish me luck.”

Alex smiled, “Good Luck.”

Maggie left the office feeling a little better than what she had before. She was nervous and scared to spend the day with, Kara. A part of her wanted to murder Alex in her sleep for making this bet, but a smaller part of her was happy about it, because it gave her time with Kara. With each step she took, Maggie found herself becoming more confident in meeting Kara. They were friends and she would treat her as she would her other friends.

Maggie met Kara in front of the museum and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, at what Kara was wearing. Gone was the cutesy outfits, and in its place, was an outfit out of a lesbian play book. The pony tail that Kara usually sported was replaced with loose curls. If Maggie wasn’t gay before, she was sure as hell gayer now.

She fixed her jacket and approached, Kara, “Hey, I hope you weren’t waiting long.” Maggie greeted her companion.

Kara shook her head, “No. I just got here actually. So I wasn’t waiting long. You look amazing by the way.” She complimented Maggie on her wardrobe choice. A blue button-down shirt, with a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. The detective’s hair was in a wavy state. Kara was very impressed.

Maggie smiled, “That’s good to know. Let’s head inside.” She ushered Kara in, placing a hand on the small of her back. It was Tuesday, and she was sure that the art center, was not going to be busy.

“What made you choose a photography exhibit?” Kara asked, once they entered the building.

“You did mention that you were in school for photojournalism. So, I thought this would be a great place to start.” Maggie explained.

Kara smiled brightly, “That’s very sweet, Maggie. I didn’t know that you were paying attention.”

Maggie relaxed and gave Kara an equally dazzling smile, “I pay attention to a lot of things, when it comes down to you, Kara.”

Kara blushed, “That means a lot to me. So where do we start?” She asked.

“Wherever you want,” Maggie suggested.

Maggie and Kara started near the abstract photographs, and then made their way over to the photos involving people. Maggie was impressed with all of the talent that she saw. She remembered Alex telling her that Kara was an artist. The detective was curious about some of her works of art.

“Alex told me that you were quite the artist growing up?” Maggie started the conversation.

“Yeah, I used to paint and draw a lot when I was younger. I did it when I got older too, but I lost interest along the way. I’m slowly getting back into it though.” Kara explained, she felt excited that Maggie was taking an interest in her.

Maggie stopped in front of a picture of a couple standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, “I would like to see some of your paintings. If you don’t mind.”

“When you come over to my apartment to help decorate the tree, you’ll be able to see them. Or, if you and Alex would like to come over and hang out with me, Sam, and Lena, then you can do that too.” Kara offered. She knew that it was important to bring all aspects of her life together, since Alex and Maggie were doing the same with her.

“I’m sure Alex would like that. Let us know when and where we’ll be there.” Maggie told her.

Kara cleared her throat, “Tell me some things about you, Maggie. I know you have a sister, a niece named Jaimie, and you wanted to be a detective. What are some things that you like? What do you dislike? What’s your favorite food or color?” She fired off questions.

Maggie laughed, “You are full of questions. I’ll start with my favorite food. I love Tiramisu, it’s one of my favorite desserts. My favorite color is black, and I like bonsai trees.”

Kara crinkled her nose, “Bonsai trees? How are you into those? Is it because they’re small like you?” She teased the detective.

Maggie shook her head, “My aunt had a lot of them. When I was growing up, my dad kicked me out of the house, when he found out that I was gay. So, my aunt took me in and I was depressed, and feeling out of sorts. My aunt put a bonsai tree in front of me and my love for the little trees began.”

“I’m sorry about your dad. He sounds like such an ass, you’re better off without him.” Kara put an arm around Maggie.

“I know. I have my own family now, and I became a kick-ass detective without him.” The detective smirked.

Kara cleared her throat, “That you are. You are also a vegetarian. How did that come about?”

They started walking again and Maggie noticed how Kara never removed her arm from around her shoulder, “That comes from my aunt as well. She was vegetarian and it stuck. I do eat eggs and cheese and stuff. I do not eat ice cream, unless it is vegan.” The detective added.

Kara shuddered, “Vegan ice cream! Gross.”

“That’s the same thing Alex said when I used it as a betting chip. Alex was not happy about it at all.” Maggie told the story of Alex and vegan ice cream.

“Sounds like, Alex. How did you two start dating? I didn’t even know she was into girls.” Kara asked.

Maggie grinned, “I have a story for you.” The detective launched into the story of how she met Alex.

Kara laughed, “So wait, she actually used the jurisdiction thing?”

“Oh, yeah. It was kind of hot. Our cases started intersecting with each other, we started hanging out and then we went from there. It wasn’t smooth sailing at first, because I had just gotten out of a relationship, and Alex had just come out.” Maggie explained.

Kara nodded her head in understanding, “I get that. But you two got together in the end, and here you are 3 years later.”

Maggie grinned, “Yes we are. Have you always been into women? I know you mentioned Lucy.” She decided to press Kara for more information.

Kara shrugged, “Lucy has been my first and my last. I was kind of confused at first because I thought I liked guys, but then there was, Lucy.” She smiled wistfully, “I was in denial about my feelings, Lucy told me that she was bisexual, and I took it well. That caused me to look inside myself, because what she was feeling; I was feeling too. Lucy was the only girl I’ve ever been with. So to answer your question…I am all about the ladies.”

“What if a guy comes along, then what?” Maggie asked out of pure curiosity.

Kara shrugged, “If he comes along, he comes along. I’m not going to drop anything because of a guy. Like I told, Alex, I’m not looking for a relationship right now. If one falls into my lap, then I will roll with it, but I like taking my time.”

“What if it’s a relationship with someone you know? How long would that take?” Maggie asked, trying to get a feel for where Kara was at.

“It probably wouldn’t take that long, but again, it depends on the situation and the person. If it was Sam, then that would be a no go, because we were raised as sisters and I don’t see her as anything else.” Kara explained.

“Lena? How long have you’ve known her?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “I would not date Lena. I am not attracted to her in anyway, plus it’s strictly friendly. I’ve known Lena for about two years, I was the one who introduced her and Sam. How do you know Sam? You two are familiar with each other.”

“Sam is my brother-in-law’s cousin,” Maggie replied.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “Wait? Brandon is your brother-in-law?” She asked in complete shock.

Maggie smiled sheepishly, “Yeah.”

“Small world.”

They finished the exhibit and left the building. Maggie had to admit being with Kara seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. She is pure sunshine and with her; there would never be a dull moment. She could see why Alex revered her so much, there is nothing about Kara that Maggie did not like.

“Did you drive here?” Maggie asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Kara shook her head, “No, Sam dropped me off, before she had to go to work.”

Maggie knew that Sam worked at CatCo café, but she was curious as to where Kara worked, “What about you? Do you work?”

“I cover shifts of people who are unable to work. Everyone has been working, so I get a lot of free time on my hands. My mom prefers it that way. She wants me to focus on school and nothing else.” Kara replied. Her mom wanted her to worry about school, and not bills and stuff.

Maggie smirked, “So your mom pays for everything.”

“No. My college fund covers everything, my parents saved even before I was born. My dad, when he died, also left me two separate trust funds. One I can’t touch, until I turn thirty-five, and one that covers everything else and basic necessities.” Kara explained.

Maggie was quite impressed, “I hope you don’t mind walking. We will have to walk to Del Campo. The restaurant is not too far from here.”

“I don’t mind. I love walking. I get to feel the wind on my face, get exercise, and fresh air.” Kara explained. She’s always been fascinated with outside and the stars.

They walked in comfortable silence and Maggie was okay with that. She liked silence, some of the best conversations are had in silence. There was such a calmness in being in Kara’s presence, it’s as if, you can’t be down with her around.

“Kara, I have a question. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” Maggie broke the silence between them.

Kara was confused, “Sure. Ask any questions you want. I’m an open book just don’t ask me to tell any more stories about Alex.”

Maggie thought about how to ask this question, “Are you going to tell Alex that she was your first love?” She rushed out.

Kara laughed nervously, “N-n-n-o! Why would I do that? It was a long time ago, Maggie. Besides, what’s the point in telling her? It’s not going to change anything.”

Maggie tried not to laugh at Kara’s reaction, “She all but knows that Lucy was not your first love. Alex will ask eventually and you should be honest about it.”

“I’ll tell her if she asks, but coming out and telling her, is not an option. She is insanely happy with you, Maggie. You’re happy with her, there is no need to bring up old ghosts. I will tell her eventually but not right now. How are you so understanding about this? Seriously, if I was in your shoes; I would question everything.” Kara asked. Normally there is some kind of jealousy, but Maggie was playing mediator, and pushing her and Alex together.

Maggie laughed, “That’s the difference between you and me. I’ve known of you for three years, Kara. I know how much you meant to Alex, and how much she means to you. You are an important person in her life, and she is an important person in your life.”

“What does that have to do with you?” Kara asked.

Maggie stopped in front of the restaurant and sat down on one of the cement benches, “Come sit with me for a moment.” She patted the empty spot beside her.

Kara sat down next to Maggie, “Okay.”

“Alex is one of the most important people in my life. I want her happiness above all else and I know she would want the same for me. You are an important part of her life and that makes you important to me. The way she cares for you and about you is one of the admirable qualities I love about her. I am starting to see why she loves you so. It’s one of the reasons why I wanted to get to know you better, Kara. Not because of the whole wanting to be in a relationship with you, but because I would like to build what Alex and I have with you.” Maggie explained, as she tried to get her words together. She tried her best not to go with the house metaphor but there was no way around it.

Kara worried her lip between her teeth, “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Alex is a very important person in my life and I love her. I’m starting to see why she loves you as much as she does, Maggie. You are a big part of her life and you got her to be who she really is. I’ve known of you and I’m now taking the time out to get to know you. In such a short time, you’ve become important to me too. We both love Alex, and we both want her happiness, so we can make her happy together. You and Alex already have that foundation, you and I have to make sure that our structure is stable, before we can build a beautiful structure.” She tried to stick with the metaphor that Maggie was using.

Maggie’s heart dropped a little at Kara’s words, “I get it.”

Kara shook her head, “No, you don’t. I like you, Maggie and I like spending time with you. Our structure is just getting started like my structure is with, Alex. I want our structures to be built equally, on a strong foundation. The house is only as strong as it’s foundation and its frame. We’re well on our way, Maggie Sawyer, we are well on our way.” She gave Maggie a smile that could probably rival the sun.

“I like the sound of that.” Maggie returned the smile, ignoring the fluttering of her heart.

Maggie and Kara entered the restaurant, where they were immediately greeted by a hostess by the name of Gwendolyn. She quickly sat them at a table in the corner and gave the ladies their menus. The hostess left Maggie and Kara alone as they waited for the waiter or waitress to arrive and take their orders. Maggie used this time to not only look at the menu but look at Kara as well. The sun shining through the window had cast a soft hue around Kara’s hair, making it look more blonde than it usually she. She noticed that Kara had a little scar near her right eyebrow. Maggie wondered where it came from and how she got it. There were a lot of things that she wanted to learn about Kara and she hoped that there would be time to learn it all.

“Do you know what you want?”

Kara shrugged, “Everything on the menu looks so good. It’s hard to choose just one thing, but I think I might go with the gazpacho and the arroz con gandules.” She replied.

Maggie was very impressed that Kara could speak Spanish, “That sounds good. Do you speak Spanish?”

Kara shook her head, “Not beyond what I learned in high school. Do you?”

“A little. My parents tried to make us as American as possible.” Maggie explained.

“Understandable.”

The waitress came over to the table, “Sorry to keep you two waiting. My name is Jackson and I will be your sever today. How are you beautiful ladies doing this afternoon?” He asked the two women.

“We are doing great, Jackson. How are you today?” Maggie asked.

Jackson smiled, “I’m doing well. What could I start you off with to drink?” He asked, pulling out his notepad.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Go ahead.”

“I would like a Coke please.”

Jackson looked at Maggie, “And for you?”

“I would like a Coke as well,” Maggie answered.

Jackson wrote down the drinks, “Could I interest you in an appetizer or are you two ready to order?”

Maggie looked at Kara, “Would you like an appetizer, Kara?”

Kara looked over the menu, “Not if you don’t want one.”

“We’ll take the chips and white queso dip, and the fried plantains.” Maggie requested.

Jackson wrote the order down, “And for your entrée?”

“I would like the gazpacho and the arroz con gandules, please.” Kara smiled and handed him her menu.

The waiter took Kara’s menu, “And for you?”

Maggie looked at her menu again, “I would like the vegetable fajita’s, and black beans and rice.” She handed him her menu.

Jackson smiled, “I’ll go ahead and put the orders in and will be back with your drinks.” He turned and walked away from the table.

Kara started laughing, “He was so checking you out.”

“He was not. If anything he was checking you out. The smile he gave you. I guarantee that he will be giving you his number.” Maggie teased, but inside she was experiencing her own green-eyed monster.

“I doubt it.”

Maggie smirk, “We’ll see.”

Jackson came back with their drinks and placed them in front of Maggie and Kara, “Here you go. Your appetizers will be out soon.” He sent a wink Kara’s way.

“What did I tell you?” Maggie replied smugly.

Kara blushed and put her straw in her drink, “Whatever. While he is cute, he is not my type.”

“What is your type, Kara?” Maggie swooped in like an eagle.

“Dark hair, dark eyes, killer smile. A complete and total badass, and maybe have a little bit of a bad girl vibe to them.” Kara smirked.

Maggie grinned, “So you like a little bad girl in your life. I would have never thought that.” She sipped her drink.

Kara blushed at the implication, “Yeah. I am a good girl after all.”

Maggie chuckled, “A good girl definitely needs a badass. Alex and I are pretty badass in our own right.”

“I know you are.” Kara sent a wink in Maggie’s direction.

Maggie bit back a remark that she wanted to make. Alex’s words came back to her ‘don’t flirt’ but Kara is flirting with her.

“Then I guess we are the only badasses you need in your life.” The detective sassed back.

Kara, “Maybe you are. You’ll never know.”

Jackson brought out their appetizers, “Here you two go. I’ll be out with your meals momentarily.” He placed the dishes on the table and left.

“I have ways of finding out. I am a detective after all and Alex works for the FBI, and we are very competent at our jobs.”

“What ways are those?” Kara challenged.

Maggie smirked, “A good detective never gives away her secrets, you’ll find out when you least expect it.”

Kara laughed, “That’s what they all say.”

“I’m not like anyone else you’ve ever met.”

“Of course you’re not.”

The two women finished their appetizers and their entrees came out. Jackson winked at Kara before leaving. Maggie sent an ‘I told you so’ look to Kara. Lunch was over and Maggie learned a lot about Kara. Alex had been right, give Kara food, and she will start talking. She was enjoying herself and did not want the afternoon to come to an end. Jackson brought the check out and Maggie reached for it.

“This was my treat, so I am paying. You can pay next time.” Maggie told her.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Fine.” She agreed.

Maggie couldn’t get over how cute Kara really was. They were getting ready to leave when Jackson came over to the table.

“I normally don’t do this, but I think you are very beautiful. I was wondering if I could take you out sometime?” He asked with a dazzling smile.

Kara looked at Maggie then back at Jackson, “I’m flattered Jackson, but I’m seeing someone right now.” She told him sweetly.

Jackson deflated, “I had to try, right? I do apologize.”

“No problem.” Kara waved him off.

Maggie and Kara exited the restaurant, and Maggie laughed, “I told you he was going to try and talk to you.”

Kara pouted, “You don’t have to gloat. How did you even know that?” She asked.

“I told you, I am a detective, Kara. I detect, and the way he was looking at you was a dead giveaway. I can’t take you nowhere.” Maggie joked. She loved it when she was right.

“At least I turned him down politely.”

Maggie laughed, “You are entirely too polite. Are you seeing someone? This is news to me.”

Kara turned serious, “Oh yes. I’ve been seeing them for a while now. Her name is Sam.”

“Kara Zorel! I am shocked! Does Lena know?” Maggie asked feigning shock.

Kara smirked, “She encourages it. Lena is our biggest cheerleader.”

“Scandalous.”

Kara giggled, “That’s me. Thank you for this afternoon, Maggie. I had fun being with you.”

Maggie smiled dimples on full parade, “I had fun with you too, Kara. I look forward to spending time with you again.”

“Me too.”

“Do you need me to drop you off at your place?” Maggie asked, not ready to let Kara out of her sight yet.

“If you want to.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.” Maggie countered. “Besides, I will not see you until after Thanksgiving.”

“That’s true.”

“Get in, you nerd.” Maggie pointed to the car.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’m going.” She opened the door and got in the car.

Maggie had a great time with Kara today. She was really nervous over nothing and Kara seemed to enjoy herself as well. They were starting out from a good place, and hopefully they will get to a better place.

_RKWRKW_

Kara had to admit that she did enjoy herself with Maggie this afternoon. She was nervous and afraid that their day would fall flat, but she was pleasantly surprised. Maggie was funny, smart, and charming as fuck. Kara could see why Alex loved her so, she was on her way to being a little in love with Maggie herself.

“Have you spent Thanksgiving with the Danvers family before?” Kara asked, making small conversation.

“Yeah, last year. It was a good time. Your mom visited you and Sam last year?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. She likes getting out of Midvale. Honestly I think she misses me. I’m her only daughter and ever since my dad died, well it’s been her and my Aunt Astra.”

“I think I’ve met your Aunt Astra during your graduation. She’s a terrifying lady, but kickass in her own right.”

“Yeah, that she is. It’s funny how our lives sort of connect. I mean, you’re related to Sam by marriage, you’ve met my aunt. You’re dating my ex-babysitter and now here we are, hanging out with each other.” Kara lamented at how much of a coincidence this was.

Maggie smiled, “Fate has laid a hand. This goes with what Alex said in the kitchen, ‘life brings you people that are meant to be in your life.’ I guess that means that I _am_ supposed to be in your life.”

Kara looked at Maggie, “That is a mighty bold claim, but I think you are right. I’m not mad at fate at all.”

“Me either.” Maggie returned the sentiment, “I think this is your stop.”

Kara looked at her apartment building, “I guess it is. I would ask you how you knew where I lived, but that would be a moot point.”

“True. Thank you for coming out with me today. I hope we can do it again soon.” Maggie told Kara. She really did have a good time with Kara.

Kara smiled, “I hope so too. Have a safe trip to Midvale tomorrow, and text me to let me know that you made it home okay.”

“I will, Kara.”

A comfortable tension surrounded the inside of the car. Kara felt as if she should probably kiss her, but that would be a little out of character for her. So she did the next best thing. She leaned in and kissed Maggie on the cheek. The same way that Maggie and Alex had kissed her that day.

“Thank you again.” Kara moved back.

There was a faint hue to Maggie’s cheek, “My pleasure, Kara.”

Kara opened the door and stepped out of the car. She looked back in and smiled at Maggie, “Tell Alex I will talk to her later.” She closed the door not giving Maggie time to respond.

Kara entered the apartment building and subtly glanced back and she still saw Maggie sitting there. She smiled to herself and stepped into the elevator. Her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Kara pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Alex asking her how was their “date”.

Kara text back letting her know that her “date” with Maggie went well and that they would make plans for later.

Her phone chimed again with another message from Alex, this time it was telling her that Maggie can’t stop talking about their afternoon. This made Kara smile and she sent her back a quick text before slipping her phone into her pocket. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Kara stepped off the elevator and made her way to the apartment she shared with, Sam. She unlocked the door and standing in the kitchen was her mother.

“Mom? What are you doing here” Kara asked, as she went to hug her mother.

Alura smiled, “It’s me. I decided to come a day early. I thought that when Sam gets home, the three of us could go shopping for dinner on Thursday.” She hugged her daughter.

“I’m so glad that you are here.”

“I’m happy to be here. So where are you getting in from?” Alura asked her daughter, breaking their hug.

Kara smiled, “I spent the afternoon with Maggie.”

“Maggie Sawyer? Alex’s girlfriend, Maggie?” Alura asked completely surprised. The last time Kara had seen Maggie, she made her annoyance known.

Kara giggled like a school girl, “Yes, mom, that Maggie Sawyer.”

“Come sit down and tell me all about it.” Alura led her daughter to the couch.

“Well, Alex and I are mending our bridges with each other, and that includes, Maggie, because she is Alex’s girlfriend,” Kara explained.

Alura smiled, “I am happy that you and Alex are repairing your friendship. And that you are making nice with Maggie. But I think that you might like Maggie too.”

Kara looked at her mother like she had grown a second head. There was no way that her mom knew that she liked Maggie too. She wasn’t even sure at how she liked Maggie, but whenever she thought about the detective she smiled.

“I do not. I like Maggie as a friend.” Kara denied.

Alura gave her a knowing look, “Really? If I recalled one day you were talking to Sam and you described Maggie, and then you said, ‘Hell, I want to date her.’”

Kara’s mouth dropped, “Excuse me, what?! You heard that?” She asked in complete shock.

“Oh yeah. I heard it when you were talking to Sam. You weren’t exactly quiet with your whispering.” Alura teased her daughter.

Kara hung her head, “I can’t deny that.”

Alura wrapped an arm around her daughter, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Maggie is a beautiful woman. Alex is a beautiful woman too; you have good taste.”

Kara sighed, “I spent one afternoon with, Maggie and I am feeling something, but I don’t know what. I remember when I met Maggie, I was angry, and jealous because she had Alex. Maggie was beautiful, and her smile was beautiful. I saw the way she smiled at Alex and I was gone. It’s weird. I feel as if everything that I wanted to forget is trying to come back.”

“It’s not weird, Kara. Think of it as the Universe trying to correct what was wrong. Try not to over think it, and let it happen. It can go the way you want or it can blow up in your face. I have a feeling that your heart’s desire will come to you.” Alura told her daughter.

Kara sighed heavily, “I don’t know mom. I don’t believe in fairytales.”

“No matter how old you get Kara,” Alura kissed the top of Kara’s head, “You will always believe in fairytales. That’s who you are.”

Kara laughed at her mother’s response. This was not a Disney movie, it was real life and happily ever after does not exist. She pushed all thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on being with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was their day. Kara got hit on by the waiter, such a champagne problem. Alura shined some light on Kara and her feelings. 
> 
> Next chapter we have everyone over at Alex and Maggie's to help decorate the tree and little Jaimie will be causing some adorable shenanigans, with the help of a conspirator.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	9. All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is at Maggie and Alex's to help decorate the Christmas tree. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are amazeballs! The response to the last chapter blew me away. I didn't know that there are a lot of you who liked the Kara/Maggie dynamic. There will be more of them in upcoming chapters fear not.
> 
> This chapter is long, and it is one of the longest chapters in this story. I should know because half the chapters are already written. This chapter contains all three of the characters POV.
> 
> I have been dying to use this song and now I have the chance!
> 
>  
> 
> AN 2: I am also working on a story that is focused solely on Maggie/Kara...they go undercover. I should have that ready to go over Thanksgiving!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

_All I Want For Christmas Is You~ Mariah Carey_

 

Thanksgiving had come and gone, and Christmas was around the corner. Kara had enjoyed spending the holiday with her mom, Sam and Lena. She didn’t realize how much she missed her mom, until it was time for her to return to Midvale. Alura made Kara promise to come home for Christmas. Kara readily agreed, it will give her a chance to spend time with her mom, see the Danvers and get away from it all. As promised Kara now found herself in Alex and Maggie’s house helping decorate the tree. Lena had to work, so it was just her, Sam, Jaimie, Alex and Maggie. Christmas music was playing lightly in the background, while they finished putting the decorations on the tree.

“Is it time for the star yet?” Jaimie asked excitedly.

Alex shook her head, “Almost. You have to be patient.”

Jaimie pouted, “The star is the most important part of the tree.” She whined.

Kara tried her best not to laugh, “The star is the most important part of the tree. But the tree has to be ready for the star. Right now, the tree is not ready, but it will be. The star is the best part, but you always save the best for last.” She explained to the little girl, while looking at Alex.

Alex smiled, “You remember that?”

Kara looked away, “I do. I remember a lot of things you told me.”

“There is a story behind that. I want to know what it is.” Maggie spoke up. She had wanted to hear more stories about Alex and Kara.

“You want to tell it Kara or do you want me to tell it?” Alex asked they woman in question.

Kara felt put on the spot, on one hand she wanted to tell the story, but on the other she wanted Alex to tell her. The story was not fresh in her mind, but she had little flashes of the conversation.

“You can tell it.”

Alex sat down on the couch, “So when Kara was about nine, her family had a Christmas party, something similar to what we are having now. Kara and her friends, I think you were there too Sam?”

Sam smiled, “I was there. So was Lucy, and James I think.” She recalled.

“That’s right. We were decorating the tree and Kara was holding onto the star, as if her life depended on it. She was growing impatient and went up to her mom and demanded to put the star on the tree right then and there.” Alex looked over at Kara, then back at Jaimie, “She had the same expression you did. I took Kara to the side, much like she did to you and I told her that the star is the most important part of the tree. The tree has to be ready for the star, if the tree is not ready, then it will make the star look bad. Kara held onto that star until the tree was ready. And when the tree was ready, Kara put it on the tree and the tree was just as beautiful.” Alex finished the story.

“That was a beautiful story. Do you remember that Kara?” Jaimie asked.

Kara tried to play it coy, “I recall something like that. The memory is a little fuzzy to remember.”

Sam clicked her tongue against the teeth, “That’s weird. I remember that night all too well.”

Maggie cleared her throat, “It’s time to put the star on the tree, Jaimie.”

Jaimie jumped up excitedly and grabbed the star, “Finally!”

“Do you want me to help you?” Maggie asked.

Jaimie shook her head, “No, I want Kara to help me.” She looked at Kara.

Kara smiled, “I will be more than happy to help you.” She walked over to Jaimie and picked her up, “Ready?”

“So ready.” The little girl replied, as she was lifted up, and put the star on the tree. “I did it!”

Kara put her down, “You sure did.”

Jaimie went running over to Sam, and Kara watched as they were whispering to each other. She could hear the little girl laughing at something as she sat down on the couch next to Alex and Maggie.

“Can we make cookies now? Aunt Maggie said we could after we decorate the tree.” Jaimie asked her two aunts.

Maggie put her hand on her chin as if she was thinking about it, “Yes! We can make cookies.”

“I’m going to have to back out, Lena just text me, and she wants to spend some time together.” Sam put her phone in her pocket.

“Why not invite her over here? She is more than welcome.” Alex asked. She was having a good time.

Sam shrugged, “I asked her, and she said she had a bad day. Lena doesn’t want to bring you down.” She replied. It was a lie, and she hoped that they believed her.

“If Lena needs you then go to her,” Maggie suggested.

Kara pulled Sam over to the side, “If you go to Lena’s then how am I supposed to get home?”

“Kara can stay the night. Is that okay, Aunt Maggie and Alex? We can have a sleepover. That way Kara does not have to go home.” Jaimie suggested way too happily.

“Of course Kara can stay the night. We have no problem with it, do we, Alex?” Maggie asked her girlfriend.

Alex smiled, “We have no problem with it at all. You are more than welcomed to stay, Kara.”

Kara felt like she was put on the spot, “I don’t have any clothes here.” She protested.

Sam smirked, “I can bring you some over when I head home to get clothes to take over to Lena’s.”

“Fine. It looks like I will be staying over.”

“Yes!” Jaimie cheered.

Sam pulled the keys out of her pocket, “Have fun tonight, Kara.”

“Can we make cookies now?” Jaimie asked.

Alex smiled, “We can make cookies. Follow me, and we can get everything together.” She escorted Jaimie out of the living room.

Maggie walked up to Kara, “You know this was a setup, right?”

Kara laughed softly, “I knew it was. They think they are so clever.”

“It’s not a bad thing is it?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “It’s not a bad thing at all. I’m ready to go make cookies.” She walked towards the kitchen. As soon as she stepped into the room, Kara was hit with a strange feeling of déjà vu. She was taken back to the time when she and Alex were making Christmas cookies for her to take to class. Alura had to work late and was not able to help, so Alex stepped in and helped her make almost two dozen sugar cookies in different shapes.

“Kara is everything okay?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Yeah. I remembered something, but I am okay now.”

“Come on Kara and Aunt Maggie, let’s make cookies. I already got the cutters.” Jaimie held them up.

Maggie brushed lightly past Kara, “Time to make cookies.”

The three women plus Jaimie spent time making the dough, and rolling them out. Jaimie used the various holiday shaped cookie cutters to cut out the dough. Kara had to admit she was enjoying herself, even if she was covered in flour. She had to admit that both Alex and Maggie looked beautiful, helping Jaimie decorate the cookies. The look of concentration on their faces was too much to pass up. Kara pulled out her phone and began taking pictures of Maggie, Alex and Jaimie together.

“Say cheese.” Kara had told them.

“Cheese!” The trio said sporting happy grins.

Jaimie smiled, “Now you have to get in the pictures too, Kara.” She suggested.

This was how Kara found herself between Alex and Maggie, with Jaimie in the front. They took several pictures, and Kara put her phone back in her pocket.

“You are going to have to send those to us,” Alex told Kara.

“Don’t worry; I will.” She replied before finishing up her cookies.

Once the cookies were done and the kitchen cleaned up it was time for Jaimie to get ready for bed. The little girl protested and would only go to bed if Kara helped with her bed time routine. Kara had to admit Jaimie was good at what she did. There was no way of saying know to someone as cute as she is.

Jaimie was finally bathed, and her hair washed. She was now sitting in bed waiting for her bed time story.

“What story would you like tonight?” Maggie asked as she pulled a big book of fairy tales off the book shelf.

Kara had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Fairy tales were used to give false hope to little girls, that they will meet Prince Charming, fall in love and live happily ever after. She used to believe in it so much, until the fairy tale she painted for herself, was ripped away from her.

“Can we read ‘The Wizard of Oz’?” Jaimie asked.

Alex grabbed the book off the shelf, “Yes we can. You know, when Kara was little, she loved reading this book.”

Jaimie looked at Kara with wide eyes, “Is that true, Kara? You liked ‘The Wizard of Oz’! That is so cool.”

Kara blushed, “I loved the book and the movie. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Looks like you and Kara have something in common, Jaimie,” Maggie told her niece. She was learning a lot about Kara tonight.

“Come sit next to me, Kara.” Jaimie patted the bed.

Kara sat down next to Jaimie, “Is this better?”

Jaimie smiled showing off her teeth, “Can you read the story?”

Alex handed the book over to Kara, “You heard the girl, read.”

Kara took the book and opened up to the first page. She started to read and the room fell into silence as she finished the first page. Kara felt eyes on her, but she didn’t let that bother her. Kara was halfway through the first chapter when Jaimie had fallen asleep. She closed the book and put it on the night table. Kara got off the bed as she watched Maggie and Alex pull the blankets over the slumbering little girl.

“Thank you for reading the story to her. Usually, it’s either me or Alex. To have you read her a story means that Jaimie likes you.” Maggie whispered.

Kara shrugged but couldn’t hide the smile on her face, “You’re welcome. I like Jaimie too.” Her phone chimed as they left the room. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the message, “Sam is outside with my things. I’m going to go meet her.” She ran down the stairs as if the devil was on her heels. Everything was becoming too much for her. Kara opened the door and nearly knocked Sam over, “Thank you for rescuing me.”

Sam smirked, “What’s the matter? Is it getting a little too domestic in there for you?” She asked handing Kara her bag.

Kara took it shaking her head, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Sam couldn’t contain her glee, “You, Alex, and Maggie making cookies and putting Jaimie to bed. I bet you probably read her a bedtime story too, didn’t you?”

“It was Jaimie’s request,” Kara argued back. It was Jaimie’s request, and she was not about to tell the little girl now.

“You probably wanted to do it. I remember when you were younger, and we would play with our dolls, and you would always pretend that they were you and Alex putting your daughter to bed.” Sam couldn’t help but tease her friend more.

Kara blushed profusely, “We were not going to speak on that. I was young and naïve then, it was never going to happen. It was a fairy tale, make believe, every child had that thought when they were younger.” She denied her friends claim. The truth was she had envisioned herself and Alex marrying, having a family, and maybe getting a dog.

“Now, you are getting a taste of it. You should be thanking me, Kara.” Sam gave her a Cheshire grin smile, “Go back inside and enjoy the rest of your evening. My girlfriend is waiting for me.” Sam turned and walked away.

Kara watched as her friend walked away and held on tightly to her bag. She was glad that she closed the door behind her. She would have been mortified if Alex or Maggie had heard anything that Sam had said. Kara entered the house and found Alex and Maggie sitting on the couch enjoying a glass of wine.

“There you are. We thought you would have run off with, Sam.”

Kara played with the strap on her bag, “And disappoint, Jamie. I couldn’t do that. I’m going to take my bag upstairs. Is the guest room set up?” She asked changing the subject.

“About that. We had to move the desk and some other things upstairs in order to put up the tree. So you would be sleeping with us tonight. I hope you don’t mind.” Maggie told her.

Kara nearly choked, “E—xcuse me, what?”

Alex tried her best to hold in her laugh, “You’re sleeping with us tonight. Think of it as an adult sleepover. We can braid each other’s hair, drink wine, discuss girls. The usual things women do at sleepovers.”

Maggie started laughing, “We’re joking with you, Kara. You should have seen your face. It was priceless.”

“You are too easy sometimes.” Alex started laughing.

“Go put your stuff upstairs and come back down so we can have wine and enjoy these cookies.” Maggie held up a Santa Claus cookie for emphasis.

Kara pouted, “You two are just evil.” She mumbled before heading upstairs. Her heart finally settled down. Kara thought they were serious for a moment. She was not ready to go there just yet. Yes, she had thoughts about sleeping with Alex and Maggie, but it was too soon when they were getting to a place where they can simply exist.

Kara entered the guest room and turned on the light. She closed the door softly behind her, not wanting to wake Jaimie up. She placed her bag on the bed and unpacked it. Kara hoped that Sam packed her some decent pajamas, and nothing that was too revealing, or pajamas that were meant for a romantic setting. She exhaled in relief as she found her regular plaid pajama pants, and a matching shirt to go with it. After a brief shower and change of clothes later, Kara remerged downstairs to see Alex and Maggie watching ‘The Wizard of Oz’. The lights were off except for the glow of the tree, the television, and the light of the crackling fireplace. It was a very romantic setting.

“What is all this?” She asked as she sat down on the smaller couch.

“The Wizard of Oz. I thought you of all people would know this movie.” Alex sassed.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I meant why are we watching it, smart ass?”

“Believe it or not, I’ve never seen it before,” Maggie replied.

Kara gasped, “You have never seen the brilliance that is ‘The Wizard of Oz’? Are you even from this planet?” She asked in mock indignation. How could anyone claim to not see such a masterpiece.

“Leave my girlfriend alone. We do not make fun, we educate, and hopefully, Maggie will learn that this movie is awesome.” Alex defended her girlfriend.

Maggie smirked, “Alex, my protector. Why are you sitting all the way over there, Kara? There is more than enough room over here.”

“I don’t want to get in the way of you and Alex cuddling. You two look so comfortable.” Kara explained. Her heart was beating wildly, and her stomach was fluttering.

“Nonsense, get over here, Kara.” Alex beckoned Kara with a crook of her finger.

Kara could not believe what was happening. Alex and Maggie wanted her to come with them on the couch. This was a whole new level in their friendship, but it was simply three friends sitting on the couch, having wine, and watching a movie. She does the same thing with Lena and Sam sometimes, when they had movie night. This would be no different they were all friends and nothing more. After much internal debating, Kara got up and went over to the couch and sat down.

“Much better. Now you’re not far away.”

“Shh, the movie is starting,” Maggie whispered.

Kara settled down forgetting all about the wine and cookies. She was all too content with watching the movie with two of her friends. Kara tried not to concentrate on Maggie playing with her hair. This move caused chills to go up and down Kara’s spine. Alex and Maggie were going to be the death of her

_RKWRKW_

Maggie had to admit that she had fun tonight, and to top it off, she was now sandwiched between Kara and Alex. If anyone would have asked Maggie about this three years ago, she would have probably laughed it off, but now that it _is_ happening she wouldn’t change it for the world. Maggie didn’t realize that she had been playing with Kara’s hair until she heard her sigh of contentment. She didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but it felt right as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“So, Dorothy is upset because the woman wants to take away her dog?” Maggie asked, trying to follow the plot of the movie.

“Yes.” Alex and Kara answered at the same time.

Maggie watched as Dorothy took her dog and ran away from home. She met this dude who was supposed to be a fortune teller, but he was a fraud. Maggie tried to follow the story but she was being taken out of it by the plot. She did not understand how Alex, Kara and Jaimie could get into this movie. The detective decided to keep her comments to herself and instead concentrate on being with Kara and Alex.

Her mind wandered back to the beginning of the day. She and Alex had brought the tree down from the attic, before Jaimie was dropped off. A few hours later, Kara and Sam shown up, and Jaimie lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Maggie didn’t know if it was because of Sam or Kara, it could have been both. She watched as Alex and Kara interacted and laughed with each other. The two of them together was adorable and she could tell that despite Kara and Alex’s issues, they had a bond, that was unbreakable. When they were in the kitchen baking cookies, that put a lot of things in perspective for Maggie. She could see herself baking cookies, and cooking holiday dinners with Kara, Alex, and their nieces and nephews or maybe even a couple of kids of their own. The detective never imagined herself as a mother, but if Alex or Kara wanted a child, she would make an exception for them.

“So the house landed on the Wicked Witch of the West?” Maggie asked drawing her attention back to the movie, instead of her wandering thoughts.

“Yes. The munchkins are so happy about it.” Kara answered.

The munchkins started singing ‘Ding Dong the Witch is Dead’ and Kara along with Alex began singing the song. Maggie couldn’t contain her laughter as the two of them got off the couch and started dancing around and singing. If Maggie had her phone, she would be filming embarrassing videos right now. They would make very good blackmail material for years to come. When the songs were over, Maggie found herself between Alex and Kara again.

“You two must really like this movie. You know all the words and the songs.” Maggie stated her observation.

Alex smiled, “Yeah. We used to watch this movie a lot when Kara was younger. When she couldn’t sleep, I would put this movie on and Kara would eventually fall asleep. That was when Kara was cute, and listened to what she was told to do.” She reached over Maggie to pull at Kara’s hair.

“Hey! No pulling my hair. I made you think I was listening, but in reality, I was mocking you. I had so much fun doing that.” Kara shot back.

“The truth finally comes out, all these years later. What would Alura say?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Probably nothing. I got away with everything.”

“You were spoiled, Kara?” Maggie asked.

“I wasn’t spoiled. I got my way when I wanted it.”

Alex disagreed, “You were so spoiled. You had my parents wrapped around your finger. I swear my parents treated you better than me.”

“I was cute. No one could ever say no to me.”

Maggie laughed, “I probably wouldn’t be able to say no to you either.”

Kara gave her a toothy smile, “It’s all part of my charm.”

“The question is, Kara, would you be able to say no to us?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know. You haven’t asked me anything that required a yes or no answer. When you ask me a question, then maybe, I will be inclined to give you an answer.” Kara sassed back.

Alex laughed, “Sassy Kara strikes again. It’s like I’m dealing with two different people. We have regular Kara and then we have the queen of sass, Kara.” Alex mock whispered in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie laughed, “I don’t know, I kind of prefer sassy Kara. She’s fun.”

“Thank you, Maggie. At least you appreciate my brand of sass, unlike Miss. Grumpy over there.” Kara stuck her tongue out at Alex.

“That’s mature, Kara.”

Kara shrugged, “That’s me, the epitome of maturity.”

“Okay, children.” Maggie held up her hands, “We’re adults, so act like it.”

“Okay.”

Maggie leaned back on Alex, “Are you going to Midvale for Christmas, Kara?”

“Yeah. I promised mom that I would come home for Christmas. Sam and I are going back on Christmas Eve. What about you guys? Are you going to Midvale?”

Alex yawned softly, “We had planned on it. Mom and dad wanted us to come back. I have a feeling that our parents are probably planning a huge Christmas dinner.”

“Are you getting sleepy, babe?” Maggie asked her girlfriend.

Alex yawned again, “Maybe a little, but I want to finish the movie.”

“We don’t have to finish it tonight if you’re tired, Alex. There is always tomorrow or another day,” Kara told her.

“Thanks for being understanding. It’s good to get some sleep when Jaimie is here. She wakes up at the ass crack of dawn. You will see that for yourself.” Alex had explained Jaimie’s sleep schedule.

Kara couldn’t do anything but nod, “Gotcha.”

Maggie kissed Alex on the cheek, “Go upstairs. Kara and I will clean up down here.”

This left Kara and Maggie alone downstairs. The two women cleaned up the living room in silence. Maggie turned off the tree and the fireplace, while Kara took the wine glasses and the plate with cookies to the kitchen. She went into the kitchen and found Kara leaning up against the counter having a cookie.

“Deep thoughts.”

Kara finished the sweet treat, “You can say that. You’re not headed upstairs?”

Maggie went to stand by Kara, “Not yet. I wanted to ask you what you wanted for Christmas? I know what I’m getting Alex, but for you it’s not that easy.”

“You don’t have to get me anything, Maggie.” Kara had told her.

“I want to. We’re friends, and it’s something that friends do for each other.” Maggie tried to explain her reasoning.

Kara picked up another cookie, “I’m not a very hard person to shop for, surprise me.”

Maggie picked up a cookie, “You are an enigma, Kara Zorel. Do you want some hot chocolate to go with these cookies?” She asked.

Kara grinned, “Yes, please. Have you decided on what you were going to get Alex for Christmas?” She asked.

Maggie went to the cabinet and pulled out the hot chocolate mix, “I’ve already got her presents out the way. I have them hidden where she will not find them. I would tell you, but you might tell, Alex.” She replied while pulling out a pan from underneath the cabinet by the stove.

“I can keep a secret.”

“According to Alex, you can’t.”

Kara waved her hand, “Semantics. What do you want for Christmas, Maggie?” She sat down on a stool.

Maggie shrugged, “Honestly? I have everything that I need. I have a beautiful girlfriend, a family that loves me, and friends. It’s a lot more than what I’ve had before.” She went to the refrigerator and pulled out the soy milk, and poured some into the pan, before putting the carton back in the fridge.

“That makes sense. When you have that, what else would you want?” Kara ate another cookie.

 _“You.”_ Maggie thought to herself. “Alex and I were thinking if you didn’t have any plans for New Years, that you would like to come celebrate with us.” This was true, they had discussed it over Thanksgiving, but never had the chance to approach Kara about it.

“I don’t see why not. I’m sure, Sam and Lena will probably be attending a New Year’s party for Lena’s company, and I have no plans to be there. What do you two have planned?” Kara asked observing Maggie as she made the hot chocolate.

Maggie put a little bit of the hot chocolate mix in the milk and began to stir, “A quiet night with the three of us. It’s the beginning of a New Year.”

“We wanted to start a new year with you.” Alex finished as she entered the kitchen.

Kara looked at Alex, “I thought you were going upstairs to sleep.”

“I tried, but I couldn’t. So here I am. Are you two having a secret meeting?” Alex sat down next to Kara.

Maggie laughed, “No, we’re having hot chocolate and cookies. I’m not ready to sleep yet, and neither was Kara.” She turned the stove off and pulled out three coffee mugs.

“That was your plan. While me and Jaimie slept you and Kara were going to eat all the cookies, and have cocoa.”

Kara laughed, “You caught us. We were also going to discuss how to take over the world too.”

Maggie placed a mug in front of Kara and Alex, “Oh yeah, we had an elaborate plan and all. We’re going to rule the world, and everyone would do our bidding.”

Alex frowned, “What about me? Where do I fit into this plan?” She asked.

“You can help us take over the world. We would be like Charlie’s Angels.” Kara suggested.

“We could be Kara’s Angels, that has a better ring to it,” Alex suggested.

Kara shook her head, “No! I was nine-years-old at the time.” She protested.

“Kara’s Angels?” Maggie looked at Kara.

“When I was younger, I liked Charlies’ Angels. So when I was younger, me, Sam, Lucy, and James would call ourselves ‘Kara’s Angels.' We pretended to solve crimes and go undercover.” Kara explained.

“Oh yeah, Kara and her friends had very active imaginations.” Alex drunk her cocoa.

“I can’t believe you remember that.”

Alex smiled, “I remember a lot about you, Kara. You may think that I have forgotten, but the truth is, I never forgot.”

“I have a question. How long have you two known each other? I know you used to babysit her when she was nine and ten years old, but how did that happen?” Maggie asked. She had both Alex and Kara together so that she could ask more questions.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “I think I was seven when I met Alex.” She looked at Alex for accuracy.

Alex nodded, “You had just turned seven when you moved next door to us. I remember because your parents had told my parents that.”

“You two have known each other for a majority of your life, Kara.” Maggie deduced from the information she received.

Kara chuckled, “Yeah, I guess I have.”

Maggie finished her cocoa, “I’m going to go check on Jaimie. Then I am going to try and get some sleep. I’ll see you upstairs, Alex and I’ll see you in the morning, Kara.” She rinsed out her mug and put it in the dishwasher. The detective hoped that this would give Alex and Kara some time to talk.

_RKWRKW_

Alex had gone upstairs to try and get some sleep, but sleep was eluding her. Her mind kept going back to the early hours of the night. Decorating the tree with Maggie, Kara, Sam, and Jaimie. Seeing Kara share with Jaimie the words that she, herself had shared with Kara many years ago. Alex realized that she wanted more of that, having Kara with her and Maggie. Kids wasn’t in the picture, but seeing Kara and Maggie with Jaimie, changed her perspective on things. After trying to clear her racing thoughts, and getting comfortable, Alex gave up and went downstairs to see what Maggie and Kara were up to. She crept downstairs quietly, not wanting to wake up Jaimie and entered the kitchen. What she saw made her smile, Maggie and Kara were in the kitchen talking and having cookies.

“That makes sense. When you have all that, what else could you want?” Alex heard Kara ask.

Alex’s immediate internal response was ‘you.' She decided to listen a little more before making her appearance known.

“Alex and I were thinking if you didn’t have any plans for New Years, that you would like to come celebrate with us.” Alex heard Maggie asking Kara the question. They had spent some time discussing New Year’s plans, and they wanted to include Kara. It would be a time for saying good-bye to the old and ‘hello’ to the new. The new would be Kara and their ever-changing relationship.

“I don’t see why not. I’m sure, Sam and Lena will probably be attending a New Year’s party for Lena’s company, and I have no plans to be there. What do you two have planned?” Alex heard Kara ask.

“A quiet night with the three of us. It’s the beginning of a New Year.” Was Maggie’s response.

Alex decided she had enough of being hidden and decided to make her presence known, “We wanted to spend the new year with you.” She sat down beside Kara.

They continued their conversation, making jokes and Alex telling stories about Kara and her friends. Alex knew that Maggie had always been curious about Kara and loved hearing stories about her shenanigans. She was sure that Kara would probably retaliate and tell some stories of herself.

Maggie had taken her leave and this left Kara plus, herself alone in the kitchen. They drank their cocoa in the cloak of silence. Alex knew that there was a lot for them to talk about, but she didn’t feel like this was the time to really talk.

“Are we going to sit here and drink cocoa in silence or are we going to talk?” Kara asked quietly.

Alex played with the handle of her cup, “We can talk if you want. But first, I want to ask you something.”

“Ask away.”

“Right, so my job’s Christmas ball is coming up, and I have to attend. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the ball.”

Kara looked at Alex in confusion, “What about Maggie? I thought you were taking her.”

Alex shifted her position so she could face Kara fully, “I am taking her, but I want to take you too.”

“As your friend or as a date?” Kara asked. She wanted to make sure that she understood correctly.

Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, “As a date. It doesn’t have to be a date, but I wanted to take you out for the night.”

Kara bit her lip in contemplation, “Is Maggie okay with this?”

“She is okay with this. It was her idea to bring you along.” Alex added the last part. Maggie thought that this would be a good way for the three of them to go out together. Plus, it was an excellent way to see Kara in a dress.

Kara laughed nervously, “Why do you two ask me things individually? Why not ask me things together? It’s not like I’m going to turn you down.”

“We don’t want you to feel that we are double teaming you. Also, we do not want you to be overwhelmed with it all.” Alex explained, it was also easier for Kara to react to one of them, instead of the both of them together. “Back to the original question. Would you like to accompany me to the FBI Christmas ball?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

Kara smiled beatifically, “I would love to attend the Christmas ball with you, Alex. How fancy is it? Do I have to get one of those really elaborate ball gowns?”

Alex shook her head, “Nothing like that, but something you would wear to the prom, but tasteful. I trust your taste in clothes.” She traced her finger lightly on the back of Kara’s hand.

Kara’s breath hitched in her chest, “My taste should never be called into question.” She replied.

“I never said it would be.” Alex let go of Kara’s hand and finished her cocoa.

Alex kissed her on the cheek, “It’s late, get some sleep. We will have an early morning with Jaimie.”

Kara blushed and got up, “The joys of kids. Have you and Maggie ever thought about having kids?” She asked as she put her mug in the dishwasher.

Alex froze like a deer in headlights, “We haven’t discussed it, but things may change. I would love to have kids, but Maggie may not. So we will have to talk about that. I would ask you the same question, but you’re still in the prime of your life.”

“There is that. I haven’t really thought about, but who knows what the future holds.” Kara told Alex wistfully. She wanted kids, but that was not something she was going to reveal. Just like Kara will not reveal that it is Alex who is her first love, “Good night, Alex.”

Alex watched thoughtfully as Kara exited the kitchen and made her way upstairs. She had to fight the urge to kiss her, and remind herself that they were friends, and this was a new beginning for them. Alex put her mug in the dishwasher and put the rest of the cookies up. Once the kitchen was straightened up, Alex had turned off the light and exited the kitchen. Tomorrow was going to come and bring an overly energetic, Jaimie in their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Jaimie and Sam, they are quite the pair. Say goodbye to Jaimie (she served her purpose). She may pop up again who knows.
> 
> Next chapter, we will have Alex's Christmas ball and we will be seeing some familiar faces.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	10. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Christmas Ball, and it's a night that Kara will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to every last one of you! Your responses blow me away every time. You are total rock stars. I love you all *blows kiss*
> 
> I also have to say this story is Ranked #3 in kudos behind 'Yes, Dr. Danvers' and 'I Do Agent Danvers.'
> 
> #3 in comment threads behind 'Yes, Dr. Danvers' and 'I Do Agent Danvers.'
> 
> #3 in bookmarks behind 'Yes, Dr. Danvers' and 'I Do Agent Danvers.'
> 
> #2 in subscriptions behind 'Yes, Dr. Danvers'. This is all very exciting for me!
> 
> So, I lied...this is another long chapter of the story, again it's from all 3 POV's
> 
> It's fluffy, and you may get cavities.

_Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_ __  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams,

_ah-ha,_

_wildest dreams, ah-ha._

_Wildest Dreams~ Taylor Swift_ __  
  
  


 

The FBI Christmas ball was in a few hours and Kara’s a nervous wreck. She had to have Lena go pickup her dress, while Sam went with her to get her hair and nails done. This was her first official date with Alex and Maggie and the last thing she wanted to do was make an ass out of herself, and the other women. After the tree decorating party, things between Alex, Maggie, and Kara fell into a routine. On Monday’s and Wednesday’s Kara would have lunch with Alex, on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s, Kara had lunch with Maggie. On Friday’s she would have lunch with the both of them, the weekend, consisted of them hanging out with Sam and Lena or sometimes not.

Kara was pretty happy with how things were going, she had Alex back in her life, and their relationship had blossomed, as did, Kara’s relationship with Maggie. The more time Kara had spent with Maggie, the more her feelings were starting to grow. Everything that she felt when she was 17-years-old, came rushing back, minus the jealousy, anger and rage. Kara could no longer deny her feelings and just let them happen.

“I have your dress, Kara.” Lena brought the garment bag into her bedroom.

Kara smiled, “Thanks, Lena. You are a life saver.”

Lena returned the smile, “Anything for you. You know I was kind of disappointed that you would not be attending the L-Corp Christmas ball, but I know this one is important to you.”

“Yeah it is. It’s my first official date with Alex and Maggie both. Can you believe that this is my life now?” Kara asked still in awe of how her life was turning out. This was not what she had envisioned in her future.

Lena sat down on Kara’s bed, “It’s not what you imagined, huh?”

“Not really. When I was younger, I would always imagine myself being with Alex. I know, I was young at the time, and it was forbidden but I couldn’t help it. And Maggie, when I met her when I was 17, I felt something towards her. I told Sam, that I would date Maggie.” I couldn’t see past my anger, hurt, and jealousy. But now, here I am having strong feelings for her. We’ve been hanging out for almost two months. How insane is that?” Kara asked the other woman sitting on her bed.

“It’s not as insane as you think, Kara. Life has a funny way of doing things. It’s obvious that you care about Alex and Maggie a great deal. Don’t question it and just go with what’s happening. The more you try to rebel against it, the louder it will become. Maggie and Alex, especially, Alex wears her heart on her sleeve when it comes to you. Maggie looks at you with heart eyes, if she was an emoji, she would probably be the heart eye emoji. Alex would be that emoji as well. Embrace it Kara, don’t second guess it. It’s natural, nothing is forced.” Lena hoped she was giving Kara some words of wisdom.

Sam entered the room, “I agree with, Lena. Stop over thinking and let’s get you dressed. I can’t wait for them to see you. You will knock them dead.”

Kara smiled, “God, I hope so.”

“It’s time to get you ready for the ball, Cinderella.” Lena replied before taking Kara’s dress out of the bag.

After about an hour, Kara was dressed and ready to go. She looked over herself in the mirror, the dress and the color looked beautiful on her.

“You look amazing, Kara.” Sam whispered in awe.

Kara smiled, “You think?” She asked with a hopeful tone.

Lena smiled, “You will be the most beautiful woman at the ball. Blue really is your color.” She agreed.

Kara looked at herself in the mirror again. The sapphire blue dress, had spaghetti straps, that had an elegant beaded bodice, that had a V-shape near the chest area, but did not show a lot of cleavage. The ‘A’ line had a beaded pearl chain around the waist. The dress was accented with small sapphire earrings, a matching necklace, with a silver bracelet. Kara’s hair had loose princess curls that fell between her shoulders.

There was a small knock on the apartment door and Kara began to panic, “They’re here. They’re here. Oh my God!”

Sam put her hands on Kara’s arms, “It’s okay, breathe, just breathe. It’s Alex and Maggie, you got this.”

Kara took deep breaths, “I got this. I can do this.” She repeated those words again and again.

Kara could hear Alex and Maggie talking to Lena in the living room. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but she knew that she could not keep them waiting. Giving herself another look over. Kara walked into the living room with a smile on her face. She was not prepared for the hotness, that was standing in her living room.

“You look breathtaking, Kara.” Alex was the first one to talk.

Kara’s mouth felt like the Sahara as she took in Alex’s dress. The dress had spaghetti straps, that showed off well-toned shoulders, a modest neckline, that left a lot to the imagination, but nothing prepared her for the mile long split on the right side of her dress. Alex had legs for days and if Kara wasn’t gay before, she was sure as hell gay now.

“You look beautiful yourself, Alex.” Kara complimented her before looking at Maggie, “And you look absolutely magnificent. You make a tuxedo look good. Your tie matches my dress.” Kara took in Maggie’s appearance, a black fitted tuxedo, with a sapphire blue tie, and matching handkerchief in her lapel pocket.

Maggie smiled, “Have to make sure I coordinate with two of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.”

Kara blushed, “You are quite the charmer, Miss. Sawyer.”

“We should get going. The car is waiting for us.”

Kara grabbed her matching purse, “Right. I will see you later, guys.” She kissed Sam and Lena on the cheek, before being escorted out of the apartment.

When the trio exited the building, there was a black limo waiting with a chauffeur at the ready, “Good evening Miss. Zorel.” The chauffer greeted her.

Kara gave him a kind smile as he helped her into the car, “Good evening.” She greeted him.

Kara found herself in the middle of Maggie and Alex. Maggie was on her right, while Alex was on her left. If Kara could classify this as heaven, then she definitely would.

“I have to say, Kara, blue is your color.” Alex complimented her.

Kara blushed, “You’re completely biased, Miss. Danvers.”

Maggie smiled, “I think she is since blue is her favorite color. Do you have to be home at a certain time, Cinderella?” She teased Kara.

“No, my wicked step-sisters will be out tonight. They have a ball of their own to attend to.” Kara replied.

Alex laughed, “So we get you all to ourselves.” She wiggled her finger tips together.

Kara rolled her eyes, “If you play your cards right.”

“That’s one thing you underestimate about us Kara, we’re excellent card players. We always play to win.” Maggie smirked.

Kara tried not to squirm under Maggie’s intense look, “Good luck.”

“We don’t need luck,” Alex replied.

Kara swallowed thickly she did not know how she was going to handle the night with Alex and Maggie. It was evident that they had something else in store for the night, but Kara couldn’t figure out what it was. The car ride didn’t take long, before Kara knew it, they were in front of a very upscale hotel. The car door opened and the chauffer, whose name she learned was, Clyde helped them out of the car. Once they were out of the vehicle, Maggie held her arms out and both Kara and Alex looped their arms through hers. They walked into the building and entered a ballroom that had been transferred to look like a winter wonderland. A band was playing on stage, and there were tables surrounding a small dancefloor. Kara had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

_RKWRKW_

Alex spent the whole afternoon worrying about tonight, and Kara. This was their first official date, and she was worried that Kara would not enjoy herself. Maggie tried to help her relax by distracting her with sex, it helped but the nerves still crept up. She’s trying to get ready for the night and her stomach is tied up in knots.

“I understand that you are nervous, babe. It’s our first date with, Kara and everything will go fine. We will pick her up, go to the ball have fun, and then end the night.” Maggie tried to reassure her girlfriend.

Alex sighed, “I know. This is Kara, you know? I shouldn’t be this nervous.” She put her earrings on.

Maggie kissed her on the cheek, “It will be okay and because it’s Kara, this should put you at ease. It’s not someone we just met, it’s someone we both know and have a history with.”

“I know. I know. Is it bad that I want her to come back home with us tonight?” Alex asked as she finished putting the finishing touches to her outfit.

“No. It depends on how you want her to come home with us tonight. Do you want her to come home as a friend? Or do you want Kara to come home as more than just a friend?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked at Maggie in the mirror, “I’m torn, to be honest.”

Maggie smiled, “Why don’t we play the night by ear and see what happens? Let’s have a good time and enjoy being with, Kara.”

Alex relaxed and focused on seeing Kara in her dress, everything else could wait, until later. She was curious about Kara’s dress, all she said was ‘it was sapphire blue’ and that was all. They left the house and got into the car that was waiting for them. Alex held onto Maggie’s hand while they were in the car. She couldn’t believe how far she had come with, Kara. They had lunch dates, and hanging out. Alex noticed how open Kara had become since their first meeting. Alex was enjoying every minute of it. Underneath it all, her feelings for Kara had taken a turn for the more than friendly. She found herself thinking about Kara a lot and not in the innocent, friendly kind of way. Alex thought about Kara in the way she thinks about Maggie, taking her to bed, and making love to her, until she wouldn’t know anything else, but her and Maggie’s touch.

The car came to a stop in front of Kara’s building, “We’re here. I wonder what she looks like.”

“She probably looks like a princess. Kara looks like she would have been the princess type.” Maggie commented.

Kara shook her head, “Kara was not into anything remotely princess.”

The car door opened and Clyde helped Alex and Maggie out of the car. She reached for Maggie’s hand and they entered the apartment building. With each step Alex became nervous and she was sure that her hand was sweaty.

“It’s okay, Alex.” Maggie murmured, bringing Alex’s hand to her mouth to kiss it.

Alex exhaled sharply, “I know. First date jitters.”

The elevator doors opened and the couple stepped off the elevator. They rounded the corner and stopped in front of Kara’s apartment door. She knocked on the door with a confidence she did not have. A few moments later the door opened revealing Lena instead of Kara. Alex was disappointed but she knew that Kara was probably still getting ready.

“Alex, Maggie. Come in Kara is still getting ready.” Lena greeted them.

Alex smiled, “Thanks.”

“You should see Kara; she will take your breath away,” Lena told them.

“I imagine she would. She could wear a potato sack and she would still look good.” Maggie quipped. She was nervous herself.

Lena laughed, “That is true. You two look very enchanting tonight. Kara is going to be speechless when she sees you two.”

Maggie bit her lip, “I have a feeling that we’re going to be speechless.”

A few minutes later Sam came out followed by Kara, and to say that Kara looked breathtaking was an understatement. Her mouth went dry and she found herself admiring Kara as if she was Helen of Troy herself. Alex took in her sapphire blue, V-neck pearl embroidered bodice, with a nice A-line and a pearl chain going around her waist. The dress flowed beautifully off of Kara, she looked like a queen. Alex had to think of words, but they were failing her.

“You look breathtaking, Kara.” Alex finally managed to get out. She looked over at Maggie, who was speechless herself.

“You look beautiful yourself, Alex.” Kara complimented her before looking at Maggie, “And you look absolutely magnificent. You make a tuxedo look good. Your tie matches my dress.”

Maggie smiled, “Have to make sure I coordinate with two of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.”

Alex couldn’t help but blush at Maggie’s comment. Kara was right she was definitely a charmer. She was going to have the most beautiful women on her arm tonight. Her fellow agents and her duckling would be so jealous. Alex Danvers didn’t have one, but two equally stunning women on her arm. They left the apartment and made their way to the car it was a little hard to maneuver with Kara’s dress, and then her dress, with the long split. It gave Alex a little thrill to see Kara’s eyes widen when she moved deliberately so Kara could see the split in her dress. She was damn proud of that reaction; it was what Alex was going for.

The light flirting in the car put Alex at ease, and Kara being receptive to it all, made everything that much better. The car came to a stop in front of the convention center, and it was time for them to get out. Alex was the first, followed by Kara, and then Maggie. Alex straightened her dress before putting her arm through Maggie’s. She watched out the corner of her eye as Kara did the same. Alex had wanted to escort Maggie and Kara in, but she could work with this.

As soon as they entered the ballroom, it was obvious that the theme was winter wonderland, they couldn’t be anymore original.

Alex let go of Maggie’s arm and went in search of their table. When she found it she pulled a chair out for Kara, and Maggie pulled the chair out of her. Once they were seated that’s when they were approached by the head of the agency, Director Henshaw.

“Agent Danvers, you’re looking lovely this evening. Detective Sawyer, it’s good to see you again.” His eyes landed on Kara, “And who is this young lady you brought tonight, Agent Danvers?”

Alex smiled, “This our date, Kara Zorel. Kara this is the director of the FBI, Hank Henshaw.” She introduced Kara to her commanding officer.

Kara smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Henshaw.”

Hank gave her a warm smile, “It’s nice to meet you, Miss. Zorel. I hope that you enjoy tonight.”

Kara laughed nervously, “Thank you.”

“I’m going to leave you three ladies alone. Have a good evening.” Hank left the table.

“He isn’t at all scary,” Kara commented.

Alex laughed, “He’s not that bad. Once you get to know him.”

Maggie laughed, “Understatement of the century.”

The night went on and dinner was served, there was a lot of socializing, and people making small talk. Alex had to be polite and talk to people. She could tell that Kara was feeling a little uneasy with everything.

“Why don’t you take Kara out to the dance floor?” Alex suggested to Maggie.

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes, Kara gets overwhelmed when she is around people for too long. This will keep her mind off of everything.”

Maggie smiled, “I thought you would want to have the first dance with her.”

“No, you have the first dance.” Alex urged her. Unfortunately, both Alex and Maggie were too late, because Kara was dancing with one of Alex’s ducklings, Winn Schott.

“Looks like Winn got to her first.” Maggie commented.

Alex watched as Kara and Winn danced together. She could felt a surge of jealousy as she watched Winn whisk Kara across the dancefloor, and the way she was smiling at him.

“You’re glaring daggers at Winn. He is dancing with her, nothing more.” Maggie whispered in her ear, “If it bothers you that bad, then ask her to dance.”

Before Alex could do anything she was approached by one of her best friends, Agent Vasquez. She was looking dapper in her tuxedo as well.

“Hey, Alex. Hey, Maggie. Who is the blonde bombshell dancing with Winn?” Vasquez asked as she approached the table.

“That is our date, Kara,” Maggie answered.

Vasquez smirked, “I didn’t know that you and Alex are into that lifestyle.”

Alex chuckled, “There are a lot of things you don’t know. Kara, is a long-time friend of ours.”

“How long term? She looks like a preschooler.” Vasquez teased.

Maggie picked up her champagne glass, “Looks can be deceiving, but she’s legal.”

“I never doubted that. Are you going to watch Winn dance with your girl?” Vasquez asked.

The song changed to Taylor Swifts ‘Wildest Dreams, ’ and Alex decided to go dance with Kara. She approached Winn and Kara, “May I have this dance?” Alex asked.

Kara looked apologetically at Winn, “Thank you for dancing with me, Winn, but I think I owe Alex a dance.”

Winn smiled, “The pleasure was all mine, Kara.” He walked away.

Alex took Winn’s place and put her hand on the small of Kara’s back and took her hand in hers. They started dancing together. Alex thought about the times when she and Kara would dance together. Kara had been nine and they were at a wedding or some kind of party, and Alex had asked Kara to dance. She remembered the huge smile Kara had on her face as she danced with her that night. This was reminiscent of that night, but this time, Kara was no longer that nine-year-old. Kara was now a twenty-year-old a young woman.

“Remember when we danced at your parent’s anniversary party? You had on a light green dress, and heels.” Kara looked at Alex.

“I remember. You wanted to dance like the big people did.” Alex recalled candidly.

Kara laughed, “Yeah. You spent the whole night dancing with me. That was one of the best nights of my life.”

“It was one of mine too. You were a better dance partner than the other’s I danced with.”

Kara blushed, “I had a great dance partner, like I do now.” She lay her head on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex tried to keep her composure and prayed to whoever was listening that Kara did not hear her heart building wildly. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would be dancing with Kara like this. Alex found herself liking it, a lot.

The song ended, and they broke apart, “Thank you for the dance, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “No, thank you.”

Alex lead Kara back to their table where Maggie, Vasquez and Winn were chatting away. Alex sat down next to Maggie while Kara sat down next to Vasquez.

“Kara this is my friend and colleague, Susan Vasquez.” Alex introduced her friend and Kara to each other.

“Hi, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “Hi.”

“I’m going to ask this beautiful lady to dance.” Maggie stood up and took Alex by the hand.

Alex put her hand in Maggie and got up from the table, “Don’t have too much fun.”

Kara smirked, “I make no promises. I am the keeper of all Alex Danvers stories. I’m pretty sure I can keep them entertained.”

Alex glared at Kara, “You wouldn’t?”

“Oh, I would.”

Maggie pulled Alex away, “We’re going to dance. Kara wouldn’t tell stories about you.”

Alex scoffed, “You don’t know Kara like I do. She will look for ways to tell stories. Kara told you about my surfing story.”

Maggie shook her head, “I asked, and she told. I don’t think she would tell any stories to people she just met.”

They started dancing and Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck, while Maggie put her hand around her waist. The height difference was one of the best things Alex liked about Maggie. Yes, she and Kara are the same height, but it was something about Maggie.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know, I’m right.” Maggie teased, “You and Kara looked beautiful dancing together.”

Alex blushed, “I wouldn’t say all that. Maybe, you should dance with her before the night is over.”

“Maybe. I think that might have to wait though.” Maggie replied.

Alex looked confused, “Why?”

Maggie used her head to point in the direction of Kara dancing with Vasquez, “She’s dancing with, Vasquez.”

“No way.” Alex looked over and saw Kara and Vasquez dancing.

Alex smiled, “That’s Kara for you. She will charm you and make anyone fall in love with her. How can you not?”

Maggie laughed softly, “You are so far gone, Alex.”

Alex was about to protest, but she knew that it would be futile. She had meant what she said to Maggie, anyone could fall in love with, Kara.

_RKWRKW_

Maggie couldn’t wrap her head around how beautiful Kara looked in her dress. When they entered the apartment, and Kara came out in her gown she was a goner. Maggie thought Alex looked beautiful, but Kara was downright gorgeous. There was no denying that Kara was going to be beautiful, if Kara’s seventeen-year-old self was any indication. She thought about Alex’s question, about bringing Kara home with them. Maggie didn’t know if Alex meant as a friend or as more than a friend. She had no qualms about brining Kara back to their house. They’ve gotten closer over the past month or so. They were having lunch together, spending time together, everything with Kara felt so natural. Maggie couldn’t explain it and if she had then she would probably come off as crazy.

“I’m going to ask Kara to come home with us tonight.” Maggie blurted out.

Alex looked confused, “What?”

“You asked tonight would it be bad to bring Kara home with us tonight? I want Kara to come home with us tonight.” Maggie stated again.

“As a friend or as not a friend?” Alex asked the same question that Maggie had asked her earlier.

Maggie bit her lip, “Not a friend.”

“You want to sleep with her?” Alex asked for clarification. She had to make sure that they were on the right page.

“Yes. Is that bad of me?” Maggie questioned.

Brown eyes met brown eyes, “It’s not bad of you. I wanted to bring her with us as more than a friend. Kara on the other hand may have different views. She has not expressed any interest in sex at all. We don’t know if she likes being intimate or what her preferences are. She’s been in one major relationship in her life. We should ask her or bring it up sometime tonight, and see what she says. I don’t think Kara is one for one-night stands though.” Alex replied. The thought has crossed her mind a couple of times.

Maggie sighed, “I wasn’t talking about a one-night stand, Alex. I want to be with Kara. I want us to be with, Kara.”

“Then we will talk to Kara tonight and see how she feels.” Alex gave Maggie a reassuring smile.

“May I cut in?” Kara asked.

Maggie backed away, “Of course you can.”

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want to dance with, Alex. I want to dance with you, Maggie.”

“Well excuse me for existing.” Alex teased, “I’m going to leave you two to it.”

Maggie watched as Alex left the dance floor and made her way over to Hank. Her stomach was bunched up in knots. She was getting ready to dance with, Kara. Maggie prayed that her hands were not sweaty as she reached out for Kara.  
“I’m not fragile, Maggie. You can hold me close if you want.” Kara told her date.

Maggie laughed nervously, “I know you’re not. This is our first time being this close. I don’t want to disrespect you or cross any lines.”

Kara giggled, “You’re not going to cross any lines, and dancing with me is not disrespectful. All you have to do is put your hands around my waist and sway to the music.”

Maggie finally felt herself relax and moved with Kara to the music. She tuned out the song and concentrated on her moment with Kara. Maggie had touched Kara before, but never like this. She could feel the softness of her skin through her dress.

“You look pensive. What are you thinking about?” Kara asked.

“I’m thinking about you. And how I didn’t think I would ever be dancing with you like this.” Maggie replied.

Kara licked her bottom lip, “I didn’t think I would be either, but yet, here we both are.”

Maggie tried to focus on anything but Kara licking her bottom lip, “We are. I have a question to ask you. You are free to say no, but I want to ask you before I lose the nerve.”

“Ask whatever you want, Maggie. I don’t bite.”

Maggie took a couple of calming breaths, “Would you like to come home with Alex and me tonight?”

“You mean, spend the night?” Kara asked.

“Yes, we want you to spend the night with us.”

Kara cocked her head to the side trying to get a read on Maggie, “Spend the night with you, how? There are two different ways of spending the night with someone. Spending the night could be the way that I do already in a friendly manner. Or it can mean in a way that could be deemed sexual.” She asked calmly, while freaking out internally.

Maggie put a finger on Kara’s lips to keep her from talking, “In either capacity, Kara. If you want friendly, then it can be friendly. If you want it to be sexual, then it can be sexual. Or it can be friendly and sexual.” She added the last one as a joke. Maggie was trying not to let the nervousness take over.

Kara removed Maggie’s finger from her lips and her expression softened, “I’ll come home with you and Alex tonight. We will discuss in which aspect when we are all together. I’m flattered that you want to be intimate with me, and I would be lying if I said that the thought has not crossed my mind.”

Maggie smiled dimples showing, “It’s not a no.”

Kara smiled at how infectious Maggie’s smile was, “It’s not a no. Thank you for the dance.”

“No, thank you, Kara.” Maggie led Kara off the dance floor.

Alex approached them, “We can head home now.”

Kara sighed happily, “Thank God! I can get out of this dress and these shoes.”

The trio left the ballroom and the hotel. Their car was waiting for them and Clyde was there to open the door. Wordlessly the three women got into the car and Kara was in the middle again. Maggie was okay with this. She lightly ran her fingers up and down, Kara’s arm. This caused goosebumps to form on Kara’s arm.

Kara looked over at Maggie and glared at her, “That tickles.”

“Will I be dropping your companion at her house or will she be dropped off with you two ladies?” Clyde asked.

“Kara? Are you going home or will you becoming home with us tonight?” Alex asked.

Kara closed her eyes and opened them, “You can take me home with them.” She answered.

“Good choice,” Alex whispered in Kara’s ear.

“There was no way we were going to let you go that easily,” Maggie whispered in Kara’s other ear.

Kara felt chills going down her spine, “Are you two double teaming me?”

“We told you never to underestimate us.” Alex laughed.

“I am at an unfair disadvantage.” Kara complained.

Maggie turned serious, “Not really because you can always back out and say no.”

“I know,” Kara replied.

The car pulled to a stop in front of their house and the door opened. Maggie, Kara and Alex got out the car and made their way to the front door. Clyde stood next to the car and watched, making sure that they got in the house safely. Once they were in the safety of their home, Maggie took her shoes off, along with Alex and Kara.

“Now to get out of this dress. Thank goodness, I only have to wear this once.” Alex complained.

Kara frowned, “I’m going to have to borrow something of yours. I have no clothes here.”

“Yeah, you do. Remember when you left your clothes over here that week-end we had Jaimie?” Maggie asked. Kara had forgotten to take her dirty clothes with her when she went home. Alex had washed them and put them away in the guest room.

“I forgot about that. Are my clothes in the guest room?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, in the dresser drawer.”

Kara headed upstairs leaving Maggie and Alex alone. Maggie watched as Kara disappeared up the stairs, “I talked to Kara. She said that she wants to talk to the both of us.”

“Oh? Did she say about what?” Alex asked.

“About her spending the night in a friendly way or a more than friendly way,” Maggie explained as she led Alex upstairs to get changed.

Alex caught on, “Oh, okay.”

Maggie and Alex went into their room to change out of their evening clothes, and into their comfortable clothes in between heated kisses. Maggie had walked Alex over to the bed and pushed her down, before climbing on top of her.

“I’ve been dying to do this all night.” Maggie leaned in and kissed Alex sweetly.

Alex blushed, “But, Kara?” She whispered before kissing Maggie back.

“She can knock,” Maggie whispered.

Maggie spoke too soon because Kara knocked on their door. She got off of Alex and sat down on the bed.

“Come in,” Alex called out.

The door opened, and Kara popped her head in, “Am I disturbing anything?”

“Not at all. Come in?” Maggie told Kara.

Kara walked into the room, “If you two were you know, doing things. I can gladly leave you two alone.”

Alex sat up, “You’re fine, Kara. Come in and talk with us. If you’re uncomfortable we can always go downstairs.” She suggested. Alex could see the uncertainty written all over Kara’s face.

“I’m fine.” She leaned against the dresser.

“You don’t have to stand up. You can come sit on the bed. It’s big enough for the three of us.” Maggie pointed to the bed. “Don’t be afraid, we don’t bite.”

Kara smirked, “Unless, I want you to, right?” She replied as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

“Exactly,” Maggie replied.

“I guess we should talk.” Kara started out, “You both wanted me to come home with you tonight, but I need to know what your intentions are. I know we’ve been spending a lot of time together, and getting to know each other. I want to know what you two want from me.”

Maggie looked at Alex, “Alex you want to go first?”

“Way to put me on the spot.” She replied, before looking at Kara, “I want you to be a part of our lives.”

Kara looked confused, “I am a part of your lives, a lot more than usual.”

“I think what Alex is trying to say is—is”

“I want to be with you! In a more than platonic way.” Alex blurted out.

Kara was not expecting that confession her heart fell into her stomach. Alex wanted to be with her, in a non-platonic way. Alex wanted to be with her, in the way that she had dreamed of being with Alex all those years ago. “Are you being serious right now? Please don’t play with me.”

Alex smiled sincerely, “I am serious right now. I know it’s been a short time, and we are getting to a good place, but I can’t help what I feel.”

Maggie was so proud of her girlfriend she was finally honest with herself and Kara. She waited with a baited breath for Kara’s response. Maggie hoped that it was a positive one. The lack of Kara’s reaction made her a little uneasy.

“I was not expecting that.” Kara finally found her words, “How long have you felt this way, Alex?”

Alex scooted over to Kara, “For a while. I’ve been in denial about my feelings for you. I thought it was time for me to be honest.”

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say those words.” Kara’s hand was trembling.

Maggie reached out and took Kara’s hand in hers, “Alex has been dying to say those words.”

Kara sniffed, “What about you, Maggie?”

“I’ve always been up front with you. I want to be with you in more than a platonic way. I never denied that, but I was waiting on you. And how you feel.” Maggie replied a little unsure of herself.

“I like you, Maggie. More than like you actually.” Kara laughed nervously, “Like Alex, I’ve been in denial of my feelings.” She looked away from Maggie’s intense scare.

Alex cleared her throat, “What does that mean for us?” She asked, pointing between, herself, Maggie and Kara.

Kara shrugged, “It can mean whatever we want it to mean. We have feelings for each other, and we more than like each other. There is no rush, and I would like to see where this goes.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile, “Does this mean that you’ll be our girl?”

“Yeah, Kara, are you our girl?” Alex asked.

A smile smiled formed on Kara’s lips, “I’ve always been yours, Alex and now I am Maggie’s too.”

Alex smiled shyly, “C-Can I kiss you now?”

Maggie couldn’t stop smiling at this moment. She knew this moment for Kara and Alex was a long time coming. She was content to let them share this moment together.

_RWKRKW_

“C-Can I kiss you now?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded. This was the moment she had dreamed of for the past eleven years and now it was going to be reality. It didn’t take long before Kara felt Alex’s lips on hers. She was caught by surprise, but she returned the kiss. Kara could taste the lip gloss that Alex had on earlier that evening. The kiss was innocent no tongue involved, but there were still fireworks and it was everything that she imagined. A few minutes later it was over, much to Kara’s disappointment, but she got to kiss Alex. The little girl inside of her was dancing around happily.

“Was it everything you hoped it would be, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “It was and then some. Definitely what dreams are made of.” She turned her gaze over to Maggie, “Don’t think that you will be left out.” She crooked her finger in a come hither motion.

They met halfway and Kara felt Maggie’s lips on her, they were just as soft as Alex’s and she could taste a hint of the champagne that Maggie had drank earlier that night. In contrast to Alex’s Maggie’s kiss was tentative, almost shy as if she was holding back. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering wildly and before they could burst forth, Kara ended the kiss. It was a very lovely kiss, a very explosive kiss.

“Kara is an excellent kisser.” Maggie quipped.

Alex and Kara laughed, “So, I’ve been told.” Kara stated with a smug look on her face.

“Stay with us tonight?” Alex asked almost shyly.

Kara hesitated before answering. This was the point of no return for her, not that she wanted to turn back from it. It’s not every day that she gets to sleep with two beautiful women, beautiful women that she has a past with. Alex and Maggie knew all about Kara’s past most of it anyways.

“It does not have to be sexual, Kara. We can cuddle and watch a little television.” Maggie was quick to reassure Kara.

Kara blinked, “I know. I will stay the night with you. We can discuss everything else at another time. Right now, I’ll be content with cuddling.” She finally agreed.

“Cuddling is what we do best. Come here, Supergirl.” Alex called Kara by her childhood nickname.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Supergirl?”

Kara sighed, “Another story from my childhood. I’ll tell you at a later time.”

Alex got off the bed, “Kara was obsessed with Justice League and Teen Titans, also, Superman.”

“Alex!”

Maggie laughed and got off the bed, “That’s cute. Now you have to tell me a story about Alex.”

Kara watched as Alex and Maggie took the throw pillows off the bed, and put them on a small shelf. The pillows were removed, and the covers were pulled back, and Kara crawled to the middle of the bed.

“I don’t know which side you sleep on, so the middle, is the best place to be.” Kara smiled sweetly.

Kara watched as Alex and Maggie climbed into the bed.

“It doesn’t matter. We always meet in the middle anyway. Now this time, we will have you in the middle.” Alex teased.

“A Kara shaped pillow is exactly what we need.” Maggie chimed in.

Kara suppressed a laugh, “Everyone needs a little Kara in their life.”

“Yes, they do.” Alex agreed.

Kara settled between Alex and Maggie. There was nowhere else she would rather be. Tomorrow will be for talking and discussing what expectations are, but tonight was for sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! There you have it. They are together in a way.
> 
> Next up, we have a visit to Midvale. Someone from Kara's past will make an appearance, and a secret will be revealed.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies *mwah*


	11. Secrets Always Have A Way of Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite ladies are in Midvale for Christmas. Someone from Kara's past makes an appearance, and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, and here I am coming through with another chapter! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday, I don't care too much for it, but there is food. Thank you again, to everyone for giving this story some love! This story has become my baby and my personal favorite. I hope you love it as much as I love writing it.
> 
> This chapter is deliciously long; you may need to take a break while reading it. If you are brave enough, then enjoy!

_Tell me what you want to hear_ __  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_Secrets ~One Republic_

 

 

It had been exactly one week since Kara, Alex, and Maggie have gotten together, and it’s been less than twenty-four hours since everyone had arrived in Midvale for the holidays. Kara was excited to be home with her mom and her aunt. Sam was also a welcomed addition, her parents were away on vacation, but that was normally the story of Sam’s life. Her parents were not always around when she was growing up so Alura had taken over parenting duties, and raised Sam herself.

Kara, Alex, and Maggie had made the decision to come out as a triad during the Danvers Christmas party. They did not want to keep their relationship a secret from their family and Kara was honestly happy about that. It sucked that Alex and Maggie were together next door, while Sam and herself were together. It worked out that way since Lena was unable to join them much to Sam’s dismay. Today found Kara, Sam, and Alura pulling out Christmas decorations to put on the tree. Kara felt like a kid again as she helped her mom and Sam put decorations on the tree. Sam and her mother were having a conversation about her relationship with Lena, when the conversation turned to Kara and who she was dating.

“Are you seeing anyone, Kara?” Alura asked.

Kara froze for a moment, “I wouldn’t necessarily call it seeing, but there is someone.”

Alura’s eyes lit up, “Who is this someone? Is it someone I know? Someone from school?” She asked her daughter.

Kara looked at Sam and then her mother, “It’s someone that I have known for a while. It’s something that’s brand new.” She hoped her mom did not ask who.

“It’s good to see that you are finally moving on from Lucy. I know how much you cared about her.” Alura stated while putting the lights on the tree.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, I think it was time for me to move on. Mom? How would you feel if I was in a relationship with more than one person?”

Alura stopped what she was doing and looked at Kara, “If you are happy and they treat you well, then I have no problem with it. Are you considering a relationship with more than one person?” She asked. Her intuition was kicking in about her daughter. Alura had a feeling that Kara was already in a relationship with more than one person, or she was considering it.

“It’s crossed my mind.” Kara finished lamely.

Sam cleared her throat, “I think that it would be good for Kara. Each person can bring something to the relationship that Kara may need.”

Kara threw a piece of popcorn at her friend, “Sam!”

Sam laughed, “What? I was agreeing. It’s not like I said that you are already in a relationship with Maggie and Alex.” Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. Sam gave Kara and apologetic smile.

“Is it true, Kara?” Alura asked.

Kara glared daggers at Sam before looking at her mother, “Yes. I’m dating both Alex and Maggie.” She finally confessed. This was her mother she was going to find out eventually. “This is not how I wanted you to find out. Alex, Maggie and I were planning to tell everyone later at the Christmas party tonight.”

Alura went over to Kara and hugged her, “My darling girl, I’m happy for you. At least it’s with two people that I approve of and already know. How long have you three been together?”

Kara broke away from the hug, “You’re okay with this? You’re not freaking out about this? I mean it’s Maggie and Alex. They are eight and nine-years-older than I am. And you’re okay with that?” She asked completely surprised by her mom’s reaction. Kara expected her to be disapproving or frowning at her choice of relationships. She looked at Sam who only shrugged and went back to stringing popcorn on a string.

“Come sit with me. What would ever give you the idea that I wouldn’t be okay with your relationships? You dated Lucy and I was happy with it. I told you that as long as you were happy, and you were treated well, then I wouldn’t have a problem with a relationship that you have.” Alura explained, as she sat down with Kara on the couch.

Kara sighed, “I know but this relationship is very unconventional. Did I mention the fact that they are older than I am?” She asked again.

Alura smiled, “I know how old they are, sweetheart. I have no issue with that. Your father was ten years older than I was when we started dating.”

“Really?!” Kara asked in surprise. This was something new that she learned about her parents. Kara always knew that her dad was older than her mom, but not by ten years.

“Really. My parents were not approving of the age difference, but they eventually got over it, once they saw how in love we were. You’ve loved Alex your whole life. And like I told you over Thanksgiving, you liked Maggie too. I’m really not surprised at this. I always had a feeling that you and Alex would find your way back to each other.”

Kara’s mind was racing her mom already knew way before she even knew. I guess it’s true when they say ‘parents know before their children do’. Kara knew she had to talk to Alex and Maggie about this.

“Thank you for being understanding, mom.” Kara sighed in relief.

Alura brushed Kara’s hair behind her ear, “I will always love you, Kara. At least I don’t have to worry about you being mistreated. I know Alex and Maggie will do right by you. You have a fierce protector in Alex. She’s been protective of you for as long as I can remember.”

Sam snickered, “She’s been protective of Kara since she first met her. Like it was her life’s mission to protect her.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I can’t help it if I am that charming.”

“Alright, girls. Let’s finish decorating this tree, so we can get a few errands done before the Danvers Christmas party tonight.” Alura suggested as she got off the couch.

Kara went over to where Sam was and helped her finish stringing the popcorn on the thread. She felt a sense of relief having told her mother about her relationship with Maggie and Alex. The response she received was not one that she expected, but she loved the response nonetheless. Kara wondered how Alex and Maggie were fairing next door and if they had ‘slipped up’ and told Alex’s parents about them.

_RKWRKW_

Alex and Maggie were in the kitchen helping Eliza get the food together for tonight’s Christmas party. The same Christmas party that they were going to come out with their relationship with Kara. They did not want to keep their relationship a secret from their family and they were not ashamed of their relationship with Kara. Alex and Maggie wanted to be out and proud with, Kara.

“So, when are you and Maggie going to take the next step in your relationship?” Eliza asked as she put the deviled eggs in the refrigerator.

Alex looked at Maggie, “You mean marriage?” She asked.

Eliza smiled, “Yes. You two have been together for three years now. It seems like the most logical step.”

“We are married in spirit. We have talked about it, but it’s not the step we want to take right now.” Maggie answered.

“Understandable. I heard from Alura that you and Kara have been spending time together. How is that going for you? I know Kara was pretty upset with you, Alex.” Eliza asked her daughter. She adored Kara and her relationship with Alex. Kara grounded Alex and gave her a sense of purpose. She saw firsthand how Alex’s leaving effected Kara.

“We have mended our bridges and we have gotten closer. All three of us have actually. I still have some ways to go to prove to Kara that I will not leave her again.” Alex replied.

“I’m sure you will think of a way to prove yourself to her. Kara was a little more than sweet on you when she was younger.” Eliza mentioned.

Maggie was intrigued, “Really? How sweet?”

Eliza smiled, “Very sweet. Kara was seven-years-old when they moved next door. Alex had just come back from surfing with her friends and when Kara saw Alex, her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Kara ran up to her and started asking her all sorts of questions. Alura told me that day that Kara was not one to do that. And ever since that day, Kara worshipped the ground that Alex walked on.” She recalled the memory with fondness.

Alex covered her face, “It was flattering to be honest. I’ve never had someone look up to me before. Kara was such a cute child, if you think she is hard to say ‘no’ to now, you should have seen her then.”

Maggie smiled, “That’s so sweet. I hope there are some pictures of Alex and Kara together.” She hinted.

Eliza smiled, “There are a lot of pictures of the two of them together. Alex told me that she would burn them all if I show them, but I think this time could be the exception. Oh, before I forget, I invited The Lanes over tonight as well.”

“As in, Lucy?” Alex asked.

“Yes, Lucy is back in town for Christmas, and it’s been a while since we’ve seen her. So we invited Ella and Lucy over.” Eliza answered her daughter.

“The same Lucy that dated, Kara?” Maggie asked the question that Alex did not ask.

Eliza nodded, “Yes. You know about Lucy and Kara?” She asked.

“Yeah, Kara told me about their relationship. She said that they were pretty heavy back in high school, until her sophomore year of college.” Alex replied with confidence.

Eliza nodded her head in confirmation, “Alura and I thought they would be together forever, you know how they were when they were kids.”

Alex laughed, “Oh do I ever. Those two were thick as thieves always getting into mischief. Kara said they broke up because they wanted different things.”

“Is that what Kara told you?” Eliza asked as she finished cleaning up the mess from the deviled eggs.

“Yeah. Do you know why Kara and Lucy broke up?” Maggie asked.

Eliza realized her slip up, “It’s not my place to say anything. Forget I mentioned it.” She tried to brush it off.

Alex was not going to let this go. Kara said one thing, but her mom is saying another. “Mom? What aren’t you telling me?”

Maggie brushed her hand against Alex’s arm, “Alex, now is not the time. If we want to know then we will talk to Kara.”

“Maggie’s right. You should talk to Kara.” Eliza agreed with her future daughter-in-law.

Alex was not one to be deterred that easy, “You already said too much, just tell me. Then I will talk to Kara.”

Eliza put the dish towel on the counter and turned to face her daughter, “Lucy and Kara were sweethearts. Everyone thought that they were going to be together forever. They were always together. You couldn’t see one without the other, the way it is with Sam. Their breakup wasn’t because they wanted different things. Kara and Lucy broke up because Kara is-was in love with someone else. Lucy realized that it wasn’t her that Kara wanted and Lucy broke up with Kara.”

“So, they broke up because Kara was in love with someone else. Who is that someone else?” Alex pressed her mother for information.

Eliza shook her head, “That is Kara’s story to tell. If you two are not going to help me get out of the kitchen. You’re throwing me off course.”

Alex and Kara hopped off the stools, “Fine. We have to do some last minute Christmas shopping anyway. We have to find a gift for Kara.”

Eliza raised an eyebrow, “We? Meaning you and Maggie?”

Maggie laughed nervously, “Yes, we. We want to get Kara a gift from the both of us for her to open here.” She explained.

“Okay, well you girls have fun,” Eliza called from the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of earshot of Eliza Alex turned to Maggie, “Why would Kara tell us that she and Lucy broke up because they wanted different things?”

“I don’t know, Alex. Try not to focus on that. We are with Kara now and that is all that matters. Kara will tell you when she is ready. If you go in questioning and guns blazing it could cause a domino effect.” Maggie explained.

Alex sighed, “I know. I’ll give Kara the benefit of the doubt. We really have to figure out what to get her. I know we have gifts for her already, but I feel that we should get her something special from the both of us.”

“We’ll look around and see what speaks to us,” Maggie suggested.

The couple left the house to find a gift for Kara. Alex tried not to think about the conversation she had in the kitchen with her mother. There was a shroud of mystery involving Kara, her relationship with Lucy, and their breakup. Kara had said Lucy was not her first love, then her mom said that ‘Kara was in love with someone else’. This was all so confusing she hoped that the confusion would fade away.

_RKWRKW_

Maggie tried not to dwell on anything that was said in the kitchen. She was going to wait for Kara to bring it up. She understood her girlfriend’s reasoning for wanting answers, but ambushing Kara isn’t going to yield positive results. It didn’t take a detective to figure out who Kara’s first love was, Maggie figured it out a while back when Kara was talking about Lucy. She didn’t say anything for fear that she may be wrong in her assumption. Maggie hoped that it will all come out soon.

“I was thinking. What if we get Kara a personalized picture frame, with a collage of pictures of the three of us? I know we have a lot from when she was with Jaimie, then there are the pictures of us from your Christmas ball, and my Christmas party.” Maggie suggested.

“We can stop by Things Remembered and find a frame then have it engraved. We can put the day we became official on it. Then we can go somewhere and have all of the pictures printed from our phone, and go from there. I think Kara would love it.” Alex agreed. Kara was sentimental.

Maggie was happy that her distraction was working, “I think she would too. It would go good in her apartment. Kara has a lot of pictures in her apartment of everyone in her life. We can also give her a picture of the two of us together that she can put in her bedroom. That way, when she wakes up in the morning, she’ll see us.”

“I like the way you think, Sawyer.” Alex complimented her girlfriend.

Maggie smirked, “I have to bring something to the relationship.”

Alex put a hand on Maggie’s thigh, “You bring a lot to this relationship if you didn’t, then we wouldn’t have lasted for as long as we have.” She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

“That is so true.” Maggie laughed.

Maggie was quiet for the rest of the ride, as was Alex. The only sound was from the radio which had some song from NSYNC playing. If Kara was in the car with them she would more than likely be singing or dancing in the backseat.

“How do you think your mom will take it when we tell her that we are both in a relationship with, Kara?” Maggie asked. This question had been on her mind for a while. Yes, Alex’s parents had been accepting of her relationship with another woman, but now it’s two women. And one of those women they’ve known since she was a kid.

Alex sighed, “I think they will be okay with it. As long as I am happy then they are happy, and its Kara so it shouldn’t be that bad. Are you worried?”

“Just a little. Telling everyone could go well or your parents could hate us. Alura will probably want to kill us.”

“Alura is not going to kill you. If anything she wants Kara’s happiness and if she can see that Kara is happy, then that is all that matters to her.” Alex explained Alura’s mother to her girlfriend.

Maggie laughed lowly, “Kara’s mom sounds like one of those new age mom’s. The ones who try to stay up to date on everything.”

Alex chuckled, “She is not that bad, trust me. The relationship she has with Kara is the kind of relationship I wanted with my mom growing up. Alura is a cool woman though, Kara’s dad though, he was the coolest.” She pulled the car into the shopping center parking lot.

“Her dad died, right?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, he died when she was ten, I believe, or it could have been later,” Alex replied. She couldn’t recall how old Kara was when he died.

The couple exited the car and made their way towards the shopping center. The first stop was Things Remembered. Maggie and Alex went into the store and began to look around at the different options presented to them. Maggie found the picture frames she found a silver one that had hearts on it, with various words of love on it. There was a small plaque in the middle where it could be engraved.

“Did you find a frame?” Alex asked as she approached her girlfriend.

Maggie picked up the frame and showed it to Alex, “This one. What do you think?”

Alex smiled, “I think it is perfect. Let’s get it.”

Maggie was happy that Alex had liked the frame she hoped that Kara would like it as well. They took it to the checkout and paid for it. Alex told the sales person what she wanted engraved on it. The sales person said it should be ready in about an hour. Maggie and Alex decided to explore the mall some more. The couple already had their presents at home, and back in National City, but it didn’t hurt to look again. They may find some things that may not be available in National City.

The couple was inside of Bath and Body Works when Maggie heard someone calling Alex’s name. Alex and Maggie’s heads turned to see who was calling.

“Lucy? Hey.” Maggie heard her girlfriend address the person calling her name.

Lucy smiled, “Hey, Alex. Your mom told me you were going to be home for Christmas.”

“Yeah. I want you to meet my girlfriend Mag-.”

“Maggie. I heard so much about you from, Kara. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Lucy told her with a smile.

Maggie looked at Alex who shrugged, “It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard several stories about you.”

“I hope they were all good. Do you know if Kara had come back?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah, she and Sam are here,” Alex answered.

Lucy had a shocked look on her face, “And has she seen you and Maggie?” She asked again. The two women had been a point of contention in their relationship.

Maggie smiled, “Yes, we were together last night.”

“That’s progress I think. If it was me and I saw my first and only love with someone else, I'd be pissed about it.” Lucy mentioned off handedly.

Alex looked at Lucy, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Don’t act surprised. Kara had been in love with you since we were like ten. It’s the reason why we eventually broke up. It was you who she wanted and Maggie by proxy. Yes, she loved me and we were great together, I’ve loved her since we were freshmen in high school, but I was no Alex Danvers.” Lucy finished when she saw the looks of surprise and shock on Maggie and Alex’s face, “Fuck! You didn’t know?”

Alex shook her head, “No, I did not.”

Maggie held onto Alex’s hand, “I think you should stop talking right now. You’re saying entirely too much.”

Lucy sighed her face showing remorse, “I’m sorry. I thought you knew. Kara is going to kill me.”

Maggie held onto Alex’s hand, “It was an honest mistake. You did say too much, but I believe you meant well.” She was trying to deescalate the situation. Maggie knew her girlfriend was freaking out and trying to keep her calm.

“I’m gonna go now. I’ll see you later on tonight.” Lucy excused herself.

Maggie turned to face her girlfriend, “Alex? Are you okay, babe?”

Alex shook her head, “I-uh I think we should go see if Kara’s frame is ready.” She let go of Maggie’s hand and walked off.

Maggie sighed and followed behind her girlfriend. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be awkward for everyone involved. She followed behind her girlfriend trying to push what Lucy had said out of her mind.

_RKWRKW_

Alex walked away from Maggie she didn’t’ mean to, but she needed time to think. Lucy had told her that she was Kara’s first love. Alex had no idea or maybe she did but she didn’t want to examine it. This explained a lot the only problem Alex had now was not letting Kara know that she knows.

“Alex wait!” Maggie called from behind her.

Alex stopped and waited for her girlfriend to approach, “I’m sorry about earlier. I was in shock and disbelief.”

Maggie pulled her girlfriend over to the side, “I get that, but that does not mean to walk away from me.”

“I’m sorry for walking away. Lucy just mentioned something huge in regards to Kara. I knew that she had a crush on me, but to be her first love. I—I don’t know what to think about that. Kara was ten. How was I supposed to know that she loved me? She was too young to have feelings like that. When I was ten, I didn’t even have feelings like that. No wonder people thought I was being inappropriate with, Kara.” Alex rambled on.

Maggie stood in front of Alex, “Babe, calm down and take a few deep breaths. Kara was not like most kids. She is more in tune with her feelings then we could possibly imagine. How are you feeling about this?”

“I don’t know. On the one hand, I’m a little creeped out, but on the other, I’m more than a little flattered.” Alex answered.

“But?” Maggie asked.

Alex sighed, “But, this puts a lot of pressure on me. How am I supposed to live up to her expectations? She broke up with Lucy because of me.”

Maggie tried to find the words to comfort her distraught girlfriend, “That’s just it, Kara doesn’t have any expectations. You may not have been the sole reason that Lucy and Kara have broken up. There are other factors you have to look at the whole picture.”

“I’m overreacting aren’t I?” Alex asked.

Maggie laughed, “No. If you had a lack of reaction, then I would be worried about you, but you’re doing fine, sweetie.”

“You are the picture of calm. Why are you not freaking out?”

“There is no reason to really freak out. I kind of had an idea but I didn’t want to say anything until I had all the facts. A good detective always makes sure that she has all the facts, before making the case. We have to pick up Kara’s gift and get the pictures together. We can discuss this with Kara later.” Maggie tried to get her girlfriend back on track.

Alex knew she was probably overreacting, but hearing Lucy say those words, put a lot of things in perspective for her. The reasons why Kara was so hurt by her leaving and not coming to visit. How she put a lot of distance between them even when she was older. Alex knew Maggie was right, they would have to talk to Kara bout this, but they would have to approach this in a way that would not make Kara defensive.

“You’re right. I’m good now. We have things we need to do, and we can discuss this later.” Alex agreed.

Alex and Maggie went back to the shop to pick up Kara’s Christmas gift. It was even prettier with the engraving. Alex hoped that Kara would love it as much as they had. They left the mall and stopped off at the local Walgreens to have the pictures of the three of them together printed out. Once they decided which ones, they had the paid for the pictures and made the journey home. Alex was still in deep thought about Lucy’s revelation and realized that both Lucy and Kara would be at the party tonight.

“Lucy and Kara will both be at the party tonight.” Alex expressed her thoughts out loud.

This startled Maggie, “Yes, we knew that already. What are you getting at?”

“Lucy is going to tell Kara. Then Kara will know that we know. What if she gets upset with us?” Alex began to question. Her thoughts and fears were catching up with her.

Maggie placed a comforting hand on Alex’s thigh and giving it a firm squeeze, “Take a deep breath and calm down. If Lucy tells Kara, she tells Kara, and if Kara mentions it then we will talk about it. Let Kara come to us, remember, she is taking the lead and we follow.”

Alex took a couple of deep breaths, “You’re right. I need to take a moment and relax. We’ll focus on the party tonight, and go from there.”

“That’s my girl.” Maggie kissed Alex on the cheek, “If you are still feeling tense, then I can find a way to relax you, before the party.”

Alex nearly ran a red light, “Don’t do that when I am driving. I almost ran a red light.”

Maggie smirked, “I could have easily got you out of trouble. I am an officer of the law, so the odds would have been in your favor.”

“You are so bad, Maggie Sawyer, but I love it.” Alex couldn’t help herself.

They made it back to the house without incident. Alex and Maggie went upstairs to her room to put the finishing touches on Kara’s gift. Everyone would be arriving shortly and they needed to make sure that everything was in place. Alex pushed all thoughts of Lucy into the deep recesses of her mind. Tonight was the night that she, Maggie and Kara were going to come out as a couple. She tried not to let that stress her out as she followed her girlfriend into the bathroom, it was the best way to save water.

_RKWRKW_

Kara stood nervously on the Danvers doorstep with her mother and Sam. Tonight is the night that they were going to come out to their families. Alura already knew and accepted them, but Alex’s parents may be a little different. Yes, The Danvers were open-minded people, their daughter is with Maggie, but throwing herself in the mix is a little different. The door opened and Kara breathed a sigh of relief when it was Alex who opened the door and not Eliza or Jeremiah.

“Come on in we are expecting you.” Alex greeted them.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged as they entered into the house. Soft Christmas music was playing and the house looked like it did many years ago. Kara took off her jacket with a little help from Alex.

“Relax, Kara. It’s going to be okay.” Alex whispered in her ear.

Kara exhaled softly, “I know.”

Once they were fully inside of the house Kara was greeted by Eliza, “There’s my favorite girl! How have you been?” The older Danvers woman wrapped her in a tight hug.

Kara hugged her back, “I’ve been okay. School is kicking my butt right now.”

“That still doesn’t mean you can’t come for a visit.” Eliza stepped back and looked Kara over, “I can’t believe I’m seeing you after four years.” She gushed.

Kara tried not to blush, “I know.”

Jeremiah came over as Eliza moved to Sam, “Kara! It’s so good to see you. It’s been too long.” He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kara hugged him back, “It’s good to see you too, Jeremiah.” She broke the hug and stepped further into the house and stopped in her tracks when she saw Lucy talking to Maggie.

Kara couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her ex-girlfriend talking to her current girlfriend. This is a never-ending nightmare. Kara straightened out her shirt and made her way over to the two women.

“Kara, hi.” Lucy greeted her and gave her an awkward hug.

Kara returned the hug and locked eyes with Maggie, “Lucy. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” She greeted her ex-girlfriend.

Lucy laughed uneasily, “I wasn’t either, but here I am.” She broke the hug.

“Kara, hey.” Maggie greeted her with a hug.

“Hi, Maggie.” Kara greeted her in kind, “Thanks for the heads up.” She whispered.

“Sorry,” Maggie whispered back.

Kara moved out of Maggie’s embrace not wanting to draw suspicion to them. Kara waved Sam over. Sam came over and everyone exchanged pleasantries and Kara felt a little uneasy about the whole situation. She was about to come out with her new girlfriends, while her ex-girlfriend was in the room.

“I never thought I would see the day where, Alex, Kara, and Maggie are making nice,” Lucy stated breaking the tension.

Kara laughed nervously, “Things have changed. Why would I still be mad at them over something so insignificant?”

Sam elbowed her, “Seriously, Kara?”

“It didn’t seem so insignificant when you broke up with me.” Lucy stated, “It was very significant if you ask me.”

Kara clenched her fists to the side, “We wanted different things, Lucy. Why can’t you face that?”

Lucy laughed, “Different things? Oh, we wanted different things alright.”

“You know what? Now is not the time or place for this. Kara can I borrow you for a moment?” Sam decided to intervene and pulled Kara off to the side.

Kara yanked her arm away, “What, Sam?”

Sam positioned herself so she was in front of Kara blocking her view of Lucy, “She is trying to get to you and you’re letting her. Don’t let her get to you, Kara. Lucy is still hurt and you’ve moved on. You are with two beautiful women who chose you just as much as you chose them.”

Kara smiled at her friend, “I know. I didn’t expect her to be so hostile.”

“Lucy was in love with you, Kara. You were in love with someone else, while loving her. She is going to be hurt. I didn’t expect her to bring her feelings here today.” Sam explained to her friend.

Kara sighed, “I know. I just want to get through this night.”

“You will.” Sam reassured her, “Now, don’t let Lucy get to you and you enjoy the party with your family and your two equally hot girlfriends.”

“Fine.” Kara agreed before walking back over to their family.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked.

Kara gave her a reassuring smile, “I’m okay.”

It was time for dinner and everyone was sitting at the table. Alex, Maggie and Kara were sitting on one side. While, Sam, Lucy, and Alura sat on the other side. This was the part where they go around and say what they are thankful for. Kara’s nerves were getting the best of her she felt like running out of the room. Apparently, Alex and Maggie felt her uneasiness as she felt both of her hands being squeezed from either side.

“Before we begin with anything, Maggie and I have an announcement to make.” Alex stood up.

Kara looked at Alex and then Maggie who also stood up. They were supposed to wait until later this is not what they discussed.

“What’s the announcement, sweetheart?” Jeremiah asked.

Alex took a couple of deep breaths, “There’s been a change in my relationship with Maggie.” She started out.

Maggie saw the looks on their faces, “It’s not a bad change. It’s a good change.”

Alex looked at Kara and smiled, “Maggie and I are in a relationship with Kara.”

The table and the room went completely silent. Kara looked at everyone at the table, her mom and Sam had a smile on their faces. Lucy looked more hurt than anything, Lucy’s mom Ella looked perplexed. Eliza and Jeremiah had unreadable expressions on their faces. Kara didn’t know if it was good or bad.

“I thought you two were breaking up,” Eliza admitted.

Jeremiah chuckled, “I thought it was going to be an engagement, but this is even better.”

“What?” Alex, Kara, and Maggie asked at the same time.

Eliza smiled, “I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Your father owes me $50 and so do you Alura.”

“How? I didn’t even know.” Kara asked.

Jeremiah sent a knowing smile in Kara’s direction, “You are very transparent, Kara. You’ve been in love with Alex for as long as I can remember.”

Alex looked confused, “Everyone knew except for me? Also, you bet on us.” She sat down at the table.

Eliza placed a comforting hand on Alex’s, “We thought you knew. Also, it was a harmless bet. We had a feeling that the two of you would end up together in some shape. Kara loved you even as a child, and we knew that you loved Kara, not in that way, but you loved her a lot.”

“So you’re okay with us dating Kara? The age difference doesn’t bother you?” Maggie asked Alura.

Alura shook her head, “No. As I told Kara, her father was ten years older than I was. Kara is happy and she is in a relationship with two great women. I couldn’t ask for anything more for her, except that she finishes school.”

Kara laughed, “Nothing is going to stop me from finishing school.”

“I’m happy for the three of you.” Ella chimed in. She knew Lucy was hurt but that was not going to stop her from being polite.

Kara looked at Lucy, “Lucy?”

Lucy cleared her throat, “I’m happy for you Kara, you got what you wanted. After all, ending up with your first love is a one in a million thing, but ending up with her girlfriend too, is even a bigger thing.” She clapped sarcastically, “You deserve the best.” She sipped her wine.

A silence fell over the table no knew what to say behind that. Kara felt properly chastised and she looked over at Sam who subtly shook her head. Kara cleared her throat, “Right, I’m happy, and Alex, and Maggie make me happy. Having said that, the food is getting cold and we should probably eat.”

“I agree with Kara. We should eat.” Eliza seconded Kara’s suggestion.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief as they began to eat and all conversation about their relationship died down. Kara looked over at Lucy a few times, but she was more interested in her food, than she was anything else. She knew that she and Lucy would have to have a talk sooner or later. Conversation turned to school and how Kara, Sam and Lucy were doing in their classes. All in all, dinner had been a success. Once dinner was finished, everyone moved to the living room to help decorate the Christmas tree.

“Kara? Do you want to put the star on the tree this year?” Jeremiah asked.

Kara blushed, “No, that’s okay.”

“You used to love putting the star on the tree. You would throw a tantrum if you did not get to put the star on the tree.” Alura smiled at her daughter.

“I’ve grown up. I’m not eight anymore.” Kara protested.

Alex smirked, “What if I tell you the story about the star. Will you put it on then?” She asked.

“NO! We are not going to go there with the story. I’ll put the star on the tree.” Kara got up and took the tree from Eliza’s hand.”

Eliza, “You can’t hang the star without reciting your poem about the star.”

“This is really not fair.” Kara sighed, “You are my star, the star that shines brightly in the night sky. You are the star that will shine forever in my eyes. You are my star to keep and admire. I wish upon a star that you would forever be mine.” She finished the poem before putting it on the tree.

“That was beautiful, Kara.”

Kara blushed and sat down between Maggie and Alex, “Thanks. Keep in mind, that I was only eight when I wrote that poem.”

“Even at eight years old you were very soulful,” Maggie told her honestly.

“Kara was not your average child. She is wise beyond her years.”

Kara hid her face, “Stop it. You’re embarrassing me. Eliza, I think it’s time for you to show all the pictures of Alex when she was younger.”

“I think you’re right, Kara.” Eliza got up to get the pictures.

Alex pinched Kara on the leg, “I will get you for this.”

Kara smirked, “Welcome to my hell.”

Eliza came back with the picture albums and there were a lot of stories being told about Alex, Kara, Sam and Lucy. There was a picture of everyone together for the first ever Christmas party, and in the picture was Alex and Kara sharing big smiles, but Kara was looking at Alex instead of the camera. Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks at the stories being told.

“You and Kara were both so cute,” Maggie commented on the pictures. “I would love to have a copy of this picture, blown up preferably.”

Alex snatched the picture back, “Not gonna happen, Sawyer.”

“I have that picture, Maggie. I’ll be more than happy to give you a copy.” Alura told the detective.

Maggie smiled, “Thanks, Alura. So can you tell me more stories about these four right here?”

Ella finally spoke up, “Do I have some stories for you.”

Kara, Sam, and Lucy sighed heavily. Their childhood was coming back to haunt them at her expense.

“It’s not that bad girls. Anyway, we were at Lucy’s 11th birthday. This was after you had gone off to college, Alex.” Ella started telling her story.

Kara looked at Maggie and Alex they were going to hear all the shenanigans that she, Sam, and Lucy got into when they were younger. In a way, she was happy that the stories come out now, rather than later.

The night was winding down and everyone was preparing to leave. Plans were made for getting together tomorrow over at the Zorel’s for Christmas dinner. That meant that Kara, Alura and Sam would be cooking tonight.

“Kara, could you stay behind for a little bit?” Maggie asked.

“Sure.” Kara stayed back while everyone else exited out the house and Jeremiah and Eliza headed upstairs.

“We wanted to have a moment alone with you, and to give you our gift,” Alex told her.

Kara tilted her head to the side, “My gift?”

“Yes, your gift. I know we said that we were not going to exchange our gifts until we get back home, but we felt that this one couldn’t wait.” Maggie explained.

“Okay.”

Alex handed her a red, green, and silver gift bag, with red and green tissue paper sticking out. Kara took the gift bag and opened it gingerly. She pulled out the tissue paper and peeked into the bag, inside she found a silver picture frame. Kara pulled it out and admired the different designs of hearts, phrases of love, and the engraved plate on the front. Inside of the frame was several pictures of the three of them together. There was one picture that Kara didn’t remember taking. The three of them were sitting at the table in their evening wear, and they were talking to each other. There was another picture of Kara and Alex dancing, then one of Kara and Maggie dancing.

“Who took this picture? I don’t remember this one.” Kara pointed at the bottom picture.

Alex smiled, “That was taken by Vasquez. She thought it was a cute moment between us. She also said that she could see how we felt about each other.”

“A picture is worth a thousand words.” Kara whispered, “Thank you both.” She hugged them both and kissed them on the cheek.

“I wish you could spend the night with us,” Maggie admitted. She enjoyed having Kara in bed with her and Alex.

Kara laughed, “So you can cuddle me to death?”

“You like it. We miss having our Kara shaped pillow.”

Kara reluctantly lets her girlfriends go, “When we get back to National City, I’ll stay the night with you. After all, we do have to have our Christmas celebration.”

“That’s true. A celebration meant for us couples.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me either. I really should get going. I know mom is going to want me and Sam to help cook tonight.” Kara sighed heavily.

Alex laughed, “You are a chef in the kitchen, Kara. Stop pretending you don’t like cooking with your mom.”

“I do,” Kara admitted. “You two can go to bed and think of me.”

Maggie laughed, “We already think of you. You may have played into a fantasy or two.”

Kara bit her lip, “You’ll have to tell me these fantasies.”

Alex played with a few strands of Kara’s hair, “We can do more than tell you. We can show you exactly what they are. Only if you want to, no pressure.” They had discussed expectations on their relationship and Kara had mentioned she was interested in sex, but she felt like she was not ready to take that step. Kara had only been with Lucy and they waited six months before having sex.

Kara blushed, “No pressure at all. I’ve been thinking about you two a lot, in _that_ way. A lot more than usual. Mentally and emotionally, I am ready but physically not so much. Does that make sense?”

“It makes a lot of sense, Kara. It’s why we will never pressure you or make you feel like you have to. We’re more than content to cuddle and have kisses with you. It takes us back to a simpler time.” Maggie explained.

“Maggie is right; we are on your timetable. Cuddling and kissing has a sweet element to it, and I am content with doing that.” Alex backed up Maggie’s statement. She was okay with cuddling and exchanging kisses, it was very intimate, without being intimate.

Kara smiled, “You guys are amazing and understanding. Most people would have either; a). Pressure me, b). Break up with me, or c). force themselves on me.”

“That’s not us. We are all about boundaries and consent.”

“I know. I was just stating in general. I really need to get going though.” Kara put the frame back in the bag, “Mom is probably trying to get information out of Sam. I can’t believe they bet on us.”

Alex laughed, “I couldn’t believe it either. Our parents are so weird, but they accept us, and they are happy about it. You and I still need to talk about what was revealed today.”

“What’s there to talk about? It’s out there.” Kara furrowed her eyebrows.

“I have questions, and you have answers. That brings me back to my previous statement, you and I need to talk.” Alex replied.

Kara sighed, “Okay. We can talk when we get back to National City. I need to go now. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She got off the couch.

“Of course you will. Have a good night, Kara.” Maggie answered as she and Alex walked Kara to the door.

“You too.” Kara had to keep herself from saying something else. She left Alex and Maggie behind and walked the few feet to her house. Kara looked back and saw that Alex and Maggie were still watching her. Kara waved and went inside the house.

“Kara is that you?”

“Yeah, mom it’s me. I’m going to go upstairs and get changed. Then I’ll be back down.” Kara called back.

“Don’t have me and Sam do all the work.”

Kara laughed, “I won’t. I’ll be down in a minute.” She went upstairs and changed clothes, but not before putting the picture frame on her night table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Lane makes her appearance, Alex, and Maggie learn the real reason why Kara and Lucy broke up. Plus, we learn about Kara's reluctance about being intimate with Alex and Maggie.
> 
> Next chapter we have: New Year's Eve and a reason why this story is rated M.


	12. A New Year, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara, and Maggie spend New Year's Eve together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by saying that you all are amazing! Your reactions to this story is everything I could want for this story. I am blown away by your interest. I don't have the words to express my delight and my joy about it. Thank you!
> 
> This chapter earned it's M rating, it's rather tame from all the other stuff that I have written, but it works. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it.

_Cause if you want_ love

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be awhile_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your Body is A Wonderland~ John Mayor_

 

New Year’s eve was alive and well in the Danvers-Sawyer household. True to their word it was only Maggie, Alex, and Kara. Sam and Lena had to attend a party that L-Corp was hosting, which was more than okay for Kara. This gave her a chance to spend some much needed time with her girlfriends. Between Alex’s job and Maggie’s job, there was not a lot of time for the three of them to be together. Kara was okay with that Maggie and Alex would always let her know that they were thinking about her. Today though, found Kara with her two favorite people cuddled in the bed and watching Buffy. Well, Kara was watching Buffy, while Alex and Maggie were discussing how Buffy fighting vampires in high school was a metaphor for growing up.

“I do not like Xander; he is such an ass. Why is he treating Buffy that way? She is not into him. He should accept that and move on; Buffy is in love with Angel.” Maggie started complaining about Xander. Kara hated him too, but not as much as, Maggie.

“Xander is a teenage boy. Boys do not understand rejection and feel like entitled assholes. Buffy, only has eyes for Angel. He is a tall, dark, brooding vampire who is 240 years old. How can Buffy not like him? Xander has to get over himself and move on.” Alex added her thoughts.

Kara laughed, “Like, Angel is any better. He is jealous of any guy that hits on or show any remote interest in Buffy.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Alex replied.

“Who?” Maggie asked.

Alex pointed at Kara, “This one over here. Kara hated anyone who tried to date me. If you think Rick was bad, you should have seen what she did to, Mark.”

Kara looked sheepish, “In my defense, I thought he was hurting you. How was I supposed to know that you two were making out? I was eight!” She defended her actions. Kara didn’t know better at that time.

“Oh, I have to know this story. I swear you two are the poster children for childhood shenanigans.” Maggie smirked. She had to admit she loved hearing stories about young Kara and teenage Alex.

Alex glared at Kara, “Don’t you dare.”

“So, I was eight years old, and Alex was hanging out on the beach with Mark and a few other people. I was playing with James, Lucy, and Sam.  I saw Mark and Alex playing in the water or what I thought was playing. So I when they came out of the water, I kicked dirt on him and punched him in the balls.” Kara tried not to laugh.

Maggie laughed, “Please tell me Kara did not do that.”

Alex blushed, “Kara did that. Mark fell to the ground, and Kara kept kicking dirt on him, while yelling, ‘Leave my Alex alone!’ and a few other things. Let’s just say, Mark, and I never went out again.”

Kara had to admit it was kind of funny; Mark was a complete and total douche. Alex didn’t know that Mark was holding hands and kissing Josie at the mall. She was trying to protect her from him.

“You were a little badass when you were younger, Kara. I could have used someone like you when I was growing up.” Maggie told her.

Alex laughed, “You wouldn’t be able to handle her. She was a little trouble maker, but you get the grown-up version of Kara.”

“I like the grown-up version of Kara. I met the seventeen-year-old version, and that gives me an idea of how Kara was as a child.” Maggie added her input.

Kara threw a pillow at Maggie, “I resent that! I was pretty awesome.”

Maggie caught the pillow, “Did you just?” She threw the pillow back at Kara hitting her in the face.

Kara started laughing, “You’ll pay for that, Sawyer.” She crawled over Alex and pushed Maggie down on the bed and started tickling her.

“Alex, help!” Maggie called out in between fits of laughter. “Get her off of me.” She continued laughing.

Alex grabbed Kara by the waist and pulled her off of Maggie but didn’t let her go. Kara fought against Alex, “Let me go.”

“Not gonna happen.” She started tickling Kara’s sides relentlessly. Maggie joined in, trapping Kara between the both of them. Kara tried to fight them off, but the fit of laughter was preventing her from doing so.

“Enough! I’m sorry!” Kara apologized between laughter, “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

Maggie let up, “You don’t want to tangle with me, Kara. My girlfriend will always back me up.”

Kara pouted, “Alex is my girlfriend too. She should be my back up.” She countered Maggie’s argument.

Alex started playing in Kara’s hair, “I can be back up to you both. At the moment, you launched a tickle war with, Maggie. So, I stepped in. If Maggie, started something, I would be on your side.”

Kara bit her lip, “Still feel like I’ve been double-teamed.”

Maggie smirked, “Maybe you are, and you’ll have to live with it.” She got off of Kara.

“So not fair.”

Alex laughed, “All’s fair in love and war. I want to finish watching Buffy.”

Kara tried to move out of Alex’s embrace, but she found herself unable to, “You weren’t watching, Buffy. You and Maggie were making sarcastic commentary about Xander and Angel.”

Maggie laughed, “It makes the show so much better. Besides, I am happy that Buffy chose Angel.”

“He is so much better than Xander, Riley, and Spike. Angel is Buffy’s first love.” Alex replied.

“First love is always the hardest to get over. Isn’t that right, Kara?” Maggie looked at her girlfriend.

Kara played with the comforter, “Yeah. I should go get us something to drink.”

“No, you are not going to run from this, Kara,” Alex told her.

Maggie reached over and opened the bedside table drawer. Kara peered over to see what she was doing. Her eyes widened when she saw Maggie pull out a set of handcuffs. “What the hell?”

Maggie opened them up, “If you think about running I will handcuff you to the bed. Your days of running are over. You and Alex will talk, and I am going to go downstairs and fix lunch.” She dangled the handcuffs from her hand.

Kara looked at the handcuffs and then back at Maggie. She saw that her girlfriend was dead serious and the need to protest disappeared. She knew that this was going to be a no-win situation. This was her fate, and she would have to be open with Alex about everything.

“You two talk and I will call you down when lunch is ready,” Maggie told the two women as she got out of the bed and left the room.

Alex paused the show and let go of Kara, “I’m going to ask questions, and you are going to give me answers. I want the truth, Kara. We will be going into a new year in twelve hours. I do not want to take any of our past issues into the new year. This will be a clean slate for all three of us, we’ve been good so far, and I want to continue being good.”

Kara inhaled deeply, “I want us to continue being good into the near year. I’ll tell you the truth, but I hope you can handle the truth.”

“I’ll be able to handle anything. How long have you been in love with me?” Alex asked.

Kara could lie and say anything, but Alex probably already knew and wanted to hear it from her. She could no longer lie to Alex or herself it was time for her to come clean.

_RKWRKW_

Alex waited for Kara to come up with an answer. She already knew that Kara had been in love with her since she was ten, but she needed to hear Kara tell her in her own words. She’s been holding this in for two weeks, and it was now time to put everything on the table. Alex watched as Kara fidgeted with the comforter it was something that she did when she was nervous, or trying to think.

“How long have you been in love with me, Kara?” Alex asked again.

Kara sighed heavily and looked at Alex, “I’ve been in love with you since I was ten years old. I know it’s creepy and a little weird, but I couldn’t help how I felt.” She answered.

“That’s a long time, Kara. Is that why you sabotaged my relationships? You were not like that when you were seven or eight. It was strange to see you behaving the way that you were.” Alex asked Kara. She noticed the changes within Kara, but she didn’t understand why.

“I was jealous. I thought they were going to take you away from me. You were mine, and I didn’t want anyone else to have you.” Kara explained. She could feel Alex’s eyes boring into her, and it made her feel naked and vulnerable. Kara looked away afraid of what she would see in Alex’s eyes.

Alex put her fingers under Kara’s chin and gently turned her head so she could see Kara’s face, “I understand your reasoning, Kara, but I had to have a life outside of you. Just because I was in a relationship didn’t mean that I was going to forget about you. I explained to you that it wasn’t healthy for you or me. No matter who I dated, Kara you were always my number one.” She wanted to remind Kara of that.

Kara shook her head, “It didn’t seem like it at the time, but then again, I didn’t understand much at that time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why keep it a secret? Did you not want me to know?” Alex asked. She was a little hurt that Kara kept this from her.

Kara sighed heavily, “Can you not look at me?” She asked softly.

Alex let go of Kara’s face and found something else to focus on. The last thing she wanted was Kara to shut down and not say anything. She learned that lesson when Kara was nine, and she had asked her what was wrong between her and Lucy. They had got into a big argument and stopped talking to each other. Alex had asked her, but Kara shut down entirely and never told her what was wrong.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked again.

“Why didn’t I tell you? I was ten at the time, Alex. When you came back into my life, I was seventeen. There was no way to tell you that when you had a girlfriend. How would that look? I’m seventeen-years-old and telling a twenty-five-year-old that they were my first love and I still loved them. That wouldn’t be at all creepy or inappropriate. After that day, we barely had a relationship, yes we were friendly but other than that, nothing. Would it make a difference if you knew?” Kara explained her reasoning behind her not telling Alex. She would rather carry that to her grave and not tell Alex at all.

Alex sighed, “It would have made a lot of things make sense. I know you felt abandoned when I went away to college, but that would explain everything else. It sure as hell put a lot of perspective on why you hated Maggie. If I had known, I would have taken time out to explain to you and make you understand a little better. Did you really break up with Lucy because you wanted different things?” She pressed on.

Kara stared at the comforter, “Yes. Everything Lucy told you was true. I loved Lucy, don’t get me wrong, but I didn’t love her like that. She was safe and was there when I needed her. Lucy knew of my feelings for you, and she wanted to help me try to forget about you. It didn’t work all that well.” She admitted.

Alex laughed softly, “I can see that. Lucy mentioned that you wanted to be with Maggie and me by proxy. What did she mean by that? If I remember correctly, you hated Maggie.”

Kara laughed nervously, “I didn’t hate Maggie, was I jealous of her? Yes, I was because she had you. I found myself attracted to Maggie. I don’t know how or why, but it was there. Lucy and I were talking one day, and it kind of came out that if I wanted to be with you, then I would have to be with Maggie too.” She rushed out the last part.

“That explains a lot. It explains why you didn’t blink an eye when Maggie asked you to be with us. You’ve thought about it?” Alex experienced and ‘AHA’ moment of enlightenment.

Kara shrugged, “It’s crossed my mind a time or two. It was a fleeting thought and a fantasy.”

“That eventually became a reality.” Alex added.

Kara blushed, “Something like that. Do you hate me now?”

“Kara look at me.” Alex pleaded.

Kara shifted her body until she was facing Alex, “Why?”

Alex smiled softly so I can see your face when I tell you this, “I could never hate you if anything, this helps me understand you a little better. Your actions make a lot of sense now. Feelings are a complex thing, but it seemed like you have a firm grasp on yours. I’m kind of glad you told me this as a grown up and not a child. That would have been weirdly inappropriate, but now it’s not. I love you, Kara. It may not have been as long as you have loved me, but I love you just the same. I have a little secret to share myself.”

Kara perked up at this, “What secret is that?”

Alex reached out and played with a few of Kara’s loose curls, “I was jealous of your relationship with Sam and Lena.”

“You were? Why?”

Alex inhaled and exhaled softly, “I saw the way you were with them. I thought for sure that the three of you were together. The way Sam would talk about you made it seem like you two were together.”

Kara shook her head, “No. We were not together like that. It would have been weird.” She shuddered at the thought.

“I know that now.” Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, “I’m happy that you are with us. I’m happy to have you back in my life. Not to be cliché, but my life sucked without you.”

Kara laughed, “You are such a nerd.”

“And you’re not?” Alex shot back.

“Not as big of a nerd as you. You do all this scientific stuff for the FBI, so nerd.” Kara taunted.

Alex smirked, “Don’t knock my intelligence. I am a nerd and proud of it.”

“Okay, nerds. Lunch is ready downstairs.” Maggie interrupted their conversation.

Kara was the first one out of bed, “Now you’re talking.” She went downstairs.

“Are you two okay?” Maggie asked.

Alex smiled, “We’re okay. We talked, and Kara finally told me why she kept it a secret.” She answered as she got out of bed. Alex felt lighter now that everything was out in the open.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, “I’m glad. We can have a new start to the new year with Kara.”

“I’m excited about it.” Alex agreed.

Maggie looked at the bed, “You and Kara are making up the bed.” She told her girlfriend, before letting her go.

Alex frowned, “Why do we have to make up the bed? You two destroyed it with your tickle fight. If anything you and Kara should make it up. It’s going to get messy later anyways.”

Maggie laughed, “Not the point. I don’t want the new year to start with a messy bed. We can mess the bed up after midnight.”

“Not if we have Kara in the bed with us.” Alex mentioned offhandedly, “I’m hungry and ready for lunch.”

“You and Kara always think with your stomachs. I don’t understand how you two do not gain weight.”

Alex shrugged, “We’re just that good.”

Alex and Maggie went downstairs to see Kara in the kitchen sitting at the bar. She was playing with her phone, completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

“Anything interesting going on?” Alex asked.

Kara put her phone away, “Not really. I was texting Sam.” She put her phone down.

“Is everything okay?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, she was telling me about how awesome Lena is, and they're after party plans.”

Alex sat down next to Kara, “What kind of plans are those?”

“Those plans,” Kara replied.

“Ah, those plans.” Maggie caught on.

Alex laughed, “Not every couple has those plans after they bring in the new year. What did you fix for lunch, Maggie?” She asked changing the subject.

“Something simple, vegetable fried rice,” Maggie replied, while taking the lid off the pot.  
“Yes!”

Lunch was served, and they began promptly eating. Alex was content listening to Kara talk about school, and the upcoming semester. She filled them in on James and how he is doing in Metropolis and his shenanigans with his best friend, Clark. Maggie even joked about James having a crush on him.

“I fixed lunch. So, you two are going to clean up the kitchen, while I go upstairs and make up the bed.” Maggie got up and put her plate in the sink.

“Why is she making up the bed when we will get back in it later?” Kara asked.

Alex laughed, “She doesn’t want to have a dirty house going into the new year. It will be a clean slate and the start of a new beginning.”

Kara got up from her seat, “We’re the new beginning.” It was a statement and not a question.

Alex got up, “Pretty much.”

Alex and Kara went about cleaning up the kitchen, while trying to figure out what to do for dinner. Alex wanted to order in, and Kara wanted to cook a meal, which meant, that they would have to clean up the kitchen. They finally decided to let Maggie have the deciding vote. Once they were finished in the kitchen, they found Maggie in the living room watching ‘House.'

In Alex’s opinion, ER was better than House. She sat down on one side of Maggie, while Kara sat down on the other side. Alex watched as Maggie wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, while she reclined against her shoulder. This was absolute heaven for Alex. She had her favorite girls with her, and she wouldn’t change anything for the world.

_RKWRKW_

Maggie was on another level of happiness, she had Alex, and Kara with her. She never realized how much of a significant role Kara played in everything, until recently. Alex seemed to be a lot happier than she was before. After their return from Midvale was when Maggie noticed the change in Kara and Alex’s relationship, they were a lot more comfortable with each other, and they were more affectionate than they were before. This translated to all three of them being more affectionate with each other; Maggie could get used to them being together all the time.

“We don’t have to watch this, you know. We can always watch something else.” Maggie let her partners know.

Kara shrugged, “I’m okay with watching this. House is an asshole, but he is good at his job plus, you can’t go wrong with Thirteen. She’s hot.”

Alex laughed, “You have a thing for blondes? I thought brunettes were more of your thing?” She teased.

“I am not one to discriminate; I am equal opportunity. I can appreciate how aesthetically pleasing Olivia Wilde is, but still, appreciate my stunningly beautiful girlfriends. She is pure fantasy, but you and Maggie are my reality.” Kara explained her thoughts.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile, Kara had a way with words, “You called me charming you, Miss. Zorel have a way with words.”

“I told you, Kara could charm anyone, she is just that good. It’s a natural talent of hers, and it could get her out of trouble.” Alex chimed in with her observations.

Kara tried her hardest not to blush, “Stop! That is the furthest thing from the truth. Anyway, Alex and I were deciding on what to do for dinner. Alex wants to order out, and I think we should cook something. You get the deciding vote.”

Maggie thought about it for a moment since she did cook lunch ordering out sounds more appealing, “I cooked lunch, so I am going to go with ordering out for dinner.”

“Yes!” Alex cheered.

Kara pouted, “That is so not fair. I was double-teamed twice today. Is this because you’re older than me?” She asked.

Maggie gasped, “Did you really just say that? Alex, did you hear that? Kara called us old.”

“I heard it. Those sound like fighting words. I think you might need to tickle her again.” Alex suggested.

Kara tried to get out of Maggie’s hold, “No! Don’t tickle me, please.” She pleaded.

Maggie held onto Kara tighter, “I will not tickle you if you kiss me.” She negotiated.

“Deal!” Kara agreed quickly. The last thing she wanted was to be tickled again; Maggie was relentless.

“Then kiss me.” Maggie challenged.

“Let me go and I will.”

“Alex make sure that Kara can’t escape or back out,” Maggie told her other girlfriend.

Alex got up and positioned herself in front of Kara, “You’re trapped. Now, kiss the girl.”

Maggie waited a few minutes for Kara to change positions and it didn’t take long before she felt Kara’s lips on hers. They were still as soft as they were when she kissed her so many times from before.

“How was that?” Kara asked with a smile.

Maggie smirked, “That was better. You have to take back that remark about us being old.”

“I take it back; you’re not old.”

“That’s what I thought,” Alex replied good-naturedly.

All Maggie could think about was the proximity of Kara, the smell of her shampoo, and the weight of her body against hers. This was pure torture for her being so close, but not being able to touch. Kara was a forbidden fruit, and she respected Kara’s decision and will always respect her, but again it’s hard. Then there is Alex putting a little bit of her weight against Kara.

“You can let me up now, Alex,” Kara spoke breaking the spell.

Maggie felt the weight let up, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t know how much longer she could have waited before reaching out and touching Kara.

“Sorry, about that.” Alex apologized.

Kara cleared her throat, “I think we should talk.”

Maggie felt the dread pooling in her stomach when people use the words ‘we should talk’ or ‘we need to talk,' that meant the conversation was not going to be a good one. She tried not to focus on the negative and hoped that this would be a positive conversation. Maggie made eye contact with Alex, and she could see the worry in her eyes. She sent a reassuring smile in her direction. They changed positions so that Maggie and Alex were sitting on each side of Kara.

“First, don’t look like I’m about to take away your favorite toy,” Kara told her girlfriends.

“Usually, when someone says, we should talk it doesn’t lead to anything good,” Alex replied.

Kara’s features softened, “It’s not a bad talk it’s a good talk. One that I think we should have.” She explained.

Maggie felt a little bit of relief, “What do you want to talk about, Kara?”

Maggie watched at Kara raked her fingers through her hair. She thought it was an adorable trait that Kara had, that and playing with her sleeves or a pillow when she is trying to express herself.

“Us and sex.”

Maggie looked at Alex then at Kara, “What about ‘us’ and sex? It’s not a requirement, Kara. There is absolutely no rush.”

Kara inhaled deeply, “I know, and I am grateful for that. Here’s the thing, I’m ready to go there with you and Alex.”

“How long have you felt this way, Kara?” Maggie asked.

“For a week now give or take. I didn’t realize it until we were in bed, and you were touching me. And then when you launched your tickle attack, I felt it too.” Kara avoided eye contact.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I wasn’t ready to admit it out loud to myself or you. Today, I felt like telling you. It’s one of the reasons why I was texting, Sam.” She admitted.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “Kara, it is important that you communicate your thoughts, feelings, wants and needs with us. We’re not mind readers, and we are not well versed in Kara Zorel, but I hope that changes.”

“Maggie is right. You have to tell us these things. I know, Sam is your go-to girl, but you are not in a relationship with her you are in one with us. Don’t ever be afraid to talk to us about our relationship we need open communication and honesty.” Alex explained.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “I know. This is new to me, and I am still learning. With Lucy, it was easy, because it was me and her. We were each other’s firsts, and she’s the only woman I’ve been with. I may not be good. You two have a lot more experience than me. I mean…I am still in the minor leagues, and you two are pro.”

Maggie laughed softly, “Kara, each time that you are with someone else, it’s new for you and them. It will be awkward because you have to learn what the other person likes, and what they don’t like. Like we have to learn what you like and what you don’t like. It’s not a competition, and it’s not about being in the minor leagues or even in the pro leagues, it’s about expressing yourself, and becoming one with another person. In our case two other people.” She explained. Maggie couldn’t have loved Kara more she was an embodiment of innocence and grace.

Alex played with Kara’s hair, “You will learn what I like and what Maggie likes, and what we don’t like. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself, it’s going to be awkward and a little clumsy, but once you find your stride. The sex will be phenomenal.”

Kara bit her lip, “That brings me to something else. How the hell does sex with three people work?” She asked feeling embarrassed about how inexperienced she was.

“It’s like sex with a single person. It can be done in different ways; you get creative with it. Sometimes, one person watches while the other two fuck. All three of them fuck, and make everyone feel good.” Alex explained in a way that Kara could understand.

Maggie could see how overwhelmed Kara was getting, “Relax, if you would like, Alex and I can guide you. Or if you want visuals, we can watch a porn clip so you can get an understanding.” She suggested.

Kara shook her head, “No to the porn. I’ll learn on my own.”

“No porn. How are you feeling, Kara?” Alex asked still playing with her hair.

“I’m okay a little nervous, but I don’t want to back away. I want to be intimate with you two. I don’t want to fight my urges and desires anymore. Also, I don’t want you to think I’m a slut because I want to sleep with you after being together for two weeks.” Kara laughed in a self-depreciating way.

“We’ll never think of you as a slut, Kara. You’re our girlfriend, and we care about you a great deal. You will never be a slut in our eyes.” Maggie told Kara reassuringly. She would never think of Kara as a slut or anything derogatory for that matter.

Kara felt a little better, “I’m glad. Thank you for hearing me out.”

“No need for thanks, Kara. We will always hear you out. You can tell us anything. Is there anything else that you want to talk about?” Alex asked.

“No. I’m okay for now, but if I have any questions or feelings, I will let you both know,” Kara reassured them.

“Good, now I want to cuddle and finish watching ‘House.'”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Of course you would.”

The three women cuddled on the couch; Kara had her head in Alex’s lap and her legs propped up on Maggie’s lap. Maggie began gently rubbing small circles on Kara’s calf muscles. She heard Kara emit a soft moan at her touch, “Is something wrong Kara? I didn’t mean to touch you like that.”

Kara laughed, “You’re okay, Maggie. I’m okay with you touching me. Thank you for checking in with me though. Please, continue, I like it.” She encouraged Maggie.

Maggie started rubbing Kara’s calf and leg again, “Whatever you want, your majesty.” If she was honest, Maggie could get used to this.

_RKWRKW_

The afternoon turned into evening Kara, Alex and Maggie had watched all of the seasons of ‘House, ’ and now they were having dinner and watching some New Year’s rocking eve show or whatever have you. Jaimie had called earlier to wish them a Happy New Year and to ask when she could come over again. Kara loved Jaimie, but the little girl came with a lot of energy. Kara had grabbed her fortune cookie and began to open it.

“After you read your fortune you have to say ‘in bed.'” Alex told her.

Kara scoffed, “I thought Lena and Sam were the only ones who did that. It turns out you two weirdos do it too.”

“Do you want me to tickle you again? Just read your fortune.” Maggie threatened.

Kara laughed and opened up her fortune cookie, “People are naturally attracted to you, in bed.” She read her fortune.

Alex started laughing, “That fortune is weirdly accurate. Okay, my turn.” She opened up her fortune cookie, “The woman you desire feels the same way about you, in bed.”

Kara and Maggie both laughed and Maggie opened hers, “You will marry your lover, in bed.” She read, “So I will marry both you and Kara, while we are in bed. I dig it.”

“That’s a very bold statement, Maggie. Are you sure you can handle that?” Alex challenged.

Maggie grinned, “I can handle it all. I manage to handle you, just fine and I’ve heard no complaints.”

“You can handle me, but can you handle Kara and me?” Alex challenged without missing a beat.

Kara nearly swallowed her potsticker whole, “Excuse me, what?” She asked.

“I didn’t stutter. Maggie said that she can handle me and said that she could handle the both of us.” Alex repeated.

“No one will be handling me. I can handle myself.” Kara shot back.

“We all need a little help every now and again,” Maggie smirked at her come back.

Kara ate another potsticker. She had no remark for Maggie’s come back. Kara looked over at Maggie who had a shit eating grin on her face. The detective may have one now, but Kara will come back even stronger.

“Cat has her tongue.” Alex teased.

Kara shook her head, “I’m not even going to give that an answer.”

“She doesn’t have one. It’s okay, Kara.” Maggie teased Kara some more.

“Stop.”

Maggie put her hands up, “I’ll stop. This is far from over though, Kara.”

“I’m sure it’s not. I can’t eat anymore.” Kara pushed her empty carton away.

“I still can’t believe you could eat all those potstickers. Where does the weight go?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I have a high metabolism, it works in my favor.”

Alex laughed, “Don’t believe her, she’s an alien. I’ve said that since I’ve known her. Kara can eat all she wants and not pick up any weight. I resent her for that.”

Kara shrugged, “I have good genes. You’ve seen my mom, my dad, and my aunt. I get it honest.”

“Of course you do.” Maggie agreed.

Kara looked at the clock and noticed that they had a few hours before midnight. Her phone started going off in the distance, and she jumped up to get it. She slid open her phone and read a message from Sam. Kara quickly typed out her response and came back to the living room. She noticed that Alex and Maggie had cleaned up their cartons.

“You move quick,” Kara commented.

Alex shrugged, “Not as quickly as you do when your phone goes off. Who is it, your side chick?”

Kara smirked, “Yeah. She wanted to check in and see how I was doing and to tell me how everyone had been asking about me.” She replied before sitting down on the couch.

“Are you usually a permanent fixture at LCorp parties?”

“Yeah, usually I am Sam’s plus one, since not a lot of people know that Sam and Lena are in a relationship,” Kara explained.

Maggie nodded, “Keeping up appearances. I think a lot of jobs have that now.”

“It does, but I work in an environment where it’s okay to be LGBTQIA,” Alex added.

Kara stood up, “I’m going to go hop in the shower right quick. I am feeling kind of gross right now. Try not to misbehave while I’m gone.”

“We make no promises.”

Kara left the living room and went upstairs. She went into the bedroom that she had now shared with Alex and Maggie. Kara didn’t know when or how it happened, but she moved from the guest room and was in the main bedroom. Alex and Maggie had given her space in the closet, and a couple of drawers for her to leave clothes in, so she wouldn’t have to take her clothes home with her when she left. Kara went to the dresser and pulled out her pajama’s and her underclothes, before making her way to the bathroom. She loved their bathroom; the rainfall shower is to die for.

Kara turned on the water and set it to her desired temperature and stripped down before stepping into the water. She enjoyed feeling the hot water against her skin, as she stood underneath the shower head. Kara was thankful for the reprieve from Alex and Maggie both. Their teasing and innuendos were getting to her in a good way, but she needed to gather her thoughts. Telling Alex and Maggie that she was ready to be intimate with them was a massive step for her. She’s talked to Sam and Lena about her feelings extensively, and they told her to go for it. Kara wants to go for it, but her fears are still there, she has never been with two women before, she worries that she may not be ‘good,' and she may be awkward.

It’s not some random stranger she’s having sex with, Kara is thinking of having sex with the woman who's known her since she was 7-years-old. Kara finished her shower and stepped out the bathroom was full of mist. She dried off and changed into her clothes but not before putting her towel in the dirty clothes hamper. Kara stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Alex and Maggie were playing cards on the bed.

“We thought you drowned in there, Kara.” Alex teased.

Kara shrugged, “You try washing and conditioning your hair, and see how long it takes you. What are you two playing?” She asked as she approached the bed.

“Poker,” Maggie answered.

Kara climbed on the bed, “Oh, I love playing poker. Sam, Lena and I play a lot.”

Alex grinned, “After Maggie and I finish this hand we will deal you in.”

“I can’t wait.” Kara rubbed her hands together.

Kara watched intently as Alex and Maggie were playing they both had intense expressions on their faces. Their poker faces were impressive she hoped that she would last a few round with them.

“Straight flush, take your shirt off Maggie.” Alex gloated as she put her cards down on the bed.

Maggie took off her shirt and threw it to the side, “That was a good hand, Danvers.”

Kara tried to avert her eyes when Maggie took her shirt off, but it was hard. The rest of the game was played, and Alex had to remove her shirt. Kara tried not to look, but she was not successful with it. The last thing she wanted to do was come off as a perv, but when you have the body of a goddess, you can’t help but look and admire. The game was over, and Maggie and Alex put their clothes back on, much to Kara’s disappointment.

“We’re playing strip poker. Ready for us to deal you in?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “Let’s do it, to it.”

“Warning you ahead of time, we play to win. And tonight, Kara Zorel we are in it to win you.” Alex smirked.

Kara swallowed, “I’m not afraid. What if neither one of you win?”

Maggie smiled, “Then we will have to play again until we win.”

They started to play, and so far, Kara seemed like she was winning, which she loved. Alex and Maggie were only down to their underwear, and Kara just lost her socks. They were down to their last hand, and it was pretty intense. Kara looked at her hand and couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Full house.” Alex put her cards down on the bed.

Maggie laughed sinfully, “Four of a kind. Read em’ and weep.” She placed her cards down and looked at Kara, “What about you?”

Kara smirked, “You’re good, but not that good.” She flipped her cards around, “A royal flush.”

Alex and Maggie’s mouths opened and closed in surprise. Kara enjoyed their surprise and shock.

“No, fucking way! How the hell did you manage that?” Alex asked calling foul.

Kara shrugged, “I play poker with the best. I’m bound to learn a few tricks or two. Wanna play again?” She asked innocently.

“Hell no!” Maggie agreed quickly.

Kara laughed, “Looks like neither one of you get me. Too bad it probably would have been a lot of fun.” She taunted as she put the cards together and put them on the dresser. That was a bad move, as she found herself trapped between Alex and Maggie. Maggie was holding her from behind, while Alex had her from the front.

“Even though you won can we still have you?” Alex asked playfully.

Kara looked thoughtful for a moment making the two women sweat it out. After a few minutes of deliberation, “Yes, you can have me.”

Alex leaned in and pressed her lips to Kara’s it was sweet, gentle and full of emotion. Kara kissed her back, while Maggie kissed Kara’s ear along her jawline and her neck. Kara felt as if she was going to explode from it all. Alex bit down lightly on Kara’s lips causing her to moan into the kiss. The kiss ended as quickly as it started, Kara whimpered at the loss of contact, but her passion was reignited when she saw Maggie and Alex kiss over her. She thought it was the hottest sight she had ever seen.

“So hot,” Kara commented.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Maggie whispered, as she moved from behind Kara.

Kara watched as Maggie and Alex had positioned themselves on both sides of her body. Maggie kissed Kara with unbridled passion, while Alex began sucking lightly on Kara’s neck. Kara moaned into Maggie’s mouth, the thought of Alex marking her thrilled her to no end. She brought her hand to the back of Alex’s head as a way to encourage her.

“Do it,” Kara mumbled around Maggie’s tongue.

Kara nearly bit down on Maggie’s tongue as she felt Alex bite down on her neck. She moved her mouth away from Maggie’s; Kara didn’t want to draw blood. Her thoughts went out the window when she felt her body come alive. Before she could say anything, she experienced her first orgasm from having her neck sucked.

“Did you just?” Alex asked after she pulled back from Kara’s neck.

Kara blushed and nodded, “Yeah.” She answered sheepishly. “That’s never happened before.” She admitted.

“I’ve never heard of anyone having an orgasm from having their neck sucked. It makes me wonder what else we would do to make you have an orgasm.” Maggie looked like the cat who ate the canary.

Alex licked her lips, “Maybe we should find out, Maggie. It’s all about exploration, but right now, Kara is wearing a little bit too much. I think it’s time for Aphrodite to reveal herself.” She looked at Kara, “Don’t you think?”

“Y—yes.” Kara stuttered.

Maggie leaned over Kara to kiss Alex, “We should help her get undressed.” Another kiss, “That’s the best part you get to unwrap and admire as you do so.”

Alex looked at Kara, “Can we undress you, Kara?”

“Yes.” She readily agreed.

Kara watched as Alex and Maggie moved to take her shirt off, their hands skimmed her skin lightly, as they moved her shirt further up her body. The higher the shirt went the two women started placing feather light kisses on exposed skin. Kara sat up to help her girlfriends take her shirt off. Alex threw it over to the side, but Kara did not see where it landed.

“She’s not wearing a bra,” Maggie stated the obvious.

Alex looked at Maggie in disbelief, “Did you think she would sleep in a bra?”

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know. Some women do it.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Can you debate about that later and get over here and finish what you started?” She demanded.

“I never expected you to be so demanding, Kara. I like it.” Alex replied slightly turned on.

Kara crooked her finger, “Continue undressing me; I like it.”

“Give the woman what she wants.”

Alex and Maggie made their descent towards Kara’s body, nipping and licking at Kara’s skin, as they both took time to take one of Kara’s nipples into their mouths. Kara held her hands lightly to the back of Maggie and Alex’s heads. She arched up into their mouths and moaned into the room. Kara let go of their hair as they licked down her abdomen, until they reached the waistband of her sleep pants.

When Kara opened her eyes, she saw two sets of eyes looking at her asking for permission to go further. “Yes, take them off.” She appreciated that Alex and Maggie respected her enough to ask for permission, but it was honestly starting to get old. Kara felt like a flower who was ready to bloom and show the world her beauty.

She lifted her hips as Alex and Maggie made a move to remove her sleep pants and her panties. The cold air of the room hit her already overheated body created a little chill that allowed for goose bumps to appear on her skin. She was growing weary of her lovers teasing, they were touching her everywhere, except for where she wanted them the most.

“Please stop teasing me and touch me,” Kara whined impatiently.

Alex looked up at Kara from between her legs, “We’ll touch you in due time. Right now, your body is a wonderland, and we want to explore every inch of you.”

“You will not be disappointed, Kara. By the time we’re finished with you, you won’t even remember your name.” Maggie gave Kara a wicked smile.

Kara lay her head back down on the pillows. She was going to ruin the comforter on the bed. She was that turned on and already on edge. The foreplay was out of this world; not even Lucy could make her lose it this way. Her breath hitched when she felt the first swipe of someone’s tongue.

“Oh G—god.” Kara moaned. She didn’t know who was doing what, but whoever was doing it, was that damn good.

Kara felt a warm mouth on her clit and fingers playing with her folds, teasing her but never going entirely inside. Just enough to get her to the edge, but not ready to have her go over.

“You’re so wet and so ready, Kara,” Maggie whispered.

Kara bit her lip to keep herself from letting out an obscenely loud moan, “Please touch me.”

She didn’t have to wait long as she felt a finger enter her but it didn’t move. Kara wiggled her hips to get her lovers to move. Whoever had their finger inside of her began to move it in and out slowly at first, and she felt another finger enter her. Her walls fluttered against the fingers as they picked up a little. The motions of the fingers coupled with the feeling of someone’s mouth on her clit was pushing her to the edge of the precipice. She felt a slow tingle pooling in her abdomen, and it spread through her body. The sensation traveled from her toes through her whole body.

“Please don’t stop…oh, fuck me.” Kara cried out into the room, as she grabbed roughly at the comforter of her bed. She canted her hips in time to the thrusts but was stopped when she felt herself being held down.

“Tell us what you want, Kara?” Alex murmured.

Kara’s mind was on sensory overload she couldn’t even think straight. The only thing that Kara could focus on was the feeling of the fingers going deeper inside of her, the mouth sucking and teasing her clit.

“Tell us, Kara, and we’ll give it to you.” Maggie tried again.

Kara was too far gone, “Fuck me! Make me yours.” She moaned.

“With pleasure.”

Alex pushed her fingers as deep as they could go inside of Kara. She could feel Kara’s walls fluttering around her fingers. Maggie added her finger, and they both began moving together in and out of Kara in slow, deliberate strokes. Alex used moved her fingers in a scissor-like motion.

“I’m---I’m,” Kara couldn’t get the words out before her orgasm took her over. She could hear fireworks in her ears. Kara reached down and tried to push them away, she was too sensitive, and if they kept going, she was going to come again.

“Oh please, no.” Kara sobbed out again and again as she came again for the second time. Her body was trembling and shaking. “I---I can’t.”

Alex moved up Kara’s body and kissed her allowing Kara to taste herself. Kara moaned into the kiss enjoying the taste of herself. She ran her fingers lightly down Alex’s back with each sweep of her tongue.

“Come for us, Kara.” Alex whispered against Kara’s lips, “Come for me.” She whispered again.

Between Maggie’s motions and Alex kissing her Kara was on edge again. It didn’t take long before Kara was coming again. She saw stars behind her eyes as her orgasm took her over, like a wave crashing on the shore. Kara dug her nails into Alex’s back as she rode out her orgasm. Her body went limp, and the last thing she heard was Alex whispering ‘Happy New Year, Kara.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened! I'm not even sorry about it *shrugs*
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	13. No Place I'd Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie unadulterated fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me start off by saying, every one of you are simply amazing! I love each and every one of you. You've shown this story mad love, which is much appreciated. I can't thank ya'll enough (yes, I am from the south). I also want to say, Thank You, for being patient with me while I get these chapters posted. Hopefully, when this semester is over, I'll be able to post regularly. The end of the semester is always the worse, because of finals, projects, and other things (Oh my!).
> 
> Secondly, this story has surpassed all of my Kalex stories in regards to subscriptions; it's second place behind my SwanQueen story (which is my biggest story to date). So thank you, again.
> 
> Lastly, come on over and pay me a visit @ alexdanvershasmyheart, drop me a few lines, and all that other good stuff. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling and on to the story! Enjoy :-)

_We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_

_Make it everlasting, so nothing's incomplete_

_It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity_

_As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

_Rather Be~ Clear Bandit (feat. Jess Glynne)_

 

 

Kara was in between sleep and wakefulness when she felt feather light touches on her back and her hair being played with. She slowly opened up one eye and saw Alex rubbing her back, so she deduced that Maggie was the one playing with her hair. Kara opened both eyes and a slow smile formed on her face.

“What time is it?” Kara asked her voice full of sleep.

Alex smiled, “It’s a little after 2. You’ve been sleeping for about two hours.”

Kara frowned, “I missed New Years?”

“You didn’t miss it; you brought in New Years with us. It was spectacular.” Maggie reassured her girlfriend.

Alex continued stroking Kara’s back lightly, “If you would like, we can celebrate again, with our clothes on.”

Kara stretched her muscles, “It wouldn’t make a difference because our clothes will end up coming off anyway.”

“Not if you don’t want them to. Did you enjoy your nap?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “It was an enjoyable one. What did you two do while I was off in dreamland?”

“We kept ourselves very entertained while you slept. I’m surprised that we didn’t wake you up.” Alex teased, “I forget that you are a very sound sleeper. You could sleep through a bomb dropping.”

“And I missed it? Damn it!” Kara pouted.

“We can put on a repeat performance if you like,” Maggie suggested.

Kara shook her head, “As hot as it would be, not at this moment. I’m content right now.” Kara replied. She was still a little bit on the tired side, but she liked being sandwiched between her two girlfriends.

“Sam called while you were sleeping. I sent her a text telling her that you were sleep and you would call her back later. I hope you don’t mind that I did that.” Alex told Kara. She hoped Kara wouldn’t be upset about what she did.

“I don’t mind at all. What did Sam want?” Kara asked.

Maggie handed Kara her phone, “I don’t know. She sent a text back we left that for you.” The last thing they wanted to do was invade Kara’s privacy.

Kara opened up her phone and read the text from Sam. She rolled her eyes and sent a quick reply back. Kara was pretty sure that Sam probably had her head between Lena’s legs at the moment. She was not expecting a text anytime soon, if she did, it would have been a miracle.

“She sent me a ‘congrats on the sex’ meme. Sam can be so obnoxious sometimes.” Kara rolled over so that she was on her stomach.

Alex laughed, “I don’t know how she got sex from you being asleep, but okay. Are you thirsty or hungry?”

“I’m a little thirsty and could use something to eat. Are we going downstairs?” Kara asked.

“Maggie laughed, “The magic word is food for Kara.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “I love food, okay? It’s a good thing. I can't be one of those girls who doesn't eat. I don’t envy them at all.”

“I don’t know about you two, but I am going downstairs to get something to eat.” Alex got out of the bed.

Kara’s mouth dropped when Alex got out of the bed and standing there in all her naked glory, “You’re beautiful. You’re going downstairs like that?” She asked. She couldn’t believe that she asked that question.

Alex looked away, “Yeah, Maggie and I do it all the time.”

Kara grimaced, “Please tell me that you two have not…in the kitchen?”

Maggie got out of bed, “More than once, but we always make sure to disinfect. We don’t want to contaminate the area.”

“Seriously?!” Kara asked in shock.

Alex started laughing, “Oh my God! Kara, you are too easy sometimes. Never change babe, never change.” She put on a t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

“That’s mean. I honestly thought that was something that you two do.” Kara crossed her arms, not caring about her nakedness.

Maggie laughed, “We do it every now and again, but it’s not an all the time thing. We do have some class about us, Kara.” She replied while putting her clothes on.

Kara slipped out of bed and went looking for her shirt and underwear, “There are some things that I do not need to know, but thank you for letting me know.” She put on her clothes.

“Get used to it, Zorel,” Maggie told her.

Kara followed behind Alex and Maggie downstairs to the kitchen. Her muscles were a little sore but in a good way. She would definitely have to show Alex and Maggie her appreciation when the time comes. Kara is not one to compare lovers because she’s only been with, Lucy, but she has to say that Maggie and Alex are the best she ever had. The triad entered the kitchen disregarding the lights.

Maggie opened the refrigerator, “Do we want something light? Or something heavy?” She asked.

“Something light. If I have anything heavy before going to bed, I have nightmares.” Kara admitted.

“You still have nightmares if you eat heavily before you go to bed?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I guess some things you don’t grow out of. If I get hungry at night, I have a light snack of either fruit or chips.” Kara admitted unabashedly.

Alex looked in the refrigerator, “We have some fruit, cheeses, whipped cream, and a few other things.”

“We can have it all if you want,” Maggie suggested.

Kara’s eyes lit up even though they could not be seen, “Let’s do it all. Variety is the spice of life.”

Maggie turned the light on over the stove and began pulling the strawberries, kiwi, blueberries, apples, and the cheese out of the refrigerator. Kara went to the drawer and pulled out the knife to start slicing up the apples. She felt Alex step behind her and felt her hands work her way up her shirt.

“If you do not stop, you’re going to make me cut myself,” Kara told her girlfriend.

“Then let me help you.” Maggie removed the knife from Kara’s hand.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I was using that.”

“Now you’re not.”

“I feel like this was a setup.”

Alex kissed the side of Kara’s neck, “Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t, but you’ll never know.”

“You two are a twosome of evil.” Kara moaned as Alex kissed her neck.

Maggie maneuvered herself between Kara and the counter, “No, you’re just that delicious.” She kissed Kara sweetly, “We’ve had a taste of you, and we want more.” She kissed Kara again.

Kara reciprocated the kiss and nearly melted into a puddle of goo, thanks to Alex and Maggie. She was thankful that she took a nap because Kara had a feeling that she would not be sleeping at all for the next few hours. If she was going to die, this was definitely the way she wanted to go.

_RKWRKW_

Alex couldn’t get enough of Kara, her skin was soft and smooth under her fingers, and she loved the way Kara responded to each touch and caress. She’s had thoughts about having Kara like this for a while, but now she can translate her dreams into reality. She placed feather light open-mouthed kisses on Kara’s neck. This action caused Kara to lay her head back on her shoulder, granting her easier access to her neck. She used her hands to travel up Kara’s abdomen, and up to her breasts, where Alex firmly cupped them in her hands. Alex used her thumbs to lightly tease Kara’s nipples until they were hardened peaks.

“I thought we were coming down here to eat actual food. When did this turn to eating Kara?” Kara asked from in between her girlfriend sandwich.

Maggie laughed, “You are just as delicious as this food. You’re like Pringles, ‘once you pop, you can’t stop.”

Alex laughed against Kara’s neck, “Did you really just say that? You might as well had said, ‘you’re like lays, can’t eat just one. And you call us nerds.”

Kara laughed, “You can eat me later, right now, control yourselves because I am hungry.”

Alex backed away and removed her hands from under Kara’s shirt, “Don’t think we’re done with you, Kara.”

“If you say so. Are you two secretly energizer bunnies? You two make love to me, then each other, and now you want me again.” Kara made a remark about their stamina. She loved that they wanted her, but she also didn’t want them to tire themselves out.

Maggie laughed lowly, “We did take a small nap after the fact, so we have more than enough energy. After we finish eating, I’m sure we will have enough energy to burn, unless you’re tired.” She teased playfully.

“I think Kara is calling us old, again. She is going to get enough of calling us that. I mean she is the one who went to sleep right after our liaison.” Alex joined in on the teasing. Teasing Kara had been one of her favorite past times.

Kara laughed sarcastically, “Ha ha ha, you have jokes.” She picked up an apple slice off the counter and popped it in her mouth.

The trio sat in the kitchen enjoying their late night early morning snack. There was a peacefulness in the kitchen as they ate. There was no rush and Alex was content to bask in the warmth of her girlfriend’s presence. Alex never thought that this would be her life, not having one, but two girlfriends. She considered herself lucky to have them both in her life, especially, Kara. When they were on the outs, Alex had missed her something fierce. Kara had been a constant in her life, her own personal ray of sunshine. She remembered when Kara would tell her, that she was Kara’s home. Alex never knew what that meant, until she and Kara stopped talking.

A phone ringing from upstairs disturbed their peaceful morning in the kitchen. Alex thought it was her phone, but the ringtone was different.

Maggie got up, “It’s mine. I’m going to be pissed if it’s something minor, that they couldn’t deal with.

Alex watched as Maggie left the kitchen leaving her and Kara alone with each other, “It looks like it’s going to be the two of us, Kara. Whatever shall we do?”

Kara scoffed, “I want to get back in the bed, cuddle with my girlfriends and go to sleep.”

Alex shook her head, “That does sound like an excellent plan honestly. Will it be clothed sleeping or no clothes?”

Kara finished eating a piece of cheese, “Clothing is optional. I am not opposed to naked cuddling.”

“Noted,” Alex replied.

Alex watched as Maggie entered the kitchen she was fully clothed, and that meant she had to go in. This caused a wave of disappointment to go through her; she had wanted both her girlfriends here.

“I have to go in. Domestic violence situation and what not.” Maggie explained as she attached her badge to her jeans.

Alex sighed, “Couldn’t they wait?” She was joking.

Maggie laughed, “Domestic violence doesn’t have a time frame. You two keep the bed warm for me.” She walked over to Alex and kissed her.

“Don’t we always,” Kara replied.

Maggie moved over to Kara, “You definitely do. I hate the fact that I have to leave you two.” She placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips. She could taste the saltiness of the cheese Kara had eaten.

“You do. I’ll see you both later.” Maggie told them before leaving the house.

“Did you get enough?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I did. You used to ask me that same thing when I was younger. I guess some habits die hard.” She answered cleaning up the fruit and cheese that were left over.

Alex laughed, “I guess they do.” She helped Kara clean up.

“You still don’t see me as that little girl do you? If you do, that’s kind of creepy and gross.” Kara asked. She had meant to ask this question earlier.

“First of all, that’s creepy. I do not see you as that little girl, I’ve never had, but I do have the natural instinct to take care of you. You told me a long time ago that I was home for you, well you’ve become my home too.” Alex admitted, and she found herself wrapped in Kara’s arms.

“I’ve waited so long for you to say those words to me,” Kara mumbled into Alex’s neck.

Alex rubbed Kara’s back lightly, “You’ve been feeling things for a lot longer than I have, but that’s okay because I’m right there with you now.”

Kara let go, “The kitchen looks good. I’m about ready to pass out.”

“I know the feeling, go upstairs, and I’ll be up there in a minute,” Alex told Kara.

Kara yawned, “Okay.” She left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Alex turned the lights off and headed upstairs behind, Kara. She could get used to this, but Alex knew it was too soon to approach the subject of moving in together. It would make the most logical sense since Kara practically lives with them already. Her clothes are in drawers; her shoes are in their closet. One of Kara’s favorite blankets hangs out on the back of the couch, and a few of her favorite snacks had found themselves in the pantry.

She and Maggie loved that Kara felt comfortable enough to leave a few of her personal effects in the house. To Alex, it made the relationship a little bit more real, than it already is. They want Kara to be comfortable here and think of this as her home. Alex made her way upstairs, and to the bedroom, when she entered, she saw Kara fast asleep in the bed the clothes that she had on earlier were discarded on the floor. Alex took her clothes off and climbed into the bed next to Kara. Her girlfriend was turned on her side, so she decided to scoot behind Kara, and hold her from behind. Alex kissed Kara’s shoulder before falling asleep herself.

_RKWRKW_

 

To say Maggie was exhausted was an understatement. When she arrived at the scene of the dispute, the husband was sitting out on the sidewalk, while the wife was being tended to in the ambulance. Apparently, the husband had too much to drink, he started an argument with the wife and threatened to kill her. If it wasn’t for the quick reaction of their son, he would have been without a mother. Maggie spoke to the wife and asked if she wanted to press charges. The wife said she wanted to before being rushed to the hospital. She had to take the husband into custody, where he was put in lockup, pending arraignment on Wednesday, since the courts were out on holiday.

The sun was rising over the horizon when Maggie entered the house. She was met with silence as she made her upstairs. She saw Kara and Alex’s clothes on the floor and rolled her eyes; they were messy sometimes. Maggie picked the clothes up off the floor and put them in a chair, after folding them up of course.

She looked over at the bed and saw her girlfriends wrapped up in each other; they were sleeping peacefully, Maggie had to take another look to see if they were breathing. It freaked her out when she realized both Alex and Kara slept like the dead. The detective took her clothes off and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She didn’t want to get in the bed with the job still on her. Maggie closed the door and went to the shower and turned the water on. Kara’s shampoo and conditioner were hanging out on the side of the tub. Little strays of blonde hair were also in the tub too. Maggie thought she shed a lot; Kara takes the cake on hair shedding. Once the water reached the desired temperature, Maggie stripped and stepped into the shower. She sighed in relief, the water was just right, and she could feel the day’s worries wash down the drain. Maggie thought about how her life had changed dramatically. First, she went from being with, Alex to being with Kara as well. When she proposed the idea of the two of Kara being with them, she didn’t expect Kara to react the way that she did. Maggie thought for sure that, Kara would flat out reject them, but she was surprised when Kara had said not now. Now, Maggie couldn’t fathom their life without Kara in it. They’ve only been together for a few weeks, but it seemed like an eternity, but she didn’t care.

The water started to turn cold, and Maggie turned off the water, before grabbing her towel. She had thought about putting clothes on, but thought against it, since her girlfriends were as naked as the day they were born. The detective exited the bathroom and went to bed, Alex had a pretty tight grip on Kara, so there was no way she was getting in between them, so she settled on getting in on Kara’s side. As soon as she got in the bed, Maggie felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

“Welcome back, detective,” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Maggie smiled to herself, “I’m glad to be back with my favorite girls.” She felt soft lips against her shoulder. There was no place she’d rather be, than in the bed, with her two amazing girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweetness to tide you over. Jaimie will be making an appearance, and you will see her reaction to her aunts being in a relationship with, Kara. 
> 
> I also have a playlist on Spotify for each song used in this story. I will post the link when the story is complete!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I love reading your reactions. Until next time, my dears!


	14. Kara's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, and Kara have Jaimie for the weekend we have their very first day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are simply the best! I can't keep telling ya'll how much I adore each and every one of you. Shout out to the ones who are consistent with their commenting that is dedication right there, and I am so appreciative of you all. I never imagined myself writing and OT3 hell, I didn't even know if I could pull it off in an organic way, but I realized that I could. Would I write another OT3? Probably if the muse strikes, but I would play around with the pairings. Who knows? I may do a Sara/Kara/Alex fic. (It's just a thought).
> 
> School is winding down for the semester, and I'll be able to have a more consistent posting schedule. Thank you for being patient with me.

_When you feel cold, I'll warm you_  
And when you feel you can't go on, I'll come and hold you  
It's you and me forever

_Sara, smile_  
Oh, won't you smile awhile for me, Sara?  
Sara, smile  
Oh, won't you smile awhile, Sara?

_Sara Smile ~ Hall and Oats_

 

 

Kara, Alex, and Maggie fell into a routine where their relationship was concerned. When Maggie and Alex wanted to have a date night, Kara would stay over at her place, to give them privacy. When Alex and Kara had a date night, they ended up going over to Kara’s, when Maggie and Kara go it, it’s pretty much the same as if she was dating, Alex. When they go out on their group date, Kara will end up staying the night with them. Kara liked this routine, it not only gave her time with Sam, but it also gave her an opportunity to focus on her studies. Whenever Maggie and Alex were together, they always sent her a text, letting her know that they were thinking of her and they missed her. Those little things made Kara appreciate her girlfriends more. Today was one of those rare weekends that Alex and Maggie have off, so they were spending the weekend together. Jaimie was coming for her sleepover with them over at their house. That meant there was no kind of sexual contact, which Kara was okay with.

“How are we going to do this? Jaimie doesn’t know that we’re together. I don’t think we should traumatize her with ‘Aunt’ Kara sleeping in the same bed with Aunt Maggie and Aunt Alex.” Kara asked. This would be their first time with Jaimie since they’ve entered a relationship with each other.

“Nothing is going to change. You will sleep with us like you always have, Jaimie being here is not going to change anything.” Maggie reassured her, “We’ll have to talk to her and explain how our relationship works.”

“Besides, she knows you and likes you a lot. The girl bought you a ‘World’s Greatest Aunt’ cup, and she conspired with Sam to have you spend the night. Jaimie may be five, but she is very intelligent for her age.” Alex chimed in. She understood Kara’s fears and wanted to help alleviate them, in anyway way she could.

Kara laughed at the cup, she has tea out of it, whenever she stayed over, “I know. I’m nervous that’s all. Yes, when we came out we were embraced by it, but Jaimie is different.”

Maggie gave Kara a side hug, “Jaimie will not think twice about it. She’ll see it as another aunt to spoil her.”

“If you say so. What time is Jaimie coming over?” Kara asked as she started munching on popcorn.

“My sister said she would bring her over at about 12, which is later than usual. She usually drops Jaimie off around 10 a.m.” Maggie answered.

Alex entered the living room, “So that gives us about two hours before our house guest arrives.” She sat down on the couch You will see first-hand what an entire weekend with Jaimie is like.”

Kara continued eating her popcorn, “How did this come about, you two getting Jaimie twice a month?”

“When my sister and her husband started having marital problems, my sister came to me and asked if Alex and I could keep Jaimie. So while they worked through their issues, we would babysit, Jaime. This lead Jaimie to become attached to us, so we came up with the idea, that Jaimie could spend two weekends out of the month.” Maggie explained, it was the best idea at the time for Jaimie. The little girl had become so attached to them that she and Alex decided to do this.

Kara had an understanding, “I get it now.” Kara’s phone started chiming in the background.

“Looks like you’re being summoned. You are quite the popular one.” Alex teased.

Kara rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, “It’s a message from Sam actually.” She read the message and squealed.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Alex asked.

Kara grinned, “Everything is fine! Lena asked Sam to marry her. She wanted to know if it was okay to come over here.”

Maggie smiled, “It’s more than okay! We have something to celebrate.”

Kara sent a quick text back to Sam letting her know it was okay. She could not believe that Lena asked Sam to marry her. They were only twenty years old; it’s too early to think about getting married. Sam was only a sophomore in college, the same as her; she still had two years to go.

“Are you okay, Kara? You’re looking a little pensive over there.” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just surprising that Sam and Lena are talking marriage. Sam is twenty years old, a sophomore in college, and has two years of school left. I mean, marriage is a big deal.” She ranted her thoughts off.

“Kara, breathe. Lena just asked Sam to marry her, and it's not like they are getting married tomorrow. I’m sure they will have a huge discussion about when they will get married. Lena is very practical. What’s wrong if Sam gets married while she is a sophomore? When you know, you know.” Maggie had to remind Kara of this.

Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, “Not everyone has the same plan, Kara. You should know this first hand. Lena and Sam had been together for two years, they’ve been through it, and now they want to share their love. If you and Lucy were still together would you two be talking marriage?” She asked as Alex handed Kara, the pillow.

Kara shrugged, “Probably.”

“What’s really freaking you out, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed and took the pillow that Alex offered her. She started playing with the pillow, “Sam is going to marry Lena, then she is going to move out. It’s only going to be me in our apartment. I’m so used to her always being there, and now she will not be there as much.” She tried to articulate her thoughts.

Alex looked at Maggie, “Kara doesn’t do well with change. It stresses her out a lot, and it takes her a while to be okay with it.” She explained to her girlfriend.

Maggie looked at Kara sympathetically, “Sam will always be there for you. It’s not like she is going to completely ignore you, now that she is engaged, and will be getting married. Your feelings and thoughts are valid, and you will see that Sam will never leave you.” She tried her best to calm Kara’s fears. The detective had a feeling that Kara was flashing back to Alex.

“I know. I’m happy for Sam, but I am a little sad that things are changing.” Kara lamented.

Alex wrapped an arm around Kara and kissed her temple, “It’s good changes, and besides, you have Maggie and me. If Sam moves out and you get lonely, then you can always come over here.” She suggested.

Kara shook her head, “Not when you two have a date night. That is your time together, and I do not want to impose on that.”

Maggie smiled, “Non-sense! You being here is not an imposition, this is your home too, and you’re welcomed anytime. Usually, after date night we cuddle and go to sleep, nothing sexy there. We like having sex with each other, but it’s better when you are there.”

Kara blushed, “That is good to know.”

“Everything will work itself out in the end. Be happy for your best friend if it were you she would be happy.” Alex told Kara.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, and Kara went to open it. She saw Sam standing there with her ‘happy’ smile. This lets Kara know that this is something Sam was really excited for. This changed her mind completely, and Sam was happy about this, so she would have to be happy for her friend.

“Get in here, you!” She hugged Sam as soon as she got in the foyer.

Sam squealed, “I’m so excited! I had to share this with my family.”

Kara and Sam entered the living room, and Sam was immediately met with hugs and kisses from Alex and Maggie.

“Come sit down. Tell us how Lena proposed.” Alex pulled Sam over to the couch.

“Let us see the ring,” Maggie told her.

Sam laughed, “One thing at a time. I’ll tell you how she proposed, and then I will show you the ring.” She suggested.

Kara nodded, “Deal. So how did she propose? Was it spur of the moment? Or was it planned out?”

“We had gone out to dinner, and we went to go see ‘The Phantom of the Opera’ on Broadway. Lena had gotten us box seats, and towards the end of the show, Lena proposed to me right there. It wasn’t a huge spectacle, it wasn’t planned, but it was very spontaneous like our trip to New York.” Sam regaled them of how Lena proposed to her. It was romantic and not over the top, just how Sam wanted it.

“Aww, that’s so romantic. Wait, you went to New York?” Kara asked.

Sam nodded, “Yeah. I didn’t even know we were going it was a complete and total surprise.”

“Lena really loves you. She put a ring on it.” Maggie teased.

Sam smiled fondly, “Lena really did.  I am so happy, but this is a big change. I’m a sophomore in college, soon to be a junior.” She began to panic, “I mean, Kara is the same age as me, and she’s not engaged.”

Kara put a calming hand on Sam’s back, “Breathe. Take deep breaths, and just breathe. You and I are two different people. You and Lena have been together for two years. Alex, Maggie, and I have been together for a few months.”

Maggie put a comforting hand on Sam’s knee, “You’re not getting married tomorrow, and there is nothing wrong with having a long engagement. Look at Alex and me, and we’ve been together for three years.”

“We’re not married,” Alex told Sam. They’ve been together for three years. The topic of marriage had been brought up. Alex already bought the ring, but now that Kara entered the picture, she wanted to wait until they were with Kara long enough before asking the question.

Sam sighed, “I know. This is a whole new world for me. I’m going to be Samantha Arias-Luthor.”

Kara continued rubbing her back, “Well, not tomorrow, but soon. I like that your name has a lot of style very classy.”

Maggie and Alex laughed, “Not as classy as Sawyer-Danvers.” Maggie teased.

Alex held up her hand, “No, it will be Danvers-Sawyer, I come before you.”

“That’s what she said.” Kara and Sam said together, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“You two are such pervs.” Maggie taunted playfully.

Alex shook her head, “I think that has a nice ring to it, Danvers-Sawyer. Kara Zorel-Danvers-Sawyer.” She slipped out without thinking.

“That’s a mouthful,” Sam replied.

Kara didn’t say anything she was in shock at Alex’s slip up. Did she really want to marry her? Did Maggie? She tried not to think about it and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Yes, she had always dreamed of marrying, Alex but to hear Alex say it so brazenly made her heart leap.

“I can always shorten it. I don’t necessarily have to have Zorel in there. I can keep it short and simple Kara Danvers-Sawyer, easy peasy.” Kara suggested.

Maggie looked at Kara, “You would drop your last name?”

Kara nodded, “I mean, why not? It would be a whole lot easier, than having all three last names, but we’re not discussing us. We should be focusing on, Sam. Are you feeling better now?” She asked her friend.

Sam nodded and smiled, “Much better, thank you, all three of you.” She told them gratefully.

Kara smiled, “That’s what family is for. Jaimie will be here shortly, and I’m sure she would love to hear the news.”

“You mean; she hasn’t forgotten about me?” Sam asked in amusement, “I mean, after all, she has Kara now.”

Maggie laughed, “She still loves you. The novelty of Kara will wear off, and she will move to someone else. You know how she is.”

The four women spent the next hour or so catching up with each other, with Sam telling them all about New York. Kara had mentioned that she wanted to take a trip to New York one day. Sam to Kara that Lena had suggested that they take a girls trip to New York one weekend, and get lost. A little while after Sam left the doorbell rang and Kara watched as Maggie went to get the door.

Jaimie came running into the living room and jumped on Kara’s lap, “Kara! You’re here; you’re here. Are you going to spend the weekend with us?” She started asking immediately.

Kara tried to catch her breath, Jaimie jumping on her made Kara a little winded, “Yes, I will be spending the weekend here. Is that okay with you?”

“That’s more than okay!”

“Am I invisible?” Alex asked with a smile.

Jaimie climbed off Kara’s lap, “No, Aunt Alex.” She hugged her other aunt.

“We’re squared away.” Maggie entered the living room.

Jaimie smiled, “I’m so happy to spend the weekend with you. Kara said she is spending the weekend with us.”

Maggie smiled, “She’s going to be spending a lot of weekends with us, munchkin.”

Jaimie’s hazel green eyes sparkled, “Are you living here now, Kara?” She focused her attention back on Kara.

Kara shook her head, “No, but I do spend a lot of time here.”

“Are you together with Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie? Mommy told daddy that you three are in a relationship together.” Jaimie stated in a factual tone.

Maggie looked at Jaimie, “What did I tell you about eavesdropping on grown-up’s conversations?” She asked the little girl.

Jaimie looked sheepish, “Not to, but in my defense, they were talking about your relationship at the table.” The little girl shrugged innocently.

Kara was very impressed by Jaimie’s use of ‘in my defense’ for a five-year-old, Jaimie was one smart cookie, “That’s too precious.”

“You know what that means don’t you, Jaimie?” Maggie asked.

Jaimie nodded, “You and Aunt Alex are in a relationship with Kara. I was hoping that you three would get together.”

“Oh, why do you say that?” Alex asked.

Jaimie smiled, “Because you two look at Kara the same way you look at each other. Kara looks at you two like mommy looks at daddy.” She smiled, “But Kara is still mine.” Jaimie added in a serious tone.

Maggie laughed, “Noted. Let’s take your things upstairs and then when can figure out what we are going to do today.”

Jaimie got off of Alex’s lap, “Okay.”

Kara watched as Maggie and Jaimie went upstairs. Everything went better than she thought it would.

“Are you feeling better?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “So much better. She is very perceptive for a five-year-old.”

Alex laughed, “Jaimie reminds me so much of you. Even though I met you at seven, instead of five, you two are similar in ways.”

“Is that a good thing?” Kara asked shyly.

“Alex nodded, “It’s a great thing.”

_RKWRKW_

Maggie took Jaimie upstairs to get her situated. There really wasn’t anything to do, since Jaimie pretty much had everything that she needed, but Maggie wanted a moment with Jaimie by herself. They entered Jaimie’s room and put her overnight back on the bed.

“Jaimie, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Maggie sat down on the bed.

Jaimie walked over and climbed on the bed, “About what, Aunt Maggie? Is it about your relationship with, Kara?” She asked.

“Yes, it’s about our relationship with Kara. I know it may be confusing, but we love each other very much.” Maggie started explaining to the little girl.

Jaimie nodded, “I know that Aunt Maggie. I’m really okay with you and Aunt Alex being with Kara. I like Kara, a lot, she’s so awesome and so beautiful. We like some of the same things.” She exclaimed happily.

Maggie knew her niece all too well, Jaimie had a small crush on Kara, “That means you have to share her with us. She will also be in bed with us.”

Jaimie rolled her eyes, “I know this, Aunt Maggie. Mommy and daddy had this talk with me already. If you’re happy, then I’m happy. I like Kara, and she makes you and Aunt Alex happy.”

Maggie hugged the little girl, “How could I ever underestimate you?”

“No one should ever underestimate me, and I’m a lot smarter than what people give me credit for.” Jaimie sassed back.

Maggie popped Jaimie on the behind playfully. She felt a lot better after talking with Jaimie for a five-year-old, Jaimie was very smart for her age. She understood a lot of complex things that children her age shouldn’t be able to grasp, but yet here Jaimie is, surprising her to no end.

“What do you want to do today?” Maggie asked her niece.

Jaimie let Maggie go, “Can we go to Monkey Joe’s?”

Maggie hated that place with a serious passion, but for Jaimie, she would gladly brave it, “We can go to Monkey Joe’s, but we have to see if Aunt Alex and Kara would like to go.” She added.

“Leave it to me.” Jaimie hopped off the bed and headed downstairs.

Maggie shook her head with a smile, “She is going to be trouble when she gets older.” She whispered to herself.

Maggie followed Jaimie downstairs, and she was sandwiched between Kara and Alex. It was evident that she was telling them about her idea. She could see the various expressions on their face. Alex did not seem too pleased, and Kara had a look of confusion.

“What’s the consensus?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked at Maggie, “We are going to Monkey Joe’s. This little monkey wants to play.”

“What about you, Kara?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know what a Monkey Joe’s is, but if Jaimie wants to go, then we will go.” She agreed.

“Yes!”

Maggie was a sucker for that little girl, “Give us a few minutes then we can go. Did you have lunch?” She asked.

“I had dino nuggets and French fries,” Jaimie answered.

“Okay. Be good while we get dressed.”

Jaimie smiled, “Kara, can you stay with me while Aunt Maggie and Aunt Alex get dressed?” She asked sweetly, looking at Kara.

Kara blushed, “I’ll stay with you, Jaimie. Luckily for me, I am already dressed.”

“We’ll be back down in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Jaimie replied before turning her attention back to Kara.

Maggie walked upstairs with Alex, “Jaimie has a crush on Kara if you haven’t noticed.”

Alex laughed, “Oh, I noticed alright. She is completely enamored with, Kara. It’s actually kind of cute.”

“How so?” Maggie asked as they entered their bedroom.

“Kara was the same way with me when she was younger, and to now see her going through it is cute.” Alex answered, “I love seeing how Kara reacts.”

“It is cute if you look at it from that perspective. I have to say, Kara and Jaimie look so cute together.” Maggie admitted. Kara was so good with Jaimie, and Jaimie simply adored Kara. She listened to Kara intently whenever she talked.

“Yeah, let’s just hope, Kara doesn’t encourage her. The last thing we need is a repeat of what happened between Kara and me.” Alex stated as she changed her shirt.

Maggie smirked, “There is quite a huge age difference between the two of them, so I don’t think you will have to worry about that. Also, stop thinking about the past where Kara is concerned. She let it go and moved on. Why can’t you? You have her, and she has you.” She asked.

Alex sighed and pulled her shirt down over her head, “I feel guilty sometimes, but I know I shouldn’t. In the end, everything worked out the way it was supposed to. We could have had this earlier if we had worked through our differences.” She replied.

Maggie walked over to Alex, “We could have been, but who’s to say that it would be like it is now? Kara would have been eighteen, nineteen-years-old at the time. She would have been that hurt girl. Not saying that she wasn’t hurt at the age of twenty, but she actually sat down and listened to what you had to say. Do you think eighteen or nineteen-year-old Kara do that?” She asked her girlfriend.

“Probably not. Kara has a stubborn streak a mile wide. Kara would probably lash out the way she did at her graduation party. I still have nightmares about that day.” Alex shuddered at the thought.

Maggie laughed, “That was a horrible day. But now, we have an older and more emotionally mature, Kara. Apparently, a Kara that we casually talked marriage with.”

“My mouth kind of went full steam ahead,” Alex replied unfazed by what happened earlier in the day.

“Would you want to marry, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Alex shrugged, “Yeah. I mean I haven’t really thought that deep about it, but it has crossed my mind. What about you?”

Maggie smiled, “I would marry Kara like I would marry, you.” She stepped up to kiss Alex on the lips. “We need to get going before we have a dramatic five-year-old on our hands.”

“We don’t want that.”

Maggie and Alex went downstairs the talk of marriage had been shelved for another time. Maggie would marry Alex and Kara with a quickness, if it were legal to do so. Right now she was content with the way things were. Their relationship with Kara was still in the honeymoon phase, the needed to get out of that, before discussing marriage further. When they mad it downstairs they saw Kara and Jaimie dancing to some video they found on YouTube. This moment was too cute not to capture. Maggie pulled out her phone and took a video of Kara and Jaimie dancing; this would make good blackmail material.

“Who is ready to go?” Alex asked.

Jaimie raised her hand while jumping up and down, “Me! I am!”

“Let’s go then.”

Jaimie took off running towards the door. Normally Maggie would chastise her for running in the house, but decided against it. Jaimie was excited and seeing her niece excited, meant the world to her.

_RKWRKW_

Alex followed behind her little family. She really did not want to deal with all the kids at Monkey Joe’s, but she knew that it would make Jaimie happy. She loved the little girl like she was her own, she and Maggie had discussed children and came to a conclusion that, Jaimie would be enough of a child for them. Alex closed the door and locked it before making her way to the car. She was thankful that she bought an SUV, Maggie’s car would have been too small to fit all of them.

“Seatbelt.” Jaimie’s voice came from the backseat.

Alex laughed, “We would never forget that. We are officers of the law; we could go to jail.”

“Can I be the arresting officer?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know, can you?  You’re not properly trained on police protocol.” Maggie replied.

Kara grinned, “You can teach me right? It’s not that hard. I’ve seen CSI, Law and Order, NCIS, and a lot of other crime shows.”

Alex laughed, “Those are not real, Kara. Nice try though.”

“That’s okay, Kara. We can play cops and robbers when we get back home.” Jaimie staged whispered.

“I heard that,” Maggie called from the front seat.

Jaimie laughed, “I meant for you too.”

“Kara, have you been teaching Jaimie bad habits?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No.” She denied.

“It’s not nice to lie, Kara,” Jaimie told her.

Alex and Maggie laughed. Jaimie may be a little smart ass, but at least she was honest. Alex felt Maggie’s hand slide into hers and give it a small squeeze. She looked over at her girlfriend and smiled. The rest of the ride to Monkey Joe’s was filled with Jaimie talking about school and her friends. Alex pretended to listen and made the right sounds to let Jaimie know she was being heard.

“Mommy and daddy are getting a divorce. Mommy met with the divorce lawyer and had papers drawn up.” Jaimie announced out of the blue.

Maggie stopped at a red light, “Your mom and dad are getting a divorce?”

Jaimie nodded, “Uh huh, mommy caught daddy cheating with my teacher Ms. Bell.”

“Were you eavesdropping, Jaimie?” Alex asked.

“No, Aunt Alex. Mommy was talking to Aunt Kate while we were making cookies for my bake sale. When they saw that I was there the conversation ended.” Jaimie explained.

Alex always thought that her parents’ marriage was stable after the first time they separated. Maggie had always said that Brandon was a serial cheater, but she thought he changed his ways.

“So where is your dad now?” Maggie asked.

Jaimie sighed, “He is living with Ms. Bell now. She is having a baby and its daddy’s.”

Alex felt sorry for the little girl that’s a lot for any child to go through. She hoped that this weekend with them would make it a little bit better for her.

“Well, you know what? This weekend we are going to have fun. This weekend is going to be all about you. Whatever you want to do, we will do.” Maggie told her niece.

Alex could tell that Maggie was sad for the little girl and her sister as well. Divorce is a significant strain on everyone involved, and Alex knew that Maggie would have to be there for her sister and her niece. She would be there with her every step of the way. They arrived at Monkey Joe’s, and Jaimie was brimming with excitement. The triad got out of the car, and Alex helped Jaimie get out of the car. She had reached her hand for the little girl to grab, but she rushed over to Kara and grabbed her hand instead.

“I want Kara to hold my hand,” Jaimie stated proudly.

Kara shrugged, “I guess I have that effect on everyone.”

“Of course you do,” Maggie replied playfully.

They walked into the building, and Maggie paid for Jaimie’s admission, and the adults were free. As soon as they entered, Jaimie took off her shoes and went running directly to the obstacle course with the big purple monkey. There were not that many kids in the building, and Alex was okay with that. They found some chairs in the area that Jaimie was playing in. They watched as Jaimie jumped and climbed through the obstacle course.

“She is going to be tired when we leave here,” Kara commented.

Maggie smiled, “Yeah, I know. Jaimie will definitely sleep good tonight.”

“How are you doing, baby? Jaimie dropped a huge bomb on you this afternoon.” Alex asked.

Maggie shrugged, “I’m mostly in shock. I talked to my sister, and she said everything was fine. When she dropped Jaimie off, she seemed like her usual self.” She replied Sarah didn’t let her know that anything was out of place. Her sister seemed happy, but she did notice that she held onto Jaimie a little tighter before leaving.

Kara held Maggie’s hand, “I’m sure your sister will tell you eventually. All you can do now is be there when she needs you. Be there for Jaimie and let me and Alex be here for you. We’re all in this together.”

“High School Musical? Really, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “It popped into my head.”

Maggie started laughing, “You are such a nerd, Kara. Don’t ever change.”

“Kara look at me,” Jaimie called from the monkey pit.

Kara waved, “I see you, Jaimie. Good job!”

“She is not even hiding it. Jaimie has a crush on you.” Alex teased.

“No, she does not. She likes me, and there is no crush there.” Kara replied as she played with her glasses.

Maggie shook her head, “You’re so oblivious, Kara. Jaimie is crushing on you bad. She ran straight to you when she entered the house. When we were going upstairs to change, Jaimie was sitting on your lap. She held your hand when you got out of the car. I can list some other times if you like.” The detective suggested.

“Please don’t. I wasn’t like this was, I?” Kara asked.

Alex laughed, “Oh, you were a lot worse than this. At least you don’t have to worry about Jaimie beating up your girlfriends. Or throwing up all over us, putting honey and ants all over Mark’s blanket.”

“Wait, what?” Maggie asked, “Kara, you did not?”

Kara blushed, “Guilty, but in my defense, he was a douche.”

“I never understood why you were so mean to him. I’ve dated a few others, but you didn’t go extreme with them.” Alex asked out of curiosity. Because of Kara and her shenanigans, he broke up with her.

“I saw him at the mall with your friend Josie. They were holding hands and kissing. I saw them one day when mom and I exited Build-A-Bear.” Kara finally came clean.

Alex looked at Kara, “Is that why you were so mean to her?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

Maggie looked like she was very impressed, “I am so glad that I was not on the receiving end of Kara’s ire. There was no telling what you would do to me.”

Alex laughed, “Don’t worry about that, she is doing a lot to you right now. You got lucky.”

Maggie smiled, “I really did, twice.”

Alex, Kara, and Maggie watched as Jaimie climbed through the different jumping areas. The little girl always made sure that Kara was watching. Alex couldn’t help but laugh, and it’s as if they had come full circle.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and some angst for little Jaimie. Kara finally admitted why she was a complete terror to Mark. And she finally gets a taste of her own medicine.


	15. All The Things She Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sam spend the day together and talk. Maggie and Alex spend the day with Jaimie, and Alex experiences deja vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone! I love you all. As you can see, there is an ending to this story coming soon. I am learning how not to write epic novels for stories. In good news, I am out of school for the next three weeks, so that means I can update regularly. The chapters are already written, save for some minor changes that I will be making. I have to say; you are very perceptive when it comes down to Jaimie and Kara. I wrote her this way to kind of parallel, Kara and Alex's relationship when she (Kara) was younger.
> 
> All grammatical errors are mine, I'm beta-less, it's 3:15 a.m. Eastern time, and I am also running on four hours of sleep.
> 
> Having said all of that... you have the next chapter.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault, but I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare, don't worry me_

_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_All the things she said, all the things she said_

_Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head_

_Runnin' through my head_

_All the Things She Said ~ T.A.T.U_

 

 

It was Saturday morning and Kara was on her way to the apartment she shared with Sam to spend the day with her, which worked well, because Alex and Maggie wanted to spend the day with Jaimie. Kara was okay with that, she loved her girlfriends, and Jaimie but she needed some 1 on 1 time with her best friend. They decided to spend the day at their shared apartment catching up on television shows, eating pizza, and catching up with each other. Kara parked her car in the designated parking space for her building and got out of the car. She went a quick text to Sam letting her know that she was on her way up.

When Kara entered the apartment, she could smell the pizza. Her stomach started growling. She closed the apartment door behind her and locked it.

“Hey, Kara.” Sam greeted her with a hug.

Kara returned the hug, “Hey, Sam. It feels like forever since we’ve been in this apartment together.”

“Right? We need to make it a habit of spending time together here. The rent is paid, and we are hardly here.” Sam replied. They spent time at the apartment but not like they used to.

“We’re here now, so let’s eat pizza, watch Netflix, and catch up.” Kara led Sam over to the couch and pushed her down, “Sit.” Kara flopped down next to her.

Sam leaned forward and opened up the box of pizza, “Slave driver.” She grabbed two slices of pizza and handed a slice over to Kara, “How was your first day and night with, Jaimie?”

Kara took the pizza slice, “It went well. Maggie and Alex think she has a crush on me, which I don’t see. She’s a lovely girl, with a touch of sass, and a lot of smarts. It’s hard to believe that all of that is wrapped up in a child-shaped package.”

Sam snickered, “You are so blind, Kara Zorel. Jaimie has a super-sized crush on you. Not as massive as you had on Alex, but Jaimie’s crush on you, is up there. I think it’s cute.” She teased.

Kara bit into her pizza, “You would think it’s cute. I like her a lot, and she is too damn cute not to like. I couldn’t believe how cool she was with our relationship. Jaimie put two and two together and got four.” They way Jaimie called them out had surprised her.

“She’s Jaimie, always a smart ass. What’s the deal with you, Maggie, and Alex? They were talking marriage. How do you feel about that?” Sam asked. She wanted to ask Kara this question since yesterday, but it was never the right time.

Kara finished her pizza, “It was out of the blue and caught me off guard. I was not expecting that to come up, but it did. We’ve been together for less than two months, and marriage was brought up. Who does that?” She laughed nervously.

Sam reached or another slice of pizza, “Apparently, they do. I’m sure they were not serious about it, but if they were, it would be a dream come true for you. You’ve wanted to marry Alex since we were children.”

Kara sighed, “I was a kid, Sam. I’m twenty, I’m too young to be thinking about marriage right now. I have my whole life ahead of me. Who is to say that we are going to be together in two or three years? Also, it’s not legal for three people to get married.” She named off several cons. Kara was sure there was more, but those were the only ones that popped into her head.

Sam laughed lowly, “You’re already dooming your relationship to fail, and it just started. Alex and Maggie are in love with you, Kara. I’ve known Maggie for a long time, and I know Alex too. Maggie looks at you like you look at your potstickers, and Alex she is like the heart eyes emoji when it comes to you. You can’t see it, but I can. Why can’t you let yourself be happy? What has you so afraid?” Sam asked.

Kara sighed, “Everything happened so fast, we went from being friends to being lovers. Alex, I forgave her, but a part of me feels that she is going to break my heart, again. I can’t and won’t allow that to happen to me.” She answered honestly.

Sam sighed, “Why do you think she’ll break your heart again? From what I’ve seen, she’s been trying to win your heart. But you have it guarded like Fort Knox, and you’re making it hard for Alex, and to some extent, Maggie too.” She explained. Sam understood Kara’s reasoning, but she is going to end up destroying something that is good for her.

“She did it before,” Kara answered.

“You just said you forgave her for that,” Sam called Kara out on her previous answer.

Kara sighed, “I did forgive her. If I didn’t…we wouldn’t be together now.”

Sam shook her head, “If you did forgive her, then you wouldn’t hide behind the excuse ‘she did it before.’ Alex was eighteen-years-old when she went off to college. She sat down and explained to you why she stayed away like she did. At that moment in time, you accepted her reason, forgave her so you said, and now you’re in a relationship with her. Alex and Maggie make you happy and you can’t deny that, because I know, mom knows, Alex’s parents know and I’m sure Lucy knows too. Allow yourself to be happy, you deserve it.”

Kara knew that everything Sam was saying was true she’s happy, the happiest she been in a long time. She had dreamed of the day when she and Alex would be together, and now it’s right in her grasp. There was no doubt about her feelings, and Kara knew she was unfair to Alex, and Maggie. Kara also knew that Alex had been trying her best and she loved Alex for it.

After a few moments of silence, Kara decided to speak, “I am happy, you know? They both make me happy. Do you know that Maggie has a bonsai tree or trees? She also does yoga, and has Alex go with her sometimes. They tried to get me to go, but it’s so not my thing, it’s their thing.” She laughed at how many times they tried to get her to go.

Sam laughed, “Yeah, Maggie is like that, but you get used to it. I hope she hasn’t turned you into a complete vegetarian.”

Kara shook her head, “No. She is trying though, but it’s not going to work. I can incorporate it into my diet, but I cannot give up bacon, and meat altogether.”

“We know how you love your bacon.” Sam quipped.

Kara grabbed another piece of pizza, “We’ve listened to me and my relationship woes. Let’s talk about you, and your engagement to Lena. How do you feel about it?” She asked.

Sam grabbed her glass of wine, “I’m happy that she popped the question, but we've only had two years together. Is that too soon to ask someone to marry you? I love her and I want to marry her. I’m twenty, not even twenty-one yet. I accepted the proposal, Lena was so happy.” She explained. The smile that Lena had on her face was so beautiful; it lit up the area they were sitting in.

Kara pulled her friend into a side hug, “Did you want to say yes?”

“Yeah, I did. I don’t want to get married right away, you know? I want to finish school and get started in my career.” Sam replied. She loved Lena with all her heart and wanted to spend forever with her.

“Did you tell her this?”

“Yeah, I did. And she said she understood my concerns. Lena said we weren’t planning on getting married any time soon. She wanted to show me that she was committed to me and us, which is very sweet.” Sam looked at Kara, “I never thought I would have someone to love me enough to make a commitment. You know my parents were nowhere around when I was younger. If it wasn’t for your parents, I probably wouldn’t have amounted to anything.” She admitted.

Kara brushed kissed Sam’s temple, “You would have made something of yourself. I would have made sure of it. You deserve to be happy, Sam. Lena loves you and she thinks the world of you. Think of the ring as a promise ring. A promise of what’s to come in the present, and a promise of what’s to come in the future. Stop fretting and wallowing, you’re engaged to be married, to a beautiful woman, who is crazy about you.”

Sam blushed, “The same could be said about you too, Kara. Stop hiding behind excuses and allow yourself to be happy. Embrace your girlfriends. Do you know how many people would love to have two hot law enforcement badass women as their girlfriends? You are living the dream, Kara.” She tried to cheer her friend up.

Kara giggled, “I am, aren’t I?”

“You are. Embrace it, enjoy it, love it. Be happy, Kara.”

“I’m happy. Let’s catch up on all the shows we’ve missed. Thank you for being with me today. I missed you.”

Sam smiled, “I missed this and you too. We should make time for each other again, just because we’re in relationships doesn’t mean our friendship has to take a hit.”

Kara smiled, “True. We will do better; we should do better.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching television, discussing the classes of the semester, and eating pizza. Kara felt a little better after talking to Sam, and she gave her a lot to think about.

_RKWRKW_

 

“Have you ever thought about going to therapy?” Maggie asked Alex. It was a beautiful sunny day, and they had decided to take Jaimie to the aquarium.

“Therapy? What would I need to go to therapy for?” Alex asked taken aback by Maggie’s suggestion.

Maggie leaned against the glass, “You mentioned yesterday that you felt guilt for hurting Kara. You are having a hard time letting it go. Kara seems fine, but you don’t seem that way. I’ve tried to talk to you, and waited for you to come to me, but nothing.” She had thought about this for a while now, and Maggie felt it was time to do something about it.

Alex sighed, “Why are you getting on me about this?”

“Because I love you, and I love Kara too. I want us to be okay.” Maggie explained herself.

Alex looked over at her girlfriend, “You love, Kara?”

Maggie smiled, “You seem surprised. I do love, Kara it’s hard not to. We’ve been together for a couple of months, and the more I get to know of her, the more I love her. You’re deflecting, Danvers.” She noticed her girlfriend’s tactics.

“I’m not deflecting. This is the first time that you’ve mentioned that you love, Kara. This is a huge deal for you.” Alex explained, “It took us a while to get there with each other.”

“Yeah, yeah. Not all of us can have a long history with, Kara. Therapy, I think you should go a couple of times by yourself. Then maybe you can get Kara to go to a session or two together. This would be a good way for a neutral party to put some perspective on your thought process, and your relationship with, Kara. You keep going back to when Kara was a child, which is understandable, given your history with her. She is not that ten-year-old child anymore. Kara is twenty-years-old and will be twenty-one in a few months. You treat her like an adult, and the things that we do with her, are very adult.”

“Aunt Maggie, Aunt Alex! Look, I found Nemo and Dory!” Jaimie cried happily.

Maggie grinned, “Can you find Martin too?” She asked the little girl.

Jaimie smiled, “I’m still looking.”

Alex crinkled her nose, “Please, don’t ever say that again, it sounds sordid. I hear what you are saying, Maggie, but I don’t understand how therapy will help?”

“It will help you get over your guilt and yourself. Kara loves you. You don’t see what I see. She loves me, but when she looks at you, it’s like you hang the moon. I feel that you are holding back with her and that is probably what is causing Kara to hold back with us.” Maggie admitted how she felt about the situation. There was a moment in time where she used to be objective, but now, the objectivity was no longer there.

Alex sighed heavily, “You’re right. I may need help in working through my guilt.”

Maggie smiled, “That wasn’t so bad to admit, right, Agent Danvers?”

“No, it wasn’t. I hate it when you’re right.”

Maggie shook her head, “No you don’t.”

Jaimie came running to them with her paper, “I found Dory, Nemo, and Martin.” She waved it proudly.

Alex smiled, “Good job, Jaimie.”

“I wish Kara was here to see it.” The little girl mentioned sadly.

Maggie kneeled until she was eye level with her niece, “You can tell Kara when she comes home tonight. I’m sure she would love to hear all about your adventure.” She tried to deter her niece’s infatuation with Kara.

“Not the same. Can we go to the touching pool now? I want to touch a sting ray.” She asked.

Maggie looked at Alex, “Let’s go to the touch pool.” She gave in.

Alex took Jaimie’s hand, “You know sting rays are leathery creatures, but you have to be careful with them.”

“Really?!” Jaimie asked with enthusiasm.

Maggie walked on the other side of Jaimie and took her hand and put it in hers. She wondered if this is what Alex experienced with, Kara. She pulled her phone and took a few pictures of the aquarium, and of Jaimie and Alex. Maggie sent them to Kara so she could see how they were spending their day.

“Aunt Maggie, come touch.” Jaimie waved her over.

Maggie made her way through a sea of children until she reached the tidal pool. She saw a couple of sting rays, and a few other fish in there. Maggie reached out into the water and touched a sting ray. The detective was a little scared, and she didn’t want what happened to Steve Irwin.

“It’s not that bad is it, Aunt Maggie?”

Maggie tried her best to smile, “It’s not that bad at all, munchkin.”

“I have to get a picture of this. Your face is priceless. K-a-r-a will enjoy this.” Alex pulled out her phone.

“Don’t you dare, Alex!” She said through gritted teeth.

Jaimie smiled, “Come on, Aunt Maggie. I think Kara would like it. Do you want me to take a picture with you?” She asked eagerly.

“Come and get in the picture with me.”

Jaimie moved closer to Maggie, “Say cheese, Aunt Maggie.”

Maggie did her nieces bidding and smiled for the picture. She loved her niece, but sometimes, she could be a little overwhelming.

“And we’re done.”

“Thank, God,” Maggie replied under her breath.

Alex handed Maggie a napkin and a bottle of hand sanitizer, “Don’t be such a grump. You made our niece happy.”

“I know.” She wiped her hand off and used the hand sanitizer, before helping Jaimie clean up.

“Can we go watch the sea exploration move next?” Jaimie asked.

“Why don’t we get something to eat first, then we can go see the movie?” Maggie suggested.

“I could use something to eat.” Alex agreed.

Jaimie smiled, “I’m hungry too. Do you think Kara misses us?” She asked as she walked with her aunts.

“I think she does, but she needs some time with, Sam. They haven’t seen a lot of each other and needed a little one on one time.” Alex explained, “She will be back later. I promise.”

Jaimie perked up a little bit, “Couldn’t she spend time with Sam another time? I don’t get a chance to see her that much.”

Maggie looked over at Alex, “Care to answer that question, Aunt Alex?”

Alex sent a glare in Maggie’s direction, “Kara does not see Sam a lot, so they have to spend time with each other. You will have all the time in the world to spend with, Kara when she comes home, or when she comes to visit.”

“If you are with Kara, then why does she not live with you?” Jaimie asked as they entered the aquarium café.

Maggie felt like she and Alex were in the hot seat, “Kara has her place, and it is too soon for her to move in with us. What is with all the questions, kid?” She decided to ask.

Jaimie shrugged, “She was in bed with you this morning, she has clothes at your house, but she doesn’t live there. I don’t understand.”

“When you get older you will understand.” Maggie explained.

Jaimie smiled, “By the time I get older, Kara will be too old for me.” She replied like it’s the most natural answer in the world.

Alex shook her head, “What do you want for lunch, Jaimie?” She decided to redirect Jaimie’s attention.

That seemed to do the trick, and Maggie was okay with that. She knew that Jaimie would have questions, but she didn’t expect this many. Maggie ordered her food and was about to pay, but Alex beat her to it. She grabbed the food when it was ready and followed behind, Alex and Jaimie to the table. As soon as she sat down, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

“It’s from, Kara.” Alex stated as she showed Maggie the text.

Maggie laughed, “She has jokes. Tell her that, she will be touching the stingray next time, and see if she will laugh then.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Alex asked.

“Phone is inaccessible right now.” Maggie shot back.

She put Maggie’s grilled cheese sandwich and fries in front of her and focused on Alex and her food. Maggie was thankful that the café had vegetarian friendly options for her. Maggie had decided to forgo her bet with, Alex and figured it would be up to her to become a vegetarian. Kara may be a lot easier than Alex, but she will have to see what else she can do. Lunch was finished without any more questions from, Jaimie. They cleaned up their mess and headed to the movie theater to watch the under the sea movie. Once they were in the theater, they found their seats, and of course Jaimie was in the middle.

The movie documentary was pretty cool and seeing the different living creatures under the sea was not half bad. Maggie was impressed, but she was ready to go. It’s been a long day, her feet were hurting, and all she wanted to do was cuddle with Alex. After the movie was over, they left the theater and the aquarium, but not without stopping by the gift store. Jaimie wanted a stuffed clown fish to commemorate her visit. Maggie and Alex indulged her because they don’t do it every time, besides the little girl needed cheering up.

“We’ve seen everything; it’s time to head home.”

Alex nodded, “Someone is getting sleepy.” She pointed to Jaimie, who was wrapped around her like a koala.

“Not tired.” Jaimie mumbled sleepily.

Maggie laughed under her breath, “You’re not tired at all.”

Alex put Jaimie in the car and buckled her in, “So much for her not being tired.”

Maggie shrugged, “She will be out for a long time.”

“I hope so. Being with Jaimie today made me want to have a nap.” Alex whispered when she got in the car.

“I know the feeling. While she is sleeping, we can have a nap. Did Kara mention when she would be coming back to the house?” Maggie asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Alex pulled out her phone, “I didn’t ask, but I can ask her.” She suggested.

Maggie shook her head, “Don’t do that. Kara is in need of some best friend time. I have a question for you.”

“Ask away.”

“How did you handle Kara’s crush on you when she was younger?” Maggie asked, slipping her hand over the console, and wrapped Alex’s hand in hers.

Alex sighed, “I didn’t know what it was at first, until a little later. When Kara would have her moments, I would correct her behavior and give her something else to do. Why do you ask?” She wondered.

Maggie sighed, “Jaimie’s crush on Kara. Thank you, for redirecting her attention, by the way.”

Alex smiled, “It’s no problem. So, what about Jaimie’s crush on Kara? Are you worried about it?”

“I’m not worried, but I don’t want her to develop an unhealthy attachment to, Kara. You saw Jaimie today. Was Kara like this?” Maggie asked.

Alex thought about it for a moment, “Yes, she was. I think the best course of action is, talk to Jaimie, and then have Kara talk to her. Maybe, if you tell Jaimie, that Kara is going to be her aunt, then that may deter her.” She suggested.

Maggie shook her head, “That would be lying, and I don’t want to lie to her. But I do think Kara should talk to her. Is it bad that I miss having Kara here?” She asked.

“No. I miss having Kara here too. She’s become such a big part of our lives.” Alex agreed.

“I wouldn’t change it though. I was thinking; maybe we can take a weekend get away, just the three of us. Get out of National City for a while.” Maggie voiced her thoughts.

Alex grinned, “I would like that, and I think, Kara would like that too. Everything has become such a routine with us; it’s time to shake it up a little bit.”

“Better yet, let’s take it when Kara is out on spring break. I have some vacation time to use, and you do too so we can make it a week-long vacation.” Maggie suggested as she turned into their neighborhood.

Alex was getting excited, “Where should we go? Do we want to stay in California? Do we want to go somewhere else?”

Maggie pulled the car into the driveway, “Let’s get out of California. We can go on a cruise, or go to another country. There are three months before; Kara has spring break, we have time to plan.” She turned off the car.

Alex smiled, “I think a cruise is something that the three of us need.” She opened the car door, “Do you wanna get sleeping beauty or do you want me to?”

“You get sleeping beauty, I always wake her up, when I try.”

Alex scoffed, “You just don’t want to carry her.” She opened the car door and reached over to take off Jaimie’s seatbelt. Alex took her time to pick up the sleeping little girl carefully. Once Jaimie was secured in her arms, Alex closed the door and went into the house.

Maggie helped Alex put Jaimie in the bed, “She is going to sleep for a long time. We’ll have to wake her up, so she can eat dinner.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah. While she is sleep, we can use this time to have, some grown-up cuddle time. Maybe, while we’re in the shower.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Maggie smirked, “I like the way you think, Danvers. We did get dirty today.”

A sly smile spread across Alex’s face, “Of course we did.” She whispered as she pulled Maggie out of Jaimie’s room.

This was one time that Maggie was not going to object, it’s been a while since they had a quickie in the shower. They may have to rethink the whole, not having sex while Jaimie is visiting.

_RKWRKW_

Alex always loved shower sex, it’s been a while since she and Maggie have had it, but she was so glad that they did. It would have been better if Kara was there though, but there isn’t enough room in their shower for the three of them. Alex had to admit that she was feeling a little better, and a lot more relaxed. She made her way downstairs and heard Maggie and Kara talking. She wondered when Kara had gotten home.

“Sam and I had a good talk, and it was great spending time with her. How was your day with, Jaimie? It looked like the three of you had the time of your life.” Kara asked.

Alex went into the living room, and she saw Maggie sitting next to Kara with her legs in Kara’s lap. They looked so cozy together; even when they are sitting down, the height difference is just as cute.

“You try touching a sting ray. They are cold, slimy, and gross feeling.” Maggie shuddered, “Alex seemed to enjoy it a little too much, as did Jaimie.”

Alex sat down on the other side of Kara and dropped a kiss on her cheek, “It wasn’t that bad, but I wouldn’t do it again though.” She admitted.

Kara laughed, “I am so glad I missed out on that adventure. I was telling Maggie here, about my day with, Sam.”

“How was it? What did you two do?” Alex asked.

“We talked, had pizza and watched a lot of our shows together. It was nice we made a promise to make time for each other, like we used to.” Kara relayed a little bit of her conversation.

“That would be good for the both of you.” Alex agreed, “You two, are the original one true paring.”

Maggie laughed, “I can see why you are saying that. You’ve been together since you were in footie pajama’s.”

Kara smiled, “That is true. My mom has a lot of pictures of the two of us together, but you will never see them.”

Alex smirked, “We have our ways. Your mom loves me, and she will grant my request.”

“You wouldn’t?” Kara asked.

“Try me.”

Maggie shook her head, “Never underestimate us. After all, I did get that picture of all of you together, when you were younger.”

Alex looked at her girlfriend; she thought Maggie had been joking, “You do not have that picture.”

“Yeah, I do. The picture was too cute not to have. It will make a great story to tell everyone, when they asked how long you, Kara, and Sam knew each other. I think Lucy is in that picture, and what’s your friend's name? The boy?” Maggie asked Kara.

“You mean, James?”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, him. He’s the only one I haven’t met.”

“He is attending school in Metropolis. He goes to the same school that Lucy goes to, his family no longer lives in, Midvale. After his dad died, his mom moved them away.” Kara explained.

“It’s funny how the four of you paired off. James and Lucy chose to go to school in Metropolis, while you and Sam chose to go to National City University.” Alex replied thoughtfully.

Kara shrugged, “It happened, I guess. Despite it all, we managed to stay friends, well maybe not Lucy and me.”

“For obvious reasons, of course.” Maggie stated the obvious.

“Yeah. Hopefully, we will be friends again, after some time passes.” Kara replied a voice full of hope.

Alex rubbed Kara’s arm, “You two will be friends again, believe me. You and Lucy have been through so many arguments, and fights, but you two have always made up. Give it a little time, and I’m sure, Lucy will reach out to you. Besides, Sam is going to invite her to the wedding.”

“You’re right about that.”

“Kara’s Angels will be reunited again.” Maggie teased.

Kara pushed Maggie’s legs off of her lap, “Alex should have never told you that.”

Maggie put her legs back on Kara’s lap in protest, “But she did, and there are no take backs.”

Alex tickled the bottom of Maggie’s feet, “No embarrassing, Kara and company. They were babies, and were using their imaginations.”

Maggie moved her feet away, “Fine. I will not bring it up in the future.”

“Thank you.”

A comfortable silence fell over the room and Alex felt a calmness wash over her. Kara was laughing freely, and playing around with them. Normally, she would hold back a little bit, but something had changed within her girlfriend. This still didn’t help alleviate her guilt. The conversation she had earlier with Maggie was still in the back of her mind. Therapy had never crossed her mind before, but in this case, it may be helpful. Kara may have forgiven her, but she needed to forgive herself. Jaimie’s behavior towards, Kara brought up memories of how her now girlfriend, used to act where she was concerned. Kara is oblivious to Jaimie’s behavior, which reminded Alex of how she was oblivious to Kara’s behavior.

“Earth to, Alex. Where are you, babe?” Maggie asked.

Alex was brought out of her thoughts, “I was thinking about something. What’s up?”

“We were trying to figure out what we were going to have for dinner tonight. When Jaimie wakes up, she is going to be hungry and cranky.” Kara filled her girlfriend in on the conversation.

“What are the options?” Alex asked.

“Pizza, Chinese, Thai, Italian.” Maggie began listing off the options on her fingers.

Alex shrugged, “Why not ask Jaimie when she gets up? If she is hungry, we can let her have a snack, to keep her calm until we figure out dinner.” She suggested.

“That’ll work.” Kara agreed, “Why are we making all the decisions about, Jaimie? You’re her aunt, Maggie.” She pointed out.

Maggie shrugged, “You’re her aunt too, Kara. You’re a part of this as well; we are a team.”

“Team work, makes the dream work.” Alex responded. J’onn had said that a lot in the team building meetings.

Kara rolled her eyes, “You did not just say that. Ugh, Professor Lord has used that a couple of times. Do you all subscribe to that philosophy?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah.” Alex and Maggie replied at the same time.

“I’m being double teamed, again.” Kara admitted petulantly.

Alex shrugged, “Oh, and I don’t get double teamed by you and Maggie. You two are the worst, you had me give up regular bacon for turkey bacon. On what planet is turkey bacon ever okay?” She protested. Turkey bacon did not have the same merits as regular bacon; it didn’t crisp up like pork bacon did.

Kara laughed, “It’s still bacon. Be happy it’s not that fake Morning Star bacon, that is the worst.”

Maggie punched Kara in the shoulder, “Don’t knock my bacon.”

“I hate to change topics, but I have to ask a question, and I want you to be honest.” Kara switched gears for a moment.

“Ask away.”

“Yesterday, when Sam was telling us about her engagement, you mentioned something about marriage. Have you thought about it?” Kara asked the question quickly.

Alex had to make sure she heard Kara correctly, “You want to know if Maggie and I thought about it?” She asked for clarification.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. You, pretty much blurted out, like the time Maggie had said, ‘I should be in a relationship with the two of you.’ It was pretty damn casual.”

Alex looked at Maggie and then at Kara she looked into blue eyes, and she saw so many different emotions in them, “There was a fleeting thought. If it were legal then, yes we would marry you, when you got older of course. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you should be able to experience that, not saying that marriage will keep you from that.” She looked at Maggie for assistance.

“What Alex is trying to say is that, if the time comes, and you’re ready then yes, we would want to marry you. Our path is different from Sam and Lena’s. They’ve been dating for two years; we’ve only been dating for a few months. We are on a different playing field.” Maggie tried her best to explain.

Kara relaxed, “Okay, I wanted to make sure.”

“You can ask any questions you have, Kara. If you need clarification or need to have a better understanding, ask us, and we’ll be more than happy to answer them.” Alex made sure to let Kara know that.

“I’m cool. Let’s, shelve the marriage talk, for the time being, I mean if you two want to discuss wedding plans for the two of you, then I am all for it.” Kara amended her statement.

Maggie smiled, “The conversation is off the table, even if it is me, and Alex.”

“Exactly.” Alex agreed.

A few minutes later little footsteps could be heard coming down the steps. This lets the triad know the conversation was over. Jaimie rounded the couch and climbed in between Alex and Kara. Alex watched as Jaimie lay her head on Kara’s chest, and wrapped her little arm, around Kara. This was déjà vu for Alex. She agreed with, Maggie, it was time for her to go to therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaimie served her purpose, say bye to Jaimie, she will return. Alex is noticing behaviors that Kara had exhibited when she was younger. And Maggie brought up Alex going to therapy, cause let's be real, Alex needs a whole truckload of therapy in the show (I still love her though, flaws and all). I will volunteer to help her work through her issues, after all, I will be a professional psychologist soon.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	16. I Can See Your Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara go to therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thank you's to everyone! I'm saddened to see this story come to an end, but like all good things, it must. Thank you again to everyone for your comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions you are amazing! 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter focuses on Alex/Kara and their therapy session.
> 
> **Also, Halo is such a Kara/Alex song, no?**
> 
> Grammatical errors are my own. If you see any errors please let me know so I can correct them.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

 _You're everything I need and more_  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

_Halo~ Beyoncé_

 

Alex sat nervously outside the therapist’s office, having Kara there with her didn’t make her any less nervous. She’s never talked to a therapist, yes she had to speak to a psychologist for her job, but talking to one on a personal level is new to her. She felt Kara’s hand in hers this calmed her down a little bit.

“How can you be so chill about this?” Alex asked her girlfriend.

Kara gave her a reassuring smile, “Mom, sent me to a therapist after dad died. She was very helpful and helped me work through things, from his death to other things.” She replied cryptically.

Alex was about to question further when her name was called, “Wait out here for me?” She asked, standing up.

Kara smiled, “Always.”

Alex took a few deep breaths and straightened up her jacket before she followed the woman through the door. When Alex stepped into the office the first thing she noticed, was how bright the room was. There was a couch and two regular chairs, a desk which she assumed the therapist sat at. Alex could see all of the degrees on the wall behind the desk, along with certificates. The room had cherry furniture and had various shades of blues and browns. The office looked inviting, and oddly comforting.

“Please have a seat, Alex. I’m Dr. Chase, I am your therapist.” The woman introduced herself.

Alex sat down in one of the chairs, “It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Chase.”

The older woman smiled, “Before we get started, I thought we should take some time out to get to know one another. I know first meetings are always the hardest, this will give me a chance to know you, and you me. Does that sound okay to you, Alex?”

Alex was confused, “Why do you keep addressing me by my name?”

Dr. Chase smiled, “It’s a way to keep you grounded in the present, and maybe, it will help you relax a little. I’m not here to judge. I am here to listen to you, offer some insights, and to help you cope with anything that is bothering you.”

“Anything I tell you will stay between us?”

“Yes.”

“Even if I tell you something that may be a little out there?” Alex asked, thinking about her relationship with Kara and Maggie.

Dr. Chase smiled, “There is nothing you can tell me that I will find out there, as you would say. So, let’s start with, why are you here?”

Alex sighed, “I’m here because, I am experiencing some guilt about some things from my past, and I want to work through it. I also want to get some insight on how to get my girlfriend to open up to me.”

Dr. Chase typed some notes into her tablet, “That’s a good start. Is that your girlfriend who was outside with you?” She asked.

“Yeah, that’s Kara, one of my girlfriends.”

“One of your girlfriends?” Dr. Chase asked.

Alex sighed, “I have another girlfriend, which is also, Kara’s girlfriend. Is that a problem?”

“No. Remember, Alex; I am not here to judge.” Dr. Chase reminded her client.

Alex relaxed again, “Okay.”

“How long have you and Kara been dating?”

“For about three months give or take,” Alex answered honestly.

Dr. Chase nodded, “So your relationship is fairly new. How long have you and Maggie been together?”

“Three years.”

“How is your relationship with, Maggie?”

Alex cleared her throat, “It’s a good relationship, we have open communication, we make time for each other, and it’s healthy.” She answered, not sure what the doctor was looking for as a response.

“How is Kara’s relationship with, Maggie?”

Alex played with her fingers, “Their relationship is just as good as ours. They communicate with each other, they spend time together, and it’s normal.”

Dr. Chase typed some more notes into her tablet, “What about your relationship with, Kara? How is it?”

“Our relationship is going well,” Alex answered.

Dr. Chase nodded again, “So which girlfriend is guarded with you?”

“Kara.”

“Is she guarded with, Maggie?”

Alex shook her head, “No, not that I’ve seen.”

“Has Maggie ever approached you about Kara being guarded?” Dr. Chase asked.

“I asked her, and she said, no. There are times where Kara will get in a mood, but she eventually works through it.” Alex answered. She noticed how Kara would zone out sometimes, and when asked about it, she acts like nothing is wrong.

Dr. Chase cleared her throat, “We’ll get back to Kara in a little bit. You mentioned guilt. What do you have guilt about?” She decided to switch trajectories.

Alex sighed, “Kara and I have a history together, a long history. I’ve known Kara since she was seven-years-old.”

Dr. Chase looked at Alex, “Since she was seven when you first met?”

“Yeah. I used to babysit her when she was younger until I went away to college.” Alex answered.

“Help me understand, you’ve known Kara since she was a little girl, and you are now in a relationship with her?” Dr. Chase asked.

Alex sat up straight in her chair, “Yes. As I had stated before, I used to babysit her, and then I went away to college. I lost contact with her until she graduated from high school. I know how it sounds.”

“Alex, relax. I am not here to judge you. I am trying to get an understanding.” Dr. Chase tried to reassure the other woman. “How does guilt play into this?”

“Kara and I had a close relationship, not in that way. I was her primary caregiver when her parents worked late, or if they wanted to have a date night, etc. Anyway, my going away to college really broke her heart. I made promises to her that I never kept, and I still carry guilt for doing that to her. She was a little girl, and she didn’t deserve what I did to her, but I had my reasons.” Alex explained.

“What were your reasons, Alex?” Dr. Chase asked.

“She had an unhealthy attachment to me, and people who were not family, or friends got the wrong idea about our relationship. Outsiders thought I was inappropriate with, Kara. Which was the furthest thing from the truth. I thought that being away from her would help her become independent, and form relationships with kids her own age.” Alex explained her reasoning.

Dr. Chase nodded, “How did you feel about that?”

“I felt guilty about it. I didn’t want to hurt her, but I did.”

“You mentioned Kara’s graduation. What happened there?” Dr. Chase asked.

Alex played with her jacket sleeve, “Her mom had invited me to her graduation. She felt that it would make Kara happy. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a very joyous occasion for her. Kara had a few words for us.”

“Who is us?” Dr. Chase asked.

“Me and Maggie. I brought her to Kara’s graduation party.” Alex admitted.

Dr. Chase typed some more into her tablet, “You brought Maggie to the graduation party? Why did you bring her?” She asked.

Alex was surprised at the therapist’s question, “She’s my girlfriend, the most important person in my life. I wanted to introduce her to Kara, and to the rest of the family. Was that bad or something?” She finished her explanation with a question.

“No, Alex. I wanted to know your thought process. How did Kara take it?”

“She wasn’t too happy. Kara told Maggie and me to ‘fuck off,’ and she walked away.” Alex replied.

Dr. Chase brought the focus back to Alex, “How did you feel when you heard Kara say that? Kara was the same girl who, cared for you a great deal and dare I say loved you. I know it had to affect you.”

Alex sighed, “It did. It hurt so much. I felt as if I was losing a part of me. Watching her walk away from me in such anger, reminded me of the time, I walked away from her when I was leaving for college.” Alex’s voice started to crack, “Kara was so hurt, she was yelling, and crying. She kept yelling for me not to leave her, to come back, and some other things. It took a lot to restrain, Kara physically. I don’t know where she got all that strength from, but she was powerful.” She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

“You cared a lot about, Kara.”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded.

“You and Kara talked, no?” Dr. Chase asked.

Alex used the pad of her thumb to wipe a tear away, “We talked, and I explained to her why I stayed away from her the way I did.”

Dr. Chase handed Alex a tissue, “How did she react when you explained to her?”

Alex used the tissue to wipe her nose, “She understood. Kara said she would forgive me, but she wouldn’t forget. She gave me another chance and told me not to mess it up.”

Dr. Chase, “Kara forgave you. Why do you feel guilty? Why is it so hard for you to forgive yourself?” She pressed on.

Alex sniffled, “She says she forgives me, but sometimes it feels like she doesn’t. I feel guilty because,” Alex trailed off trying to get her thoughts together, “When I look at Kara, I still see that girl I hurt. I feel guilty because I feel that I am taking advantage of that. Kara is twenty-years-old. I am twenty-eight years old, that’s a big age difference. I’ve known Kara since she was seven!” She finally admitted.

Dr. Chase put her tablet down and moved forward in her seat, “Alex, you are a brilliant woman, and you love Kara a great deal. Kara’s attachment to you was not healthy, and _you_ did the right thing by staying away. She grew up to be a strong independent woman, her age, while it’s a little on the youngish side shouldn’t be a factor. Kara is old enough to make her own decisions. Kara is old enough to distinguish right from wrong. You’re not forcing her, or coercing her, Kara is in a relationship with you, and Maggie on her own volition.”

“But.”

Dr. Chase shook her head, “But, nothing, Alex. These feelings that you have for Kara, did you have them when you were younger?” She asked.

“That’s gross and sick! Why would you ask something like that? She was a child.” Alex replied in disgust.

Dr. Chase cleared her throat, “Sorry, Alex. I was trying to prove a point. When Kara was younger, you did not have these feelings for her. You probably saw her as a little sister, am I right?”

“Yeah. I wanted to take care of her. Her mom told me that I was the first person, that Kara had ever connected with.” Alex told her.

“And now?”

Alex smiled, “I still want to take care of her, but not in the way that I did when she was younger. I love Kara, and I’ve been trying to show her in everything I do. There are times though when she does certain things, and I’m reminded of when she was younger. It’s hard sometimes to separate the two. And then, when Jaimie is around, I see little Kara all over again.”

“Jaimie?”

“Maggie’s five-year-old niece,” Alex answered.

Dr. Chase nodded, “What does Jaimie have to do with all of this?”

Alex sighed, “Jaimie has a crush on Kara. Some of the behaviors she is exhibiting, is some of the ones, Kara showed, but I ignored. Except for, Kara was a little older than, Jaimie.” She explained.

“How often is Jaimie around Kara?” Dr. Chase asked.

“Not often. Maggie and I get Jaimie twice a month, sometimes Kara is with us, and sometimes Kara is not. The last time we had her, Kara was with us, and Jaimie was all over Kara.” Alex thought back to Jaimie’s behavior.

“Do they interact a lot?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, Kara is a part of the bedtime routine, and so forth.”

“Hmm. Was Jaimie like this with you?” Dr. Chase asked.

“No.”

“We have some time left. Do you want to bring Kara in here, so we can talk?” Dr. Chase asked.

Alex’s leg was shaking nervously, “I’m okay with that.”

Dr. Chase smiled, “Go get her, and then we will talk.”

Alex got up and left the office her pulse was racing and so was her heart. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Alex approached Kara, “Dr. Chase would like to see you, Kara.”

Kara was confused, “Why does she need to see me?” She asked, putting her magazine down.

Alex fidgeted with her coat, “I guess she wants to meet the person I talked about.”

Kara got up, “That’s fine.”

_RKWRKW_

Kara followed behind Alex, and they entered the office. Kara saw an older, Latina woman, with black hair, and tan skin sitting in a chair, typing some notes into her tablet. The office was cozy and very inviting, but Kara was still a little nervous. She didn’t understand why the therapist wanted to see her, and it made Kara curious as to what, Alex had mentioned.

“Come in Kara, and have a seat next to Alex if you want.” Dr. Chase greeted her with a smile.

Kara smiled nervously before sitting down next to Alex, “Thank you. I’m not sure why I am here?”

“I asked you to join us because, Alex has some things that she would like to talk to you about, and I would like to talk to you a little bit as well. Is that okay with you?” Dr. Chase asked.

“Yes.” Kara agreed.

Dr. Chase handed Kara a clipboard with some paperwork, “I am going to need you to fill this paperwork out.”

Kara took the clipboard and looked at the contents on it, “What’s all this?”

“Standard paperwork, confidentiality clauses, consent to talk to you. I have all my clients to sign these papers to protect myself and you.” Dr. Chase answered.

Kara filled out the paperwork and handed it back to the therapist, “Here you go.”

Dr. Chase took the clipboard and put it on her desk, “As I had mentioned before, Alex has some things she would like to discuss. Please hear her out, and do not interrupt her. When she is finished, you will have your chance to respond.” She explained to Kara.

Kara nodded, “Okay.”

“Alex, you can say what you have to say.” Dr. Chase urged her client.

“I’ve been feeling a lot of things lately when it comes down to you. It’s nothing bad, but its feelings that I have to resolve within myself. I love you, Kara, and I don’t mean on a superficial level. I love you as much as I love Maggie. I’ve been feeling guilty though, because of my feelings.” Alex started out.

Kara didn’t say anything she listened to what Alex had to say. A lot of things were going through her mind right now.

“Why are you feeling guilty, Alex?” Dr. Chase asked.

Alex sighed, “I feel guilty because I hurt you when you were younger. I know you’ve forgiven me for that, but I still can’t help but carry that guilt around. There are some things you do that reminds me of little you. I know my leaving you hurt a lot and caused a huge rift between us. You’ve been holding back a lot with me, and it makes me wonder if you’ve truly forgiven me.” She finished.

Kara didn’t know what to say. She thought everything was fine between them, but she was wrong about that. She had no idea that Alex had felt this way.

“Kara, you’ve been quiet for a few moments. Are you okay?” Dr. Chase asked.

Kara nodded, “Y—yeah. I-- it’s a lot to take in right now. I didn’t know Alex felt this way.” She admitted out loud.

“It’s been a recent development,” Alex answered.

Kara still didn’t understand, “What brought this on? I thought we were doing okay.”

“We are for the most part, but then there are other times where I feel… I feel that you are being guarded with me. The only time you don’t seem that way is when we are intimate, but soon after, your walls go back up. I don’t understand why.” Alex answered Kara’s question honestly.

This was a sense of déjà vu. Kara had a similar conversation like this with Sam. To hear Alex come out and say this to her, made Kara feel bad. She looked at her girlfriend and saw such raw emotion in her brown eyes. Kara wondered if it had always been there or if she had been blind to Alex’s turmoil.

Kara took a couple of breaths, “I don’t mean to be guarded with you, Alex. It’s a defense mechanism. I forgave you for what happened when I was younger, but it’s hard for me to forget sometimes. As I have told you before, I’ve been in love with you since I was ten-years-old. I didn’t know what it was at first until I got older, but I knew what I felt. When you went away to college, I lost my best friend and the one person who meant more to me than my parents. Her voice started to crack, “You were my home, Alex, and you took that away from me. You broke my heart before, Alex, and you left me. You never came back, like you promised you would.”

Dr. Chase looked at Alex, “How do you feel, hearing Kara telling you that?”

Alex sniffed, “It hurts, but it gives me a better understanding of Kara.”

“Kara, how do you feel after saying all of that?” Dr. Chase asked the young woman.

“I feel better.” She replied softly.

Dr. Chase looked at Alex, “Do you have anything you want to say, Alex?”

Alex looked at Kara and took her hands and put them in hers, “I know I hurt you and I regret it every day. You were the last person that I wanted to hurt. I cared about you a lot, Kara and I loved you, not in the way you loved me. I explained why I stayed away like I did. I’m here now, Kara. I’m not going anywhere.” She paused, “I am here with you and always will be, Kara. I don’t want to break your heart. I want to heal your heart, and I can’t do that if you keep shutting me out.”

Kara didn’t try to hold her tears back, “I’ll try not to shut you out, Alex. I love you.” She reached over and hugged Alex.

Alex exhaled softly, “I love you too, Kara.” She hid her face in Kara’s neck.

Kara held onto Alex close as if her life depended on it, “Please don’t leave me, again.”

“I’ll never leave you.” She whispered against Kara’s neck.

They held each other for a little while longer before breaking apart. Dr. Chase offered both women a Kleenex. Kara wiped her tears away and wiped out her nose she probably looked a mess, but she did not care. She and Alex had taken a massive step in their relationship.

“You both made tremendous progress today. I would like to see you both here in two weeks. Alex, I would like to see you in a week, we made progress, but more needs to be made.” Dr. Chase wrote down appointments on cards. She handed one to Kara, and two to Alex.

Kara took the card and put it in her jacket pocket, “Okay. Thank you, Dr. Chase.” She stood up.

Alex smiled, “Yes, thank you, Dr. Chase.”

Dr. Chase smiled, “You are welcome, go spend some time together, and enjoy your weekend.”

Kara smiled, “Have a great weekend.”

Kara and Alex left the office with their hands clasped together. As soon as they stepped on the elevator and the door closed, Kara felt Alex’s lips on hers. Kara returned their kiss, it was sloppy, full of teeth and tongue but Kara didn’t care. The elevator came to a stop, and Kara pushed Alex away from her gently. She straightened herself up and encouraged Alex to do the same. The door opened, and the couple exited the elevator with matching smiles on their faces.

Kara felt better, but she knew that it was going to be a process, but it was going to be worth it.

“How are you feeling, Kara?”

“I’m feeling better. It feels weird that we were able to express ourselves better with a stranger.” Kara explained how she was feeling.

Alex laughed, “That’s how it is sometimes. It takes a stranger. Thank you for coming with me today. I don’t think I would have done it without you.”

Kara felt her cheeks heat up, “I’m your girlfriend, Alex. I am here for you, not only did this help you, it helped me too.”

Alex blushed, “I’m so lucky to have you, Kara Zorel.”

“I’m happy to have you too, Alex Danvers. So where to next? Maggie is still at work, and I have the rest of the day free.” Kara asked still on a high from their shared kiss in an elevator.

“We can have lunch, and maybe go get some ice cream, or we can stop by the station and visit Maggie. Maybe, we can take her to lunch too.” Alex suggested.

Kara thought about it for a moment, “Let’s stop by the station and talk to Maggie before the two of us go to lunch and have ice cream. It’s been a while since you and I had any alone time.” She offered her own suggestion.

A beatific smile graced Alex’s face, “I like that idea, so much better.” Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder, “Your chariot awaits, my love.”

Kara let herself be led by Alex to the car, got in and put her seatbelt on. She watched as Alex got in on the driver’s side. Her girlfriend looked a lot happier than she was earlier that day. Whatever she and Dr. Chase talked about before she came in must have helped her a lot. The drive to the precinct didn’t take that long, and the two women entered the building.

“Sawyer, your girlfriends, are here,” Jeffry called into Maggie’s office.

“We’re here.” Kara sing songed as she entered Maggie’s office.

Maggie stood up, “I see that. How was your session today?”

Alex smiled, “It went well. Kara came in at the last half, we came to an understanding, and we’ve talked about some things.”

Kara bit her lip, “We have another session in two weeks, and Dr. Chase would like for you to come with us next time.”

“Seriously?!” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded, “Seriously. I guess she wants to get a feel for our dynamic. Are you free for lunch?” She changed the subject.

“I have a case that is a top priority that I’m working on, but you two go have lunch, and I’ll see you when I get home,” Maggie suggested.

Kara smiled, “Okay. Don’t work too hard, Detective Sawyer.” She kissed Maggie’s cheek.

Alex followed suit, “We will worry about dinner tonight. Don’t work too hard. I love you.”

“I love you too, both of you,” Maggie responded.

Kara and Alex exited the police station and made their way back to the car. Once inside, Alex pulled out into traffic and started driving. They didn’t have a set destination in mind, so Kara was content to enjoy the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we'll have discussions about the cruise, and Maggie/Kara will have some alone time too.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	17. Besame Sin Miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara spend some quality time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone! I know it's been forever since I updated and I can come up with a million excuses, but the holidays were hectic, then we got hit with this snow storm from hell, and well that was a disaster within itself. School started back for me yesterday, and yeah, I'm not happy about it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for showing this story some love. It means a lot to me!
> 
> On to the story...

_Ven besame sin miedo, con el corazón_

_Un beso que me lleve hasta el sol_

_Besame Sin Miedo, sin explicación_

_Un beso que me llene de tu amor_

_Besame Sin Miedo, como si fuera el último, oh, oh, oh_

_Besame Sin Miedo~RBD_

 

 

After their impromptu couple therapy session, things between Alex and Kara had mellowed out. Kara was trying her best not to be guarded with, Alex and found little ways of letting her in, slowly but surely. Alex has finally started working on her guilt where Kara was involved. Maggie had suggested that they spent time together, by themselves to help build up trust on Kara’s side. Maggie for her part made sure that she was there for both Alex and Kara. All in all, things were going well in their relationship, and Maggie couldn’t be a lot happier for it. Today was a rare day off, and she was spending it with, Kara. Kara is out on winter break, so she didn’t have to worry about school work. They were curled up on the couch watching some reality show on MTV about, teen moms and their life problems. This was not their usual television viewing habits, but it came on after Catfish.

“I don’t understand these teenagers. They get pregnant and have to raise kids, but their lives are a wreck. Who does that? When I was sixteen, I was not thinking about babies and stuff. I was more concerned about what I was going to do on Friday night, or what Lucy, Sam and I were going to do.” Kara complained as she watched the show.

Maggie laughed, “I guess some teenagers wanted to grow up fast. Maybe they felt having a baby would give them someone to love, or someone to love them back. People have motivations for their actions.” She explained. Maggie never understood it either, but sometimes, these girls were uneducated and felt pressured by their boyfriends.

Kara shrugged, “So glad that I never had to worry about that. I have respect for the girls who can have a baby, go to school, take care of the baby, go off to college and make something of themselves.”

“Some do not allow their circumstances to dictate their actions. How are things with you and, Alex?” Maggie asked. She had checked in with Alex, but now it was time for her to check in with, Kara.

Kara smiled, “They are going okay. She may be going overboard with the being there for me. She has shown up at school twice a week to have lunch with me.”

Maggie laughed, “Yeah, she told me about it. I think it’s sweet, to be honest. It gives you time to talk, no?”

“It does. You should come and have lunch with me sometimes. I know you’re giving Alex and me our time together, but I like our time together too. Everyone knows I’m in a relationship with, Alex, but I want them to know that I am in a relationship with you too.” Kara explained.

“I will come and surprise you at school with lunch one day. You and Alex are in a place of healing at the moment, and I want to give you and Alex time to do that. It seems to be working since the two of you are a lot more comfortable around each other.” Maggie stated her observations.

“Yeah, yeah. We should do something today.” Kara decided to change the subject.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Something, like?” She asked

Kara grinned, “Something that we’ve never done before. Something that we both want to do, but never had the opportunity to do so.” She suggested. “What is something you’ve wanted to do, but couldn’t?”

“I want to see Chicago down at the local theater,” Maggie answered.

Kara smiled, “Then let’s go see it. We can find the next showing and get tickets to go. I love the movie Chicago; it’s one of my favorite musicals.”

“I thought that was The Wizard of Oz,” Maggie stated.

“The Wizard of Oz is my favorite, but Chicago is a close second,” Kara explained, nothing could ever take the place of The Wizard of Oz. She pulled out her phone and checked the local theater, “They have a showing at 5 p.m. do you want to go to that one?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie smiled, “That would be great. Alex is working late tonight. So that means we can have an impromptu date night.”

Kara smiled, “I’m glad you said that I already purchased the tickets, and they will be ready at the box office.”

“I love you, Kara.” Maggie kissed her.

“I love you too, Maggie.” She replied, at first Kara had a hard time saying those words to Alex and Maggie, but now they roll off her tongue with ease.

Maggie looked at the clock on the wall, “We have about five hours before we have to be dressed and out the door. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?” She asked in a mischievous tone.

Kara pretended to think, “I don’t know, we could finish watching Teen Mom, or we can play a game. Oh, I know, we can work on new recipes. We can make them in a way that Alex will not know they are vegetarian.” She said the last part with a smirk.

“You love torturing Alex, don’t you?” Maggie asked. It was fun watching Alex squirm when it comes down to trying new dishes.

Kara shrugged, “It wouldn’t be fun if I didn’t.”

“You don’t torture me. I feel left out.” Maggie pointed out.

“You have nothing for me to torture you about. You’re already a vegetarian, so I can’t torture you with that, but I’m sure I can think of something that I could torture you with.” Kara had to think about it for a moment.

Maggie smirked, “You’re torturing me now, Kara. I’m trying to get you upstairs, but you are blocking me.”

“New torture method.” Kara smiled triumphantly.

Maggie was not one to be deterred as she pounced on Kara, “Not that much of a torture method, seeing that you are on your back. It’s you and me, Alex is not here to save you.”

Kara laughed, “You’re strong for someone so short.” She couldn’t help herself.

“The best things come in small packages; you should know this by now, K-ara. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way.” Maggie teased.

“What hard way is that?” Kara challenged.

Maggie smirked and launched a tickle attack on Kara. Kara started laughing uncontrollably and tried her best not to knock Maggie off of her. She put her hands on Maggie’s wrist to stop her, “You don’t play fair.” She protested between fits of laughter.

“You wanted to do this the hard way. Are you going to give in?” Maggie still found a way to finish tickling Kara.

Kara was laughing so much she was turning red in the face, “If I give in, will you stop?” She asked.

Maggie stopped her movements and smirked, “Maybe, but you have to say it, say that you give up and just give in.” She wanted Kara to give in.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I give up, Maggie. You win. Satisfied?” She asked with a small smile.

“Of course I am. I get to have you all to myself.” The detective licked her lips, “Whatever shall I do with you?”

“Let me go,” Kara replied.

“Where is the fun in that? If I let you go, it’s to have you go upstairs, or better yet, the couch is even better.” Maggie suggested.

Kara’s eyes widened, “Here on the couch, where people sit? That’s not sanitary.” She has never had sex on a couch before.

Maggie gave her an incredulous look, “Couch sex some of the best sex. Alex and I’ve had sex on this couch plenty of times. We clean up after ourselves when we’re done, and no one is wiser. Until now of course.”

“Seriously?” Kara replied.

“Seriously.” Maggie answered with a smile, “We have four hours til we have to leave. Do you want to spend this time talking about it, or do you want to spend it doing more pleasurable activities?”

Kara pretended to think it over, “I prefer to talk, with our bodies.”

“That would be a fascinating conversation to have.” Alex’s voice chimed in from the living room entrance.

Kara and Maggie both looked at Alex, “We thought you were working late.”

Alex shrugged, “Nope. J’onn let me have the rest of the day off. Was I interrupting your plans?” She asked as she sat down in one of the little chairs.

“Kara and I were going to go see Chicago later. Do you wanna come with us?” Maggie asked. She still made no move to get off Kara.

“No thank you. You two can enjoy Chicago. I will, however, have dinner waiting for you two when you come back.” Alex declined the invitation. She loved her girlfriends, but she drew the line at musicals, except The Wizard of Oz.

Maggie got off Kara and sat upright on the couch, “That sounds perfect.”

Kara sat up as well, “What are you going to do while we’re gone?”

Alex smirked, “I don’t know. The possibilities are endless. You didn’t have to move on my account. I enjoy watching the two of you together; it’s kind of hot.”

“Maybe later. I’m glad that you are home. I’ve been wanting to talk to you both about making plans to go on a cruise, just the three of us.” Maggie brought up the idea of a cruise. She had been looking at different cruise packages online.

“A cruise? To where?” Kara asked.

“Wherever we like. There are different ones to Mexico, the Caribbean, Alaska, and probably many more. Alex and I thought it was good for us to get out of National City for a while, during your spring break. What do you think?” Maggie asked.

Kara looked worried, “I’ve never been on a cruise before. After watching Titanic, I swore off of going on boats.”

“Cruise ships are safer. There are a lot of precautions that they take. Besides, Maggie and I will protect you.” Alex tried to explain Kara’s fears.

“It would be nice to get away from National City for the week. A nice cruise to somewhere new. The Caribbean sounds nice. I’ve always wanted to go to Jamaica, and Puerto Rico.” Kara suggested.

“We can do some research on a cruise and decide where we want to go. It would be nice to get away from it all and relax a little bit. Get some sun, enjoy the cuisine, and not worry about anything for a week.” Maggie added to the conversation, “This would be our very first trip together. The beginning of a lifetime of firsts.”

Kara smiled, “I like the sound of that. Are you sure you want to be with me for a lifetime? I mean, you two are…”

“If you say that we are old.” Alex started.

“Not old. I was going to say well-seasoned.” Kara rushed to change what she was going to say.

Maggie was not impressed, “Well-seasoned? You make us sound like food. Just because you are younger than we are, does not mean anything. It’s because of you that we will be young. After all, you would be considered ‘arm candy’ for us.” She sent a wink in Alex’s direction.

Kara blushed, “You may see me as arm candy, but to others, you may be seen as my sugar mamas. Oh, that would make me a sugar baby.”

“That’s not at all disturbing.” Alex grimaced at the thought.

Kara laughed at Alex’s reaction, she was not serious about it, but she wanted to tease Alex and Maggie a little bit. She loved her girlfriends very much, and she enjoys teasing them whenever she can.

“Back to the cruise, so it’s going to be a week-long one.” Kara queried.

“If we all agree on it. Your spring break would be good because you will not have to miss school, while we are enjoying our vacation. Then in the summer, we could probably take a longer trip, since you will be out of school unless you will be working this summer.” Alex answered.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know honestly. I hardly work at the café now, so I might enjoy the summer. It depends on Sam too and what she has planned. She is now an engaged woman so her plans might be focused on something else.”

“I’m sure she will make time for you regardless of what is going on.” Maggie tried to reassure Kara.

Alex moved over to the couch, “She’ll never forget about you. You two are like two peas in a pod; you are inseparable. You will still have us though, we may not be Sam, but we can be here for you.”

“True.” Kara agreed.

“We have some time to kill before we go see Chicago. Why don’t we make the best of it? We were kind of in the middle of something, and maybe, we can finish it.” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows.

Alex laughed, “You are such a guy.”

“Wouldn’t you be if you had someone as beautiful as, Kara?” She nuzzled Kara’s cheek.

Kara giggled lightly, “Stop trying to charm me.”

“Is it working?” Alex asked.

“Not really.” Kara denied, but the truth was, it was working on her a little too well.

A few hours later a very sexually satisfied Kara began getting ready for her date with Maggie. When she left the bed, Alex and Maggie were still wrapped up in each other. They still had an hour or so before they had to go, so Kara decided to let them have a little alone time. Kara turned on the shower and set it to her desired temperature, before stepping in. The warm water was soothing to her sore muscles. Having two girlfriends worked miracles on her metabolism, and muscle use. She gets twice the workout, plus, Kara burns calories in doing so.

_RKWRKW_

Maggie disentangled herself from a sleeping Alex. She looked at the clock and saw that there was more than an hour to go before she and Kara left for their date. She heard the water running, and knew that Kara was in the shower. Maggie quietly got out the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and was met with steam; Kara did love her hot showers. Maggie pulled the shower curtain back and got in with her.

“I thought you could use some company,” Maggie whispered.

Kara smiled, “I’m in here to take a shower. Is Alex still sleeping?” She asked turning to face her girlfriend.

Maggie smiled, “Like the dead. I am in here to shower too or maybe soap you up and rinse you down.”

“If you say so, but your eyes roaming my body tells me differently,” Kara replied smugly.

“I’m appreciating a body of art, of course, I am going to admire you. You are such a perv. Give me your shower gel and your sponge so I can clean you off.” Maggie held out her hand, aware that water is probably getting everywhere.

Kara handed the gel and the sponge over to Maggie, “No funny business, Sawyer.”

“I’ll be an angel, Zorel.” She replied before applying a generous amount of the scented gel to the sponge.

Maggie took her time washing Kara’s body, it’s not all the time that she can do it, but when she does, she loves it. It’s a very intimate moment where both of them are naked and vulnerable with each other. There are no barriers between them; it’s unadulterated trust between her and Kara. Maggie loved that Kara trusts her enough to be this open with her. The soft moans from Kara let her know that she is doing something right.

“If you keep moaning like that then we will get dirty again.” Maggie teased.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “I’m showing my appreciation. It’s my turn now.” She smiled charmingly.

Maggie watched as Kara reached for her shower gel and sponge. She tried her best not to laugh when Kara started soaping her down. The last thing that Maggie wanted to do was laugh as Kara washed her. The shower was over, and both women had gotten out and went into the bathroom. Alex was sitting up in bed, hair messy from sleep, with the sheet covering her.

“Don’t you two look all fresh-faced and clean.” Alex teased her voice thick with sleep.

Maggie laughed, “We were saving water by showering with a girlfriend. You were sleeping peacefully.”

Kara went to the drawer and pulled out a matching pair of bra and panties, “You’ve been working late hours. You need your sleep, Alex. We let you sleep because you needed it.” She dropped her towel and began putting on her clothes.

“I think Kara does this on purpose,” Maggie stated.

Alex agreed, “She does it on purpose. Kara is a big tease.”

Maggie looked over at Kara who was actively ignoring them, “I think she is too.” She started to get dressed.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Kara asked.

“No. This is your time with, Maggie. I have my time with you more than she does, so this day is for you two.” Alex replied she had to admit she’s been spending more time with Kara than Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “I am glad that Kara and I are spending this time together. We were discussing this earlier.”

“You were?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, as she slipped on her jeans, “Yes. I told Maggie that I would like it if she comes to the school and have lunch with me too. I love you, Alex and everyone knows who you are, but I love Maggie too, and I want everyone to know who she is too.”

Maggie understood what Alex was doing in regards to Kara. Ever since their counseling sessions, Alex had been showing up the way Kara needed her too. She applauded everything that Alex was doing and it showed in Kara and Alex’s relationship. Kara was no longer guarded when it came to Alex, and she was showing her affection more freely. To both Alex and herself, it was a dramatic improvement.

“Noted. You two need to get going before you’re late. Have fun and don’t get too full on stuff from the concession stand. I am cooking dinner, and I will be pissed if you don’t eat.” Alex had warned them.

“Yes, mom.” Kara sassed as she walked over to kiss Alex on the cheek.

Maggie laughed, “So much sass.” She kissed Alex on the lips, “Try not to have too much fun without us.”

Alex threw a small pillow at Maggie and Alex, “Don’t be funny. You two have fun, and I’ll see you later.”

Maggie threw the pillow back at Alex before escorting Kara out of the room. They left the house and got into the car. As soon as they were inside, Kara reached over and took Maggie’s hand in hers. Maggie smiled and started the car. The drive to the theater didn’t take long, finding parking wasn’t that hard either. Maggie followed Kara to the box office where she picked up the tickets.

Kara opened the door, “After you, my lady.”

“Thank you, kind lady,” Maggie replied as she walked through the door.

Kara gave the ticket person their tickets and Maggie let herself be escorted to the theater by Kara. She couldn’t help but smile at how charming Kara was being, sure Kara was always charming, but this was next level. Maggie found their seats and stepped aside for Kara to go in first. She took her place next to her girlfriend. She opened up her playbill and looked it over while they waited for the show to start.

“Thank you for this, Kara. It means a lot to me.” Maggie told Kara sincerely.

Kara smiled, “Anything for you, babe.”

The lights dimmed in the theater, and the curtains opened on the stage. Maggie tried her best to hide her enthusiasm, but it was hard. She felt Kara’s hand in hers again as they watched the show play out on stage. Maggie tried not to smile when they started singing “He Had It Coming.” Her girlfriend was such a nerd, and she loved it. There was a small intermission, and Maggie excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she came back, she saw that Kara had gone to the concession stand a got something to drink.

“Alex is going to kill you,” Maggie stated as she sat down next to Kara.

Kara scoffed, “No, she is not. It’s just a drink and nothing else.”

“Yeah, okay.” Maggie shook her head.

The lights dimmed again, and the curtains went back up. Maggie glanced subtly over at Kara who had not touched her drink at all. The show was finished, and they were still singing “All That Jazz,” as they left the theater.

“You call me a nerd.” Kara teased.

“That’s because you are.” Maggie teased back, “Text Alex and let her know that we are on our way home.”

Kara pulled out her phone, “Why do I have to do it?”

“Because I told you to.”

Kara sent a text to Alex, “Satisfied?”

“Thank you, babe,” Maggie replied.

The drive back to their house didn’t take long. Maggie pulled the car into the driveway and cut the car off. The couple exited the vehicle and made their way into the house. When Maggie and Kara entered the house, they were greeted by Alex dancing around in a t-shirt and sweatpants to ABBA.

“Are you seeing this?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “I am.” She pulled out her phone, “Blackmail material.” She began taking video and a few pictures as well.

Maggie cleared her throat, “This is what you do when we are not home.”

Alex turned around like a deer caught in headlights, “Why didn’t you tell me that you were on your way home? Google, turn off the music.” She called to the home system.

“I sent you a text when we left the theater. Apparently, ‘Dancing Queen’ had your attention.” Kara joked.

Alex blushed, “This did not happen.”

Maggie smirked, “Yeah it did. We have proof.”

“You don’t?” Alex asked clearly embarrassed.

Kara smirked, “Oh, I do. I’m sure everyone would love to see you dancing around in your sweats. Also, you are so fucking gay, Alex Danvers.”

“That’s not brand new information, Kara. I have a lot of stories about you, Kara Zorel, some that your mother doesn’t even know. I would be careful; she may not be too happy with them.” Alex smiled smugly.

Kara’s smile faded, “You may have won this time, Alex but this is not over.”

Maggie laughed her girlfriends were funny, but she wouldn’t have them any other way. Little did Alex know that Kara had sent the video and pictures to her. She could use this to her advantage with both of her girlfriends.

“What’s for dinner?” Maggie asked.

“Vegetable stir fry with brown rice,” Alex replied.

Maggie looked impressed, “I’m impressed. Did you make another version for yourself?”

Alex shook her head in the negative, “I will be eating vegetable stir-fry as well. Be shocked.”

“I am,” Kara replied sarcastically.

“Okay, smart ass. Go wash up so we can have dinner.” Alex told her girlfriend.

Maggie watched as Kara made her way to the downstairs bathroom to wash her hands. She approached Alex, grabbed her by her shirt and planted a kiss on her lips, “I love your love of ABBA.”

Alex tried not to blush, “Go wash up for dinner too.”

Maggie let go of Alex’s shirt and went to wash her hands. She loved that her girlfriends were unapologetically nerdy. Today had been a good day, she spent time with Kara and Alex, and she saw Chicago. If this is what happiness felt like, then Maggie wouldn't change it for the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara spent time together with a little bit of Alex thrown in.
> 
> Alex and Kara are in a good place :)
> 
> Alex, Kara, and Maggie go on their cruise because it's a fun chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Opinion time: Would you like a Kara/Maggie story next, would you like another Kara/Alex/Maggie Story, or Kara/Alex? Let me know in the comment down below.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ alexdanvershasmyheart


	18. Kokomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, and Kara go on a cruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start out by saying thank you to each and every one of you! Without you guys, there would be no story.
> 
> I know this story was slated to have 20 chapters, but I realized that trying to cram everything into three chapters would not be in the best interest of the story. So, after some thinking, I decided to add a few more chapters.
> 
> I also counted up all the votes, and they were pretty close...the next pairing I will be writing is Maggie/Kara. I have to figure out if I want to do the Undercover story that I started on or if I want to do a whole new story.
> 
> Having said all of that, I do have a Kalex story that has been in the works for a while. I will be collaborating with another writer, who would like to remain nameless for fear of backlash. 
> 
> No beta, English is not my first language, all grammatical errors are my own.

_We'll put out to sea_ __  
And we'll perfect our chemistry  
By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity  
  


_Afternoon delight_ __  
Cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in Kokomo

_Kokomo~The Beach Boys_

 

Kara was in awe of the cruise ship; it was a lot bigger than what she’s seen on television, or in the pictures. It was larger than the Titanic, that was for sure, but this did nothing to settle her nerves. The best part about it is they were not in an interior room. She learned that people could feel the movement more in there. They had to fly from LAX to Miami, Florida to get to the ship, and Kara had to admit she loved the entire flight. Now, the couple checked in through the VIP check-in, and now they were in their suite. Kara was amazed at how big it was, and how it looked like an apartment instead of a room.

“This is amazing.” Kara commented as she put her bags down.

Alex laughed, “They don’t call this the Captain’s Suite for nothing.” She put her bags down.

“This is the only room that has a king sized bed, so the three of us can actually fit in it. Not saying a queen sized bed wouldn’t, but it’s all about comfort.” Maggie explained.

Kara took her time exploring everything, there was a separate sitting area, with a flat-screen television, and an entertainment center. The closet was walk-in, there was a separate dressing area, with a mirror. The best part of the room was the bathroom; it had a whirlpool bathtub and double sinks. The suite is complete with a balcony, so they would be able to sit out and look at the ocean, or the sunset.

“What do you think, Kara? Does this make the trip worth it?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “Definitely worth it.”

“We can explore a little bit before departure time. See what Miami has to offer so far.” Maggie suggested.

“I think that would be good. The ship departs at 4 p.m., and it’s 1:15 now, so we have time to explore and get some lunch.” Alex thought it was a good idea to explore and give them a chance to see Miami or as much as they can see.

“The three-hour time difference is going to be the death of me.” Kara complained as they left the room.

Alex chuckled, “No it’s not. You will adapt, but by the time you do, we’ll be back on the west coast.”

“That’s true, but think of it this way, it will be so worth it,” Maggie told her. They exited the cruise ship and walked off the dock. There were a lot of people milling about, talking and exploring the area.

“There is a lot to do, but we have to make sure that we stay close, the last thing we want to do is get left behind.” Alex reminded her girlfriends.

Kara pouted, “Way to spoil my fun, Alex.”

“You will have a lot of fun. Plus, we are spending an extra day here after we come back from being out at sea. There will be plenty of time to sightsee. I’m hungry, and we should see what they have around here to eat.” Maggie offered a compromise.

Kara perked up, “I can live with that.”

“Sure appeal to her appetite.” Alex teased.

“The way to my heart is through food. You should know this, Alex.” Kara smiled.

Maggie laughed, “I have it on good favor, Kara does love her food. Give her pizza, potstickers, and some ice cream. You will appreciate it.”

Alex brushed up against Kara, “I take your word for it. How do you think I was able to get her to listen when she was younger? I gave her food, and she did whatever I told her. Except for tormenting my would-be suitors.”

“I didn’t torment Vicky.” Kara sassed.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Because, Vicky was a girl, and she did not pose a threat to you.”

“Wait? Kara didn’t torment, Vicky?” Maggie asked as they stopped in front of a small café.

Kara blushed, “No. I didn’t think she was into Alex. Plus, she was pretty cool to me. She didn’t mind if I hung around. When Alex was not around, she would come and hang with me.” She admitted.

“Wait, what?” Alex asked.

Kara bit her lip, “Yeah, when you went away to college. Vicky stayed behind, and she hung out with me when she wasn’t busy with school sometimes she would come and babysit.” She never understood why Alex and Vicky stopped talking to each other.

Alex frowned, “I did not know that.”

Kara shrugged, “It really wasn’t that big of a deal. Let’s stop in here and get something to eat.” She changed the subject.

The trio entered the restaurant and was quickly seated at a table. The waitress came by with their menus and took their drink orders. The café was small, a lot smaller than what they were used to back in National City. The walls had art and pictures of what seems to be various points in Cuba.

“I can’t wait to relax and enjoy this cruise. I say that we should have a moment at the spa or something like that. We can get massages and all that other good stuff. It’s a vacation, and we should make the most of it.” Alex suggested.

“That would be awesome, but did you see that they have rock climbing and a zip line. There is so much to do. We will never get bored.” Kara chimed in, “And there are different restaurants and nightlife. So we have different things to do on and off the ship.”

“I’m glad that you are starting to get used to the idea. While we were on the ship, you had your qualms. We are going to make the most of this trip because we may have another one in our future.” Maggie stated. She wanted to ease Kara into going on more excursions.

The waitress brought their food and left them alone to eat. They each had their own personal dishes. Kara could see that Alex was not thrilled about Maggie’s choice of food. She didn’t understand why Alex frowned at it.

“Quit staring at my food and eat your own.” Maggie pointed at Alex’s plate.

Alex smiled, “I am eating my own food.” She took a bite of her cilantro rice.

Kara started eating her food, “You two act like children sometimes.”

“This coming from the woman who watches cartoons and eat insane amounts of pizza and ice cream.” Maggie shot back.

“I don’t do it all the time.” Kara counted. She did it when she was back at her place with, Sam.

“So you mean to tell me that you and Sam don’t eat insane amounts of pizza? Yeah, I believe that one.” Alex replied sarcastically.

Kara scoffed, “For your information, Sam and I do not eat insane amounts of pizza, we eat other things. Lena makes sure that we are eating properly. And don’t get me started on mom, she actually has food delivered from ‘Blue Plate’ for us to cook.” She explained. Kara had been spending her time between her apartment with Sam, and at Alex and Maggie’s.

“Smart move for your mom. How are things going with Sam and Lena?” Maggie asked.

Kara moved her food around her plate, “Things are good. As you know, Sam and Lena had put the engagement on the back burner for a while. They came to an agreement about Sam finishing school. So, Sam is focusing on that, and they are enjoying their relationship.”

“That is good news. I know Sam was worried about that.” Alex replied between bites of her burrito.

“I told her she had nothing to worry about. Lena is a pretty awesome woman.” Kara complimented Lena.

“If she weren’t, then you wouldn’t have introduced her to Sam,” Alex told her.

Kara shrugged, “What can I say?”

They finished eating their lunch and discussed different things to do on the ship, while they are at sea. Kara was thankful that she packed formal wear. Lunch was over, and they left the café to do a little bit more exploring of Miami. They took pictures, and walked along the beach, playing in the waves. Before they knew it, it was time to board the ship, lucky for them they had VIP access, so they didn’t have to wait long.

“This is our life for the next week,” Kara said excitedly as they explored the ship.

“Let’s go see if the rest of our luggage made it to our room.” Maggie suggested, “Then we can explore.”

Kara pouted, “Fine.”

Alex kissed her quickly, “No pouting. We are going to be on this boat for a week. Come on, let’s go unpack our bags and put things away. Then we can see what the boat has to offer us. Does that sound okay?” She looked at Kara.

Kara smiled, “I like that idea.”

Maggie laughed, “I forgot how excitable she gets. On a scale of 1-10, how excitable is she?” She whispered to Alex.

Alex smiled, “She is at a 100 tops, and it will probably be more as the week goes on.” She warned her girlfriend.

“I have no doubt.” Maggie laughed.

Kara crossed her arms, “I’m standing right here. I’m not that bad.”

“We’re teasing you, Kara. We know you’re not that bad.” Maggie smiled.

“You’re going to get enough of that.” She walked away.

Maggie and Alex followed behind her until they made it to their room. They entered and saw that the rest of their luggage had been delivered. Kara, Maggie, and Alex unpacked their clothes and put them away, along with their bags. Once they were finished, they collapsed on the couch in a fit of laughter.

“I think we packed enough clothes for a month,” Alex commented.

“The weather, we have to make sure that we have clothes, and we have to be prepared,” Kara stated.

“Kara does have a point. Plus, there might be different temperatures on the boat.” Maggie backed Kara up.

Kara smiled smugly, “See, even Maggie agrees with me. I’m kinda tired.”

“Wanna take a nap before we head out and explore the boat?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah. I can take a nap, and you and Alex can go out.” Kara suggested.

Alex shook her head, “We don’t want to leave you alone, we are here together.” Alex reminded her.

“Alex is right. It wouldn’t be right to explore without you. Besides a nap would be good so that we can enjoy the rest of the night. We’re going to be on the water for a day before we stop off at our first destination.” Maggie again agreed with, Alex. They were on a trip together, and they were going to do everything together.

“Okay, okay.” Kara got up and walked over to the bed. She climbed in and lay down in the middle. The mattress was soft and heavenly.

Alex and Maggie followed behind and found themselves on either side of Kara. She wrapped her arms around Maggie, and Alex reached over and put her arm around Kara while touching Maggie.

Kara was the first to wake up, and she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She had to go to the bathroom, but Alex and Maggie looked so peaceful sleeping, and she was locked between the two of them. Kara tried to wiggle out of their grip, but they held on tighter. She had to regroup, “If you two do not let me go. I will pee all over this bed and you.”

A few minutes later Kara felt herself being freed, and she smiled, “I knew you would let me go.” She shimmied out of bed.

“You don’t play fair, Kara. I was in the middle of the best sleep ever.” Alex whined.

“Not my fault.” Kara teased before heading to the bathroom. She had major endorphin rush since her nap.

Kara exited the bathroom and saw Maggie and Alex sitting upright on the bed looking at the itinerary. “What’s the plan for the night?”

“We have dinner, maybe explore the ship a little bit, we’re going to be out at sea for the next day. We might as well enjoy it before we have our land excursion.” Maggie answered.

Kara smiled, “I like the sound of that, and food will be great about now.”

“You’re always hungry,” Alex teased.

“You still love me though,” Kara countered.

Maggie smiled, “That we do.” She put down the itinerary.

The women left the room, with Alex making sure that they had their room card. Kara took both of her girlfriend's hands and walked with them down the hall. She didn’t care what people thought or what they were going to say. Kara was proud of her girlfriends and was not going to be ashamed of it.

_RKWRKW_

Alex had reservations about the cruise at first, but all of that disappeared, when they stepped foot on the massive vessel. She couldn’t help but think of Titanic; it sucked that they watched the movie on the plane here. Miami was very bright, hot, and tropical and she was glad that she dressed accordingly. They checked out their room, and Alex was very impressed with it, and she could see on Maggie’s face that it was everything she expected. Kara had been her biggest worry though, she was afraid that Kara would feel uneasy, but Kara’s reaction was enough to let her know that she was going to be okay.

After exploring stateside, they found themselves back on the boat again, and in their room. Alex was tired; the time difference had gotten to her. When Alex had looked at her watch, it was 3:15 p.m. which meant it was 12:15 p.m. in California. A nap was just what the doctor ordered, and she was glad that Kara had suggested it. Alex felt refreshed after their nap and was ready to explore the ship. They would be out at sea, tonight and tomorrow, so they needed to find out where everything was and the different places for dinner.

Alex was taken by surprise when Kara took her hand in hers and walked down the hallway. She thought that Kara would be a little standoffish about PDA, but again, her girlfriend proved her wrong. There were a few weird looks but nothing that they’ve never seen before.

“Slow down, Kara,” Alex told her.

Kara looked sheepish, “Sorry. I’m excited that’s all.”

“Let her be excited, Alex. It’s a far cry from how she was earlier.” Maggie came to Kara’s defense.

“That’s true.” She agreed.

“Do we want to do simple tonight? Or should we do something a little more extravagant?” Maggie asked.

“Casual is good for now if it’s okay with you, Kara,” Alex answered.

Kara shrugged, “It doesn’t matter as long as it’s food. We can go to the Guy Fieri burger restaurant. I heard that they have good food there.” She suggested.

“Maggie?” Alex asked, “Is that okay with you?”

Maggie nodded, “It’s fine. They have vegetarian options there, so I’m good.”

They saw that the restaurant was located on the second floor of the boat. Alex spotted the elevator and led her lovers towards it.

“This is so amazing. Do you know that there is a spa on the ship? Maybe one day, while we’re here we can go get one. I’ve never been to one before.” Kara suggested.

Alex found it hard to say not to Kara, “I think we can do that. It’s a vacation we should enjoy every bit of it.”

“Yes!” Kara cheered.

The elevator doors opened, and they waited as the other people exited, before getting on. They received polite nods and soft ‘hello’s as they got on the elevator. Alex pressed the button for the second floor, and the door closed. The elevator was made of glass so that people can get a better view of the boat. The elevator stopped, and they exited and made their way towards the restaurant. They were dressed appropriately which Alex was thankful for.

“Impressive,” Maggie commented.

“Yeah. I’ve never been to one of Guy's restaurants. I don’t even think they have a Guys Burger in California.” Kara commented.

It didn’t take long for them to be seated and given menus. Alex looked it over and saw some pretty good burgers. She knew she would have to work off the calories after this meal, but she would worry about that later. The waitress was quick and took their drink orders and returned quickly. Alex noticed that there was not a veggie burger on the menu, that meant that Maggie might not enjoy this restaurant as much.

“Do you have a veggie burger?” Maggie asked.

The waitress smiled, “We sure do sweetie, is that what you want?” She asked Maggie.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, please.”

The waitress took the rest of their orders and disappeared as quickly as she came. This left the three of them alone together, for a little while.

“Are you feeling a little better now, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “A lot better. I still have a little uneasiness about it, but I’m sure it will go away.” She replied, “I’m just happy to get away from National City, and California as a whole.”

“I agree. What is Sam doing for spring break?” Maggie asked.

“She and Lena are going to Italy. It’s off tourism season, so it was a good time for them to go.” Kara answered. Usually, they would be together for spring break, but now that they were both in relationships, that wasn’t the case this year.

“Is it weird to not be with her? I know the two of you did everything together.” Alex asked.

Kara played with her straw, “It’s not weird at all. I knew that the time would come where we wouldn’t be attached at the hip. Sam and I have to learn how to do things without each other, and this is the starting point.” She answered honestly.

“Consider this a healthy part of growing up.” Alex brushed her shoulder against Kara’s.

The waitress brought them their food and left them to their own devices. Alex couldn’t believe how big the burgers were, and the mountain of fries they got. She used her knife to cut her burger so that she can hold it better.

“This burger is so good. I think it’s the best burger I’ve ever tasted.” Maggie moaned her appreciation.

Alex laughed, “I don’t know who is more obscene when they eat, you or Kara. You two make the most inappropriate noises when eating.”

“I do not sound that bad, Alex.” Maggie denied. If anything, Kara was the one who made sexy noises while eating.

“I take offense to that. When food is good, I like to show my appreciation. I don’t hear any complaints when I do it for the food that you cook.” Kara decided to point out the hypocrisy.

“That’s different,” Alex argued.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Yeah, whatever.” She continued eating her burger.

Alex continued eating her burger and snatching Kara’s fries. She had her own, but there was something about eating someone else’s, that made them taste better.

“Quit taking my fries, Alex” Kara smacked her girlfriends hand away, “You have your own.”

Alex took another one of Kara’s fries, “Yours taste better.” She countered.

“You have the same type of fries. How can Kara’s taste better?” Maggie asked trying not to laugh.

“They just do. Don’t question me.” Alex told her.

Kara tried her best not to roll her eyes, “Then stop eating my fries.”

Alex snatched one more of Kara’s fries, “Alright, I’ll stop.” She obviously did not stop.

Their dinner was finished, and they left a tip. They didn’t have to pay anything because Guy’s was included in their package. Alex, Maggie, and Kara left the restaurant with no particular destination in mind. They didn’t know they were going until they ended up on the deck of the second floor of the boat. The sun was setting, and the water was cast in blues, oranges, and pinks. Alex pulled out her phone and decided to take pictures of Maggie and Kara standing at railing looking out at the ocean, and pointing to different things that they saw.

“We need to get a picture with just the three of us,” Alex told them.

A couple walking by stopped by them, “We can take a picture of the three of you together if you like.” The woman told them.

Alex smiled, “We would appreciate that.” She handed her phone to the woman.

The woman took the phone, “Get into position, and I’ll take the picture.”

Alex decided to stand on the other side of Kara, “Smile you two.”

The woman took the picture and handed Alex back her phone, “You three make a beautiful relationship.” She mentioned casually before leaving.

“How did she know?” Kara asked.

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess we give off that vibe. I’m not complaining.”

“Neither am I.” Alex agreed.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, people watching and pointing out different areas of the boat. Alex found herself relaxing this was one of the best decisions that they’ve made. She was with both of her loves, and nothing could compare to this moment.

_RKWRKW_

Maggie was enjoying the breeze coming off the water, and the sunset. What made everything better was being here with the two most important women in her life. The cruise had been a great idea, and she was so glad they went through with it.

“Wanna go see what is up on the 3rd deck? I think the wave pool and the rock climbing area is up there.” Maggie suggested.

“Yeah, we should go see what it is like. I know there is a golf course on board, but I don’t know where it is.” Kara started talking about different things.

“There are also dance classes, different bars, and so much more to do. I don’t know if we’ll be able to do it all in seven days.” Alex chimed in.

They started walking around the deck, “I’m sure we will find time to do it all. If not, we can always come back and explore some more. They have a Clue mystery game that you can participate in too.” Maggie had read the different things they could do aboard ship. After all, they would be at sea all day tomorrow.

“Are we ever going to sleep?” Kara asked.

Alex laughed, “Sleep is important, but for now it’s all about enjoying ourselves. I can’t wait to see you in a bikini. I’m sure you would look so delectable in one.”

Kara blushed, “Who says I brought along a bikini? And that is such a guy thing to say.”

“I hope you did bring one, or maybe two, possibly three,” Maggie added.

“If I wear a bikini, that means you two have to wear one too. If you get to look at me, then I can look at you too.” Kara had to get something out of this too.

Maggie shrugged, “I think that could be arranged.”

They walked up the flight of stairs that led up to the third deck, and up there was the pool, the water slides, and a sky ride. There was even a wave pool on the boat as well; this ship really had everything. There were a lot of people on the upper deck, and a whole lot of children in the area. Maggie knew that they had to avoid the area during the day, the last thing she wanted to do, was run into anyone’s kids.

“There is too much going on up here right now. Let’s go back down to the bottom of the boat.” Alex suggested.

Maggie was relieved, “That sounds ideal.”

They made their way to the bottom deck and entered the boat again. They entered into the part of the ship that had the comedy club and the IMAX theater.

“They have a comedy show tonight, do you want to go?” Maggie asked.

“Yes. I’ve always wanted to go to a comedy club. There is no better time like tonight.” Alex happily agreed.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Is that okay with you, Kara?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m okay with it. Laughter is the best medicine.”

They entered the comedy club it wasn’t full, yet and it was easy to find three seats. Maggie was in the middle of Kara and Alex. She liked being in the middle sometimes, but other times, she liked being on the outside.

“Maggie is in the middle.” Kara teased.

Maggie pinched Kara’s arm, “Don’t tease. You’ll be in the middle soon enough.”

“We do have to go to bed, and we can have a Kara sandwich.” Alex grinned.

Kara scoffed, “Why do we have to have a Kara sandwich? We can have an Alex sandwich or a Maggie sandwich.” She complained.

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, a Kara sandwich is very delicious.” Maggie kissed Kara’s cheek.

“I think tonight we will need to have another taste. Kara is really delicious. She’s finger licking good.” Alex rubbed Kara’s arm lightly.

Kara moved her arm, “You two need to stop. Keep it in your pants; we are in public.” She pushed both her girlfriends.

“What if we don’t want to keep it in our pants? Would that be such a bad thing?” Maggie whispered loud enough for Kara and Alex to hear. She loved riling Kara up; she was so easy.

Kara blushed, “Behave. You are insatiable.”

“Only with you.” Alex laughed lowly.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. It’s not going to work.” Kara crossed her arms.

“We’re not doing anything, Kara.” Maggie tried to feign innocence.

The lights went down in the theater, and the stage was surrounded by colorful lights. A man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of cargo shorts got on the stage. Maggie tuned him out as he droned on and told some not so funny jokes. Once he was gone, he was replaced by a female, and she was funny. The comedy show went on for about an hour, and when it was over, Maggie, Kara, and Alex left the auditorium.

“What should we do now? The night is still young.” Maggie asked.

“Find the casino and play a few games.” Alex suggested, “What do you two think?” She asked.

“Kara?” Maggie asked.

“Why not? I mean we may win big at blackjack or a game of roulette.” Kara was on board with it.

“Where is the casino?” Alex asked.

“That’s where exploration comes in and see what we can find. If we can’t find it tonight, then we can go back to our room, order room service and sit on the balcony, or watch television.” Maggie suggested.

Kara smiled toothily, “I like the last idea, going to our room, ordering room service and watching television.” She was still a little on the tired side.

“Whatever Kara wants, Kara gets. I like that idea actually. I mean, we have a full day on the ship tomorrow, before we stop at our first destination.” Alex was a little on the tired side, and honestly, she wanted a little bit of quiet.

“Agreed. I’m all in.” Maggie took Alex and Kara’s hands in hers, “We can change into our lounge clothes and chill. I hope they have Netflix.”

“We can Netflix and chill.” Kara joked as they made their way back to their room.

Once inside they kicked their shoes off and prepared to get ready for their night. There were two showers, so that meant everyone could have a quick shower. The room even had laundry baskets, so that their laundry could be done while they are on their trip. Maggie was very impressed by the ship; she was going to enjoy herself.

When she got out of the shower, she saw Alex and Kara sitting on the sofa (which they learned turned into a nice sized bed), looking at the menu for room service. She sat down beside them, “What’s on the room service menu?”

Kara handed over the menu, “There is a lot to choose from. They don’t’ have potstickers.” She complained.

“I’m sure you can have pizza without the potstickers, just this once, Kara. It’s not the end of the world.” Alex told her.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Why do you like potstickers so much? I’ve meant to ask you that.”

Kara blushed, “When Alex babysat me for the first time, she ordered Chinese food, and she ordered potstickers. I didn’t know what they were so she had me try one, and since then,” She trailed off.

“You’ve been eating them since she introduced them to you.” Maggie finished Kara’s thought.

Kara nodded shyly, “Yeah.”

Alex smiled, “At least I was able to influence you in a positive way. When we get back on shore and back to California, I’ll get you all the potstickers you want.”

“Is that a promise?” Kara asked.

“It’s a promise. I’ll make sure that Alex honors that promise.” Maggie told her.

“No fair! You two are double-teaming me.” Alex cried foul.

Kara started laughing uncontrollably, “It’s not fun is it?” She asked between fits of laughter.

“Order the food.” She handed the menu to Maggie.

Maggie took the menu, “Spoilsport.”

“I will get you two for this,” Alex swore.

Kara stopped laughing, “Good luck with that. Why is it okay for you and Maggie to tag team me, but it’s not okay for you?”

“Because it’s not.” She threw one of the pillows at Kara and hit her square in the face.

Maggie swore she was surrounded by children. The food was ordered, and they settled down on the couch and watched a movie about two straight guys, posing as gay guys on a gay cruise ship. This was ironic considering they were three lesbians on a boat with a bunch of people who may be straight. Maggie was never one to assume someone’s sexual orientation. The movie had its funny parts but was cheesy at best, but Alex and Kara seemed to like it so she’ll go around with it. After their meal, and room service came to clean it up, Maggie found herself getting tired. Her body was still on west coast time, but she couldn’t bear leaving Alex and Kara alone.

“You’re tired babe. Why don’t you go to sleep?” Alex told her.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m fine, honestly.”

“No, you’re not. You’re barely keeping your eyes opened over there.” Kara chimed in.

Maggie sighed, “I’m fine. Really.”

Alex got up and pulled Maggie up from the couch, “You’re going to go to bed. No arguing with me.” She pushed Maggie towards the bedroom.

“I’m not tired.” Maggie protested.

“Yeah, you are. Go to sleep, Kara and I will be here shortly.” Alex reassured her girlfriend.

Maggie sighed in resignation, “Fine.” She climbed into bed, “Enjoy the rest of your movie.”

Alex kissed Maggie on the forehead, “Get some sleep. We’ll be in here soon.”

“Okay,” Maggie mumbled before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't go wrong with the Beach Boys, right?
> 
> We have their first day out on the sea, and we'll see what shenanigans they can get into.
> 
>  
> 
> Drop me a line...


	19. Hello Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie enjoy their second day on the sea when someone from Kara and Alex's past makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* It's been 84 years since I've updated. I can give some false platitudes and excuses, but I'm gonna keep it real because you have all been so awesome. 
> 
> I lost interest in writing and Supergirl altogether. I stopped watching the show partway through S2 and haven't been back since. I still read the fic, but writing not so much. I've made myself a goal that I will finish up my stories though because you like them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_I turn my cheek, music up_  
And I'm puffing my chest.  
I'm getting red in the face, you  
Can call me obsessed.

 _It's not your fault that they hover_  
I mean no disrespect.  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous.

_Jealous~ Nick Jonas_

  


 

 

Kara, Alex, and Maggie had an early morning start, the sun shining through their window. So now they were sitting on the deck and enjoying their mimosas and breakfast. Kara was more than happy that they had a private deck, they could eat their food in peace, before going out to explore.

“The sun is so bright,” Alex complained.

Kara laughed, “We are on the water, Alex. The sun will seem brighter because it is reflecting off of the water.” She explained.

Maggie laughed, “I think Kara just explained why the sun is so bright.”

“I’m not amused.” Alex deadpanned.

They finished breakfast and proceeded to get dressed so they can go out and finish exploring the ship. Once the trio was dressed, they left their room and went to explore the ship. They made sure to stay close together since there were people everywhere. Their first stop a production of Blue Planet. The show was Alex’s idea, the next stop was a Broadway show, which Maggie wanted to see. Kara, for the most part, went along with it if her girlfriend was happy, then that was all that mattered.

“I heard that this was very interesting. Its kind of like Cirque du Soleil meets contemporary dance show.” Alex tried to explain.

Maggie chuckled, “In other words, it’s a Cirque du Soleil Broadway show.”

Kara snickered, “It figures. I mean, this is the same woman who was dancing around to ABBA.” She teased.

Alex pinched Kara’s thigh, “Kara! We were not to bring that up again.” She hissed through her teeth.

Kara knocked Alex’s hand away and rubbed her thigh, “You give Maggie hell for liking musicals. Turnabout is fair play.”

“Well get her back, Kara,” Maggie whispered in Kara’s ear.

The lights dimmed, and the stage lit up in blue and green lights. A woman came out in an elaborate dress and a microphone. She gave the premise of the show and left the stage. Music started, and a couple came down from the ceiling with silk sheets and began performing an acrobatic dance to some song that Kara has never heard of. The performance was over, and the auditorium erupted in applause. The rest of the show felt like an ode to pop music and storytelling. Kara had to admit she was enjoying herself immensely.

An hour later the show was over, and the trio left the auditorium. Alex was still on a natural high from the show and talking enthusiastically about it, while Kara and Maggie listened on. Kara thought it was adorable, and would remind Alex of this day if she ever gave her hell about anything.

“I’m hungry. Whose hungry?” Maggie asked.

“I’m famished. Where should we have lunch?” Kara asked.

Kara thought for a moment, “Windjammer Café sounds like a good place to get something to eat. It’s casual, and we are more than dressed for the occasion.” She suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Alex agreed.

They held hands and made their way through the crowd of people. It was a sea day, so the ship was alive with people bustling about. Kara, Maggie, and Alex found their way to the restaurant and made their way towards the line. The restaurant was not as crowded as they thought it would be.

“I like this restaurant. I see a lot of vegetarian options here, so I am good.” Maggie commented as she looked around.

Kara looked to see if anything interested her, “I see a lot of things that I like here as well. I think we might have to come back here again.” They made their way through the line and paid for their food, again it was easy to pay for due to their seaboard pass, which is tied to their account.

“Do we want to get our food to go and sit on the balcony or do you want to eat in here?” Kara asked.

“On deck. We can get some sun and people watch then we can go back to our room, and put on bathing suits and grab the sunscreen.” Kara suggested.

Alex smiled, “I like the sound of that. Kara in a bathing suit is just what we need.” She couldn’t wait to see Kara in her bikini.

Maggie shook her head, “You’ve been thinking with your hormones since we got on this ship. I want Kara as much as you do, but find your chill.” She went to the vegetarian bar.

“I do not think with my hormones.” Alex denied as she went to get her food.

Kara laughed, “Yes you do. You’ve been acting like a hormonal teenager since we’ve gotten here. I’m not complaining it’s kind of hot.” She smiled sweetly before heading to the food bar. Kara met her girlfriends, and they walked towards one of the lower decks. It didn’t take them long before they found seating, and sat down at one of the available tables.

“We got lucky,” Maggie stated as she sat down.

“I’ll say. There are so many people here if I had anxiety, then this would be torture for me.” Kara stated.

Alex started eating, “We’re here, and that is all that matters.”

They were quietly enjoying their meals while people watching. Kara started making up scenarios for the people that she saw. Alex joined in, and they made a whole show of what people were saying. Maggie just watched in amusement as her girlfriends made up theories about the people around them.

“Kara?”

Kara looked around to see who was calling her name and smiled when she saw the woman walking towards her. She got up and ran to the other woman, “Vickie!” She hugged her.

Vickie hugged her back, “I thought that was you, but I had to be sure.” She let go of Kara and looked her over, “You’ve grown up so much. Look at you, the last time I saw you was when you graduated.” She gushed.

Kara blushed, “It’s been a long time, Vickie. Are you here by yourself?” She asked.

Vickie shook her head, “No, I’m here with my husband and two kids. They are at the basketball court. What about you? Are you here by yourself?” She asked Kara.

“No, I’m here with Alex and Maggie. Come over and say hi.” Kara replied as she led Vickie to their table.

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise, “Vickie? It’s been a long time.” She got up and hugged the other woman.

Vickie returned the smile and hug, “It has been. This is a small world.” She let go of Alex.

“A very small world. How have you been?” Alex asked nervously.

“I’m doing okay. Can’t complain.” Vickie answered and looked at Maggie, “Excuse me for being rude. I’m Vickie; I knew Alex and Kara when they were younger.” She introduced herself.

Maggie smiled at her, “It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you from Kara, and Alex. It’s nice to put a face to the name.”

Vickie turned her attention back to Kara, “Are you in National City?” She asked.

“Yeah. I attend National City University. Are you still in Midvale?” Kara asked forgetting that Alex and Maggie were sitting there.

“No, I am in National City as well. Jeff and I moved there a few weeks ago. He will be teaching at National City University next year. You graduate next year, right?” Vickie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes. What is he teaching?”

“Philosophy,” Vickie answered.

“That sounds so interesting,” Kara stated politely.

“You can say it sucks. He’s not around to defend his subject. It was good seeing you; maybe we can get together have lunch and maybe hang out. If you have time in your schedule for that.” Vickie suggested. She had lost track of Kara when she graduated high school and went off to college.

Kara smiled, “I would like that. Do you have your phone? I can put my number in your contacts, and when we get back to the mainland, we can keep in touch.”

“I sure do.” Vickie pulled out her phone and handed it to Kara.

Kara took the phone and put her phone number in Vickie’s phone, then handed it back, “There you go. Don’t forget.”

Vickie, “How could I ever forget you, Kara? It was good seeing you again. I need to find my family.

“It was good seeing you too; maybe we will run into each other again,” Kara suggested.

“Maybe we will.” She looked at Alex, “It was nice seeing you too, Alex. It was nice meeting you, Maggie.” Vickie placed her arm on Kara’s before leaving.

Kara sat down at the table and noticed her girlfriends did not look happy, “What? It was Vickie.”

“You completely ignored us while you talked to her.” Alex crossed her arms.

“I did not ignore you. Vickie was talking to me.” Kara explained herself.

Maggie pushed her container aside, “Yes, she was talking to you. She made plans with you, Kara. It’s as if we didn’t exist in your world.” She was not happy, and the green-eyed monster was rising in her.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Don’t be jealous. I’m here with you and Alex. I’m sorry if it felt as if I was ignoring you.” She apologized.

Alex was not satisfied with Kara’s apology, “We’ll discuss this when we get back to our room.” She dismissed Kara’s apology.

Kara sighed and finished eating her lunch. There was tension in the air, and Kara knew that their afternoon was probably ruined. She felt like she didn’t do anything wrong, Vickie saw her, and they exchanged pleasantries it wasn’t like Vickie was flirting with her or anything.

_RKWRKW_

Alex was having a good day, breakfast with her girlfriends, seeing a show and having lunch. This was their second day at sea, and she was feeling relaxed and calm. She was spending quality time with her girlfriends and feeling horny as hell, but she decided to remain calm. Their afternoon was going great until Alex saw Kara running to Vickie. The same Vickie that she had a crush on, and had a falling out with. The same Vickie who was there for Kara when she wasn’t. Alex couldn’t help but see green at how comfortable Kara and Vickie were with each other.

“I don’t know about you two, but I am stuffed.” Alex pushed her food away.

“Me too. Normally, I eat all of my food, but this was very filling.” Kara made a point by playing with her food.

Maggie had to agree, “After eating all of this I want to take a nap.”

“I guess you don’t want to hang out on the deck then.” It was more of a statement than a question from Kara.

Alex shrugged, “We have a private deck. I’m sure we can get some sun there.” She did not want to be around other people right now.

“Fine, whatever.” Kara scoffed.

Alex knew she was unreasonable, but seeing Vickie with Kara rubbed her the wrong way. She is not the possessive type, but she found herself feeling more than a little possessive.

“Alex don’t be like that.” Maggie tried to reason with her.

“I’m not acting a certain type of way. I am a little cranky and need some time to decompress. Is that a bad thing?” Alex asked. She knows she is unreasonable, but Alex couldn’t get over how she felt.

Maggie sighed, “We’ll go back to the room, but we are going to talk about what is bothering you.” She told her girlfriend.

“I know.” She got up and cleaned her mess up from the table. Alex knew Kara and Maggie were behind her.

Once they finished cleaning up their mess and left the deck, Kara tried to hold her hand, but she moved her hand away. Alex knew it was a dick move, but she was more than a little hurt. She could see hurt flash across Kara’s face before she put on a false smile. Alex didn’t understand why she let Vickie and Kara talking get to her so much. Yes, she was jealous, but the other woman dismissed her. They used to be the best of friends, but after they had their falling out, they went their separate ways. Now to see Vickie after all these years took her to when they were teenagers in high school.

As soon as they entered their room, Alex pushed Kara against the room door and began kissing her roughly. She felt Kara pushing her away, and Alex backed off immediately.

“What the fuck, Alex?!” Maggie asked in a surprised tone.

Alex felt terrible for the way she reacted, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” She apologized to Kara.

Kara held her finger to her lips trying to figure out what happened, “I don’t know what has gotten into you, but that was not okay.” She pushed herself off of the door.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, seeing Vickie and then you with her. I went to a dark and twisty place.” Alex explained her actions.

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, “A dark and twisty place? You pushed Kara against the door and kissed her. I thought you were going to rip her clothes off or something. I mean, that was not cool, Alex.” She understood Alex’s feelings, but there were different ways to deal with them.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I was feeling jealous. I handled my feelings the wrong way.” Alex apologized sincerely to her girlfriend. She would never do anything to hurt Kara.

Kara sighed, “I forgive you, Alex, but don’t do that again. If we are playing around, it’s fine, but this way is not okay. You were jealous but acting like a possessive ass is not the way to go about it.” She brushed past Alex and went outside on the deck.

Maggie turned to face Alex, “What has gotten into you, Alex? Was that necessary? You had zero chill.”

“I was jealous okay. That’s all it was, jealousy.” Alex explained herself.

“There are different ways to handle jealousy, and getting aggressive with Kara, is not the way to deal with it,” Maggie explained to her girlfriend. She knew that Alex was prone to overreacting, but this was beyond the usual.

Alex looked outside to where Kara was sitting, “You can’t tell me that you weren’t jealous, Maggie. I know you, and the looks you were giving gave it away.”

“I was jealous, but I was going to deal with it in another way. A way that didn’t involve pushing our girlfriend up against the door. It would have been hot, but only if Kara was into it.” Maggie tried to ease the tension.

Alex ran her fingers through short, auburn locks, “Kara is going to hate me. I’ve never been rough with her before.”

“Kara is not going to hate you. Go talk to her and explain what happened. Then the three of us are going to sit down and talk about everything. Now, go and talk to our girlfriend.” Maggie pointed to the door.

Alex sighed, “I love you.” She kissed Maggie on the lips.

Maggie smiled, “I love you too. Now, go talk to Kara.”

Alex took a few deep breaths and exhaled slowly as she makes her way outside. She noticed that Kara didn’t even look at her as she walked outside. Alex knew that Kara would be upset with her.

“Can we talk?” Alex asked.

Kara wiped her face, “There is nothing to talk about, Alex.”

Alex stepped behind Kara, “Yes, there is. Can you turn around and talk to me?” She asked softly.

Kara turned around with a sigh, “What is there to say, Alex?”

“Let’s sit down and talk. I want to apologize to you for my actions and to talk about what happened in there.” Alex started the conversation.

Kara sat down in one of the chairs, “I’m listening.”

Alex sat down in the chair opposite of Kara, “I let my jealousy get the best of me. Seeing you and Vickie talking made me feel a lot of different things. She was the girl I had a crush on and had a falling out with, because of how I felt for her. Then finding out that she was hanging out with you when you were younger I felt threatened in a way.”

“Threatened how? You were not around when Vickie and I would hang around each other.” Kara asked.

Alex had to choose her words carefully, “I don’t want to lose you, Kara. I saw the way your face lit up when you saw Vickie. It’s like no one else existed except for the two of you, and Vickie barely acknowledged Maggie or me.”

Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “I haven’t seen Vickie in three years, of course, I was happy to see her. It was surprising to see her on the same exact ship that we are on. You have no reason to be jealous, Alex. She isn’t the one that I’ve been in love with since I was ten years old. Vickie is married with two children, trust me there are no feelings there.” She tried to reassure her girlfriend.

A slight smile played on Alex’s face, “I was an ass. Jealousy can be a bitch sometimes, and it got the best of me. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” She asked.

“Stop being a jealous ass and talk about how you’re feeling. Pushing me up against the door and kissing me like that would have been kind of hot, but given the circumstances.” Kara expressed herself in a way that would help Alex understand.

Alex smiled, “I’ll try, but I won’t make any promises. Are we going to be okay?” She asked.

Kara nodded slightly, “We’re going to be okay.”

“Can I sit next to you?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, you can sit beside me.” Kara agreed.

Alex got up and sat next to Kara and took her face in her hands. She used the pad of her thumbs to wipe the tears from Kara’s eyes, “I love you, Kara Zorel.”

Kara’s heart felt as if it was taking flight, “I love you too, Alex Danvers.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Alex asked shyly.

Kara closed her eyes briefly before opening them again, “Yes, you can kiss me, Alex.”

Alex pressed her lips softly to Kara’s she could taste the remnants of Sprite on her lips. It was over as quickly as it began, Alex didn’t want to press her luck. She rests her forehead against Kara’s, “Am I forgiven?”

Kara scoffed, “It’s going to take more than a kiss and an apology to have me forgive you.”

“I know that, beautiful. I think we need to go inside and talk to Maggie. She wasn’t too thrilled with what happened.” Alex whispered as if she was telling a secret.

Kara laughed, “Oh, I know. We better get to it then.” She played with a few strands of Alex’s hair.

They entered their suite and saw Maggie sitting on the couch watching _Selena_. It was at the part of the movie where Selena was performing _Dreaming of You_ , right before she got shot. Alex always found herself crying at that part, but she would deny it to this day.

“Are you two okay now?” Maggie asked not looking at her two lovers.

“We’re okay,” Kara replied.

“Good. We need to talk.” Maggie replied.

Alex hated those words; those words were the ones that made a person think about everything they’ve done, “I believe we do need to talk.”

_RKWRKW_

“We need to talk.” Maggie didn’t mean to use those words, but they seemed right at the moment.

“I do believe we need to talk,” Alex replied.

Maggie turned off the television she could watch _Selena_ another time. Right now she needed to talk to her girlfriends, and cry later. “Are you going to stand there or are you going to sit down? You’re not in trouble. I’m your girlfriend, not your mother.”

Alex and Kara sat on opposite sides of Maggie. Maggie, for the most part, tried to ignore the puppy dog looks her girlfriends were giving her. The conversation is not bad she wanted to address Alex’s jealousy and what happened when they entered their suite. Maggie also wanted to talk about how she was feeling about the whole Vickie situation and go from there.

“We need to talk about what happened on the deck, and also what happened when we got back here.” Maggie decided to rip the Band-Aid off.

“We already established that I was jealous and I let it cloud my judgment,” Alex explained.

Maggie held up her hand, “I get that, but I am addressing what happened on deck with Kara and Vickie.”

“Nothing happened between us. Vickie called my name, and I talked to her, and she was introduced. Vickie already knew Alex, and she knew me. I didn’t think anything was wrong.” Kara explained herself.

“It was harmless, yes, but at the same time there were three of us at the table, and yet, Vickie focused her attention solely on you. Making plans with you in front of us.” Maggie explained how she saw things.

“Vickie and I have a history together, and I was happy to see her as she was happy to see me. Also, making plans is harmless it’s not like she asked me on a date or something. The woman is married with two kids. Don’t tell me you are jealous too. Like I told Alex you don’t have to be jealous. I was never into Vickie like that, and she helped me get through a difficult period in my life. We lost contact, and we saw each other again for the first time in 3 years.” Kara hated that her girlfriends were jealous over Vickie.

Maggie understood Kara’s thought process, “It didn’t sit right with Alex and me. I don’t want to sound controlling or possessive, but if you make plans with Vickie run it by us, okay?”

Kara could agree with that, “Okay. I can do that.”

“That also brings us to you, Alex. I know you were jealous and not thinking straight at the time, but what happened with Kara was not okay. In a different setting it would have probably been okay, but after a rather tense situation that is not an appropriate thing to do. I know you wouldn’t have gone too far with it, but you scared Kara.” Maggie saw the fear in Kara’s eyes even if it was for a few minutes.

“I apologized to her for it, and she has forgiven me, kind of. Kara told me that I would have to make it up to her.” Alex explained.

Maggie grinned, “Kara isn’t the only person you have to apologize to. You have to apologize to me too.” She wanted an apology, and she was going to get one.

Alex looked at Maggie a soft smile playing on her lips, “I’m sorry for my actions today, Maggie. The way I acted with Kara was not only offensive to her, but to you too. I will not let it happen again.” She apologized sincerely.

“You are forgiven, Alex. Don’t let it happen again. The day is still young, and there is a lot see and do today before we go on our first land excursion tomorrow. So what do we want to do? Do we still want to see a Broadway show?” Maggie asked trying to move on from the incident.

Alex shook her head, “We can see one later. What I want to do is lay down and take a nap with my girlfriends.” She suggested. “What about you, Kara?”

“A nap sounds like a good idea, but no funny business.” Kara agreed but gave a warning too.

“We’ll be on our best behavior, with you, but with each other, that’s a different story.” Maggie teased with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Kara rolled her eyes, “You two are the worst!” She protested.

“But you love us.” Alex taunted as she got off the couch.

“Debatable.” Kara sassed back.

Maggie got off the couch, “Can we tempt you, Kara? We can help you feel better?” She asked in a playful tone.

Kara stood firm, “Nope, you two have at it. I’m going to have a nap.” She stretched out on the now empty couch.

“I give her five minutes before she comes to bed with us,” Alex whispered to Maggie.

Maggie scoffed, “Ten minutes at the most. It takes Kara a while to get involved.” She challenged.

“Wanna place a wager on it?” Maggie asked.

Alex chuckled as they entered the bedroom, “What are the terms?” She asked.

Maggie began undressing Alex, “If I win, then you will have to do whatever I say for twenty-four hours.”

“If I win, you will have to persuade Kara to move in with us,” Alex told Maggie her offer.

Maggie threw Alex’s shirt and bra on the floor, “You want me to do it? Why can’t you do it?”

“I think it would be better coming from you,” Alex replied.

“I’ll take your bet, Alex Danvers, but prepare to go down. Right now though, I’m going down on you.” Maggie licked her lips and pushed Alex down on the bed. She may be small, but she could handle herself.

Neither Maggie or Alex won the bet because it was thirty minutes later that Kara joined them in the bedroom. Maggie was still going to ask Kara to move in them, but right now she was going to enjoy her girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vickie is back! 
> 
> We will see sexy times between our lovers (sex on the beach anyone?).
> 
> Also, look up Blue Planet on YouTube it is incredible! Make sure you put in Royal Caribbean to get the right results.
> 
> Yes, it is true, Young Lust has been passed on to me. I am reading through the story and hope to formulate some kind of update. I may make some slight changes, but the premise will still be the same.


	20. If You Like Pina Coladas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio explores the island of St. Maarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a chapter! Thank you again to everyone for your support.

_If you like pina colada's_

_And gettin' caught in the rain_  
_If you’re not into yoga_  
 _If you have half a brain_  
 _If you like making love at midnight_  
 _In the dunes on the cape_  
 _I'm the love that you've looked for_  
 _Write to me and escape_

_Escape (Pina Colada) ~ Rupert Holmes_

  


 

The ship stopped at their first destination, St. Maarten this was their first stop on their trip. The passengers had six hours before they were to depart for their next destination. Kara, Alex, and Maggie used this time to explore the island and have some much needed time to themselves. Kara made sure to bring a bathing suit, a towel, and some sunscreen. She put them in her little bag. Alex and Maggie did the same exact thing, why come to St. Maarten if you don’t get in the water. They departed the ship to begin their excursion on land, and Kara was bubbling in excitement of exploring a different place.

“I’m so excited to explore everything. We have nine hours to do what we want until it is time for us to depart.” Kara stated giddily.

Alex didn’t understand how her girlfriend could be so bright eyed at eight o’ clock in the morning, “We are going to have fun exploring, and I am sure you will be buying a lot of souvenirs for Sam and Lena.” She remembered Kara mentioning something like that.

“You’re not going to get souvenirs for your friends, mom, and dad? Maybe even a few for yourself.” Kara mentioned as they started following the people from the boat.

“Alex is trying to be cool. She is going to buy a lot of things to remember this trip. She is sentimental like that.” Maggie whispered as if she was revealing a big secret.

Kara grinned, “Oh, I know. Alex tries to be all badass and whatnot, but she is a big softie. Do we want to explore first or go to the beach?” She asked changing the subject.

“The beach definitely. We can go snorkeling and look at the fish, maybe see the dolphins.” Maggie suggested.

“That works for me. What about you, Alex? Are you game?” Kara asked her girlfriend.

Alex shrugged, “Whatever my girlfriends want we will do. I get to see you in a bikini, so that is a plus.”

“I have to agree with Alex seeing you in a bikini is a sight to see. You look beautiful naked, but a bikini is different.” Maggie agreed with Alex.

They found a changing area and changed into their bathing suits. Kara had on a black and white checkered bikini. Alex had on a dark blue bikini, and Maggie had on a black bikini. Kara was so glad she had on sunshades, she was able to check out her girlfriends subtly. They looked pretty damn delicious in their swimwear.

“Who wants to volunteer to put sunscreen on me?” Kara asked holding up a bottle of sunscreen.

Maggie snatched the bottle, “I call dibs.”

“That’s okay because I get to do you, and Kara will do me. I take it as a win.” Alex smirked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t matter who gets to do who, just rub me down.” She demanded.

“With pleasure, lay down on your towel.” Maggie pointed to the towel.

Kara lay down on her towel and put her chin on her folded arms. The sunscreen was cold on her already heated skin. She felt Maggie’s hands on her back rubbing the lotion in slow movements, while she felt Alex’s hands on her legs. Kara was getting double the sunscreen application she was not going to complain. Her lovers have some magical hands, hands that could make her melt at a simple touch.

“Turnover, we need to do your front.” Alex’s voice floated up to Kara’s ears.

Kara turned over and lay on her back, “I’m on my back. No wisecracks.”

“There are no jokes here just a lot of appreciation for you in your bikini.” Maggie quipped.

If Kara weren’t wearing her sunglasses, her girlfriends would probably see her eye roll, “You appreciate me in anything my bikini has nothing to do with it.” She shot back.

“Sassy.” Alex chuckled.

“You love me for my sass.” Kara sassed back.

Alex grinned, “I love you for your sass and everything else.” It was true, Alex did love Kara.

Maggie continued rubbing lotion on Kara, “What’s not to love about Kara? She’s beautiful, smart, talented, sexy and funny.”

“You’re trying to charm your way into my bikini bottoms,” Kara suggested.

Maggie laughed, “I didn’t know you were SpongeBob.” She got the reference.

“What’s funny?” Alex asked.

Kara pouted, “She didn’t like my well-intended SpongeBob Squarepants joke.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Excuse me if I don’t watch children’s shows.”

“I don’t watch SpongeBob he is annoying,” Kara answered.

“Blame Jamie. She loves that yellow, annoying, sponge. I guess it’s better than the minions.” Maggie finished putting the sunscreen on Kara’s body.

Alex scoffed, “The Minions or whatever they are called are overrated.” She hated those little yellow creatures.

“Who is next for sunscreen?” Kara asked.

Maggie raised her hand, “Me! No funny business, Kara. That goes for you too, Alex.” She warned the two women.

“We’ll be good.” Alex and Kara said at the same time.

Maggie shook her head, “That’s not at all creepy.” She commented on how Kara and Alex said the same thing at the same time.

Kara took her time rubbing the lotion on her skin, “It rubs the lotion on the skin, or else it gets the hose again.” She mimicked Buffalo Bill.

Alex laughed, “Did you just quote Silence of the Lambs? You used to be scared to watch that movie.”

“Kara used to be scared of watching Silence of the Lambs? I find that hard to believe.” Maggie commented.

Kara sighed, “Yes, you would be scared too if a man was going around eating people.” She defended herself.

“In Kara’s defense, I can see how that would be scary to a kid.” Maggie defended Kara.

Kara smiled and continued rubbing the lotion on Maggie’s lower back. Her skin was already warm from the sun rays. Once she and Alex were finished, it was Alex’s turn. Her skin was already a little red, but not by much. Kara tried to tune out the small moans that emanated from Alex. She was thankful that her bikini was dark in color or else her girlfriends would see a wet spot.

“You’re all covered. I want to go play in the water it’s so blue and clear.” Kara stated as she got up and ran towards the water. She marveled at how warm the water was and how white the sand was. Kara was in heaven. “Come on in the water is warm.” She called to her girlfriends.

Kara went further out in the water and enjoyed the gentle waves as they lapped against her skin. Alex and Maggie had joined her, and they took turns pushing each other in the water and splashing around having fun. The area they were in was secluded so no one would be able to see them.

“This water is beautiful and warm. You can see everything.” Alex commented as a few fish swam past them.

Kara went further out to the ocean, and her girlfriends followed her. Next thing Kara knew was she had been trapped between the two of them.

“It looks like we caught a wild Kara. Whatever should we do with her?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know. What do you think, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara’s breathing picked up, “Let me go.” She suggested.

“Not gonna happen. Have you ever had sex on the beach?” Maggie asked in a breathy tone.

Kara swallowed, “No. I’ve had the drink, but never had sex on the beach.” She felt Alex’s hands travel along the expanse of her stomach coming to a stop before she reached Kara’s bikini line.

“Maybe we can change that.” Alex nipped at Kara’s ear.

Kara’s pulse started racing, and her already wet swimsuit had just become wetter, “Anyone can see us.” She protested weakly.

Maggie looked around before looking back at Kara, “There is no one around. It’s a very secluded part of the beach. No one will be none the wiser.”

Kara pondered this scenario, “No one will ever know?” She asked cautiously.

Alex held Kara close, “No one will ever know, except for the three of us, the animals, and the beach. Consider it an adventure.”

Kara felt shivers run down her spine the thought of having sex on the beach was appealing to her, “Okay.” She agreed.

Maggie smiled, “Let’s go back to shore, and we can continue this there.” She suggested.

Kara, Alex, and Maggie ran back to the beach and Maggie lay down on her towel and pulled Kara down to her, and they begin to kiss before Kara turned and kissed Alex just the same. Kara felt her bikini top being undone from the back and the material was gone from her body. Kara looked down at Maggie who was already sitting up and bought one of Kara’s breasts to her mouth. Kara didn’t know when it happened, but she felt Alex’s naked body against hers.

“Remove the bottom half of Maggie’s bathing suit, Kara,” Alex whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara obliged and took her time removing Maggie’s bikini bottoms, and she made sure to skin the expanse of skin that was revealed. The movements caused Maggie to moan softly as Kara removed the offending material. Kara moved back up Maggie’s body and began kissing her, languidly, allowing their tongues to massage each other. She could feel Alex’s hands needing her breasts. It felt so good, and Kara moaned into the kiss she was sharing with Maggie. Kara placed kisses on Maggie’s jaw moving down to the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

“Mmm.” Maggie moaned. Her neck was a very sensitive part of her body.

Kara felt Alex’s fingers slip between her slick folds and she again, moaned against Maggie’s neck. Kara moved her hand between Maggie’s legs and began teasing her clit with two fingers. With each move of Alex’s fingers inside of her, she mimicked the same motions with Maggie. Kara could feel Maggie’s walls tightening around her fingers. They were quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was the pants and the breathy moans of Maggie and herself.

Kara felt herself on the brink of orgasm and came with a silent cry, with Maggie following soon after. She collapsed on top of Maggie’ but made sure to rest her weight on her arm to keep from crushing her.

“That was hot.” Kara breathed out.

Maggie grinned, “I have to agree with that. I think it’s time we give Alex some attention.” She suggested.

Kara smiled, “I agree with that.” She kissed Maggie, “Are you okay back there, Alex?”

“I’m fine. I like to keep my fingers where they are.” Alex wiggled her fingers for emphasis.

Kara moaned, “Quit it, Alex. You can put your fingers back there later.” She pulled her fingers out of Maggie and brought them to her lips.

Maggie grinned, “I love it when you lick your fingers, Kara.” She smirked.

Kara licked and sucked her fingers as if she was sucking on a delicious lollipop, “You taste so good. I can’t get enough. I prefer drinking from the source better though.” She grinned, “Down, Alex. Why should me and Alex have all the fun?” Kara asked.

Alex slowly removed her fingers from Kara and brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean, “Kara tastes divine. We’re going to have a lot of her tonight.” She teased as she lay down on her towel, which had been covered with sand.

Kara watched as Alex laid down on her towel. They were going to have sand in places where sand should not be, “It’s time to have a taste of Alex. She looks flushed, and her breathing is already erratic. I’m sure it won’t be long before she comes.” She looked over at Alex’s body.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I don’t want to keep the lady waiting. I’m sure we’re going to want to explore more of the island before we have to get back on the ship.”

Kara got off of Maggie and helped her up. They made their way to Alex and began slowly removing her bathing suit.

“Don’t tease me you too. I’m too far gone for that. You can play with your food later, just make me come.” Alex commanded in a husky tone. She was beyond turned on and wanted to come badly.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Let’s not keep the lady waiting. Alex’s wants to come, so we will make her come, together.”

Maggie grinned, “I like the way you think, Kara.”

Kara and Maggie looked at Alex with smirks before moving down Alex’s body, until they were face level to Alex’s glistening, sand free pussy. Kara knew that this was going to be fun, going down on Alex with Maggie, was one of the best things ever.

_RKWRKW_

Alex was overheated in a good way she couldn’t wait to feel her lover’s mouths on her. The best thing about having two lovers is double the pleasure, and she gets a lot of that with Maggie and Kara. She didn’t think tempting Kara would be so easy. She and Maggie had come up with the plan as a way to add a little fun to their excursion. All coherent thoughts went out the window when she felt a mouth on her pussy, and fingers enter her.

“OH, MY GOD!”  Alex cried out in pleasure as she was receiving two types of pleasure.

“God has nothing to do with this,” Maggie replied cockily.

Kara chuckled, “Alex is going to give us a complex.” She mumbled against Alex’s pussy.

Alex tried her best to keep quiet while her girlfriends fucked her. Alex knew she would not hold on much longer. She was close to the edge, and her body felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Alex chanted softly as she moved her hips against fingers and face. She was sure that Maggie and Kara would be drenched entirely with how turned on she was.

It didn’t take long, and Alex threw her head back and cried out as her orgasm washed over her. She wasn’t finished with her first when she had a second orgasm. Alex was multi-orgasmic, but two strong ones back to back was enough to make her see stars behind her eyes. It felt like forever when Alex finally came down from her orgasmic high. She shivered when she felt Kara suck her clit and whimpered when she felt fingers leaving her.

“And that is how you do it.” Maggie joked as she licked her fingers.

Kara laughed, “Double the pleasure.” She agreed as she licked her fingers.

Alex cracked her eyes open as she watched her girlfriends share a kiss. She thought it was the hottest thing ever, “What about me? Don’t I get a kiss too?” She asked throatily.

“Of course you do.” Kara moved up Alex’s body and kissed her.

Alex could taste herself on Kara’s lips she wanted more and was disappointed when Kara pulled back.

“How was that?” Kara asked a grin on her face.

Alex smiled cheekily, “It could have been better.”

Maggie quickly kissed Alex, “Whatever. We need to get dressed and explore before we have to get back on ship. I need to find a shower. I have sand in my ass.”

“You’re not the only one. I am probably going to be finding sand for days.” Alex joked.

They quickly put on their bathing suits and ran to the water to try and wash the sand off. Once they stepped out of the water, they grabbed their bags and went in search of a shower. The trio was in luck when they found showers. The wash off was quick, and they each put on their change of clothes and put the wet bathing suits in a bag to keep them from wetting everything else.

Alex felt better and less gritty now she wanted to explore the island with her girlfriends. Their first stop was getting something to eat because she was famished. They decided on a beachside restaurant to satisfy their hunger.

“Everything looks so good here. I want it all.” Kara joked as she looked at the menu.

“You did work up quite an appetite.” Alex teased.

Maggie laughed, “She wasn’t the only one.”

The waitress came over to take their drink orders. The drinks came out, and Alex thanked the waitress before she left.

“Besides exploring the island, what else would you like to do?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Whatever we want. We still have four hours to kill.” She took a sip of her cola.

“It would have been longer, but things happened,” Maggie smirked.

“So Kara and I are things now?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie had a cocky grin on her face, “My pretty things.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’m not yours. I belong to me.” She smiled impishly.

Alex laughed, “You’re ours, and we are yours. It goes both ways it’s not a one-way street.”

“We are as you like to say, equal opportunity.” Maggie nodded in agreement.

Kara smiled shyly, “I’m okay with that. I don’t want you to get all crazy possessive though, a little possession is hot, but going overboard is not.”

“We are not that bad,” Alex stated.

The waitress came back with their food, and the conversation died down. Alex wasn’t ashamed of their relationship, but people may not have the best reaction to their relationship. Most people frown upon a polyamorous relationship because it doesn’t fit the norm. There wasn’t anything wrong with their relationship, it was healthy, and everyone was happy.

“This sandwich is so good. The lobster is so fresh.” Kara moaned her appreciation of her lobster sandwich.

“Her appreciation of food should be considered porn.” Alex popped a fry in her mouth.

“Yes! Kara and her food porn. I saw her on Pinterest the other day, and she has a board filled with recipes.” Maggie blabbed about her girlfriends Pinterest activities.

Kara gasped, “No, you have one filled with vegan and vegetarian meals, Maggie. I’m not the only one.” She called her girlfriend out.

Alex shook her head, “You two should have your own show about food. You can pitch it to Food Network or the Cooking Channel. I’m sure they would love for two beautiful women in the kitchen cooking or traveling around tasting cuisines of the world.” She has seen some of the shows her girlfriends watch they are obsessed with food.

“That would be so cool, and you can come along too. You can narrate or make witty commentary.” Kara thought about a job for Alex.

“That’s all I’m good for.” Alex crossed her arms.

Maggie shook her head, “We’ve seen you in the kitchen. You can be on Worst Cooks in America, babe.”

“I take offense to that. I can cook without burning the kitchen.” Alex protested.

Kara chuckled, “Tell that to the paella that you tried to cook, and set off the fire alarm.” She backed up Maggie’s claim.

“That was a one-time thing. You ate my cooking when you were younger, Kara.” Alex pointed out.

Kara shook her head, “No, I did not, Alex. It was my mom and Eliza’s cooking that I ate. I may have been young, but I knew that it was theirs. When you didn’t cook, you always ordered takeout.” She let Alex know that she knew her secret.

“You were not supposed to know that,” Alex grumbled.

Maggie couldn’t stop laughing, “You thought you were cooking something. That is hilarious.” She continued laughing.

Alex frowned, “This conversation is over.” She finished eating her food.

Lunch was finished, and the bill was paid then Alex, Maggie, and Kara left the restaurant and completed their exploration of the island. Alex got a lot of great shots, and some people were even kind enough to take pictures of the three of them. She was thankful that she had a lot of space in the cloud for their photographs. She had to admit that coming to on this cruise was great for their relationship.

“Alex come on! You’re going to miss the boat race.” Kara shouted.

Alex smiled at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm and followed behind her two lovers. The guilt she felt over hurting little Kara was slowly fading away. Alex, seeing Kara this happy made the whole cruise for her.

_RKWRKW_

Maggie found herself running out of steam. They have been up since 7:30 a.m. and have been on the go since. She loved being with her girlfriends and taking in all that St. Maarten had to offer. The sex they had on the beach was beyond amazing she wanted to do it again, maybe in Puerto Rico. Right now they were watching speed boats race, and it’s not the most exciting thing, but seeing Kara’s face light up, made everything worth it. Maggie also noticed how Alex and Kara were more comfortable around each other. Kara is more open with Alex, and she is not as closed off as she used to be. Maggie was so thankful for that it will make everything so much better when they get back to National City.

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Alex asked as she kissed Maggie on the shoulder.

Maggie shook her head, “Nothing. I’m watching you and Kara. You two seem to be getting along a lot better.” She stated.

Alex sighed, “We are which is a wonderful thing. This vacation is exactly what we all needed. Is it bad that I want her again?” She asked.

Maggie slipped her hand into Alex’s, “No it’s not bad. What has gotten into you? You have been running full hormonal speed since we’ve been on this trip.”

“I honestly don’t know it’s weird. I thought you and Kara would have been feeling it too. We’re away from people who know who we are, and we can be out with each other.” Alex tried to explain the euphoria she was feeling.

“You’re not the only one but I have better control over it, and so does Kara. Where is she by the way?” Maggie asked looking around for their girlfriend.

Alex pointed to the souvenir shop, “She is picking out things to give to her mom, Sam, and James and possibly Lena too.”

“What about you? Did you get your parents souvenir’s too?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded, “I did. I promised mom and dad that I would bring them back something from all the places we visited. You wanna head back to the boat after this? We can take a real shower and relax before we go to Casino night.” She asked, even though, they took a shower she still felt dirty.

Maggie nodded, “Yes! I still have sand in places. Sex on the beach is great, but next time, instead of a towel we use a big ass beach blanket.”

“Agreed.” Alex smiled, “And here comes our wayward girlfriend. Did you buy out the whole place? Alex asked Kara.

Kara grinned, “No. I wanted to pick out the perfect gifts for everyone. Can we go back to the boat now?” She asked.

Maggie couldn’t have been happier, “Yes! I need to take a shower and get out of these clothes.” She put her hand in Kara’s.

“I couldn’t agree more. I smell like the sun, saltwater, sunscreen, and sand.” Kara needed a complete shower.

It didn’t take long for them to make it back to the boat. It was almost empty inside, save for a few people walking around and taking in the ship. The journey back to their room didn’t take long, and Maggie was thankful for that. As soon as they entered the room, Maggie collapsed dramatically on the floor, “Glorious air! How I missed you so.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Overdramatic much?”

Kara sighed, “The air does feel good. I’m going to go take a shower, and you two can do what you’re going to do.” She went to her bag and pulled out a fresh set of underclothes, and pulled the dress she was wearing tonight for the casino.

“I’m going to take a shower and relax afterward. You and Alex took a lot out of me today.” Maggie complained.

“You enjoyed yourself. You came twice if I remember correctly.” Kara pointed out.

Maggie got off the floor, “I did enjoy it, but after the two orgasms you gave me I needed time to recover. Hence me saying, taking a shower and then relaxing.”

Alex shook her head, “Are you okay to take a shower by yourself or do you want one of us to keep you company?” She asked Kara.

“I’m fine with taking a shower by myself. The last time I took a shower with one of you, I ended up getting dirty again. You and Maggie can take a shower together. I know you two want some alone time.” Kara teased before she went into the bathroom.

“What makes her think that?” Maggie asked in confusion.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know. I think we should ask her once we all get out of the shower.” She suggested.

Maggie frowned, “I think we should. Did something happen that we don’t know about?” She asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s take a shower, and we will talk to Kara after we get out.” Alex replied before steering Maggie into the bathroom.

Maggie closed the door behind them while Alex turned on the shower. She began to undress as the steam filled the air. Alex had a thing for hot showers, Maggie wasn’t a big fan of them, but she rolls with it.

“Come on in; the water isn’t set on scalding,” Alex called from the shower.

Maggie stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her, “I’m surprised. The last time we showered I felt like a lobster.” She told her girlfriend.

“You were a sexy lobster. If I remember correctly, I ate you like the lobster you were.” Alex smirked as she backed Maggie against the wall.

Maggie pushed Alex back, “There will be no eating of me right now. We need to shower and meet Kara.”

Alex pouted, “If I can’t eat, can I at least touch. I didn’t get a chance to touch you at all.” She gave Maggie her best puppy dog look.

Maggie tried to ignore Alex’s pathetic look, but she was not successful, “You can touch, but we do have to shower.” She told Alex as a condition.

“Nah, I can touch later. We should shower.” Alex smirked and turned around.

Maggie scoffed, “Seriously, Alex? You are such a tease.”

Alex shrugged, “You love me.”

“On a good day.” Maggie shot back.

They bantered back and forth as they took a shower. Maggie wanted to be quick about it because she wanted to talk to Kara. The shower finished, and Maggie dried off and wrapped the towel around her body. She stepped into the bedroom to see Kara curled in a ball fast asleep on the bed.

“Do you think.” Alex tried to say something.

Maggie shook her head and pointed to the bed where Kara lay sleeping. She and Alex dressed in silence and climbed into the bed next to her. Maggie was surprised that Kara didn’t move when they got on the bed. She had a feeling that Kara was probably tired. Maggie brushed the strands of Kara’s damp hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She watched as eyes fluttered open and saw blue eyes looking back at her.

“She is Sleeping Beauty.” Alex joked.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Did I tell you how much of a dork you are?”

“She’s the biggest dork,” Kara replied groggily.

Maggie smiled, “Did you enjoy your nap?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. I don’t remember falling asleep. Why did you wake me up?” She whined.

“We didn’t mean to wake you up, it happened. You can go back to sleep you know.” Alex suggested.

Kara stretched, “I know, but I want to sleep you with and Maggie. You were taking too long in the shower.” She waited for her two lovers, but she was tired.

Maggie smiled, “We can always sleep together. I’m glad you’re up though because I wanted to check in with you and see if you’re okay.”

Kara crinkled her forehead, “I am fine. Why do you ask? Did I do something wrong?” She asked in confusion.

Maggie shook her head, “You didn’t do anything wrong, but you said something that made me worry.”

“What was it?” Kara asked.

“You mentioned that you knew that Alex and I wanted alone time. What did you mean by that?” Maggie asked.

Kara sat up and sighed, “I saw the two of you when I was in the gift shop. You had time to yourself. I’ve been with you both since we’ve been on this trip and you haven’t had any time together. I didn’t mean anything by it. I wanted to give the two of you some time to yourselves.” She replied.

“That’s sweet of you, Kara, but we are on this trip together. Alex and I have alone time all the time, when you’re hanging with, Sam and Lena, or when you are at your place. Trust me we would rather have this time with you.” Maggie told Kara honestly.

Kara played with the edge of the blanket, “I don’t want to crowd you, I guess.”

“You don’t crowd us. We like having you with us. How about this? While we are on the ship, Maggie and I take turns doing something with you, and then Maggie and I can do things together. Then the three of us can do things together. That way, you don’t feel like you are crowding us.” Alex knew that Kara worked with compromise, it’s one of the things she remembered. If Kara gets something in her mind, she will not back down.

“Alex?” Maggie questioned.

Alex looked at Maggie, “Kara will not back down from anything especially if it’s on her mind. When it comes to situations like this, a compromise is in order.”

“No fair, Alex.” Kara frowned.

Alex grinned, “I have a Ph.D. in Kara Zorel. I know what makes you tick.”

“I feel left out of this. If Alex has a Ph.D. in Kara Zorel, then what do I have?” Maggie asked.

“Your Masters,” Kara said without thinking.

Maggie smiled, “I can live with that. So what do you think of Alex’s suggestion.” She steered back to the conversation.

“We can do that. It would make me feel better if you two had time together. I want that for you both.” Kara admitted.

“Then we will do what the lady wants. Are you still tired?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “A little.”

“The three of us can have a night before we spend the night in enjoying casino night,” Maggie suggested her tiredness was creeping up on her.

Alex yawned, “I don’t want to be cranky. Before we take a nap, Maggie has something that she wants to ask you.” She rushed the last part out.

Maggie was caught off guard by this. She did not know what Alex was talking about unless it had to do with the other night.

“What is it?” Kara asked.

Maggie sent a withering look in Alex’s direction before looking at Kara, “Alex and I were talking, and we would like it if you would move in with us. It’s getting harder to be away from you. We understand, about you spending time with Sam and studying but in general. We want to come home to you every night. Your singing when you’re in the kitchen cooking or having us watch old movies and television shows that we would never watch. So what do you say? Will you move in with us?” She asked. It’s been a while since Maggie had to put herself out there before. The last time she did that it was with Alex.

Kara didn’t know what to say this was not what she expected. She had thought about being with Alex and Maggie constantly it was hard for her to be away from them. Kara couldn’t explain it, but it was something, “I’ll move in with you both. I don’t know what to do with the apartment though, cause it’s me and Sam’s, and mom is still paying for it.”

“You’ll talk to Sam, and then you can talk to mom. You don’t have to give up your apartment completely. You can still have it for times when you and Sam want to hang out without Maggie and me. Think of it as your sanctuary or a home away from home.” Alex made her argument.

“That’s true. You don’t want me to move in right now, do you?” Kara asked.

“We don’t want you to move in right now. You can do it at the end of the school year. That way, it will give you time to decide if moving in with us is something that you would still like to do.” Maggie replied.

Kara smiled, “I like the sound of that. We are taking a huge step; you know?”

“We know.”

“We know.”

“You two answering together is creepy,” Kara remarked.

Maggie laughed and shook her head, “Not as creepy as you and Alex. You two are so in sync it’s scary.” She had finally gotten used to Alex and Kara’s unique relationship.

“You love us,” Alex stated the obvious.

Maggie couldn’t argue with that, “I do, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Screw the nap, let’s put on our best and enjoy casino night. We can sleep later it’s time for us to have fun.” She got off the bed.

Maggie could hear her girlfriends grumbling, but she did not care. She was happy and wanted to celebrate the new direction of their relationship. Kara had said she would move in with her and Alex, which is a reason to enjoy the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts.


	21. Love This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy Saturday afternoon with the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. I have to say that you are the best and the way you embrace this story makes me happy. Thank you, again.
> 
> This story is rounding the end. I'm not going to say how many chapters are left, but the story will be wrapped up soon. Prepare yourselves.

_Everybody wants someone to love_

_Somebody they can trust_

_Somebody they can touch_

_Everybody wants to give their heart away_

_Everybody needs a little tenderness_

_To feel understood_

_To feel passionate_

_Everybody wants to be in love this way_

_Love This Way ~ Eden’s Crush_

 

 

 

 

The cruise was over, and things between the triad were running smoothly as ever. Kara and Alex are more comfortable with each other. Kara was no longer guarded with Alex, and the affection between the two women flowed freely. Kara had all but moved in with them, she had clothes in drawers, and in the closets. There were different pairs of shoes in the closet that screamed Kara. The snacks that Kara loved found their way in the cabinets, it was a testament as to how intertwined their lives have become. Maggie noticed that a lot of Kara’s art supplies have taken up a small part of the living room. She would sit and watch as Kara would use her free time to paint, and how once a picture was done, Kara would put it to the side and begin painting another one.

Maggie had asked Alex if she knew that Kara was this talented? Alex smiled and told her ‘yeah Kara has artistic ability since I’ve known her.’ Alex also told her that if Kara paints in front of you, it means she is comfortable with you. It was a lazy Saturday, and Maggie found herself sandwiched between her girls. It’s been almost a month since they’ve all had a Saturday together. Alex has been busy with the FBI, Maggie has been busy with her job, and Kara’s been spending her time with Sam and Lena. They have been going on day trips to different parts of California to explore, but today she and Alex had Kara all to themselves and Maggie couldn’t be happier.

“This is heaven.” Alex lamented.

“What is?” Kara asked.

“I think Alex is talking about the three of us finally being together on a Saturday. There are no pressing issues, and we get to enjoy each other’s company. We're not on a cruise and sightseeing; it’s the comfort of home.” Maggie explained.

Kara smiled, “Look at Maggie being all poetic.” She teased.

“What can I say, you two bring it out of me.” Maggie responded.

Alex poked Maggie’s side, “And you call me a sap. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Have you decided on the plan for Sam and Lena’s engagement party?” She asked Kara.

Kara sighed, “Sam and Lena both said they didn’t want anything extravagant. Something simple with close family and friends. Mom will be coming because she wants to meet Lena. Lucy and James will be here. A few friends of Lena’s will be in attendance, so it’s going to be small.” She explained. Ever since she was chosen to be maid of honor, the role of planning the engagement party was on her. Kara knew that the bachelorette party would fall on her plate too, but luckily, Lucy would be helping with that.

“How is James?” Alex asked.

“James is good busy with school and all. He can’t wait to get away for a visit.” Kara answered.

Maggie has met Lucy, and Sam, but she has yet to meet James. She’s heard a lot about him from Kara and Sam, but she wanted to see what he was like as a person. Maggie may or may not have run a background check on him. She learned that he has a squeaky clean record, no tickets, or driving violations. She was a detective and had to make sure that he was on the up and up, but Maggie did not doubt that he wouldn’t be, because he is friends with Kara. There was something about Kara that made you want to be the best version of yourself. She chalked it up to Kara’s optimism and hope. Her girlfriend tries to see the good in everyone, even when people are not good.

“I can’t wait to meet him. The way you and Sam talk about him makes James sound awesome.” Maggie added to the conversation.

“You would love him. He is such a good guy, but be warned he does like to wear tight shirts. I don’t think he does it on purpose, but it’s who he is.” Kara explained.

Alex chuckled, “James was such a scrawny little kid, but he was tough. He got teased a lot because he hung around a bunch of girls. There was a time people thought he was gay.” She explained.

Kara snickered, “There was nothing gay about James. Let’s just say, with him being around a lot of girls; he knew exactly how to treat the ladies. While some guys were assholes, James was a gentleman and knows how to treat a lady.” She gushed about her friend. If Kara weren’t into girls, she would have dated James without hesitation.

“I found it hilarious when he was the only boy who was able to attend sleepovers at Kara’s. That is how harmless James was.” Alex told a story of her own.

Maggie chuckled at this revelation there is always that one guy in the group, “Well then, I know I would like him.”

The sky outside clouded up, and the sound of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. Maggie was thankful that they didn’t have any plans outside. They were going to stay in binge watch something on Netflix or Hulu and veg out for the day. It was moments like these that Maggie had cherished the most. Yes, she loved being out and about with her loves, but being curled up, and doing nothing was also a favorite of hers.

“When do you begin to take finals?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed heavily, “Next week, and then, school will be over for the summer. I have two months of relaxing before I start my senior year. Yay.” She cheered sarcastically.

“Don’t be like that. I know you are going to ace your finals. You’re a smart cookie, and just think, you don’t have to worry about studying and doing papers until all hours of the morning. You can sleep in if you want, and you can relax. Maybe, even completely move in with us.” Alex mentioned casually.

Maggie shook her head, “Real smooth, Alex.” She cringed at her girlfriend's lack of subtly.

Kara laughed, “Patience is not your strongest virtue, Alex. I will move in with you two when school is over. I’m not going to back out on that. I practically live here anyway. If I am not with Sam at our apartment, then I am over here with you two. I don’t like it when you both work nights. I’m by myself.” She admitted.

“Believe me when I say, I don’t like working nights either, but it’s the nature of our jobs. I do like coming home to you though.” Maggie voiced her opinions.

Alex hummed in agreement, “Working nights do suck, but hopefully, I will be able to switch my shift and work mornings. The only time that may change is if we have a huge case going on, then I will have to work nights.”

“It scares me when you two go to work, and I hear about different crimes, hostage situations, and shootouts with law enforcement. I worry that you two are going to get hurt or even worse. I know it’s part of your job, but it doesn’t make me feel any better.” Kara spoke up.

Maggie ran her fingers through Kara’s hair soothingly, “It’s scary. I have the same fears about Alex, and she has the same fears about me. It’s not as bad as the news makes it out to be at times, but officers have been injured in the line of duty. Luckily, Alex and I are that damn good at our jobs.” She replied.

“There she goes with the cockiness.” Alex rolled her eyes, “We’re keeping the city safe for the citizens, and most importantly, _you_.

Kara blushed, “What about Jaimie?” She asked.

“And Jaimie too.” Maggie amended. She remembers that next weekend was the weekend that Jaimie was coming to visit. The little girl had not been over to their house in about a month, because of issues going on with her parents.

“Jaimie comes next weekend, right?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. I miss the little ball of energy.” Maggie admitted.

“I do too. She shakes things up a lot.” Alex agreed, “I wonder if she still has a massive crush on Kara.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Her crush is not massive. It’s a little harmless crush. Jaimie will grow out of it eventually.” She didn’t understand Alex and Maggie’s big deal about a child’s crush.

Alex quirked an eyebrow, “Harmless? Uh, if I remember correctly, a certain someone had a huge crush on me. A crush that made people not want to date me, because she was a little too territorial.” She looked pointedly at Kara.

“I was not territorial.” Kara pouted.

Alex laughed, “Yeah, you were.” She looked at Maggie, “You’ve heard the stories about little Kara.”

Maggie smirked, “Of course I have. Kara was a little mean ass to the people that you dated. I remember I was on the receiving end of her ire. We’ve come a long way, kids.”

“We have. Now that I look back at my behavior, I am so ashamed of it. In my defense though, I didn’t understand what I was feeling, and I felt like I was losing Alex. Then when you came along, Maggie. I knew I had lost Alex. She wouldn’t ever love me the way that I loved her or the way that she loved you. It’s one of the reasons why I kept my distance in the first place. I couldn’t deal with the two of you together.” Kara decided to open up about what she was feeling.

Maggie was glad that Kara was open with her and Alex without therapy. She understood why Kara behaved the way she did, but at the same time, it also hurt. Kara was friendly, but she didn’t come around as often as Sam did. Whenever they would have get-togethers, Kara was always missing. Sam always made up some excuse as to why Kara didn’t show up.

“What made you decided to babysit for us? You and Alex did not talk as much.” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “Sam was desperate, and I was kind of free. So, I decided to babysit for a child that I did not know and did not know me. It was for Sam so I couldn’t say no.” She explained.

“And here I thought it was because you wanted to see me.” Alex playfully hit Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yeah, get over yourself, Alex.” Her girlfriend gave Maggie a run for her money with her cockiness.

“Finish your story, Kara.” Maggie encouraged Kara.

“I was finished there was nothing else to tell. I’m glad that I did babysit for you two, if I didn’t, then we wouldn’t be here. We would have still been strained. Why me? I mean, out of all the women you could have chosen, you chose me.” Kara asked. The question had been on her mind a lot lately.

“Do you want to field this one, Alex?” Maggie looked over at Alex.

Alex shrugged, “Sure, put it on me. To answer your question, Kara. It wasn’t something we planned, it happened. You’re beautiful, funny, and your heart is so full of love. It’s so hard to explain it. Maggie, you try.” She passed the baton to Maggie.

Maggie thought for a moment, “I’ve always had a mild curiosity about you, as you already know. I think it was the night that you had babysat Jaimie. I saw you, and you were beautiful even when you were dressed down. Anyway, Sam spoke of you in great detail. Things the two of you would do together, the jokes that you tell, etc. So, Alex and I wanted to get to know you again, that is why we asked you over. We wanted to get a feel for you and maybe feel you out. There was an attraction there; I’m not gonna lie.” She was honest.

Alex snickered, “She stalked your Instagram and your Facebook page.”

Kara looked at Maggie in confusion, “How could you stalk my Instagram and Facebook page? We were not friends.”

“You and Alex were friends, so I was able to look at your pictures through hers. Alex stalked you too; she is not innocent.” Maggie smirked.

Kara shook her head, “Stalkers! So you stalked me and then propositioned me. I am appalled at this behavior.” She stated in mock indignation.

“This coming from the one who said she was down with it. I thought for sure that you, Sam and Lena had a relationship.” Alex turned the conversation back on Kara.

“We did not have anything going on. Sam and I are like sisters, and I’m not attracted to Lena in a sexual way or any way.” Kara explained. A relationship with someone she called a sister and her sister’s lover was crossing into creepy territory.

Maggie laughed, “So you keep saying. It’s lucky for us that we have you and no one else can.” She did not like sharing at all. Maggie heard Kara’s phone going off, “You’ve got a message.”

“Who is it from?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked at the phone, “It’s from Vickie.” She handed the phone to Kara.

“Vickie?” Kara asked before taking her phone. She opened it and read the message and sent a quick response back.

“What did she want?” Alex asked.

Kara showed Alex her phone, “She wanted to get together and have lunch next week. If that is okay?” She asked.

Alex scoffed, “Of course she does.”

Maggie knew how to pick her battles, “I think you should go to lunch with her. It’s nice that you are expanding your horizons, as far as friends go.” She had no problem with it because Vickie was married, and she has two kids.

“Alex?” Kara asked.

“I don’t have a problem with it.” Alex relented. She knew that Vickie was married and had two kids of her own, but it still did not sit well with her.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I think you need to talk with your girlfriend. She is out of control.”

Maggie laughed, “Is that how it is? When Alex is out of control, she is my girlfriend, and when she behaves she’s your girlfriend?” She asked.

“I’m right here. Sorry, Vickie is still a sore spot for me.” Alex apologized.

“You don’t have to worry about Vickie, she is not a threat, besides Kara always come home to us in the end.” Maggie pecked Alex on the cheek, “Get over it already. I think you should bring this up in your next therapy session.” She suggested.

Alex shrugged, “I guess.”

Kara grabbed the remote control, “We need to finish our binge watch of Grey’s Anatomy.” She suggested.

“We never got a chance to finish.” Maggie agreed.

“You two watch Grey’s Anatomy?” Alex asked. She did not know that her girlfriends watched the show.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we are on season 5. Do you not watch Grey’s?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No. All I know about the show is there is a doctor named Meredith Grey; her mother is a bitch, she is dating that doctor with the good hair. And there is a lot of sex that happens in the hospital. Which no one does in an actual hospital setting, and half the shit they are doing is wrong.” She explained.

Kara chuckled, “Wow, someone is a snob.” She teased.

“I’m surprised she watched House,” Maggie spoke up.

“The characters were interesting.” Alex defended herself.

Maggie shook her head, “Let’s start season 5, Kara.” She watched as the first episode of season five started. The thunder continued rumbling outside, and the rain was falling, but Maggie was content where she was.

_RKWRKW_

 

Alex couldn’t believe that they were watching the show Grey’s Anatomy. She would have preferred something else, but her girlfriends wanted to watch it. The show was so unreal, and half the stuff they do is incorrect. She may not have been a surgeon in a hospital, but she knows a thing or two about procedures. Alex looked at the screen in confusion there was a woman on screen that looked exactly like her.

“What the fuck?!” Alex asked.

“What?” Maggie asked.

Alex pointed at the screen, “Who is that character and why does she look like me? How is that possible?” She asked.

Kara covered her mouth to stifle her laugh, “I don’t know. Do you have a twin somewhere?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No. I am an only child. Who is the actress that plays this, Lexie Grey?” She asked, while pointing at the screen.

“Her name is Chyler Leigh. The role helped put her on the map.” Maggie explained, “She’s pretty is she not?” She asked.

“I—I this is weird as fuck. What is her name? Is it really, Lexie?” Alex asked staring at the screen.

Maggie nodded, “Lexie is her nickname. Her actual name is Alexandra Caroline Grey. You don’t have a middle name, but all of this is pure coincidence.” She explained.

Alex was a little weirded out, “This is still weird. Let me see if I understand this; Lexie is the half-sister of Meredith? Their father is Thatcher?” She asked.

“Yes,” Kara answered.

Alex was still trying to wrap her head around this, “If I wouldn’t have been a bioengineer, then I would have been a medical doctor. I feel that this Lexie character is me, in another life.” She stated.

“She could be, but I prefer the Alex that I have here now. If you were a medical doctor, then you would not be here with us, right now.” Maggie stated.

“You are so cheesy, Maggie Sawyer, but I love you for it,” Alex told her girlfriend with a smile.

“Shhh. I’m trying to watch.” Kara put a finger on her lips.

Alex scoffed, “Did you just ‘shh’ us? Rude.”

The rest of the episode played on and Alex listened as Kara and Maggie discussed the three women who were in the accident and the affair. Alex had to admit she was enthralled in the episode. She could tell that Mark was into Lexie slightly. The next episode played, and Alex found herself being charmed by Lexie. Her stomach started to growl, “I think it’s time to get something to eat.”

“I agree, we haven’t eaten since breakfast, and it’s 1:30. It’s so comfortable in here I don’t want to go downstairs.” Kara whined.

Maggie sighed, “It’s the only way we are going to eat. We don’t have to cuddle in bed we can go downstairs have lunch and cuddle on the couch for a little while.” She suggested.

“That is true.” Alex agreed.

“Quick lunch and then we can come back upstairs and get back in the bed.” Kara offered her own suggestion.

“That’ll work.” Alex and Maggie said at the same time.

Alex paused the episode, and she followed Maggie and Kara downstairs. The house was warm which Alex was thankful for. The storm was still raging on outside, but it wasn’t as bad as it was earlier. After some consideration, Maggie threw together a nice strawberry poppy seed salad, with a balsamic vinaigrette. Alex was not one for a salad with strawberries, blueberries, mandarin oranges, and chopped pecans, but after trying it, she loved it.

“Look at this; I have you and Alex eating vegetables and fruit. Your parents would be so proud.” Maggie teased.

Alex scoffed, “I eat vegetables and fruit.”

“I eat them more than you do,” Kara remarked.

“Kara has you there, Alex. Looks like Kara 1 and Alex 0. That seems to be your average as of late.” Maggie teased pointing her fork at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes, “That’s because, you two do not play fair. I think that when you two are out doing things, you plot ways to irritate me.” She had to admit her girlfriends had a way of getting to her, but she knows it’s in jest.

“You keep thinking that, Alex.” Kara sassed.

Maggie looked at Alex, “Has she always been this sassy? The sass has gotten strong in this one.” She pointed to Kara.

Alex smirked, “She was sassy and sarcastic. I swear Kara was older than she was.”

“I was not bad when I was younger. You didn’t know how to handle me.” Kara replied in a playful tone.

Alex was not going to let this go, “I may not have known how to handle you then, but I do know how to handle you know.” She retorted.

“In theory.” Kara shot back.

Maggie snickered, “That sounds like a challenge if I ever heard one.” She looked over at Alex with a mischievous smirk.

Alex shared an equally mischievous smile, “Is that so?” She put her fork down, “I think I might have to prove that theory.”

Kara got up from the table and ran out of the kitchen. “Don’t run now,” Alex called behind her as she made her way upstairs behind Kara.

_RKWRKW_

Kara ran upstairs and hid in the office closet. She had a head start before Alex, so she was safe. This wasn’t the first time that she’s played this game before she’s played it before with Maggie. It ended with Maggie nearly tickling her until she almost peed on herself. This was not a shining moment for her, but there is no telling what Alex would do. All Kara did was tease Alex a little, but it wasn’t enough to warrant retaliation. It was times like this that she wished she had super hearing so she would know where Alex was. She opened the closet door a little and peered through the crack. Kara could see a shadow, but she didn’t know if it was Alex or Maggie. She didn’t have to wait long because the shadow sat down in the chair and the shadow was Alex.

Kara knew she was screwed, so she continued looking through the crack in the door to see if Alex was going to leave.

“Hey, babe, why are you in the computer room? You’re supposed to be down here helping me clean up the kitchen.” Maggie’s voice floated upstairs.

“I’ll help next time. I have to check and see if I received that email from Winn.” Alex called back downstairs.

Kara hoped that Alex would leave so she could get out the closet it was getting hot in there. She continued peering out of the door and sighed in relief when Alex left the computer room. Kara opened the closet door and closed it, before sitting down in the computer chair. She closed Alex’s email and began playing a game of solitaire.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Alex asked as she entered the computer room.

Kara shrugged, “I’m magical. You didn’t know?” She asked sweetly and continued playing the computer game.

Alex closed the office door and locked it, “I got you alone now, Kara Zorel.” She approached Kara slowly.

Kara tried to ignore Alex as she approached her, “And that means, what exactly?” She continued playing her card game. She yelped when Alex’s hand twisted in her hair and pulled her head back gently, “You’re not playing fair.” She pointed out.

Alex smirked, “Who says I play fair? I play to win. I thought you knew. There is no one here to save you. I locked the door not even Maggie could save you.” She leaned down and placed a hard kiss on Kara’s lips.

Kara moved away, “You really had to lock me in a room and pull my hair to kiss me. What is that supposed to prove?” She asked. The sass was strong in her today.

Alex let go of Kara’s hair, “Nothing. Maybe I wanted a few minutes alone with you.” She teased.

“No. You don’t lock the door to get me alone. I have a feeling that this is a well set up trap between you and Maggie. I’m not falling for it.” Kara stated with conviction.

Alex moved from behind Kara and propped herself up on the computer desk, “It’s not a setup Kara. I really did want to have a moment alone with you. I think you and I should have a little talk.”

Kara knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, “A talk about what? Is there something wrong?” She asked feeling a bubble of fear in her stomach.

Alex smiled, “No there is nothing wrong. I wanted to talk to you about going out on a date tomorrow with Maggie and me.” She stated.

“Why do we need to talk about that? Of course, I would go out on a date with you and Maggie. What’s the big deal?” Kara asked.

“I want your help in surprising Maggie. Her birthday is on Monday, but she has to work the evening shift. So, I thought that maybe we could do something special for her tomorrow. That is where you come in.” Alex answered Kara’s question.

“Okay? What do you need me to do?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked, “I need you to keep Maggie busy tomorrow while I get everything together. Take her out for lunch or something like that.” She knew that Kara would be great at keeping Maggie busy.

Kara sat up straight in the chair, “I can keep her busy. Are you going to let me know what time I need to have her home?”

“I’ll text you once everything is ready. I want this to be a birthday that Maggie will never forget.” Alex bit her lip.

Kara had a feeling that Maggie’s birthday was going to be more than a simple birthday, “You’re going to ask Maggie to marry you?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes. I think it’s the right time. You don’t think it’s wrong do you?” She asked feeling a little subconscious.

“No. I don’t think it’s wrong. If that is how you want to do it, then you can do it.” Kara was speechless. She thought that Alex was going to ask the question when they were alone, but this is wow.

“Are you sure it’s not too clichéd? I should wait for another day, right?” Alex asked again.

Kara put a comforting hand on Alex’s sweatpant clad thigh and squeezed it, “If you feel that it is right, then do it. I think it’s unexpected and Maggie will love it any way you propose.” She reassured Alex. Kara knew that Alex was a nervous wreck about asking Maggie to marry her. She had to admit that she was surprised when Alex had mentioned it.

“You’re going to help me propose right? You’re not going to leave me alone?” Alex needed the reassurance.

Kara smiled, “I will be there to help you. Someone has to be smooth?” She teased.

Alex chuckled, “True. Are you really going to be okay with me proposing to Maggie?”

“I’m okay with it. I already explained that I am not ready to get married, yet. Maybe in a few years, but not right now.” Kara made sure that Alex understood. Yes, Sam was getting married, but that didn’t mean that she wanted to get married.

Alex smiled warmly at Kara, “You are too good to be true. How did we ever get to be so lucky?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “If it wasn’t for you meeting me when I was seven we probably wouldn’t be here now.”

“I wouldn’t change any of this for the world, Kara Zorel. A seven-year-old who captured my heart. You’ve grown up to be a lovely young woman, Kara. I thought I should tell you that.” Alex rubbed the back of her neck.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, and she was probably blushing, “Thank you, Alex. You have grown into a gorgeous woman too. Maggie and I are lucky to have you. I think we’ve been in here for a while now. I’m pretty sure Maggie is wondering what we are doing in here.” They have been sitting there talking for over twenty minutes.

“I’ll open the door and say something. Then you will say something in response.” Alex suggested.

Kara nodded, “Okay.”

Alex pushed herself off the desk and went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it, “You may have won this time, Kara, but I will get you next time.” She replied loudly.

Kara scoffed and shook her head at how much of a dork Alex really was, “Okay, Dr. Claw.”

They laughed and walked out the office and went into the bedroom where Maggie was lounging in the middle of the bed with a bowl of popcorn, “I thought you two would never sort your shit out.”

“Eh, it worked out.” Alex shrugged.

Kara climbed in the bed, “We did. Look at you all comfy and eating popcorn in the bed. What happened to not having crumbs in the bed?” She asked as she got settled next to Maggie.

Maggie shrugged, “We’re watching Grey’s, and we needed a snack. It’s not an all the time thing.” She replied.

Alex climbed in the bed and settled next to Maggie, “I hope you brought drinks up here.”

“Already taken care of.” She pointed to the night tables.

Kara spied drinks sitting on both night tables, “You did think of everything.”

“I’m like a boy scout, always prepared.” She pushed play on the remote control.

Kara forgot that Alex was not the only nerd in their relationship. Maggie was on the same level as Alex, but she was nerdy nonetheless. She wouldn’t have it any other way though; Kara loved her girlfriends just the way they were.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in that comment box down below.


	22. Marry You (Happy Birthday Maggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie celebrates her birthday with her favorite girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! You are simply the best.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Cheesy chapter is cheesy.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Marry You~ Bruno Mars_

 

 

Maggie woke up to the sun shining on her face, and the smell of eggs, toast, and pancakes. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her girlfriends standing beside the bed with matching smiles holding a tray of food.

“Happy Birthday, Maggie!” Kara and Alex said at the same time.

Maggie used her elbows and arms to help her sit up in the bed, “Oh my God! My birthday is not until tomorrow.” She leaned against the pillows.

Alex smiled and put the tray over her lap, “We know, but since you have to work the late shift, Kara and I decided to celebrate today instead. Now eat up before your breakfast gets cold.”

Maggie couldn’t believe that they went through all of this for her birthday, “Bossy. It’s my birthday I should be getting my way.” She cut into her golden, and very fluffy looking pancakes.

“You will be getting your way. I am taking you out this afternoon, and we are going to do whatever you want.” Kara explained.

“Really? Whatever I want?” Maggie asked a huge smile playing on her face.

Kara immediately regretted her words, “Whatever you want. It’s your special day, and it’s all about you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some dishes to clean.” She rushed out of the bedroom.

“What was that all about?” Maggie asked as she watched her girlfriends retreating form.

Alex climbed on the bed, “Kara wanted to give us time to ourselves. She isn’t quite sure how to go about all of this in regards to birthdays.” She explained.

Maggie moaned at the deliciousness of the pancakes, “Oh, this is so good. Who made them?” She asked.

“Kara.” Alex replied, “And quit moaning it does something to me.” She teased.

Maggie bit her lip, “Let me finish eating, and I can do more things to you than my moans ever could.” She teased back.

Alex shook her head, “You are insatiable. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold. You get Kara all to yourself this afternoon. Whatever are you two going to get into?” She asked.

Maggie shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. I want to spend time with her. Our conversation from yesterday is on my mind.” She replied while stuffing her face full of pancake goodness.

“Oh. What conversation is that?” Alex asked trying to go over the conversations.

Maggie swallowed her food, “The conversation where Kara expressed her concerns about our jobs.”

“That conversation. What about it?” Alex asked trying to gauge where her girlfriend was going with their conversation.

“I want to stop and smell the roses so to speak. I want to find a way to reassure Kara that it’s valid to have worries, but not to let them take over her.” Maggie explained before taking a sip of her coffee.

Alex understood, “I understand now. You have developed an appetite.” She pointed to Maggie’s almost empty plate.

Maggie picked up her coffee mug, “I did plus, it doesn’t help that food is delicious. Kara cooked what did you do?” She teased.

Alex rolled her eyes, “I made the eggs and coffee. I also squeezed the orange juice.” She replied.

Maggie leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek, “Thank you, babe. Did you and Kara eat anything?” She asked.

“Mmm hmm. We had breakfast before you woke up.” Alex replied.

“Not that I don’t appreciate all of this, but I would have loved to eat with you and Kara.” Maggie took a sip of her coffee. She savored the flavor. Maggie had to admit that Alex was the best at making coffee.

“Today is your special day, and it’s all about you. Today we are treating you like the beauty you are. It’s not every day that you allow me and Kara do this for you.” Alex explained.

Maggie could hear Kara’s footsteps on the stairs. She could tell that Kara was getting closer to the room. Maggie has become a pro at telling the difference between Alex and Kara’s steps.

Kara stepped into the room, “Kitchen is cleaned. I see you cleared your plate. Did you enjoy everything?” She asked as she sat down on the bed.

Maggie grinned, “I loved everything, Kara. Your pancakes were some of the best I’ve ever had. You have to give me the recipe.”

“I have to ask my mom if I can give it to you since it is hers,” Kara replied.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you gave me the recipe. I’m practically family.” Maggie teased, as she pushed her tray away, “I am so full.”

Alex removed the tray, “I guess it’s time for you to work it off.”

“Birthday sex?” Maggie asked hopefully.

Kara shook her head, “That comes later. As I said, you and I are going out today.” She repeated herself from earlier.

“What about Alex? Shouldn’t she come with us? It is my birthday, and I want us to celebrate it together.” Maggie asked.

Alex got off the bed taking the tray with her, “I have to run to the lab and take care of some things. Winn messed up some of the results from a case we’re working on.” She lied and left the room swiftly.

Maggie looked at Kara, “What’s really going on?” She asked Kara.

“Winn was a bonehead and screwed some things up. Alex has to go in and correct it.” Kara repeated what Alex had said.

Maggie was not convinced she had a feeling that her girlfriends were up to something, “I’m going to take a shower and get dressed. I want you to come and shower with me.” She made the request to her girlfriend.

Kara licked her lips, “You want me naked and wet in the shower.”

Maggie looked Kara up and down, “I could make you wet alright, and it wouldn’t have anything to do with a shower. Are you coming?” She asked as she entered the bathroom.

Kara followed behind her, “Not yet, but I know you will be.” She teased as she entered the bathroom.

Maggie felt herself being pushed up against the shower wall, and Kara between her legs. She tightened her grasp on the back of Kara’s head as her orgasm snuck up on her unexpectedly, “Kara!” She cried out in the shower, knowing it would reverberate throughout the room.

Kara brought Maggie down for her orgasmic bliss, “Happy Birthday, Maggie.”

Maggie tried to catch her breath, “Best. gift. ever.” She panted out. The water had started to turn chilly, “C-c-old.”

Kara got off her knees maneuvered herself so she could turn off the water. Once the spray was off, and the water was turned off. Kara reached out and grabbed a fluffy towel that was on the sink, “Here you to.” She handed it to Maggie.

Maggie took the towel with a smile, “Thank you, babe.” She wrapped the towel around herself.

“You’re welcome.” Kara grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around herself.

Maggie got out of the shower and went into the bedroom where Alex was sitting in the bed reading a book upside down, and looking a little disheveled.

“Did you two enjoy your shower?” Alex asked trying to be natural.

Maggie smirked, “It’s always nice to shower with, Kara. You’re also reading the book upside down.” She pointed to the book.

Alex chuckled uneasily, “I didn’t notice.”

“Why does Alex look like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar?” Kara asked.

“Because she was. Weren’t you, Alex?” Maggie asked in a teasing tone.

Alex blushed, “Maybe. I could hear you two in the shower, okay.” She rushed out.

Kara laughed, “Oh, Alex. I’m going to get dressed.” She dropped her towel for show and went about getting dressed, “If you two want to have a go, then be my guest.”

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, then I will have to take another shower, then I will miss out on our day together. Sorry, Alex.” She apologized to her girlfriend.

Alex rolled her eyes, “I’m not even worried about it. I want you two to have fun and enjoy yourselves.” She reassured her girlfriends. Alex really needed Maggie out of the house yesterday.

Maggie dressed quickly and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and blow dry her hair. She had to admit that she was excited about the day. Kara and Alex were going out of their way to make it special for her. To Maggie her birthday was another day, but when she met Alex, and by extension, Kara. Maggie has come to enjoy her birthday because Alex had always made her day special, and now, Kara was helping too. Maggie’s hair was dry, and she exited the bathroom, and it seemed as if Alex and Kara had disappeared. She headed downstairs where she saw Kara and Alex on the couch whispering.

“What are you two talking about?” Maggie asked.

“Dinner for tonight. After I finish at the lab, and you and Kara finish spending time together. Stop being so suspicious and enjoy your day.” Alex explained.

Maggie smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry. You two have been secretive since last night, and then this morning. I’m going to stop being suspicious. Kara, you said you were taking me out, so take me out.”

“You heard the lady, Kara. You’re taking her out. Give me a kiss.” Alex pointed to Kara.

Kara placed a small kiss on Alex’s lips, “Happy now.”

Alex licked her lips, “Very. You’re next, Maggie. Come give mama some sugar.”

Maggie walked the few feet over to Alex and placed a quick kiss on her lips, but made sure she lingered just a little before pulling back, “Have a good day. I’ll see you later.”

“Count on it,” Alex replied.

Maggie and Kara left the house and got into Kara’s car, “What would you like to do today? It’s all about you.” Kara asked, as she started the car.

“We could go to this little amusement park that I know of and have a little bit of fun. Maybe play some games, and win some of those cheap stuffed animals.” Maggie suggested.

Kara smiled and backed out of the driveway, “The only amusement park I can think of is Lake Winnie.” She suggested.

“I’ve always wanted to go there, but it’s not Alex’s thing,” Maggie replied.

Kara shrugged, “Alex is not here, and it’s your birthday we should go. You’re never too old to have fun.” She joked.

Maggie punched Kara in the arm, “Did you call me old?” She glared.

“No. You’re like a fine wine; you get better with time.” Kara tried to smooth things over.

Maggie laughed, “If you say so. I’m not old I’m just as young as you are at heart.” She replied. At first, Maggie had reservations about Kara’s age, but all of them went out the window when she realized that Kara’s youthfulness was good for her and Alex. Kara would keep them on their toes, and she would keep them young.

They spent most of the drive singing songs from the radio and making small talk. They discussed Kara’s upcoming finals and what Sam is going to do for the summer. Maggie learned that Lena and Sam are going out of the country for three weeks. They were doing a tour of Italy, France, and some places in between. Maggie wants to take Alex and Kara on a trip like that she was thinking as a graduation gift for Kara.

“Why are you procrastinating on moving in with us, Kara?” Maggie asked. This was something that had been playing on her mind for a while.

Kara stopped at a traffic light, “I’m not procrastinating. I am living with you now.” She replied.

“You have some of your things at the house. You’re painting supplies, clothes, your favorite throw blanket and so forth. Which is nice but you still have a majority of your things at your apartment. I’m not saying move your whole apartment over, but maybe some pieces of furniture.” Maggie wanted to get down to the bottom of everything.

Kara sighed, “It’s a few things, to be honest. I like my apartment, and my mom is paying for it. It’s been mine for the past four years, and it’s hard to let it go. I know you and Alex said that I don’t have to give my apartment up, but still. Then there is also, Sam. We’ve been together since we were kids, and being separated from her is hard. And before you argue, I know she practically lives with Lena, but it feels like I am bailing on her.” She explained.

“And the other reason?” Maggie asked.

“It’s the house that you and Alex share. I feel like I’m intruding.” Kara admitted, “We should not be having this conversation on a day that is meant to be happy.” She tried to change the subject.

Maggie shook her head, “I want to have this conversation it’s my birthday, so you have to do whatever I want. And I want to have this conversation. I understand that it the house that Alex and I share, but you are not a visitor. You have a say in anything that goes on around the house. If you want to redecorate, then we can do that. We’re not mind readers, Kara. If you felt this way, why didn’t you say anything?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m still trying to figure things out and my place in the relationship.” She explained.

“Your place in the relationship is being our equal, Kara. We don’t want anything more from you, then what you are willing to give. And to be honest, you are giving Alex and me a lot. So you don’t have to worry about your place, it’s with us.” Maggie explained, “I hear you and what you are feeling is valid, but don’t be afraid to talk to us. The heavy stuff is out of the way it’s time to have fun.”

Kara smiled, “I have to find a parking space.” It didn’t take her long to find one, and she pulled into the car park.

Maggie exited the car followed by Kara. They walked arm and arm across the parking lot and made their way towards the entrance of the amusement park. Maggie was brimming with excitement, but she had to keep calm. When she was growing up, she missed out on activities like this. Her aunt was a beautiful woman, but when it came down to fun places, she was deprived. The only time she was able to go to the fair was if she was going with her friends, and that was rare.

Maggie watched as Kara paid for the tickets and they entered the park. It wasn’t very crowded for a Sunday, and Maggie loved that.

“What do you want to do first?” Kara asked.

“Let’s ride rides first, and then we can play some games. I want to get a funnel cake too.” Maggie suggested.

Kara smiled, “We can do all of that. Alex didn’t give us a specific time to be back, but I’m sure she will text us. Let’s get your birthday started.”

Maggie and Kara took their time leisurely strolling the park and seeing what rides were in the park. There were a few roller coasters and some other rides that Maggie found interesting. This trip was definitely going to be fun.

_RKWRKW_

 

Kara found herself enjoying this time with Maggie. This was the first birthday she had spent with the woman, and she wanted to make it special. Alex was proposing, and there was no way she could top that, so she decided to let Maggie do whatever she wanted. She and Alex had planned things down to the letter. Kara hoped that everything went off without a hitch. She had to spend her time keeping Alex calm and from freaking out, but she was successful. Kara decided not to focus on Alex and focus on Maggie. The sun was shining, but it wasn’t too hot. The air was filled with the sweet scent of the flowers, and the delicious smell of food as they walked around the park.

They stopped in front of this giant roller coaster, “You want to get on this?” Kara asked. It was a white wooden coaster that creaked whenever the car went over it. She thought it was a safety hazard.

Maggie nodded, “Yep. It’s going to be fun, Kara. Don’t tell me you’ve never been on a roller coaster before.” She teased.

“I’ve been on them before, but never a wooden one.” She admitted.

Maggie grabbed Kara by the hand and pulled her to the line, “It’s just as safe as the ones made of steel and metal. I’ll protect you from the big bad roller coaster.”

“I can handle it,” Kara replied. The line moved pretty quickly, and they were in the middle car. Kara’s palms were sweating, and her pulse was racing.

Maggie put a comforting hand on Kara’s arm, “Relax, breathe, and just have fun.” She tried to comfort her girlfriend.

Kara braced herself as the roller coaster took off it wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be. She found herself enjoying it as much as Maggie was. The ride came to a stop, and they got off. Kara was sure her hair was all over the place, but she didn’t care. The adrenaline was rushing through her veins.

“That was so much fun.” Kara finally admitted when she exited the ride.

Maggie gave her a shit-eating grin, “I told you it would be fun. You wanna go again?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “Maybe later. What do you want to do next?” She asked.

“Let’s be cheesy and go on the carousel. I’ll even let you take pictures.” Maggie answered.

“You shouldn’t have told me that. I am going to put all these pictures on Facebook and Instagram.” Kara teased.

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t care. I’m having fun.” She replied.

Kara smirked, “Let the picture taking commence.” She pulled out her phone and began taking different pictures of Maggie in various parts of the park. She decided that she would post them on social media later.

After a ride on the carousel, they stopped at one of the concession stands, and Kara bought Maggie a strawberry funnel cake and lemonade. Kara helped Maggie eat her cake when they found a shaded area to sit down under and relax.

“I’ve never had funnel cake before. I have to say that I like it.” Kara admitted. She was more of a churro girl.

Maggie gasped in horror, “You never had a funnel cake before?! What planet are you from?” She asked scandalized.

Kara shrugged, “I’m more of a churro girl myself, but alas, they do not have those here. This funnel cake though is to die for.” She replied before taking another bite.

Maggie snatched back her fork, “Go get your own, Kara.” She told Kara playfully.

Kara pouted, “If I get my own it may not taste as good as yours.” That was her response to everything.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “You always say that, Kara. I’m just kidding. I love sharing with you.” She held her fork out with pastry and a huge strawberry on top, “Here.”

Kara took the offered dessert and ate it, “Delicious.” She mumbled as she chewed the sweet pastry.

Maggie leaned over and whispered in Kara’s ear, “You taste better though.” She moved away.

Kara was probably as red as those strawberries at Maggie’s response, “Don’t let Alex hear you say that.”

“It’s our little secret.” Maggie staged whispered.

Kara and Maggie finished their snack and rode a few more rides in the park, before taking a stroll over to the game zone. There were a lot of games to play, and Kara wasn’t sure which one she wanted to play. She tried to find one that has the prettiest looking stuffed animals or gifts that she could win for Maggie.

“How good are you at basketball?” Maggie asked.

Kara grinned, “I’m pretty good at it, to be honest. Why do you ask?”

“Well, there is this gorgeous tiger over there that I like. And if you play, you could win it.” Maggie pointed to the white tiger with black stripes and blue eyes. It was a big one, but Maggie could put it on the bed.

“That tiger looks bigger than you, Maggie. If you want it, then I will try to win it for you.” Kara teased Maggie about her height.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “The best things come in small packages.”

Kara smirked, “They sure do. I’m going to win you that tiger.” She replied before stepping up to the area. Kara pulled out some money to pay the guy. He looked like he was going to make a smart remark, but the look Kara gave him made him think otherwise.

“You have to get three in a row to win.” He told Kara gruffly.

Kara smirked and sunk each ball into the net in rapid motion impressing both Maggie and the vendor guy, “You were saying.” She told the guy.

The guy tipped his hat to Kara, “Choose your prize.” He pointed to one of the many bears on display.

“Come and pick your prize babe,” Kara told Maggie.

Maggie pointed at the tiger, “I want the tiger over there.” She requested.

“You got it.” The guy pulled the white tiger down and put it in a plastic bag, and handed it to Maggie, “Here you go.”

Maggie took the tiger, “Thank you.” She turned to Kara, “And thank you, babe.”

Kara blushed, “It was my pleasure.” She had wanted to kiss Maggie, but she wasn’t sure how she would react to the public affection, so Kara decided to be chill about it.

“Let’s ride a few more rides,” Maggie suggested as they walked away from the game are.

“We’ll ride some rides.” Kara fell in stride beside Maggie, who looked so adorable carrying the giant tiger, “Do you need me to carry it for you?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “I got it, Kara. You are going to get enough of telling short jokes, you know.”

“You’re precious.” Kara teased. A few moments later Kara’s phone buzzed. She immediately knew it was a message from Alex. Kara unlocked her phone and read the message. Alex had wanted Kara to bring Maggie home. She agreed to do it once they finished their last ride.

“Thank you for today, Kara. I really needed this.” Maggie thanked her girlfriend.

Kara smiled shyly, “You’re welcome. You work so hard, and it’s your birthday, so you need a day just for you. Wanna get out of here?” She asked.

“Yes. It’s starting to get hot.” Maggie agreed. She loved the sun but being outside made her sweat, a lot.

Kara was not one to argue. She and Maggie left the park and made their journey home. Kara smiled each time she referred to Alex and Maggie’s house, home. They say home is where your heart is, well that means, Kara’s home is with Alex and Maggie. Kara pulled her car in front of the house. Alex’s car was in the driveway, so she had to park on the street. Kara and Maggie got out of the car, and Maggie grabbed her tiger.

Kara locked the car and walked up the pathway to the house. Kara walked into the house after Maggie and called for Alex, but there was no answer. Maggie was nowhere to be found either. She went upstairs and nearly ran into Maggie who was stood shell-shocked in the bedroom.

“What is all of this?” Maggie asked.

Kara looked in the room and saw a box in the middle of the bed, which is the dress that Kara had bought her, and a trail of rose petals that led from the bedroom door to the bathroom, “Why don’t you find out.”

Maggie looked at Kara before following the petals, and inside of the bathroom was a bubble bath, complete with rose petals and little candles, “Whoa.”

Kara couldn’t contain her smile. She had to hand it to Alex, her girlfriend was quite the romantic, “Looks like you are in need of a bath. Why don’t you have one and enjoy yourself?” Kara pointed to the tub, “I have some things that I need to take care of.” She disappeared out of the bathroom. Once she was downstairs, she called Alex, “Hey. She is in the bathtub.”

“What was her reaction?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “She was speechless. I did not know you were going to do that. Thank you for putting the dress in the middle of the bed.”

Alex chuckled, “I needed to give a little flair. The dress is beautiful by the way. Don’t worry. I didn’t mess up the tissue paper.” She rushed out.

“Where are you?” Kara asked.

“I’m at the restaurant. There are a few last minute things that I need to take care of with the menu. Then I would like for you to escort Maggie to the restaurant as we planned. Oh, there is also a dress for you too, it’s in the closet.” Alex had told Kara.

Kara was surprised, “You got me a dress? How did you even know my size and my measurements? Also, that’s kinda creepy.” She replied.

Alex laughed, “I have my ways. I’ll see you two later.”

“Bye, Alex.” Kara hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket before heading back upstairs. When she got up there, Maggie was still relaxing in the bathtub, “Enjoying yourself?” She asked.

Maggie cracked open an eye, “Mmm hmm. Wanna join me? The water is still very warm.” She replied in a relaxed tone.

Kara was debating on if she should or if she shouldn’t. In the end, she decided to join Maggie in the bath. They had already showered together. A bath would be a lot better, “As long as bathing is all that we will be doing. I don’t want any secret shenanigans.” She warned as she undressed.

Maggie smiled, “There will be no shenanigans. I want to relax with you in a bubble bath, nothing more.” She reassured her girlfriend.

Kara stripped out of her clothes and stuck a foot in the water, “This water is really warm.” She commented as she submerged herself in the water. Kara was thankful that the tub was big enough for the both of them. She sighed in contentment as she relaxed in the water on the opposite end of the tub.

“You like?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “I love.” She replied, “We’re gonna have to get out of here soon. We have to meet Alex at Nobu.” She had told her girlfriend.

Maggie’s eyes went wide, “Nobu? I’ve heard about that restaurant. A lot of people said the food is to die for.”

Kara smirked, “I’m sure it is.”

The couple bathed and got out of the tub. Kara drained the tub, blew out the candles and washed it down, before heading into the bedroom to change into her clothes.

_RKWRKW_

Alex checked and double checked to make sure that everything was in order. She called Kara to find out where she and Maggie were. Alex was relieved when she learned that they were at home and Maggie was in the bathtub. Alex had to make sure that Maggie and Kara were on their way to the house before she set up the bath for Maggie and Kara. Maggie had mentioned one day that she would love a bath with bubbles, and the works. So, Alex decided to make it happen for her. She checked the inside of her jacket pocket to make sure that the ring was in there. Alex was nervous she’s never proposed before, and here she was about to do it. She had been rehearsing her speech again, and again to make sure that she could remember how it went. Alex kept checking her phone to see if there was a message from Kara and she grew increasingly nervous as her phone revealed no notifications.

As soon as she put her phone down it chimed with a message from Kara saying ‘they were fifteen minutes away.’ Alex relaxed and tried not to let her nerves get the best of her. Fifteen minutes had passed, and Alex looked at her watch, there was still no sign of Kara and Maggie. She began pacing back and forth in the private room of the restaurant to keep herself from freaking out.

“Wow, Danvers. You clean up well.” Maggie told her girlfriend.

Alex stopped pacing and turned to see Maggie standing there in the beautiful knee length dress, and black heels. Maggie had taken her breath away, “You look stunning, Maggie. Where is uh…Kara?” She asked.

Maggie blushed, “Good to know I can still make you stutter. She should be here in a moment she had to fix her hair.” She answered before making her way over to Alex and went in for a kiss.

Alex closed the space between them and captured her lips in an intimate kiss.

“Ahem. I don’t mean to interrupt.” Kara cleared her throat.

Alex ended the kiss and looked at Kara who was standing there in a blue dress, with matching shoes, and purse. Alex knew that her girlfriend liked to coordinate her clothes. She thought Kara looked breathtaking, “You look amazing, Kara. Blue is your color.”

“I told her the same exact thing when I saw her put on the dress.” Maggie agreed.

Alex walked over to Kara and gave her a kiss as well, “You taste like strawberry lip gloss.” She whispered.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’m wearing strawberry lip gloss, genius.”

Alex chuckled, “I love you and your sass.”

“My sass isn’t the only thing you love.” Kara sassed back.

They sat down at a table, and the waiter came to the table, “Welcome to Nobu, I am one of your waiters for the night. The meal is served family style, so everything is shareable. We did make the some of the dishes vegetarian to accommodate you, Miss Sawyer.” She smiled at Maggie.

Maggie smiled, “Thank you.”

The waitress continued, “You will receive seven courses, and that does include dessert. I hope you brought your appetites. Our sommelier will bring out your bottle of wine and the canapés. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to let us know.” She bowed before leaving the room.

“Seven courses? I was not expecting this.” Maggie was pleasantly surprised.

Alex shrugged, “Imagine my surprise when it was included. Kara was in heaven because of all the food.”

Maggie looked over at Kara brown eyes sparkling, “Kara loves her food. I swear she is like a bottomless pit.”

Kara blushed, “You love me.”

Maggie grinned, “I do.”

The sommelier brought a bottle of red wine and poured the trio’s glasses before putting the bottle on the table. Alex gave them a subtle nod before they left the room. She grabbed her drink, “Happy birthday to one of the most beautiful, sassiest, and badass woman in my life. I am truly humbled to have you in it. I love you.” She lifted her glass.

“To Maggie.” Kara chimed in, “Cheers1” They clinked their glasses together.

Alex looked over at Kara, “Do you have something to say, Kara.”

Kara cleared her throat she had a whole speech prepared, but was only going to go with the basics, “Happy birthday, Maggie. I’ve had a whole speech prepared, but I’m going to give you the basics of it. I may not have known you as long as Alex has, but I’ve known you long enough to know that you are an extraordinary woman who is also, kickass. Your smile is infectious, and your dimples are the cutest. In all honesty, I didn’t think it was possible to love two people at once, but I found out that I could, and I did. And I know I joke about age, but it’s in jest. Some of the best wine tastes better with time. I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie wiped her eyes, “I love you too, Kara and Alex. You two are really going all out.” She commented.

Alex smiled, “Only the best for you.”

The first course was brought out, and placed in the center of the table, “It’s family style. You serve yourselves.” The waiter told them before leaving.

“Looks and smells good,” Kara replied, eyeing the different plates in front of them.

“It’s time for the birthday girl to get served.” Alex joked.

Maggie shook her head, “Don’t ever say that again.” She playfully chided her girlfriend.

“That’s what you have me for.” Kara quipped, “I bring the smoothness.”

Alex laughed, “Of course you do. Did you have fun at the amusement park?”

“It was fun to be a kid for a day. Kara even won me a huge black and white tiger.” Maggie explained her stuffed animal.

Alex looked at Kara, “A stuffed animal? What did you play?”

“Basketball,” Kara answered before eating her noodles.

The rest of the food came out, and the conversation between the three of them flowed freely. They talked about everything under the sun, and when the last course arrived, Alex found herself getting nervous. She kept shooting glances over at Kara who was telling her to be chill. Alex could not find her chill. Dessert was served, and Kara excused herself, leaving Alex and Maggie alone.

“That was a hasty exit. Is Kara okay?” Maggie asked.

Alex licked her lips, “Kara is fine. She’ll be right back.” This was part of the plan. “I’m glad we were able to have this moment alone because there is something that I would like to talk to you about.” She started.

Maggie tilted her head to the side, “What is it, Alex?” She asked.

Alex swallowed, “We’ve been together for three, almost four years, and these have been the happiest years of my life. Every day is a new adventure with you. I couldn’t imagine sharing my life with anyone else than you, and Kara. What I’m trying to say is…” She faltered a little bit.

Kara appeared out of nowhere and started singing “Marry You” by Bruno Mars, complete with dancers.

Maggie was floored by all of this. She was not expecting a marriage proposal, and she sure as hell wasn’t expecting a flash mob.

Kara finished singing and dancing. Alex got down on one knee, “So what do you say? Will you marry me?” She asked holding out the opened ring box.

“Yes! I will marry you.” Maggie agreed and hugged and kissed Alex as if her life depended on it.

Alex pressed their foreheads together after they broke apart, “You made me the happiest woman on the planet.” She took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Maggie’s finger.

Maggie looked at her ring, “The perfect fit.” She replied before kissing Alex again.

Kara wiped her eyes and thanked everyone for their help, “Congratulations, you two. And with that, I will bid you two good night.”

“Wait! What do you mean good night?” Alex asked.

Kara grinned, “My job here is complete. You two have some celebrating of your own to do. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” She hugged and kissed her girlfriends, before walking away.

Alex was blindsided by Kara’s exit, “Looks like it’s the two of us tonight.” She smiled.

Maggie smiled her dimples fully showing, “It looks like it is. Is Kara okay?”

“Kara is fine. I talked to her about all of this. The song and dancing was all her idea.” Alex replied. She had asked Kara again, and again.

“That was a nice touch. I didn’t think you had it in you, Danvers. You’ve proved me wrong. I think we should listen to Kara and celebrate our engagement.” Maggie replied.

Alex smirked, “Let’s go home then.”

“Isn’t Kara going to be there?” Maggie asked.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know. We’ll know when we get there.”

They left the restaurant after Alex gave the waiter and staff a generous tip. Alex escorted Maggie home and when they entered the house was silent, which meant Kara was not there. Alex led Maggie up the stairs to their bedroom, which had been mysteriously transformed into a cheesy romantic movie. There were roses, candles, a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket.

“Kara?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded, “Kara. She left a note.” She approached the night table.

“What does it say?” Maggie asked walking up behind Alex.

_Alex and Maggie,_

_Congratulations again on your engagement. I’m so happy for the two of you (it’s about damn time, according to our parents). I hope you like what I’ve done, if not, then blame Sam and Lena. Tonight is for you two, so celebrate, have incredible birthday sex, and go crazy. I love you both._

_With Love,_

_Kara_

“We have a little romantic on our hands.” Alex chuckled.

Maggie laughed, “We do. Oh, this means that we have to do something incredibly special for Kara. I honestly thought she would be upset about the whole engagement.” She surmised.

Alex put the letter down, “She emphatically stated that she was not interested in marriage, at least not now.” She explained.

Maggie shook her head, “I know that. Do you not remember the conversation that we had and shut it down? I’m not talking about that though. I’m talking about Kara having dreams of her marrying you.” She stated as if it was fact.

“I don’t think Kara had dreams of that.” Alex denied.

Maggie laughed, “I’m pretty sure she did when she was younger. With how much she loved you, it’s probably crossed her mind.”

“Don’t make fun. One day down the line, if we’re able to, then we’ll have to change that. Right now though, I don’t want Kara’s hard work to go to waste.” Alex turned and slipped her arms around Maggie’s waist.

Maggie smirked, “Let’s not disappoint our girlfriend.”

Alex and Maggie went on to celebrate their engagement while Kara was sitting on the other side of town with Sam, and Lena were having karaoke night in their apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are engaged! Kara is such a dork, but that is who she is.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	23. Can't Fight The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies spend some much needed time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your support on this story. It means a lot to me. This is the second to the last chapter. This chapter would have been the last chapter, but I would like to have the story end with an even number instead of an odd.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy...

_Under a lovers' sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well, just wait until_

_‘til the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling, so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_Can’t Fight the Moonlight~ LeAnn Rimes_

 

 

 

Kara was stressed it was the end of the school year, finals are here, and she is putting the finishing touches on Sam and Lena’s engagement party. In between studying, and classes Kara managed to snag the caterer, and made sure that the menu met the dietary restrictions for the guests. She had to make sure that her mom, James and Lucy were accommodated for their visit. Alura was going to be staying with Alex, Maggie and herself, while Lucy and James would be staying at her and Sam’s apartment. Alex and Maggie have been working weird schedules, so Kara hardly saw them, except for a few hours here and there. She was going to make sure that Sam and Lena make this up to her. Kara is the maid of honor, but she should draw the line at engagement parties. Then again, she had to rethink that stance, since Maggie and Alex will be having their engagement party a couple of weeks after Sam and Lena’s.

Kara was trying to concentrate on her study guide for her physics exam when she felt Alex’s arms around her neck, “You’re distracting me.”

“Sometimes a little distraction goes along way. You’ve been studying non-stop for three hours. I think it’s time for a break.” Alex whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara put her pen down, “I thought you were working late tonight?”

“I asked for the rest of the night off, and tomorrow too. It feels like I haven’t seen you in days.” Alex explained letting go of Kara’s neck, “You need to take a moment to relax. You will ace that exam tomorrow, and then you can tell the professor to kiss your ass.” She tried to persuade her girlfriend.

Kara put her pen down and closed her book, “J’onn let you take the rest of the night off and tomorrow? He was okay with it?” She asked as she turned around in her chair.

Alex grinned, “Mmm hmm and now I get to spend this time with you. I feel like you’ve been neglected. I’ve been working late and Maggie’s been working late. I bet you get lonely.”

Kara knew Alex was right she has been feeling neglected as of late, between studying for finals, and Alex and Maggie working she felt alone. Sam, Lena, and Vickie have been helpful which was a blessing within itself.

“I will admit it is lonely, but that is what I signed up for when I entered into a relationship with the two of you. Thankfully, I have Sam, Lena, and Vickie. In a week or so, I will also have mom, James and Lucy.” Kara admitted.

Alex pulled Kara up from the chair, “Oh no, the tiny terrors will be together.” She joked and led Kara to the couch.

Kara rolled her eyes, “We are no longer tiny, we are big terrors.” She followed Alex to the couch and sat down.

“So, does that mean you and Lucy are cool?” Alex asked as she propped Kara’s legs in her lap.

Kara shrugged, “Something like that. We’ve exchanged Facebook messages, and the occasional texts here and there.” She answered. Her relationship with Lucy has unthawed considerably, but they had a way to go.

Alex knitted her eyebrows together, “That’s good right? It’s not like it was at Christmas?” She began to massage Kara’s legging covered legs softly.

Kara sighed, “It’s a lot better than what it was at Christmas. If I was Lucy, I would still be pissed if the girl I’ve loved since high school was head over hills in love with someone else.”

Alex worked Kara’s calf muscle of her right leg, “You and Lucy are two different people. Also, you have to remember you were once in her position. So, you know what she is going through. Does your reaction to Maggie and me at your graduation ring any bells?” She asked remembering how pissed Kara was.

“That was not one of my best moments. I got over it and look at us now, you and I are closer than ever, and Maggie and I are in a relationship. I killed two birds with one stone.” Kara replied with a sly grin.

Alex squeezed, “Kara’s calf, you little shit.”

Kara laughed, “Gotta love me.”

“You better be happy that I do love you. You, Sam and Lena have been spending a lot of time together. Should I be worried?” Alex asked as she continued her task.

Kara’s laughter died down, “Why would you be worried? Sam and Lena are engaged to each other. Also, there is nothing romantic going on there. We’ve been planning for their engagement party.” She answered.

“Just making sure. I don’t want them to steal you away from us.” Alex answered.

Kara gave Alex a reassuring smile, “They are not going to steal me away from you or Maggie.”

“Maybe Vickie will. You’ve been spending time with her too.” Alex tried not to sound jealous.

Kara knew that Vickie was still a sore spot with Alex, “When are you going to get over the two of us spending time with each other? We’ve been out a couple of times, and one of those times involved her kids. Also, I’m wearing a matching ring to both yours and Maggie’s. Do we have to address Vickie in a therapy session?” She asked. Things were going pretty smoothly between the three of them, but occasionally, she and Alex have to have a session or two.

Alex scoffed, “No.” She answered quickly, “Your ring has a different meaning from mine and Maggie’s. Maggie and I are engaged, and yours is a promise.” She replied. It had taken a few times, but Kara did finally accept the ring.

“Jealousy does not look good on you, Alex Danvers. You and Maggie have my heart and no one is going to change that. What is bringing all of this on?” Kara asked. Alex may have her Ph.D. in Kara Zorel, but she has hers in Alex Danvers, and can read her like a book.

Alex sighed, “Me and Maggie working these crazy hours and hardly have time to spend with you. Summer vacation is coming up for you, and I’m sure you and Sam will be going out together.” She voiced her thoughts.

Kara took Alex’s hand in hers and looked at her, “You have nothing to worry about or anything to fear. No one is going to take me away from you or Maggie.”

Alex sighed, “Don’t mind me. I’m being silly right now. Why don’t we order pizza and finish watching Grey’s Anatomy? I want to see what happens after Lexie confesses her love to Mark.”

“Pizza sounds good. Why don’t we wait until Maggie is here to finish watching Grey’s?” Kara agreed to the pizza. She didn’t know how to tell Alex that Lexie dies in a plane crash, and Mark dies later.

“Nope. I want to find out what happens to Lexie and Mark. I’m sure Maggie wouldn’t mind.” Alex tried again, “I’m going to order pizza and we are watching Grey’s.” She said with finality.

Kara shook her head, “She’s only seen the end of season eight once, and has never watched it again. She was still not over Lexie’s death and it’s been years.

“I’ve ordered the pizza, and it will be here in forty-five minutes,” Alex announced.

Kara smiled, “That’s great. Have you heard from Maggie anymore today?”

“No. Have you?” Alex asked. She had talked to Maggie earlier in the day.

“Not since you talked to her. She’ll text us when she has a free moment.” Kara suggested.

Alex shrugged and turned on Netflix, “I’m sure she will.”

Kara and Alex settled down on the couch and began watching the second to last episode of Grey’s. Alex of course was disappointed that Mark was still with Julia, “He should have said something.”

“You have to think about Julia. He couldn’t say anything even though he felt the same way she did. Julia wanted things that Lexie did not.” Kara explained.

Alex sat there in shock, “A plane crash?! Please tell me that no one dies.” She looked at Kara.

Kara laughed nervously, “You’ll have to wait and see.” The doorbell rang, “That’s probably the pizza. I’ll go get it.” She hurried up and went to the door.

Kara returned with the pizza’s and placed them on the living room table, “We should eat.” She insisted.

Alex opened the pizza box, “Don’t want it to get cold.”

Kara pushed the play button on the last episode of the season. She had to run to the kitchen to get drinks for her and Alex. Kara was almost finished with her pizza when she heard a small sniffle from Alex.

“She’s dying.” Alex replied, “Why didn’t you tell me that Lexie dies?” She asked.

Kara wrapped her arm around Alex and pulled her close, “I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

“She dies Kara and her and Mark will never be together again. Why did Shonda have to kill her off? Couldn’t she send her somewhere else? She and Mark could have been happy together.” Alex pointed at the television.

Kara had the same exact reaction Alex had, “They could have. Mark dies in the first two episodes of season 9 and he tells Julia that he is in love with, Lexie. They are together in the afterlife.” She hoped that would make her girlfriend feel better.

Alex sniffed, “Like that makes it so much better. They loved each other and it was too late for them.”

Kara had to agree, “Yes, but I like to imagine them surviving the plane crash, and they still work at Seattle Grace. Mark is head of plastics, and Lexie is team neuro with Derek. Lexie eventually became an attending, since she was a year behind Meredith.” She explained her thoughts about Lexie and Mark.

Alex smiled, “I like the sound of that. Does Grey’s get better?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. After Mark died I stopped watching, but I did learn that the show went to hell after that. It wasn’t the same. Lexie died, Mark died, Cristina eventually leaves, Teddy leaves, and they bring in a bunch of no one cares.”

Alex laughed, “Wow, Kara. Tell me how you really feel. You don’t sound bitter at all.” She joked.

“I’m not bitter at all. Let’s watch something with comedy.” Kara suggested.

“I’m game.” Alex readily agreed. She needed something to wash down the angst.

Kara settled on The Golden Girls no one can wrong with those witty old ladies. The couple cuddled together and laughed along with the show. The key turning the lock caught Kara’s attention, “I think Maggie is home.”

Alex sighed in relief, “It better be Maggie and not a burglar. I think everyone on our block knows that Maggie and I are law enforcement agents.”

The door opened, and Maggie walked in closing the door behind her, “Honey’s, I’m home.” She called out.

Kara smiled as Maggie walked into the living room, “What are you doing here?” She asked.

Maggie smooshed herself between her girlfriends, “It was slow. So, I asked to come home. I wanted to surprise you, Kara, but it seems like Alex beat me to it.” She answered.

Alex shrugged, “I guess I did, but we are both here so we can spend time with Kara.”

“What if Kara had plans?” Kara asked.

Maggie smirked, “Then Kara will have to cancel them because I am in the mood for a little Kara, and I’m sure Alex is too.” She kissed Kara’s neck.

Alex felt the way Maggie was feeling, “It’s been a long time since we’ve had a Kara sandwich. I think it’s time that we have one, but you need to shower, Detective Sawyer.” She leaned over and Maggie.

Kara cleared her throat, “I’m right here. What if Kara does not want to be a sandwich? I have to study.”

“We can help you study. For every question you get right, you will be rewarded. What class is this for?” Maggie asked.

“Physics,” Kara replied.

“I told Kara that she was going to ace the final. But I like your idea of helping her study maybe she’ll even remember what she learned.” Alex teased.

Kara disagreed, “You two are horrible. We can have sex later, tonight though, I want to spend quality time with my girlfriends. You don’t know how happy I am to spend time with you two. I was feeling a little lonely without you. I’m pretty sure Lena and Sam were probably tired of me too.” She joked.

“We’re going to try and do better, Kara. It’s hard thinking of you at home by yourself.” Maggie replied. She had asked for a shift change so she would be able to work mornings instead of nights.

Kara smiled, “You two are babying me. I do miss you two not being home at night, but I know it’s the nature of your jobs. I know what I signed up for and I am happy that you two come home when you do.” She explained.

Alex sighed, “You are wise beyond your years. You have a grasp on things that most adults don’t have.”

“I’m cut from a different cloth. Anyway, Maggie, you said you needed to shower, so go shower. Alex, you continue massaging my legs it was feeling good.” Kara commanded her girlfriends.

Maggie scoffed, “And here she goes making demands.” She got up from the couch and made her way upstairs.

“You are so bossy.” Alex teased before massaging Kara’s leg, “How was school today? How did you do on your journalism exam?” She asked as she used slow strokes on Kara’s calf muscle.

Kara sighed, “It was okay. The study guide did not match the questions on the exam. They actually came from notes in the class. Thank goodness that I took good notes, and also, the exam questions were on this website called Quizlet.” She answered.

Alex stopped her motions and glared at Kara, “Tell me you did not cheat?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No! I did not cheat.” She vehemently denied.

“Good. You’re too smart to cheat. After your exam tomorrow are you finished?” Alex asked as she began to massage Kara’s leg again.

Kara had to think, “Yes, tomorrow is my last exam, and then I am out for the summer. Sam has two finals tomorrow and then she is finished.” She replied.

“When are she and Lena going for their tour of Italy?” Alex asked.

“Friday. They will be gone for two weeks and then they will have their engagement party.” Kara replied.

Maggie flopped down on the couch, “Their engagement party. Is everything taken care of?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yep. James and Lucy are flying in. Mom will be here too.” She replied.

“I get to meet the elusive James Olsen. Kara’s Angels will be together again.” Maggie used the name for Kara and her friends.

Kara bit her lip, “Yeah. I’m pretty sure you’re going to hear some stories.” She answered.

“The four musketeers will ride again. It would be good to see James again though, it’s been entirely too long.” Alex thought about the last time she saw James.

“I can’t wait to see him either. It’s amazing that all of us have been able to maintain a friendship that spans from us being little kids.” Kara was reminiscing about then she had met everyone.

“How old were you when you met Lucy?” Maggie asked.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together in concentration, “I was seven or eight when I met Lucy and Sam. I remember meeting James when I was about 8 ½ almost nine.” It was hard to keep track.

“You were eight when you met James. You met Lucy and Sam when you were seven.” Alex answered.

Maggie looked over at Alex, “How do you know how old Kara was?”

Alex shrugged, “Some things you remember.” She explained.

“Stalker.” Kara staged whispered.

Alex squeezed Kara’s thigh, “I am not a stalker. Just for that I am no longer massaging your legs.” She moved her hand from Kara’s legs.

Kara pouted, “Maggie, tell your fiancée to finish massaging my legs.” She told her girlfriend.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m staying out of this. Did you two eat already?” She asked changing the subject.

“We had pizza. There is still a whole one left, vegetarian if you want it.” Alex pointed to the other pizza box sitting on the table.

Maggie opened it and her mouth watered at the sight of a full-on vegetarian pizza, “I love you both so much.” She reached in and pulled out a slice of the still warm pizza.

“She loves us because we give her food,” Kara smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes, “You’re the same way, Kara Zorel.”

Kara shrugged, “I will not deny it because it’s the truth.” She shot back.

“I want to watch the Golden Girls and I can’t do it with you two bickering.” Maggie silenced her lovers.

“Fine. Whatever.” Kara replied before settling down and watching the show.

_RKWRKW_

Alex missed having intimate moments with Kara and Maggie. Their jobs have gotten in the way of their private time. So she was glad to finally have an evening off and tomorrow off to spend time with Kara and Maggie. Alex had a plan for tomorrow after Kara finished taking her last exam and come home. She was going to take Kara out and spend the day with her. Alex began absentmindedly playing with the ring on Kara’s finger. She and Maggie had discussed getting her one, not as an engagement ring, but as a promise. Maggie had feared that Kara would feel left out because she and Maggie were engaged. Alex thought it made perfect sense and was a little disappointed that she didn’t think of it, but that was Maggie, always looking out for others. When they gave Kara the ring she was surprised and shocked, at first Kara said she didn’t want it, but after some thought she decided to put it on. A promise for them to be together through it all.

“What are you thinking about so hard?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “I’m thinking about us.”

“What about us?” Maggie asked.

Alex continued playing with Kara’s ring, “How we got here and where we’re going to go from here.” She replied.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked.

Alex chuckled softly, “The future, Kara. You have one more year of school left, and Maggie and I will be getting married. Things will be changing for us and then you’re going to be navigating getting a job, and we have to embark on a whole new journey.” She explained all of her thoughts.

“That’s a lot of heavy thinking for a Tuesday night, babe. What brought this on?” Maggie asked.

Alex sighed, “I honestly don’t know. It happened all of a sudden.” She explained. Alex was thinking about plans with Kara and then her thoughts went there.

“Are you worried about what’s gonna happen in the future?” Kara asked.

“Yeah. You will graduate next year, and you’ll be starting your career. Are you sure you want to be with Maggie and me?” She asked Kara.

Kara sighed, “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? Alex, I’ve wanted to be with you since I was like ten. Hell, I thought about marrying you when I was younger.”

“Told you she thought about it,” Maggie told Alex. Kara just proved her point.

Kara popped Maggie lightly on the leg, “Now is not the time, Maggie Sawyer. The point is I want to be with you, and Maggie. If I didn’t I would still be in my apartment and not sitting here right now. I wouldn’t have accepted this ring if I didn’t want to be with you. I already been through one emo phase with you, I don’t need to go through another one.” She reached out and touched a few strands of Alex’s hair.

“Alex had an emo phase?” Maggie asked. She did not know this.

“It was kind of scary,” Kara replied.

Alex rolled her eyes, “It was not scary.” She defended her younger self.

Maggie chuckled, “I can’t believe you had an emo phase. I would have loved to see this. Does Eliza have pictures?” She asked.

“You know she does. She lives to embarrass me.” Alex grumbled.

Kara continued playing with Alex’s hair, “Oh, and you don’t live to embarrass me? You told Maggie the story about me throwing up on Lucy. Let’s not forget Kara’s Angels, Superfriends and so many more.” She explained.

Alex smirked, “You told Maggie about my golden globes.”

“That was the only story that I told. I have tons more that I can tell, but I think I will save those for the speech on your wedding day.” Kara grinned evilly.

“Can you imagine everyone’s faces if you told those stories?” Maggie asked.

Alex sighed, “I don’t want anyone to know those stories.”

Kara smirked, “Well, you better start being nice to me or else, I will tell all.”

“Kara telling all. I would love to hear all about it.” Maggie agreed, “I want to know a few stories about you, James, Lucy and Sam.”

“No way! Those are stories that will never see the light of day.” Kara protested.

“The stories are going to come out anyway; you have me, you will have mom, Lucy, Sam, and James. Your shenanigans will be exposed Kara Zorel.” Alex reminded Kara.

Maggie grinned, “Can you tell me some right now?” She asked.

“No. Stop trying to distract me from my thoughts.” Alex complained.

“Sorry, babe. What are your thoughts?” Maggie apologized.

Alex shrugged, “Those were my thoughts.”

“I have a question for you both.” Kara spoke up.

“What question is that?” Alex asked.

Kara didn’t know how to really ask the question, “Have you two talked about kids? I mean do you want kids?” She asked. She’s heard Alex and Maggie discuss everything else, but one subject she heard nothing about was kids.

“We’ve discussed the subject of kids. It’s something that we want in the future, but now that we have you. We will discuss it further when we move forward with you.” Alex explained.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Kara interjected.

“You’re not stopping us, Kara. You are very much a part of this relationship and you have a say so. Do you want kids?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I never really thought about it. I wouldn’t rule it out though. Ask me again in a few years. If you and Alex want kids, then have them. I would love any child of yours regardless, because he or she would be my child anyway.” She explained.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “You are unbelievable. Is she even human?”

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve asked myself that since she was seven-years-old.” She answered.

“Kara is out of this world.” Maggie joked.

Kara shook her head, “No, I am out of my mom.”

Alex used a pillow to hit Kara in the face, “You are the worst.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way. Let’s ditch the Golden Girls and watch a movie. I saw that Coyote Ugly was on tonight.” Kara suggested.

“The movie about hot girls dancing on the bar?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded, “That’s the one. There are more than hot girls dancing on the bar though. There are songs, a hetero love story, and gorgeous women. Plus, the songs are catchy as hell.”

“Can’t fight the moonlight is one of my favorites.” Kara chimed in with her thoughts.

“I like that one, but my favorite is ‘But I do love you.’” Maggie added her favorite.

Alex held up her hand, “Those are great, but none of them can beat ‘Please Remember’. That song is the best.” She threw out her favorite, “We can debate the merits of the songs or we can watch the movie.”

“Watch the movie.” Kara and Maggie said at the same time.

Alex laughed, “You thought me and Kara were creepy. I think you and Kara take the cake on being creepy.” She grabbed the remote control out of Maggie’s lap.

Kara shrugged, “When you’ve been around people for a long time you can’t help but be in sync with them at times.”

Alex didn’t say anything else as she put the movie on. They were right on time the opening credits were beginning. She cuddled up to Kara and Maggie before settling in to watch the movie. All the thoughts she had before could wait until later. Tonight she was going to enjoy being with her girls.

_RKWRKW_

Maggie was happy to spend the night relaxing with her favorite girls. Work has been kicking her ass, and she missed Alex and Kara something fierce. National City was supposed to be one of the safest cities in the world, but petty crime, domestic violence, and shenanigans have been keeping her busy. She had put in for a shift change and she was waiting until it actually went through. Maggie loved her job, but it was demanding. She was glad that Kara had been so understanding. Alex was in the same field of work so it’s not a huge problem for them, but with Kara it’s different. She knows that Kara’s been hanging out with Sam and Lena a lot, planning their engagement party, and hanging out with Vickie and her kids. Unlike Alex, Maggie had no problem with Kara hanging out with Vickie, because at the end of the day Kara is with them.

“First rule of having an apartment. Never put money in the freezer, because that is the first place robbers will look.” Maggie critiqued Violet’s money stash.

“What else detective?” Alex asked.

“Don’t even think about the mattress. That’s another place that robbers will look.” Maggie rattled off another tip off the top of her head.

Kara laughed, “It’s good to know that we have a cop to tell us the do’s and the don’ts of keeping valuables safe.”

“I’m here to protect and serve. But for you, Kara, I will always serve.” Maggie licked her lips in response.

Kara hit Maggie in the arm, “Quit it. I swear, I don’t know who is worse, you or Alex.” She complained. It had been two weeks since they last had sex, but Kara wasn’t going to give into her girlfriends, yet.

Alex scoffed, “The last time we had sex was when we celebrated our engagement. Which was two weeks ago. You have been severely deprived.”

“Last week we were all surfing the crimson wave. I thought the syncing thing was a myth, but apparently, it happens.” Maggie thought about the last week.

“It’s basic biology, Maggie. When two or more people are intimately intertwined as we are it happens. I look at it like this we don’t have to worry about cravings at different times.” Alex explained.

Kara chuckled, “That is so true. You and Maggie’s cravings are through the roof. French fries, chocolate, ice cream, and then some.” She listed off every one of her girlfriend’s cravings.

Maggie was no longer surprised at how well Kara knew her and Alex, “You’re one to talk you want pizza, potstickers, cheese puffs, and other things. You get irritable and go through horrible mood swings.” She listed off all of Kara’s idiosyncrasies during her time of the month.

“You are that bad, Kara.” Alex agreed.

Kara rolled her eyes, “You two are no angels. You two argue like cats and dogs when you both get moody. I have to play referee sometimes.”

“No, we don’t.” Maggie denied. She and Alex do argue, but it’s not that bad.

“Yeah, okay,” Kara stated in a sarcastic tone.

“Shhh, Violet is getting ready to start her first night at the bar.” Alex quieted her girlfriends.

“Rude.” Kara scoffed.

Maggie decided not to call Kara out on how she told them to be quiet while they were watching Grey’s. They each had their own quirks about them, and Maggie is still learning about Kara’s. She’s known Alex’s since forever, but Kara is like a riddle, wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. To Maggie Kara is like a puzzle or a mystery that she is trying to solve. Alex was the same way, but at the same time she made it a little easier to learn how she was. And now, she is marrying Alex. Maggie hoped that in the future that Kara will eventually change her mind, but for now, she was going to take each day in stride.

“I would be okay if they made Violet gay in this movie. It would be so hot if she and Cammie got together. I mean after all she was the one who helped Violet choose her clothes.” Alex shared her thoughts.

Maggie did not like the thought of Violet and Cammie together, “If Violet was to be with anyone it would totally be Rachel. They have that enemies to lover’s deal going on.” She liked the idea of Rachel and Violet together.

“I will disagree with you both, Violet and Lil would be great together.” Kara thought violet and Lil would make a good couple.

“Lil is probably half Violet’s age.” Alex protested.

“Maybe, Kara is into older women,” Maggie suggested.

Kara feigned innocence, “I plead the fifth.”

“I believe she is, because Kara is with us. She does refer to us as old.” Alex decided to call Kara’s use of the fifth.

Maggie nodded, “She is always calling us old. She does have a thing for older women. So what does that make her? I mean most people would call us cradle robbers.”

Alex thought for a moment, “I don’t think there is a name for younger girls who like older women.”

“We wouldn’t be cradle robbers because we are about seven or eight years older than Kara. I think we would be prowling the playground.” Maggie had to think on this for a moment.

“It doesn’t matter; Kara has a thing for older ladies, who are brunettes. Blonde and brunette the perfect relationship I believe.” Alex put some thought behind her words.

“Mmm hmm. I was with Lucy, and she was a brunette, so yeah, I have a type.” Kara agreed.

“Sam is also a brunette, so is Lena, and you’re the only blonde.” Alex pointed out that her girlfriend was the only blonde.

Kara smiled smugly, “There is only room for one blonde in your lives. Except for Eliza, she is the main blonde in your life, Alex.” She thought about the woman who had become a second mom to her.

“But you’re my favorite,” Alex told her.

“Kara’s my favorite blonde too.” Maggie agreed.

Kara grinned, “And you two are my favorite brunettes. Don’t tell Sam and Lucy I told you that they would kill me.” She swore her girlfriends to secrecy.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Maggie agreed.

They finished watching the rest of the movie which was almost over. They missed the part where Violet was fired from the bar, and working somewhere else. Now they were at the part where she was performing in front of other people, but her nerves got the best of her. Maggie found herself singing along to ‘Can’t Fight the Moonlight’ along with her fiancée and girlfriend. They were having fun and the events from the day was washed away.

Once the movie was over, Maggie and Kara cleaned up the mess from their pizza and drinks while Alex went to take a shower.

“Are you ready for your exam tomorrow?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “As ready as I’ll ever be. The final is open book and we can use our notes. I’m sure to pass that class with flying colors. Professor Lord is an ass, but he makes sure that you know your stuff.” She replied.

Maggie put the pizza boxes in the trash, “You’re going to do great. And tomorrow we are going to celebrate the end of the school year.”

Kara smiled, “I would like that. Celebrating with my two favorite people, priceless.”

“I don’t know about you, but I am tired.” Maggie stretched and yawned.

Kara yawned, “Me too. I haven’t been sleeping well. I think it’s the stress of exams and not sleeping. I can’t wait until summer starts.”

“I’m sure you can’t. The question is what are you going to do for the summer?” Maggie asked as she and Kara headed upstairs.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. Hang out with Sam of course. Vickie had asked me if I could babysit the kids a couple of days out of the week during the summer.” She answered.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know,” Kara answered as she entered the bedroom.

“Don’t know about what?” Alex asked as she slipped into her pajamas.

Kara didn’t know what to say, “What I am going to do for the summer.” She replied.

Maggie glared at Kara she half expected Kara to tell Alex the truth. Then again, Vickie was still a sore subject with Alex. Maybe it was for the best that Kara didn’t mention anything at the moment. The peace can be kept and Alex wouldn’t have to unleash her green-eyed monster.

“You have three months to relax. Take advantage of it; next year is going to be a killer. The senior year is always the worst.” Alex told her girlfriend.

Kara sighed, “I don’t even want to think about that. Who is in the middle this time?” She asked changing the subject.

“You are.” Maggie answered, “It’s the best way to get a Kara sandwich.”

Kara climbed in the bed, “I’m that irresistible.”

Alex got in the bed, “You are.”

“Simply Irresistible.” Maggie agreed as she slid into bed.

“Are you quoting the song or the movie with Sarah Michelle Gellar?” Kara asked sleepily.

Maggie settled in next to Kara, “Either one can be used to describe you.”

Alex snuggled up to Kara, “She’s simply irresistible, but Kara is more the right kind of wrong.”

Maggie chuckled, “Baby you’re the right kind of wrong.” She sung in the quiet of the room. And with that Maggie fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, I've set up a few storylines that could be used to set up the second part of this story. I keep going back and forth on if I want to write it or not. What are your thoughts? Would you like to see a part two, where we will see Kara's journey and if she will eventually join Alex and Maggie in matrimony?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the little comment box down below.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know what you think I want to hear your thoughts. Visit me on tumblr @ AlexDanversHasMyHeart.


End file.
